Pokemon Colosseum Battle
by 0999Silv
Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE! Sequel in planning!
1. Orre and Celebi

This is a new story that will involves Pokemon Coloseum, and Ash along with another character from manga. **

* * *

**

**Orre and Celebi**

After our hero Ash won second place in the Hoenn league. Our hero took a break back at pallet town wondering where he will have his next adventure. He was at Professor Oak's lab with all of his pokemon. As he sat near a tree watching his herd of Tauros run around, he kept on thinking about what he was going to do. Next to him was his best friend and partner Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu," Ash said. "We must start our adventure some where. But where?" He looked at the map of the world. It took him a while before he noticed something. It was a big area that was the color violet. "Where is this?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"It looks very interesting," Ash said. "The Orre region. I've never been there before."

Ash heard some one walk behind him. He turned and saw professor Oak, the scientist whom gave him Pikachu. "Hello Ash," he started. "Are you planning out your next adventure?"

"You bet Professor," Ash started. "I may have found where to go next."

"That's great," the Professor said. "By the way, your mother asked me to tell you that you are to be expected home. She is having me and Tracy over at your house for dinner."

"A dinner party?" Ash asked. "Well, OK, I'll be able to ask everyone about the place I'm thinking about going."

As Ash got ready to leave, three crooks were spying from the bushes. It was none other then Team Rocket. There was Jessie, a woman that tends to be the boss. James, a rich boy whom left his family for another life, and their talking Meowth, whom joined Team Rocket to escape his complex pass.

"So," Jessie said. "The twerp is setting off to a new place."

"And every where he goes," James said sneakily.

"We go," Meowth finished.

"Wobba," Jessie's annoying Wobbuffet popped up.

"For the last time," Jessie started taking out its poke ball, "Stay in your poke ball till I say so." She recalled the pokemon back.

"By the way Jess," James said. "Where is the region they are going to this time?"

"I think he said it was Orre or something," Meowth said.

"That sounds familiar," James said. "Wait one minute, I'll check the book." He looked at his pamphlet he always carries around. He looked in… and his entire body went completely white.

He fell back, sighing and fainted. Meowth took the pamphlet and looked in. He turned white too. "Not… that place." Meowth fell back just like James.

"You babies," Jessie said. "How bad could it be?" She looked in, and gave a small shriek. She had a very terrified look on her face. But she braved up and started to wake up her fallen comrades. "Get up you two. This is no time to take a nap. Get up!"

After she had woken them up, Meowth started to speak. "Please don't tell me the twerp is thinking about going to THAT Orre." He begged.

"He must be," Jessie said. "And it's like you two said, where he goes, we go."

"FORGET IT!" James yelled. "I'm willing to try to take Pikachu from all over the world. I want to get it as much as you. But Orre is where I draw the line."

"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "I'd sooner eat the fur off my body then go to that region!"

The two started to march off. "Wait a minute you two," Jessie yelled running after them, "Get back here now!"

It was night time. Ash, Ms. Ketchum, Tracy, and Professor Oak had finished a great meal. Ms. Ketchum was washing dishes, and Tracy, Oak, and Ash were talking.

"I think I'll be going on my next adventure soon." Ash said. "It will be in a region I've never been before."

"It will," Oak asked. "That will be interesting. Where will you be going?"

"It will be in a place called," Ash hesitated as he thought for a moment. "Orre."

Professor Oak and Tracy gasped when they heard this. Ms. Ketchum dropped a dish when she heard it and turned around. Everyone stared at Ash. Ash sweat dropped wondering what's going on.

"Is something wrong?" Ash wondered.

"Don't you know?" Tracy asked.

"What?" Ash asked.

"If you know what's good for you Ash," Professor Oak said seriously. "You'd stay far away from that region."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ash asked.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Professor Oak explained. "That is the region, of Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Ash asked worried. Pikachu's ears twitched when he heard this.

"They are very dangerous pokemon," Oak said. "That is all you need to know. Five years ago, there was a great tragedy. A group called Cipher took over that region using these pokemon."

"Are…" Ash started. "Are they like Team Rocket?"

"They are worst," Tracy said. "They did things to regular pokemon turning them to Shadow Pokemon. From what I understand, they took over the whole Orre Region by force five years ago by turning those pokemon into fighting machines."

"He's right," Oak said. "What I heard, they can not be told apart, but they have an invisible aura that only one girl could see. Five years ago, two heroes stood up to Cipher. But sadly, they were finally beaten by the boss. Now, Cipher rules over that land. The only thing keeping them from going any further is the fact there was still not enough pokemon in order for them to do that. Orre is really a desert region, so not that many wild pokemon live there."

Ash was silent for a moment. "Why hasn't anything done any thing?"

"A peace treaty," Tracy said. "The other regions agreed that Cipher is too strong to fight, so they agreed to leave them alone if Cipher dose not do anything to the other regions."

Ash was still silent. He got up and slowly walked out the door silently with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Everyone was in their places silent. "This must be quite a shock to that boy." Oak said.

"Yeah," Tracy agreed. "To hear that pokemon are getting abused like that in one part of the world.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket watched from afar. "Thank goodness," Jessie relieved. "After hearing that the twerp will not be going there any time soon."

"That means we won't be going," Meowth said.

"I was actually worried for a moment." James said.

"A moment?" Jessie asked. "You were practically wining and crying I don't want to go."

"Well you weren't exactly cool either." Meowth said

"I became brave after a while," Jessie said calmly. "Besides, you were acting like a complete scardy cat. A bigger one then me."

"What did you say?" Meowth asked.

"You herd me!" Jessie yelled.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet popped out again.

The team started to argue again. They kept on arguing until they were interrupted by someone. "Hello team mates,"

The four turned and saw him. A young brown haired, 16 year old boy in a Team Rocket uniform. It was the Team Rocket Messenger boy Mondo.

_(If I could have a moment of your time. He is a real character. He was only in the CD Drama a White Tomorrow. But his Japanese name was Mondo; his American name I heard was Billy. If you prefer one name, tell me.)_

"Mondo!" They said.

"Hello there friends," He saluted his idols. "It has been a while."

They ran over to him shaking his hand and patting him on the back. "How are things down at the head quarters?" Jessie asked.

"Great," Mondo said. "By the way, can I have your guys autographs again? Some of the other Rocket trainees tore my old ones up."

"Sure," Jessie said. "You can never have too many of my autographs." She said happily as she started to sign a book.

"By the way," James said. "Are the other members saying some things about us?"

"Yeah," Mondo said. "But they are being jerks. They say you are the laughing stalks of the Team. An embarrassment to Team Rocket Members every where. Some have even gone and started the new word. Now when a rocket member messes up, they say I Jessied, or I Jamsed, or even you are a real Meowth."

"I see we are as popular as ever," James said turning his back in a scrouching position sulking.

"What do they know?" Jessie asked angrily. "By the way, how's Ditto?"

"It's doing great," he said. "Come out Ditto," he said throwing a ball in the air letting out his pink blob ditto.

"Ditto," the pokemon said.

"Why hello there Ditto," Jessie said in a cutsty voice. "It is good to see you again."

"Ditto," Ditto replied happily.

"Why don't you just trade me again?" Meowth asked sarcastically. _(Radio drama)_

"At this point it is beginning to be a good idea." Jessie said irritated.

"But any way," Mondo said. "I came here to tell you about a Celebi."

"A Celebi?" the three asked.

"Wobba?" Wobbuffet asked.

"Yes," Mondo said. "Giovanni is offering a really great reward for anyone who brings him a Celebi. There was a report there is one near Viridian City, so he will reward the Rocket team who brings it to him handsomely."

"That's it," Meowth said. "Forget Pikachu, we can get that Celebi instead. Just imagine,"

_Flashes to one of Meowth's cheesy impress the boss fantasias… _

"_The boss in his office, thinking about a Celebi. He wants that Celebi, and he's willing to give anything for it. Thinking about his good for nothing employees failing all the time, he knows that he will never get what he wants… but then, we come strolling in with a Celebi, with his face lit up with joy, he says… "Meowth, you and your friends are the best employees a boss could have. You have given me what I wanted so badly and for this, I will give you anything your hearts desires."" _

_Fantasy ends…_

"Promotions, Cash, and Easy Street all the way!" The three yelled.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue blob agreed.

But James then began to sulk again. "But how can we catch a legendary pokemon like Celebi? We couldn't even take a Pikachu from the twerp."

"Easy," Jessie said. "If three of us can't cut it, then…"

They looked at Mondo. "Me?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Ash was watching the moon on a hill. Pikachu sat next to him. He could not stop thinking about the Shadow pokemon. He heard something behind him. He turned and saw his grass Pokemon Grovyle.

"Grow," it said putting one end of his twig in his mouth.

"Hey Grovyle," Ash greeted his pokemon. "I was just thinking why would people turn Pokemon into fighting machines?"

"Grow?" Grovyle asked.

"There is this bad region called Orre," Ash started.

Meanwhile, at route 1, a kid with yellow hair, a straw hat, and a yellow sleeveless shirt, with a black long sleeve under it. The bottom part went down to the knees where the kid wore black pants and purple boots. The kid rode on a Doduo, with a pikachu with a pink bow on the kid's lap. The kid looked around eight years old. The kid rode the Doduo south towards pallet town.

"We're almost there Chu." The mystery kid said with a country accent. "Keep going Doduo,"

"Do," The two headed ostrich replied. But then it stopped.

"What's up Doduo?" the kid asked the pokemon.

"Pika," the pikachu called jumping off the bird's back.

"Chu," The kid replied. "Why are you acting so jumpy?" The kid got off and ran over to where the pikachu stopped. "Oh my stars." The kid saw a hurt Celebi in a tree. It was unconscious and beaten badly. "Don't worry little fella, we'll get you healed."

The kid picked up the pokemon and hopped back on the Doduo with the pikachu doing the same. "We got an emergency Doduo, go runnin double time." The Doduo was off in great speed.

_5 years earlier…_

In a big building, there were a lot of men wearing red uniforms working on some things. They were an organization bent on evil, Team Snagem. They were doing their business, when all of the sudden, there was an explosion.

The alarm set off immediately, while it did so, a seventeen year old boy walked threw a hole in the wall that gotten blown up. Following him was an Umbreon, Eevee's dark evolution. He looked around till he eventually saw a machine that looks like it could fit on his arm.

"Bingo," the boy said.

He took the machine of the stand that was holding it. Then he looked at the Umbreon. "Let's go partner." He commanded.

"Umbreon," the pokemon replied. The two ran out of the building. They kept on running till they eventually ran to a big motor bike that had an Espeon in the passenger's carriage.

Some Snagems were running after them. "Espeon, Confusion!" The boy commanded. The Espeon made a psychic attack that levitated the Snagems and threw them back into a wall. The boy hopped on the bike, the Umbreon hopped on next to the Espeon. The boy started the engine of the bike and they drove off.

"Now," The boy said. "Time for some fire works." He pushed a button on a detonator. Back at the building, there was an even greater explosion. It blew up a lot of parts of the building. The boy stopped his motor bike at a safe distance and looked back.

Back at the building, when the explosion settled, a muscular man looked out to the boy's direction. He growled for a moment and yelled out to the boy. "Wes, you TRATOR!"

He sneered as he heard this from the safe distance. "You know guys," he said to his pokemon, they say time flies when you're having fun, well I just had a blast." He and his pokemon laughed out loud. "To bad, they were the only family we had. They even gave me you two when you guys were Eevees… It may take a while to get over what I did." Then he looked at the machine. He grinned "OK, I'm over it." He put the machine on. "Ha, how do I look? Bark one if good, twice if great, three times if I am the best pokemon thief in the world."

"Umb, umb, umb." Umbreon barked.

"Esp, esp, esp." Espeon barked.

"I thought so." Wes said. He started the bike again. He was about to leave, but he looked up, and on the cliff next to him, was a Skarmory, a metal vulture pokemon. He grinned since he recognized it. "Tell Gonzap I quit." He drove off into the desert.

The Skarmory perched on the cliff watching him leave. The eyes of it appeared to have a purple aura in them. It flew off back to the ruins. "SKARRR!"

To be continued…

* * *

I bet you pretty much know what is happening. If not, then you don't know what Celebi is famous for. And if you don't know who the kid is, i'll tell you that. In manga version, there is a kid called Yellow. That is that kid, only I will name the kid Terry. The kid dose look like a Terry, right? 


	2. Time for Celebi

I have made a decision with the apropriate name for Mondo. I decided to change Mondo's name to what his american name**may** have been, Billy. Also, originally, Billy had a Tarous, but I changed it to a Miltank. Prepare for a great battle as well.Tell me how you like this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Time for Celebi**

It was late at night. Ash was talking to his pokemon about what they were going to do next. On their journey. Since Ash knew Orre was out of the question, he had to pick another region to go. The problem was all the others did not seem interesting to him. He just kept his mind on Orre, and only Orre. Pikachu and Grovyle were next to him. Pikachu half asleep and Grovyle was leaning on a tree in a cool pose as it usually is.

"Orre," Ash kept on thinking. "What do they do to pokemon there? Why would they do that to those pokemon?" he kept on thinking these thoughts. Pikachu and Grovyle opened their eyes. They looked to the north. "What is it guys?" Ash asked noticing the behavior. He looked at the direction his pokemon were looking. There was a gust of dust coming towards Pallet Town fast. It was very fast, very quick, and heading straight for Ash. "Yikes," Ash yelled. But, it stopped dead in its tracks. Ash, Pikachu, and Grovyle covered their faces. The dust went flying past them.

When the dust simmered, they saw a kid riding a Doduo, with a pikachu, and another pokemon in his arms. "Is this Oak's place?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Who are you?"

"No time," he said. "This little critter's hurt badly." He opened his arms to reveal a Celebi.

"That's a Celebi!" Ash exclaimed.

"A what?" the kid asked.

"It is a very rare and very powerful legendary pokemon." Ash said.

"This little critter's a legendary pokemon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied. "But it looks hurt, what happened?"

"I found it like this." The kid replied. "I have to get Oak to heal it."

"Grovyle," Ash commanded his pokemon. "Go get Professor Oak,"

"Grov," the pokemon replied running off.

Meanwhile, from a far, Team Rocket was spying as usual.

"Talk about luck," Meowth said. "There's the Celebi."

"Yes," Jessie said, "I can taste the promotion now."

"I'll contact the boss now," Mondo said as he dialed the number on his computer device.

The screen showed the boss, Giovanni. "Who is this?" Giovanni asked.

"B Class Team Rocket member Billy K. Mondo, messenger of Team Rocket reporting Sir."

"This had better be important," Giovanni said.

"It is," Billy said. "It's about the Celebi."

Giovanni was surprised. "Go on."

"It's in the custody of Professor Oak in Pallet Town." Billy said. "Jessie, James, and Meowth found it there."

"Jessie, James, and Meowth?" Giovanni asked. "Are you sure it was those low levels that found it?"

"Sure is," Billy said. "Come over guys." He called to his idols.

They went over to the computer. "Hello boss," Jessie said. "I'm sure that this is good news?"

Giovanni smiled "If what Billy said is true it will almost make up for your past incompetence."

"Boy," Meowth said. "You must be in a really good mood to forgive us for all that."

Jessie hit him on the head. "Keep your mouth shut."

"So boss," James interjected, "Do we go ahead and capture it?"

"No," Giovanni said. "If you three do it, the mission will surly fail."

"Meowth, Jessie, and James were in a sulking position. "That really hurt," Jessie said.

"Wobbuffet." Wobbuffet called popping out again.

"I want you to do it Billy," Giovanni said.

"Me?" Billy asked. "I beg your pardon sir, but the only pokemon I have are my Ditto, and Miltank. I don't have any other ones strong ones."

"Then use this one," Giovanni said taking out a pokemon. He put it on a transporter and it teleported over to Billy's computer's transporter. He received the poke ball.

"What's this?" Billy asked.

"You have herd of the Orre Region, haven't you?" Giovanni asked. "And the type of pokemon that live there?"

"Is this a…" Billy asked.

Giovanni nodded. "I got it ordered from the Orre region. They are illegal here in Kanto, so be careful where you use it. If the four of you bring me that Celebi, I will reward all of you handsomely. Use that pokemon to capture it, and don't you dare fail me." The screen went blank.

Meanwhile at Oak's lab, Oak got the message from Grovyle. He and Tracy were at the lab in no time. The Celebi was in care at Oak's laboratory being taken care of. Ash and the Kid were out side waiting for the news.

"So," Ash broke the silence. "What's your name?"

"My name?" the kid repeated. "It's Terence Yellow of the Viridian City. But you can call me Terry"

"Nice to meet you Terence." Ash said.

"No really," he said. "Call me Terry. I hate my real name more then I hate a Spearow picken on a Catarpie."

"Sorry," Ash said. "By the way, it was nice of you to help out Celebi."

"Was nothing," Terry said. "The critter was hurtin, so I did what I can."

"It was something," Ash said. "You're a very nice boy."

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks." He looked down and tilted his hat to the front covering his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Ash asked.

"No," Terry replied. "I'm… just worried about the little Celebi."

"Don't worry," Ash reassured. "If anyone can fix it up, it's Professor Oak. Bu the way, my name is Ash."

"Nice to meet ya Ash." He said. Then he looked at Ash's Pikachu. "That's a cute critter."

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"That's my partner and friend Pikachu." Ash said. "He's my first Pokemon."

"I got my self a Pikachu two." Terry said. "Chu, get on over here and meet Ash's Pikachu."

"Pika Pi," The Pikachu with the pink bow on its ear hopped over to Ash's pikachu.

"Pika," Ash's Pikachu went.

"Chu," Chu went.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," The two went on, and merrily played with each other in what looked like a game of tag.

"Looks like my critter's taken a liking to yours," Terry smiled.

"Yeah," Ash said. "By the way, are you really from the city? You sound like you have a country accent."

"I'm from the country side of Viridian City." Terry replied. "Believe it or not, Viridian City actually has a country side to it, but we don't get along with them so well."

"I didn't know that," Ash said amazed. "It was such a big city too."

"Do," something called out. The Doduo walked into the lab.

"I'm sorry Doduo," Terry apologized to his pokemon, "Did I leave you at the hill there?" He went over and patted his pokemon on both its heads.

"Is that your Doduo?" Ash asked.

"Yep," He replied. "Caught it at Route 22. I was looking for a Ponyta, but found this cute critter instead. Next to Chu who I found in Rout 2, it's my first pokemon."

"Why did you want a Ponyta?" Ash asked.

"I have a thing for fast pokemon," Terry replied. "Those are my favorite types, so of course I like Doduo, and Chu. And I wanted a Ponyta as well, but I never could find one."

Professor Oak walked out side of the lab. "How is it Professor?"

"It will be fine," he said. "I am surprised about this Celebi. Where did you find it young man?"

"Out at Route 1." He replied. "I think something attacked it."

"Must have been," Ash said, "but what?"

The earth started to shake. "What's that?" Terry asked worried.

Out from the woods cam a big machine with tank wheels, robotic arms, and a big R. "Don't tell me," Ash said.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie's voice was heard.

"Make it double," James's voice was heard.

_Team rocket Motto…_

"_To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach from the stars above. Jessie. James. Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. _

"That's right!" Billy yelled out.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out.

"Chime, chime," James's Chimecho called.

"Ditto," Billy's Ditto called out.

"How did I do Meowth?" Billy asked Meowth.

"Not bad," Meowth complimented. "I'll hire you as my substitute if I get laryngitis."

"Team Rocket," Ash yelled.

"So those slippery Slugmas are Team Rocket members." Terry said.

"Watch who you call Slugmas twerp." Jessie yelled.

"What a coincidence," Meowth said. "A new team member and a new twerp in one night."

"Twerp, Billy, Billy Twerp." James introduced them to each other.

"So he's the one that is always defeats you guys making you suffer a humiliating defeat." Billy said angrily. "You won't get away with constantly making big fools out of my friends and their plans on a daily basis any more."

"Did he have to be so specific?" James said irritated.

"Ditto, Miltank, I choose you!"

Ditto jumped forward, and Billy threw a ball, and Miltank popped out of it.

"Ditto," Ditto yelled.

"Mili mil," the pink cow pokemon called.

"I bet I know what you want." Ash said.

"Is it A Celebi, B Pikachu, C all the pokemon in the lab?" Meowth asked.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet called.

"That's right," Meowth said "D All of the above."

"You hurt Celebi, didn't you?" Ash asked.

"No, we didn't," Jessie said. "It must have been the other Team Rocket members. Our boss did offer a big reward for it after all."

"You people make me sick," Oak exclaimed.

"Now," Billy said. "We can do this the easy way, or the Rocket way."

"The hows about the country way?" Terry asked. "Doduo, get em!"

"Grovyle," Ash yelled to his pokemon, "Help them out!"

Grovyle and Doduo were ready for battle. So was Billy's Ditto and Miltank.

"Ditto," Billy commanded. Transform! Miltank, Rollout!"

Ditto transformed into Grovyle. Miltank started rolling towards the two pokemon. Doduo and Grovyle dodged the attack.

"Terry," Ash said "Be careful, Rollout gets stronger every time it attacks."

"But it has one weakness," Terry said. "Stay where you are Doduo." Doduo stood in its place. Miltank rolled towards the Doduo. "Wait for it," Terry commanded. The Miltank went rolling toward Doduo, and was close to impact. "Now, doge to the left and use Drill Peck!" The Doduo did so, and barley dodged it. It used Drill Peck and hit it on its side. Miltank fell down to its left crashing into the lab building.

"Miltank!" Billy called to his pokemon worried. Miltank got up hesitantly. "Ata girl. Use Milk Drink!" Her body started to glow, and she was healed.

"Rats," Terry said. "Use Fury attack!"

"Ditto," Billy commanded his transformed ditto, "Leaf Blade!"

The Ditto slashed Doduo with it, and Doduo was sent flying.

"Grovyle," Ash commanded. "Catch Doduo!" Grovyle caught it with his body. Doduo stood up still standing strong. "Grovyle, bullet seed!"

Grovyle shot a full adult of seeds.

"Miltank," Billy commanded, "Shield Ditto with Bide!" Miltank stood in front of Ditto and took the attack.

"That's our boy," Jessie said happily.

"Our number one man," James said happily.

"Puts the pow in power," Meowth exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said.

"Now Ditto use Leaf blade on… Miltank!"

"What?" everyone called.

Ditto slashed at Miltank repeatedly.

"It's attacking its own team mate?" Ash asked.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Has all our cheering gone to your head?"

"Be patient," Billy said. "I know what I'm doing."

Professor Oak had just thought of something. "Wait, what was the last attack he commanded his Miltank to use?"

"I think it was some kind of Bide attack." Terry said.

"Oh no," Professor Oak stated. "Bide is a time taking attack. It charges energy for a while, and then it attacks."

"You mean like Solar Beam?" Ash asked.

"Something like it." Oak said. "But instead of getting its power from sun light, it gets its power from the amount of damage it receives. It will release double the damage it received while storing energy."

"What?" Ash and Terry went.

"Now Miltank, release that power." Commanded Billy. A blast of white energy came out of Miltank's body, and then it charged towards Doduo and Grovyle. The two Pokemon took a direct hit, and fell back.

"Doduo," Terry cried to his hurt pokemon.

"Grovyle," Ash did the same to Grovyle.

"And that is our main man," James yelled.

"I never doubted him for a second," Jessie said.

"We may not even need the pokemon the boss lent to us." Billy said.

The two pokemon got up pretty much hurt.

"What do we do?" Ash asked out loud.

"The only way we can beat them is take out that Miltank first." Terry said. It should be easy to take out because of all the damage it took."

"Milk Drink," Billy yelled. "Miltank healed itself. "You were saying?"

"Rats," Terry said angrily. "How do we take them out?" He wondered, but then, his Doduo started to glow a red color. "Doduo?" he wondered.

Ash checked his pokedex to see what was going on. "Rage, a powerful attack that strengthens if used constantly."

"That's it," Ash said. "I have a plan. Listen." He whispered something in Terry's ear.

"Miltank, Bide!" Billy commanded. "Ditto, Leaf Blade on Miltank!" They did as instructed.

"Allow us to help," Ash said. Grovyle had used its Overgrown ability, and is now getting powered up by the green light coming from its body. Doduo is using Rage to power up. "Now, Leaf Blade!"

"Doduo," Terry commanded. "Use Return!" The two pokemon attacked the Miltank as Miltank stored energy.

After the assault was over, Miltank stood tall, and ready for an attack.

"It didn't work," Ash said.

"That's right Miltnk," Billy complimented. "Now, attack!" Miltank's body started to glow… then, it stopped… and she fainted. "Oh boy."

Grovyle and Doduo looked at Ditto, whom sweat dropped. "Now Grovyle, use Pound!" Commanded Ash.

"Drill Peck Doduo!" Commanded Terry.

The two pokemon attacked the Ditto. It transformed back to its original form, and fainted.

"Miltank, Ditto, return." He called his pokemon back. "Rats, sorry Jessie and James."

"No problem," James reassured. "We fail all the time."

"But we still have our pokemon, our machine, and the secret weapon." Jessie said.

"Of course," Billy said. He took out the poke ball. "We still have this. Pokeball, Go!"

Out of the Pokeball, came a Rhyhorn.

"Rhyyyy," The pokemon roared. It looked really scary, and really tough. It had a look in his eye that seemed to give off a presence of hate.

"That Rhyhorn looks really strong," Ash said.

Professor Oak looked at it in amazement. "Could that thing be a…"

"Use Shadow Rush!" Billy commanded. The Rhyhorn started to glow a dark violet color, and charged not at Doduo and Grovyle, but at Ash and Terry. "Rhyhorn, I didn't order you to attack them."

"Who cares," Jessie said. "As long as the twerps are out of the way."

"Are you two alright?" Oak asked.

"I'm fine," Ash said.

"Me two," Terry said.

"What was that attack?" Ash asked.

"Shadow Rush," Oak said. "The attack of a Shadow Pokemon."

Ash was surprised. "That Rhyhorn is a Shadow Pokemon?"

Meanwhile, in the office of Oak's, Tracy was taking care of Celebi, not letting anything happen to it. Clebi remained motionless. But then, it started to glow.

"What?" Tracy wondered. The Celebi levitated to the air and open its eyes.

Back outside…

"Where did you get that pokemon?" Oak asked.

"The boss let us borrow it so we can capture the Celebi." James stated.

"Doesn't your boss know Shadow Pokemon are illegal in any other region of the world except Orre?"

"Hello," Jessie said. "Team Rocket's leader."

"As in he dose not care about the law." Meowth said.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet got its two cents in again.

"You," Oak growled. Then, a light emitted from the building. The Rhyhorn feared the light and went back to its poke ball.

"What?" Billy wondered why it went back into the ball. Out of the building came Celebi, shining bright.

"There's our little meal ticket now," Meowth said. "Time for a grab." He pushed a button, and one of the robotic arms on the machine grabbed Celebi.

"Let go of it!" Ash demanded. He and Terry, and their Pikachu ran over on the machine and jumped on it. Grovyle and Doduo did the same. But then, the machine lifted up. Celebi was making the machine levitate.

"Hey," Jessie yelled. Put us down.

In a blinding flash of light, the machine along with everyone on it disappeared.

"Ash, Terry!" Oak yelled out. "Where are you? Ash, Terry!" There was no reply.

To be continued…

* * *

Please tell me how you like the chapter. Next one is the trip to the past. Orre. 


	3. Welcome to Orre

Please tell me how you like this chapter. Ash and Wes meet in this on. Things will start to unfold here.**

* * *

**

**Welcome to Orre**

The machine held on to the Celebi. At the bottom was Ash, Terry, and their pokemon holding on tight. In the cockpit was Team Rocket. The machine was being dragged threw the air by Celebi in a green vortex, like a worm hole.

"James," Meowth yelled panicking. "Stop this crazy thing."

"I'm trying," James said.

There was then a flashing light. Everyone was blinded by the flash, and had not a clue about what was happening. Everything went blank white.

"Ash," Ash heard Terry's voice. "Ash, wake up, Ash! Wake up!" Ash opened his eyes and saw the eight year old blond kid, the two Pikachu, and Doduo, and Grovyle staring down at him. "Thank Groundon for the soft landin; you scared the cider out of me." Terry said worried.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Terry said. "All I do know is that we's somewhere in a desert."

"That explains why it's so hot," Ash said. He looked around. There was sand, dust, and rocks as far as the eye can see. They were at the bottom of a big hill, so it gave Ash the idea. "Let's climb up there, maybe we can get a better view."

They climbed up it. It was a tassel because of the sand, but they did it. When they got to the top, they saw a big sign. "Kanto limits, welcome to Orre."

"Orre." Ash said. "The land of the Shadow Pokemon."

"So this is where that Rhyhorn came from?" Terry asked.

"Must have been," Ash said. He looked at the sign again, and went pail. "Terry," Ash asked. "What year is it?"

"Two thousand five," Terry answered.

"Tell the sign that," Ash said. "It says that the current year is Two thousand."

"What?" yelled Terry?" The pokemon was surprised as well.

"Don't you see," Ash said. "Celebi is a time traveling pokemon. It must have brought us five years into the past."

"But then…" Terry said. "No, there has to be a logical explanation. Then again, Celebi can travel threw time." Terry and Ash let the thought sink in.

"What do we do?" Ash asked.

"Well," Terry started. "First of all, let's see what we have with us."

They all sat down and put what they have on a handkerchief. There was some money, some Poke Balls, a canteen, a poke nav, a fishing rod on the side, and a whined up rope.

"Since I can't get a signal out here the Poke Nav's useless." Terry said.

"We have," Ash said, "A few Poke Balls, sixty nine dollars and seventy two cents, and unless there is an oasis near by, the fishing rod and canteen are useless. We may need the rope for something."

"We're in a dark place without a flash light." Terry said. "And who knows where the next town is."

"We should just keep walking till we find a road." Ash said. "We also better be careful, this is supposed to be a dangerous area." Ash paused. "Wait a minute. If this is five years in the past, then this is the year Cipher will take over Orre."

"You think it happened?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied, "But we better be careful."

"Right," Terry said. "We need to find some civilization in a hurry. We can ride Doduo."

"Can Doduo carry all of us?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Terry said. "It can carry about two hundred fifty pounds."

"I'll have to recall Grovyle," Ash said. "Grovyle, return!" Ash commanded returning his pokemon back into its poke ball.

Everyone hopped on Doduo. Pikachu and Chu hopped on near its necks, Terry jumped on first, and Ash behind him. "Get y up," Terry commanded. Doduo ran at a very fast speed. Ash and Pikachu were scared stiff. Terry and Chu acted like they were having fun.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was on a mountain with what was left of their robot. They were hurt, and on their backs.

"That was a real ride," James said.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked.

"From what I know so far, on a mountain." James said.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet yelled.

"Where did Celebi go?" Billy asked.

"Who know?" Meowth asked.

They were all sitting up when they notices that they were surrounded. A bunch of men in long uniforms.

"Hello," James said nervously, By any chance, do any of you gentlemen have a phone?"

The next thing they knew, they were in a cell. "Never speak again!" Jessie yelled.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet called out.

"Who do you think these people are?" Billy asked.

"Judging by the get ups," Meowth said. "They are a part of some team." He noticed the place was in shambles. "A very low budget team."

Afterwards, mysterious man went over walking over to the cage. He was in the shadows. "Hello," greeted the man. "We are Cipher."

"Cipher!" They all yelled screaming. "We're… in… Orre?" Jessie panic.

"How do you know of us?" the man asked. "We only had just begun to form. And we still live in the shadows"

"What do you mean?" James asked. "You all ruled over Orre for five years."

"What?" the man asked surprised.

"Look," Jessie said frightened, "If you let us leave without hurting us, we'll let you in on Celebi info."

"Jessie," Billy said. "That Celebi is for the boss."

"Yes," Jessie said. "But Cipher rules over en entire region."

"Wait," the man interrupted. "You say a Celebi you found?"

"Yes," They all agreed.

"The time traveling pokemon." The man stated. "Do you have it?"

"No," Billy said. "It escaped when it dragged us threw a weird green void."

The man was silent. Then he looked at them and grinned. "Tell me, what year is it."

They were all stumped with the question. "It's two thousand five." Jessie said.

"Really?" Asked the man. "If what you say is true, the void you traveled threw is no ordinary Void. It is a rift in time created by Celebi."

"Huh?" The four of them asked.

"Wob?" Wobbuffet asked.

"My friends," the man said. "It is the year two thousand, five years before your time."

All of Team Rocket fell back and fainted.

Someone was behind the man. "Do you believe they are telling the truth Nascour?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. "But two things do interest me. Celebi and what they said about us ruling Orre for five years. And as they said, they came from five years in the future. And we haven't even begun to fight yet."

Meanwhile, Ash and Terry were on Doduo's back heading towards something. It looked like a train engine. Doduo stopped dead in its tracks and stood there. "Ye haw," Terry yelled. "That a boy Doduo. You see why I like fast pokemon?"

"Pika pi," Chu yelled happily.

Ash and Pikachu were very dizzy. They all got off of Doduo and went inside of the place. There were some people eating food. "It's a diner," Terry said.

"You folks look terrible," the Bar tender said. "How long have you been out in that desert?"

"2 Hours," Ash said. "We were lost for a while. Where are we?"

"The Outskirt," the bar tender replied. "It's a small diner, but it's convenient for travelers such as your self. You should really not be going out in the desert without supplies. Why were you out there?"

"Long story," Terry said. "Not all that interesting."

Out side of the Outskirt stand was a seventeen year old boy riding in on his bike. His Espeon and Umbreon in the passenger carriage. They got out and headed towards the stand.

"Hey kid," someone called, he turned and saw him. "The name's Willie. Want to battle?"

"Sure," he replied. "It will give me a chance to test something out."

"What?" Willie asked.

"Just a little gift." Wes said. "Espeon, Umbreon, let's go!"

"Esp," Espeon called.

"Umb," Umbreon called out. Both of the pokemon and the kid grinned.

"Let's go Zigzagoon!" Willie called out throwing Poke Balls. Out came raccoon pokemon Zigzagoon.

In the diner, Ash, Terry, and all their pokemon sat in the far back of the diner eating. Grovyle and Doduo ate pokemon food on the floor with Pikachu and Chu.

"So," Ash said. "How do we get out of this mess?"

"I don't know," Terry said. "But there is good news. Everything looks OK, so Cipher must have not taken over Orre yet."

"But this is five years earlier," Ash said "So Cipher must be attacking some time this year."

"Well," Terry said. "I don't want to be around when it happens. We have two choices, take the long way back to our time and wait, or we can find Celebi. Maybe it will help us."

"I don't want to be sixteen by the time we get back to our time," Ash said. "So I choose we find Celebi."

"Me too," Terry said.

Out side, the Zigzagoon were lying on top each other fainted. "You guys alright?" Willie asked worried about his pokemon.

"Pathetic," the boy said. "I was even hoping on using the machine. They aren't worth it, lets go guys, we may find a stronger trainer in that diner."

They walked in. The first thing they noticed was the TV. It was showing the news. "There was a massive explosion at north of Phenac City. It was said to be the hideout of Team Snagem, an origination that steals pokemon from other trainers. Yet no Team Snagem members are present in the building. The entire building may have been evacuated due to the explosion. More on this story later."

The kid and his pokemon grinned and snickered silently. He looked around the diner, and then he saw them. "A Grovyle, two Pikachu, and a Doduo." he said. "Look boys, pokemon that are rare in this region."

"Espeon," Espeon called out.

"Umbreon," Umbreon called out.

"Looks like we may have found something worth snagging." He said slyly.

At the table, Terry got up, "I got to go to the restroom."

"I'll go with you," Ash said.

"No," he called out a little loud. "I mean a… somebody has to look after the pokemon, why don't you stay and make sure the critters don't eat our food." He left to the back room where the rest rooms are.

Ash kept on eating. Somebody walked up behind him and greeted him. "Hey kid," Ash turned and saw him. "Nice pokemon, they yours?"

"The Grovyle and Pikachu are." Ash replied.

"Hows about a battle?" the kid said. "Your Pikachu and Grovyle, against my Umbreon and Espeon."

The Umbreon and Espeon called out. "Wow," Ash said amazed. "Those are some neat pokemon."

"Yours aren't that bad either." He replied. "Wish they were mine." He said looking at the machine on his arm.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"A watch." The boy said.

"That's a bit fancy for a watch," Ash said. "So what's your name?"

"It's… Seth." The boy lied.

"Well Seth," Ash said, "You're on!"

They went out side. Ash and his pokemon stood on one side, and the boy and his pokemon on another. Doduo and Pikachu watched. Out of the diner, came a couple of young men.

"Boy did I eat like a Grumpig," One of them said.

"Look Folly, a battle, let's watch." The other said.

"Not now, we got to go." Folly replied. They hopped into a jeep.

Chu heard something. She looked at the jeep. He saw a bag in the jeep squirm a bit, so she hopped on to investigate. As she did so, the Jeep started up. She had realized what happened, but it was too late, the jeep was on its way. Doduo notice this and called out for Ash.

"What is it Doduo?" Ash asked. Doduo pointed to the jeep. Chu was on it as it pulled away. "Chu!"

Terry had come out side. He noticed the Jeep with Chu. "Oh no, Chu!" He called. He tried running after it, but it was already out of sight.

"This battle will have to wait." Ash said. "We have to get to that jeep."

The boy who claimed his name was Seth was angry. "No, if they leave, I would probably not get another chance to get pokemon like them in this region." He thought. "We can take my bike." Seth said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied. "My bike is there."

"Grovyle, return," Ash commanded his pokemon.

"Doduo, return," Terry commanded Doduo. They hopped in the passenger carriage. Espeon and Umbreon hopped on their laps.

"That's where they usually sit." Seth explained. "Let's go!" He turned on the bike, and they were off riding.

"Where do you think its going?" Ash asked.

"Judging by the direction Phenac City." Seth said.

"Then to Phenac city," Terry said.

"Hang on Chu," Ash thought. "We're coming to get you."

To be continued…

* * *

So, how do you like it? Thing will get interesting next chapter. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Phenac City

This chapter introduces Rui. Please enjoy. Be warned, this one is a little long. **

* * *

**

**Phenac City**

The bike was riding off to Phenac City. It took a while, but they finally reached the entrance. Ash and Terry were amazed with the city. It had a lot of water, even at the side of the streets.

"Sure is lovely." Terry said.

"Yeah," Ash said. But I thought Orre was supposed to be a desert area?"

"It is," Seth said. "But this place is built on an oasis. This is one of the only places in Orre to get clean water."

"Neat," Ash said. "He looked around amazed, then he saw the jeep. "That's the jeep!"

They all got off the bike and ran over to it. Chu popped out of some junk in the jeep. "Chu!" Terry called.

"Pika pi," the girl pikachu called running to her owner.

"You OK?" Terry asked picking his pikachu up.

"Pi," she called. Then, she let herself loose and ran off.

"Chu," He called out. "What's wrong?"

She turned. "Pika! Pika pi pika pi pikachu!"

Ash's Pikachu understood, and it made a motion to follow her. "I think she wants us to fallow her," Ash said.

"Then let's," Terry said.

They all followed the pikachu to the entrance of the city. There, they saw the two guys from the diner carrying a bag. "I'm telling you," the one named Folly said. "I heard something go Pikachu all threw the ride."

"You're crazy," the other replied. "Now stop talking and help me carry this."

The bag was muffling. Then, a girl's voice was heard. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked surprised.

"I sure did," Seth said.

"Me too," Terry said. "That must be what Chu was trying to show us."

"Rat," Folly said, "I thought you duck taped her mouth shut Trudly!"

"I thought I did too," Trudly said. "I hope nobody heard."

"Hey," Ash called out. The two turned and saw them.

"Oh no," Folly said, "They heard us."

The guys dropped the bag.

"Folly, take em out," Trudly said.

"Fine," Trudly said. "I choose you Whimsur." Two Whimsur came out of the poke balls he threw.

"Pathetic," Seth said. "Espeon, Confusion." Espeon caused one of them to levitate, and be thrown into a wall. "Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Umbreon charged towards the other and knocked it out. Both Whimsur were down.

"My whimsur," Folly yelled.

"Those were powerful attacks," Ash said.

"Thanks," Seth thanked. "Now, what do you say we get your opinions?"

"Let's get out of here," Folly yelled recalling his pokemon.

"I'm with you," Trudly said as they both started to run.

"Get back here!" Terry yelled.

"Let them go," Seth said. "I taught them a lesson, and if they come back, Espeon and Umbreon are waiting.

The two pokemon called out their names.

"Let's get this person out this bag." Ash said trying to untie the knot.

"Right," Terry said, "I'll help. They stood the person up and untied the knot. The bag came down.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is in a big dining room eating an exquisite meal. They were being companied by four people in the shadowy end. The people asked questions, and they answered.

"We will rule over all of Orre?" the biggest one asked.

"You bet," Jessie said stuffing her face with meat.

"What will happen in five years?" A woman asked.

"Not much," Billy said swallowing liquid. "You aren't missing anything."

"Will the disco look still be in?" A man with big hair asked.

"Please," James said still eating, "It's not even in this year."

"I don't believe any of you," one man said.

"Actually," Meowth said, "it is true, James is not to smart, but when it comes to fashion…"

"Not that," the man said. "It's the part of you coming from the future. Unless they have proof, I will not believe anything."

"Wait," Jessie said. "James, your pamphlet, that's proof."

"Right," James said tossing the pamphlet across the table. They all looked into it.

"It's Orre," The woman said. "Look, Phenac City is renamed after me."

"And I get Pyrite," the man with the big hair said.

"I still don't believe them," The man said. "This could have been forged."

"What about the Rhyhorn?" The big man asked. "The lab never made a Rhyhorn into a shadow pokemon yet."

"Beside," the woman said, "The lab did a profile search on them. They really are supposed to be from Kanto, and not even the age they are now."

The man remained silent. The man with the big hair's phone rang. "What! The girl was freed? By who? A boy with a machine on his arm?"

"Wait," Billy said. "If I recall correctly, a boy with a machine on his arm tried to fight Cipher, but failed at the final battle."

"So you have nothing to worry about," James said.

"Yea," Meowth said, "be cool and relax."

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet popped out.

"They also said that two kids and their pikachus were there too." The man said.

"Uh oh," James said.

"What?" asked the man.

"Those twerps are powerful trainers that came with us from the future." James said.

"They always got in our way," Jessie said. "They are bad news for you Cipher people."

"Yeah," Meowth said. "They put the med in medaling."

"Hey," the woman said. "Is this pamphlet supposed to change."

"What?" Team Rocket asked. She tossed it over to them. They looked inside and saw the Orre map changing from violet, to yellow, and the names were changing to.

"It's history," Jessie said. "The twerps are altering history."

"Because the twerps are here," James said, "They may have change history, if we don't stop them..."

"Then our bright future will go dim," the big hair man said.

"You mean because of these children we will may not have the future of Cipher?" the big man stood and yelled, "No way, I will crush them before it happens."

"Yeah," the woman said. "I want Phenac City to be named after me!"

"I still don't believe your story," the man said, "But I will not let children ruin it for Cipher."

"I'm off," the big hair man said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in Phenac City."

"**My** future City," the woman yelled.

The man left the room. The three remaining people turned to Team Rocket. "So who are these children?" The big man asked.

"Well," Jessie started, "First there was a twerp named Ash…"

Back at Phenac City, an orange haired fifteen year old girl was revealed to be in the sack. She looked at the others. "Hello," She said. "Did you all rescue me?"

"Actually he did the rescuing," Ash said pointing at Seth, "We just untied your bag."

"Thank you," the girl said. "My name is Rui, and your names?"

"I'm Ash," Ash introduced. "And this is my Pikachu."

"The name's Terry," Terry said. "And this rascal is my buddy Chu."

"Nice to meet you," Rui said. She looked at Seth who seemed to not care. "And you?"

He looked at her. "Seth." He replied.

"Well Seth," she said cheerfully, "Thank you for saving me."

"What ever," Seth said.

"By the way," Rui said. "Did you see any weird pokemon those men have?"

"No," Ash said. "Looked like a couple of ordinary whimsur to me."

"Oh," she said

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's just that," she said, "I saw one of their pokemon. It had… never mind, I need to talk to the mayor of this town."

"The mayor?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Rui said. "I have to warn him."

"But with those creeps running around," Ash said. "It seems dangerous for you to go by your self."

"Why don't we go with her?" Terry suggested.

"Yeah," Ash said. "We should, to make sure they don't try anything funny."

"You'd do that?" Rui asked.

"Of course," Terry said.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Ash said. "Right Seth?"

"What ever," Seth said.

"I'll ask somebody." Terry said. He went to talk to a guy running around a fountain.

Rui walked over to Seth. "Thank you again for rescuing me."

"What ever," Seth said.

"So," Rui said. "Where are you from?"

"A place in Orre." He replied rudely.

"You don't like having conversations, do you?" Rui asked.

"What was your first clue?" Seth said.

"Your rudeness," She said smiling.

"What is there to smile about?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just like to smile, you should try it."

"How would you like to…," he was interrupted by Rui's squeal of delight.

"That is the cutest Espeon and Umbreon I ever seen." Rui said admiring Seth's pokemon. "Can I pet these cuties?"

"No you," Seth paused. "I mean… sure." He grinned. "Stupid girl," he thought. "Espeon and Umbreon are too vicious. They hate being petted by anyone. She is going to get bitten."

"Cuties," Rui said petting them. They both purred with comfort. Seth was shocked.

Terry came over to the group. "I got direction." He said. "Follow me."

Rui got up from where she was and followed him. Ash went to follow him too, with Pikachu and Chu close behind. Seth glared at his pokemon who looked back at him sweat dropping and with an apologetic look. "Traitors," he said following everyone else.

They arrived at the Mayor's house. It was a small, but cozy house. They saw the door open. A man walked out. He was a tall man that dressed in purple. Ash dose not know why, but he had the feeling that man was bad news.

"Pokemon trainers," the man said.

"Yes," Ash said. "Are you one?"

"Yes," the man replied. "I am a decent one. You are pretty young trainers, aren't you?"

"So what?" Seth asked. "Jealous we have youth?"

"Oh," the man said grinning. "You're a nasty one aren't you? Any ways, if you are looking for the Mayor, he is inside. I must leave, but I believe I may see you all again."

He walked away. "What a creepy dude." Seth said. "If any of you need me I'll be at the colosseum."

"The Colosseum?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Seth said. "You can have pokemon battles there. It's a pretty cool place to meet tough trainers."

"Sounds neat." Ash said. "I'll go with you."

"Can I go too?" Terry asked.

"Rui needs some protection." Ash said. "You better stay with her."

"Fine," Terry said a little disappointed.

"See you later," Ash said to Rui and Terry while following Seth to the Colosseum.

Rui and Terry went in the Mayors house. There they saw a big pudgy man at his desk doing some work. He looked up and saw the children. "Hello," he said in a polite voice. "What may I do you children for?"

"Mr. Mayor," Rui started. "I came to warn you. There is some trouble going on. I was kidnapped by these men, but I later escaped thanks to help of my friends."

"Oh dear," the Mayor said worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Rui reassured. "Terry here, and some of his friends saved me. But any way, the reason they kidnapped me was because I saw a strange pokemon. It was different. For some reason I am the only one who could see the difference, and they kidnapped me."

"What difference?" the Mayor asked.

"It had… a dark aura." Rui said.

Terry was surprised. Ash had told him that one of the heroes that fell to cipher was a girl who could see the girl. And now that he thought about it, Seth had a machine on his arm, much like the boy in the story Ash told him. It all seemed to fit together. He looked down at his Pikachu. She seemed to have the same look on her face, like she understood.

"They must have done something to that pokemon," Rui said. "That is why they kidnapped me, because I saw what no body else could see."

"I see," the mayor said seriously. "Don't worry, we will get on it to find the culprits behind it, and find what is going on."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor," Rui thanked. "Come on Terry, let's meet Seth and Ash." Terry did not respond, still thinking. "Terry,"

"What…" Terry said surprised. "Oh yeah, let's go."

Rui, Terry, and Chu left the building. The walked over to where the Colosseum was at. There, they saw Ash, Seth, Espeon, Umbreon, and Pikachu on the bridge.

"Hey guys," Terry greeted. "Weren't ya'll going to enter the colosseum?"

"There was a battle going on all ready." Ash said. "We couldn't enter."

"That's too bad," Terry said. "By the way Ash, can I talk to you?"

"About what?" Ash said.

"Well," he started, but was interrupted. There were bald men in red suits coming towards them.

"There you are Wes!" one of them called. "We finally found you, you double crosser."

"Crud," Seth said.

"Who are you guys?" Ash asked.

"We are Team Snagem." One said. "We steal pokemon from other trainers, and use them as our own."

"You're thieves?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," the other said. "And Wes there is one of us." He pointed at Seth.

"You mean Seth?" Rui asked.

"Seth?" he asked. "Wes, are you using that name again?" he laughed.

"He uses that name when introducing himself to a trainer." The third one said. "He lies about his name, and then he steals their pokemon using the Snag Machine. His real name is Wes."

"Is that true?" Rui asked Seth.

He hesitated. "Yeah," he answered grinning. "In fact, the only reason I introduced myself to you Ash was because I wanted your Pikachu and Grovyle. My real name is Wes… ex member, and number one Snager of Team Snaggem."

Ash held on tight to his pikachu. "You lied to us?" Ash asked angrily.

"The only thing I lied about was my name." Wes said. "I used that name incase you go to the police after I snag your pokemon."

"You jerk," Terry yelled getting in front of Chu.

"How could you steal other trainers' pokemon?" Ash asked.

"How do Pikachu use Electric attacks?" He said still grinning.

"Do you have no shame?" Terry asked.

"Nope," Wes replied.

"Looks like you're making everyone angry today." One of the Snaggems replied. "Now hand over the Snag Machine."

"You want it?" He asked. Espeon and Umbreon growled at them. "Try and take it."

"We will." One said.

"Go Scizor!" they all let out a Scizor each.

"No," Wes said. "Not those Pokemon."

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Espeon and Umbreon are Psychic and Dark Types." Terry said "Bug attacks are their weakness. And because they are steel types, they can take Dark and Psychic attacks easily."

"We got these pokemon to counter yours." One said.

"Fury Cutter!" They commanded their pokemon.

All three of them slashed at them repeatedly. Espeon and Umbreon are getting hurt very badly.

They fell into a wall. "Guys," he called worried.

"Now," the Snaggems called, "Metal Claw!" The Scizors charged at them with glowing claws. Espeon and umbreon could only lie where they were.

There was an impact. Wes had shielded his pokemon with his own body. Everyone was surprised as they watched Wes crash into the wall holding on tight to his pokemon. He was motionless. He got up slowly, and looked at them.

"You…" Wes said.

"Now," One Snagem said. "We'll be taken it."

"If I give it to you…" Wes said. "Will you leave me and my friends alone?" He finished holding on to his pokemon.

"Na," he said. "But what we will do is keep pounding you while trying to take the machine. Scizor, get them!"

The Scizor prepared to attack. They slowly walked over to the pokemon. Wes could only hold his hurt pokemon. "I won't let them hurt you guys." He reassured his pokemon. Just then, Pikachu and Chu jumped between him and the Scizor. Ash and Terry did the same.

"This doesn't concern you kids." One of the Snagems said.

"When our friends are getting attacked it dose concern us." Ash said.

"What?" Wes asked. "But, I tried to take your pokemon."

"That may be," Ash said. "But I don't think you're all that bad. Anyone who cares about his pokemon as much as to take a hit for them, they can't be all that bad."

"You slippery Slugma's on the other hand disgust us." Terry said. "Even when he said he will give you the machine thing, you went and decided you were going to attack him any way."

"So what?" he asked. "Scizor, attack!" The three Scizors charged at them.

"Chu," Terry called.

"Pikachu," Ash called.

"Thunder Bolt!" they both yelled. "The two Pikachus touched hands and launched a giant thunder bolt at the Scizor. The Scizors fainted.

"No," the Snagems called.

"You twerps." One yelled.

Chu was ready to attack the men. Terry walked past her. "Stand aside Chu, they're mine." He walked over to the men popping his fists.

The men started to laugh. "And what are you going to do little boy?" one of them asked.

Terry grinned. Looking away from the fight and towards Wes, Ash, and Rui, they all saw as Terry fought them. Random sounds were herd. They flinched at some parts. They even had to close their eyes at some.

"Ouch," Ash said. "Never seen somebody's right arm bend that way."

"This boy can fight." Wes said a little scared.

Terry's hat flew off of his head. At that moment, everyone was surprised with what they saw. Ash picked up Terry's hat. Terry was done pounding on the three men. They lay before him in a pile.

"Now, what was that you said earlier?" He asked.

"Terry," Ash said. Terry turned. He saw Ash holding his hat. "Oh no," he said.

The three men looked up. They were completely white with what they saw. "Pigtails!" They yelled. "But that means…"

"Yup, you got beaten up by… a little girl." Ash said smiling at them.

Terry covered the two semi long blond pigtails that hung at the back of her head. She kept them in her hat all the time, and now that she wore no hat, they were revealed.

The men got up and ran. "This battle never happened." One of them called.

Terry took his… her hat, and put it on her head. "Yeah, it's true, I'm a girl."

"Well," Ash said. "That would explain why you did not want me to go to the bathroom at the diner."

"I will never use the insult you fight like a girl again." Wes said.

"Why did you lie about being a boy?" Ash asked.

"Let's talk at the pokemon center," Rui suggested. "Espeon and Umbreon need to be healed."

"Your right." Ash said. They all walked off to the pokemon center.

To be continued…

* * *

In the Manga vesion, Yellow (or as I called her Terry) is a girl. Yet she looks like a boy to me (and eveyone else). Next chapter, Terry will exsplain why she dresses like a boy, and the introduction of a certain Cipher admin. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Mayor's House

I will not always update daily, so don't be suprised if there is no new chapter tommarow, I have other stories. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**The Mayor's House**

Everyone was at the pokemon center. Espeon and Umbreon took a lot of damage when fighting the three Scizors, so they were being healed. Ash and Terry's pokemon were being healed as well. While everyone waited, they all talked.

"So Wes," Rui said. "You were about of Team Snagem."

"Yep," He said.

"And you stole other trainers pokemon?" she asked.

"Bingo," he said.

"I don't believe it," Rui said.

"Believe it." Wes said.

She was silent for a moment. Then she smiled. "Well, even though you were bad, you were still my valiant prince that came in my time of need."

"You need to read less fairy tales," Wes said.

"So what is that machine they were after?" Ash asked.

"This," Wes asked. "It's the Snag Machine. It allows me to nag the other trainer's pokemon. They wanted it back because I stole it from them, before I blew up their base."

"I heard of that," Rui said. "Somebody had blown up a base Team Snagem hid in. That was you?"

"Yeah," Wes said proud. "By the way, Ash Terry… I never said this to anyone before… but… thanks."

"For what?" Ash asked. "For saving Espeon and Umbreon."

"It wasn't a problem," Ash said. "I don't like the fact you take other trainer's pokemon, but I respect that you care for your pokemon."

"Well," Wes said. "They are the only friends I had. I'm an orphan, and when I wandered the streets, I found these two Eevee brothers. They were the property of the Snagem Leader Gonzap. They found me half starved, and lead me to Gonzap. He took me in, and gave me the Eevee brothers. The oldest one evolved to Umbreon. The other evolved to Espeon. We were inseparable. The three of us became the toughest team in Snagem, and when the going got rough, they always had my back."

"Wow," Ash said. "You're pokemon are your only friends?"

"Yep," Wes said.

"That isn't true," Rui said. "We're your friends too."

"She's right," Terry said.

Wes was surprised. "After I tried to take your pokemon?" He asked.

"Why not," Ash asked. "You quit Team Snagem, you care for your pokemon, you can't be all bad."

Wes was a little shocked. He dwelled on the thought on having friends other then Espeon and Umbreon. Then he decided to change the subject. "So Terry, any particular reason you pretended to be a boy?"

Terry looked down; she took her hat off revealing the pigtails again. "Long story," she said. "Where I'm from, men are real men. They act tough and battle hard. But they don't think girls could train pokemon. I was always the best pokemon trainer where I came from, but nobody wanted to admit it. None of the men wanted to battle me because I was a girl. They did not want to take me seriously. Some of the girls did not want to battle me because they were too scared about how dirty they or their pokemon would get. The girls were too afraid to get down and dirty. That's when I bought this hat. I put it on, and the guys think I'm a boy. That's when the real fun began. Nobody could beat me and Chu, who I disguised by taking her bow off, and putting a little dirt on her so nobody could recognize her. None of them even took it easy on me. It was the best fun I had. In fact, there was only one who could beat me."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"My pa," she replied. "I battled him hard, but he beat me easily. He has a Raichu tougher then a Tyranitar hide. Chu didn't stand a chance. The next day, he left for a pokemon journey. He left my ma and me to take care of the farm. As he left, he told me he was hoping he would fight the young man he fought the day before again. At that moment, I had the feeling he knew it was me. I replied he may fight him when he's stronger. He smiled as he walked off with his Raichu following behind. If I pretended to be a boy, trainers would take me more seriously. If I revealed myself as a girl, they would most likely take it easy on me."

"I see," Wes said. "You want them to battle you roughly so you would be stronger."

"Yep," Terry said. "Besides, it's a good excuse to not wear a dress. I hate wearin a dress more then a Sudowoodo hates water." She put her hat back on stuffing her pigtails in.

"I suppose I understand," Ash said. "But still, you should be your self, and not let any body judge you because of what you are, or who you are."

""You listen to this advice Wes," Rui said smiling.

"What ever." Wes said. Then, Espeon and Umbreon ran over towards him. "Guys, you're better!" The two pokemon jumped on him and started to lick his face. "Cut it out you guys." He said laughing.

The two pikachu called out.

"Hey guys," Terry called to the two. "You all better now?"

The two pokemon called out happily. Rui watched happily as the trainers admired their pokemon. She heard something come from outside. She looked out and saw the men who kidnapped her.

"Guys," Rui called. "It's the men who kidnapped me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked out side. "It is them," Terry said.

"They are heading towards the mayor's house," Ash stated.

"Looks like we get to meet them again," Wes said. "Let's follow them."

They followed the two to the Mayor's house. The men entered the building. They all waited a while, and then followed them into the building. There, they saw the men; in front was a man with a disco look and a poke ball like afro.

"That's them Miror B." Folly said.

The man named Miror B. turned and saw them. "Them? You were beaten by these Darling children. Hmm. Those two with the pikachus must be the duo Team Rocket warned us about."

"Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"You must be Ash," Miror B. said. "You don't look that strong, then again, looks can be deceiving. They told me how you came with them from the future."

"What?" Rui and Wes asked.

"Right," Ash said, "Me and Terry may have left that out."

"They said how you got in their way while trying to capture a Celebi. They also said how they, along with you were sent five years into the past by that Celebi. I don't know how much of that story I believe, but we can't take any chances with you messing up a bright future. Get them boys."

Trudly and Folly went up in front of him. "You got it boss." They said.

"Go, Loudred," Folly yelled. Two evolutions of Whimsur appeared. "My Whimsur evolved after the battle with you kid."

"My turn!" Trudly yelled. "Go Dusclops and Ariados."

A ghostly Cyclops pokemon and a spider pokemon appeared.

"Time to battle," Ash said. "Go Pikachu!"

"Pika," Pikachu called.

"Your turn Chu," Terry called.

"Espeon, Umbreon," Wes called to his pokemon.

"Oh," Miror B. said. "I love a good battle, I think I'll stay and watch." He said sitting at the Mayor's desk.

"Loudred, Hyper voice!" Folly yelled.

"Ariados, Dusclops, Night Shade!" Trudly yelled. The pokemon did as instructed.

"Espeon, Reflect!" Wes Commanded. It let out a barrier to block the attacks.

"Pikachu, agility," Ash commanded.

"You too Chu," Terry yelled.

The two ran at a fast pace, Chu on one side, and Pikachu on the other.

"Espeon," Wes yelled. "Use confusion to lift up Umbreon and toss him."

Espeon lifted Umbreon and tossed him three yards behind the enemy pokemon.

"Pikachu," Ash yelled. "Use Iron tail!"

"Chu," Terry yelled. "Use Quick attack!"

"Espeon, Umbreon," Wes commanded. "Use Faint Attack and Psy Beam!"

The enemy pokemon were trapped in a square of pokemon attacks. Unable to doge, they were stricken by a lot of attacks. They all fainted.

"Return," They Trudly and Folly commanded their pokemon. "This isn't over," Trudly said. "I still have my secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Rui wandered. "Could it be?"

"I choose you" Trudly yelled. "Makuhita!"

A very mean looking Makuhita came out of the poke ball. Rui stared at it. "It is."

"What?" Ash asked.

"The pokemon with the dark aura," she said.

"What?" Ash asked. "I don't see it."

"It's there," she said. "I can see it, but nobody else can. They kidnapped me because I saw that pokemon."

"So it is true," Miror B. said. "Team Rocket said that a red haired girl that can see the aura and a boy with a machine on his arm battled their way threw the organization I work for. But when they reached the final battle with the leader, they failed."

Rui and Wes were surprised. "You can't be serious," Wes said. "Are you saying I…"

"Yes," Ash said. "It's all true."

Rui and Wes were completely shocked. "I don't believe any of this." Wes said. "It can't be."

"Believe it," Ash said. "But you know what… we won't let it happen."

"What?" Wes asked.

"Fate is not always written in stone." Ash continued. "I think me and Terry were sent here from the future to help you. The future will change."

"He's right," Terry said. "I will help. We'll show them."

Wes was completely in shock now. "What do you say Wes?" Ash asked.

Wes was silent for a moment. "Well… I think you're all crazy. But as crazy as it sounds, I will not let any creeps get away with taking advantage of pokemon like that. I don't know what they did to those pokemon, but they will not get away with it."

"How touching," Trudly said. "But I will not let you get in the way of our plans. Shadow Rush!"

The Makuhita turned a dark purple. It charged at the pokemon and hit them. Pikachu, Chu, Espeon, And Umbreon took a lot of damage, but they got up.

"That was a deadly attack." Wes said.

"So it is a Shadow Pokemon." Ash said. "It is a pokemon turned into fighting machine. A wise man I know said that one girl could see the essence that came out of the pokemon."

"Me," Rui asked.

"Must be," Terry said.

"What I don't know is how," Ash said.

"Simple," Miror B. said. "By artificially closing the pokemon's heart, it will have nothing but battling on the mind."

"That's horrible," Rui said.

"Maybe," Trudly said, "But it makes them way stronger. Now, Shadow Rush!"

The Makuhita attacked them repeatedly. The pokemon are barley dodging the attacks.

"That Makuhita," Ash said. "It's just a pokemon. We can't let it suffer like this. With a cruel trainer, doing bad things. Wes, Terry." Ash whispered something in their ears.

"You sure you want to do this Ash," Terry asked.

"We have no choice." Ash said depressed. "We have… to snag it. To prevent it from being used or evil again."

Terry hesitated. "Fine… Wes, use this," she gave him a white Poke Ball. "It's a Premier Ball. I got it free when I bought Ten Poke Balls."

"Fine," Wes said. "But we got to weaken it."

"Leave that to us." Terry said. "Chu, Thunder Wave!"

Chu let out some electricity that caused Makuhita to freeze in place.

"Pikachu," Ash commanded. "Thunder!" Pikachu let out a big blast of electricity. It struck down the pokemon. "We got it." But it started to move again, and charged to them. Pikachu was hit again. "No."

"Ha," Trudly laughed. "It will take more then that to take out a shadow pokemon." Makuhita charged to Ash.

"Reflect," Wes commanded. Espeon went in front of Ash and put up the barrier. The attack did not reach through.

"Thanks Espeon," Ash thanked.

"Now Makuhita," Trudly commanded. "Shadow Rush full Power!"

"No you idiot," Miror B. yelled. "Don't do that!" Makuhita started to glow. The Aura started to appear, and then it turned to a more reddish color. "You moron, you put it in Hyper Mode!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"It's a glitch in a Shadow pokemon creating." Miror B. explained. "It happens when a pokemon over uses the Shadow Rush attack, such as commanding it to use full power. It becomes in a rage that doubles the pokemon's power. But on a negative side, it will attack anything, and everything it sees, even its own trainer.

The Makuhita looked at Trudly and Folly. It launched a Shadow Rush at them. The two crashed through the ceiling and into the sky.

The Makuhita launched a series of Shadow Rush in random places. It was in a blind furry.

Ash could only say one thing. "Why?"

Ash felt somebody grab his hand. He looked down and saw Terry. Then he looked and saw Wes put his hand on his shoulder. Then he saw Rui put her hand on his shoulder.

Ash looked at the pokemon. "All of us at once. Use your most powerful attacks. Pikachu, Thunder!"

"Chu, Thunder Bolt," Terry commanded.

"Espeon and Umbreon," Wes commanded. "Psy Beam and Hidden Power!"

The attacks were fired. The Makuhita took all the attacks. There was a small explosion. Dust went up all over the area. When the dust cleared, there stood Makuhita. It looked at the trainers… and fell back with its eyes twirling.

"Wes," Ash said. "Use it,"

Wes put his arm up. The Premier Ball started to glow. "Snag Ball, Go!" It was thrown. Makuhita entered the Premier Ball. It shook up a bit. The red light was still on. They waited a while, then, the light went off. "Makuhita… Snagging complete."

Miror B. clapped his hands. "An impressive battle I do declare," he sang, "but to you children I say beware. Makuhita was only one, there are plenty more, so have fun."

He ran out the building. Espeon growled. "Let him go," Wes commanded. "We have Makuhita." He picked up the Poke Ball.

Ash was still down about all he heard today. Rui went over to comfort him. "Ash, thank you. I know what I must do… what we must do, the four of us."

Ash looked up at his friends. "We must stop them. We can't let them hurt anyone else. Partners?" he asked putting his hand out.

"Partners." Terry put her hand in to join him.

"Partner," Rui said.

Wes hesitated. He looked at his pokemon. Then he looked at the group who stared at him. He advances towards them and put his hand in. "Partners."

Pikachu, Chu, Espeon, and Umbreon went in the middle of the circle and made a call which one can assume means partners. The group had a smile on all their face. Then Wes went out. "Now let's get out of here, I rather not explain to the mayor what happened to his house." They all looked around at the messed up house.

"Wait for us." They all called.

To be continued…

* * *

Tell me how you like the chapter. **Review Please!**

* * *


	6. The Color Brothers

The newest chapter is up. Please enjoy**

* * *

**

**The Color Brothers**

Wes let out the Poke Ball. Makuhita came out of it looking around it. It saw four humans, a Doduo, a Grovyle, and two Pikachu.

"Hello Makuhita," Ash greeted. "How are you?" Makuhita just stood there. "Well, how are you?" Makuhita growled. It looked around franticly.

"I think it's about to go wild again," Terry said.

The Makuhita looked itching to attack them. The pokemon were prepared to attack it if anything happened.

"Makuhita," Ash called quietly, it was still looking like it was going wild. "Makuhita," Ash yelled. Then, the pokemon started to simmer down. It breathed in heavily and let its breath out sitting back down.

"It calmed down," Rui stated. "Why did it calm down?"

"I don't know," Ash said. "Was it something we did?"

Makuhita got up. It stood there looking at them with its eyes close, yet they can still see hatred.

"The aura." Rui said. "It looked different before, now it's back to its original color. I think it is out of Hyper Mode."

They were all at the pokemon center. All the pokemon were eating except for Makuhita who just stared at its food. Ash and Terry explained to Rui and Wes about how they got in the past, and what the future in Orre is like.

"What we don't know is how you healed the pokemon." Ash said. "But I think the secret is somewhere in Orre. We just have to keep looking."

Wes and Rui were silent. "Where should we try first?" Wes asked.

"How about Pyrite," Rui suggested. "That was where I was kid napped."

"Ah yeah," Wes said smiling. "Good times in Pyrite,"

"What's that?" Terry asked.

"A town in the west." Rui said. "It is the slums of Orre. A lot of bad stuff happens there, thievery, vandalism; any bad thing you can think of is there."

"Sounds like a place to keep Shadow Pokemon to me." Terry stated.

"Then to Pyrite," Ash said.

"Wait a minute," Wes interjected. "If we are going to snag some pokemon we need a lot of Poke Balls. How many do you have Ash?"

"I got… twenty." Ash replied.

"And I got twenty three." Terry said.

"I suppose that will be enough for now," Wes said. "But if we are close to running out, we need to get more. The problem is where to find them. Wild Pokemon are not that common in Orre, so there is little use for them."

"Then we better be careful on how we use them," Ash said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was at the entrance of Phenac City.

"Is this where Miror B. wanted us to meet him?" Billy asked.

"Phenac City," James said. "This is the place."

"Finally," Jessie said. "Something other then dessert."

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet popped out again.

Jessie seemed depressed. "What is it Ms. Jessie?" asked Billy.

"My pokemon," she said. "I left Seviper and Dustox in the future at that day care center in Viridian City. Why I decided to take Wobbuffet with me instead of Seviper I'll never know."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called.

"Don't be depressed," James said. "I left Cacnea back at the same day care. I still have Chimecho."

"But you like Chimecho," she said.

Three men in different color cipher uniforms walked over to them.

"You Team Rocket?" The one in Red asked.

"Yes," Jessie said. "Who are you three?"

"I am," The red one said while doing strange jesters. "Rosso,"

"I am," The Blue one said "Bluno"

"I am," The green one said. "Verde,"

"And we are," the three said at once. "The colorful troop brothers." Then they began to sing. "We are the Troop Brothers, brave and strong and true. We are the Troop Brothers, better, then you."

Team Rocket stood there. Then, they began to laugh. The brothers stared at them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Meowth said laughing.

"People complain about our motto?" James asked laughing as well.

"Any ways," Bluno said, "Miror B. sent us to fight the children."

"Is that so?" Jessie asked. "Well good luck, they are very hard to beat."

"There aren't that many to beat that one twerp with the Pikachu." Meowth said.

"But," Verde said. "We are elite Cipher Members."

"We can beat him," Rosso said.

"By the way," Bluno said. "Cipher wants to hire you as honorary Cipher Members."

"They do?" Team Rocket asked at once.

"They do," Rosso said.

"They even have your own Shadow Pokemon waiting for you." Verde said. "They are at the location. Go their immediately."

"You got it," Billy said.

"Our own Shadow Pokemon." James said.

"What could be sweeter?" Jessie asked.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet called.

Meanwhile, Ash and Wes were on the way to the Poke Mart to buy supplies.

"Do you think the girls will be all right on their own?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "Didn't you see hoe Terry handled those goons from Snagem?"

"You're right." Ash said. Ash then noticed a building in the middle of the City.

"What's that?" Ash asked pointing to the building.

"Not sure," Wes said. "Let's check it out." They walked over to the building.

They went inside and were greeted by a girl. "Hello," the girl greeted. "Welcome to the Phenac City Pre Gym."

"Pre Gym?" Ash asked.

"It is a training center for trainer." She explained. "Trainers come here to train their pokemon, mostly inexperienced ones."

"Neat," Wes said.

"Hey Wes," Ash said, "We have an hour before we have to meet the girls, why don't we see if we can't train Makuhita."

"Why not," Wes said letting Makuhita at its ball. Makuhita stood emotionlessly.

"Hey buddy," Wes said patting him on his head. "How are you doing?"

"Maku," Makuhita called hitting Wes. Wes fell back with a throbbing lump on his head.

"This may take a while," Ash said.

"Take the elevator to the training area." The girl said. "It is a place that is like the environment. A synthetic natural area training pokemon in.

They took an elevator down. They looked around at the area. In each corner was like a natural environment.

"Cool," Ash said.

"That mountain area looks like a good place to train Makuhita." Wes said. They began training it.

Meanwhile, Terry and Rui were looking around at a little shop. They were admiring the clothes the shop had. Rui picked out a little blue dress in Terry's size. "What do you think of this one?" Rui asked.

"I think it's to small for you," Terry said.

"No for me," Rui replied. "For you,"

"No way," Terry yelled angrily. "I wouldn't want to be caught dead in a dress."

"At least try it on," Rui said. "It'll look cute on you."

"My mama couldn't get me to wear a dress, you won't either." Terry said.

"You must really hate wearing dresses." Rui said giving up.

The two went outside. They heard some body say. "We'll make sure they stay out of Cipher's way." They stopped and looked around. They peeked behind a wall and saw three men in different color Cipher outfits.

"Our sources say they are at the pre gym." The red one said. "Those other two fools may have lost, but those kids won't beat us. Right Quilava?"

A Quilava stood behind him. "Quil," it called sneakily.

"We'll blow their pokemon away won't we Bayleef?" the green one asked his Bayleef.

"Bay," The pokemon called.

"Let's chew them up and spit them out Croconaw." The blue one said to his pokemon.

The Croconaw called out, "Croc."

Rui's eyes opened wide. "Shadow Pokemon," she said.

"Which one?" Terry asked.

"All three of them," Rui said staring at the aura covering the three pokemon.

"They must be talking about Wes and Ash," Terry said. "They're in danger."

"We have to go to the Pre Gym before they do." Rui said. The two ran off to the Pre Gym.

Back at the Pre Gym, Wes and Ash were beaten up badly. Makuhita have been giving them a hard time. It now sat down with its arms crossed.

"May be we could try battling with it?" Ash suggested. "Let's have it break some rocks with an attack."

"Right," Wes said. "Makuhita, break the boulder with Arm Thrust." Makuhita did nothing. "Fine, Tackle," Nothing "Smelling Salt? Cross Chop? Use any attack!"

Makuhita glown a purple color and attacked the boulder. "Shadow Rush," Ash said.

A man walked over to them. "That pokemon." He said. "Where did you get it?"

"Who wants to know?" Wes asked.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself." He apologized. "My name is Justy, the leader of the Pre Gym." He stated.

"My name is Ash," he introduced.

"Pikachu," Pikachu called.

"I'm Wes," Wes said.

"Nice to meet you all," Justy looked at the Makuhita. It looked at the man still with a look of anger. "That pokemon," he said "Some people had pokemon that had the same look in its eyes, just like that one."

"They did?" Ash asked.

"They also used the same attack as well." He said. "Not only that, they sometimes attacked the other trainers and pokemon. May I ask if this pokemon like the others that were here?"

They were silent for a moment. "Well," Ash started. Then, they heard the elevator. They looked at the elevator and saw Terry and Rui come out looking around.

"Look Wes," Ash said. "It's Terry and Rui."

"How did they know were here?" Wes asked.

"Ash Wes," Terry called out. "We got trouble,"

"What is it?" Ash called running over to them.

"Shadow Pokemon," Rui said. "A Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw. Their trainers are looking for you and want to battle you. I think they want Makuhita back."

"Oh no," Ash said. "We can't let them get Makuhita back."

"Let's go," Wes said. "If they want a fight, let's give them one." They all went over to the elevator.

Justy heard everything. "Shadow Pokemon?" Justy wondered.

In the entrance of the Pre Gym, the three Cipher members walked in. Ash and company were on the stage waiting for them.

"You kid," Bluno said. "We're looking for the four that snagged Makuhita from Trudly,"

"That's us," Ash said.

"And who are you?" Terry asked.

"I am," The red one said while doing strange jesters. "Rosso,"

"I am," The Blue one said "Bluno"

"I am," The green one said. "Verde,"

"And we are," the three said at once. "The colorful troop brothers." Then they began to sing. "We are the Troop Brothers, brave and strong and true. We are the Troop Brothers, better, then you."

They stared at them, and then they started to laugh out loud.

"And I thought Team Rocket had a lame motto." Ash said still laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing at our theme song?" Bluno asked.

"They don't have any musical ears." Verde said. "Now, let's battle."

"Poke Balls Go!" the three yelled. "Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw came out of the balls.

"That them?" Ash asked.

"It's them," Rui said staring at the aura.

"Let's get them," Ash said. "Go Pikachu,"

"Pika," Pikachu called out.

"Go Doduo," Terry called out,"

"Do, do," Dudou called.

"Go, Makuhita," Wes called.

"Maku," Makuhita called.

"You're going to use that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"May as well," Wes said.

"Fine by me," Terry said. Doduo, use Drill Peck," Doduo used the attack and attacked Bayleef. "Got it,"

"Think again," Verde said. "Shadow Rush!"

Bayleef used the powerful attack and charged at it. Doduo was knocked to the floor. "Doduo, you OK," Terry asked worried. Doduo got back up.

"Pikachu," Ash commanded. "Use Thunder Bolt,"

Pikachu let out a stream of electricity towards Croconaw. But Croconaw took the attack.

"Shadow Rush," Verde commanded. Croconaw attacked Pikachu. Pikachu was knocked down but got back up.

"Quilava," Rosso commanded. "Shadow Rush on them all."

"Quilava attacked both Doduo and Pikachu with Shadow Rush. The two pokemon took the attack and fell down to the ground again.

Terry and Ash ran over to their pokemon. "Our turn," Wes said.

"Maku," Makuhita ignored Wes and attacked the other pokemon with Shadow Rush.

"Wait," Wes commanded.

Makuhita attacked the pokemon.

"Shadow Rush," The brothers commanded their pokemon. The three attacked Makuhita face on. Makuhita could not take the attacks and fell to the ground.

"Makuhita," Wes called. He ran over to his pokemon. "Are you OK?"

Makuhita just sat their hurt. "Let's finish them, Shadow Rush." The brothers commanded. The pokemon charged. Just then, Doduo and Pikachu got in the way. They took the attack for Makuhita. Makuhita was completely surprised they took a hit for it.

"We won't let you take Makuhita," Ash said.

"We don't know what you Cipher fellas did to it," Terry said. "But we won't let you do any thing else to it."

"Yea," Wes said. "So get out of here. Makuhita is not going to do any more dirty work for you any more."

"It has no choice," Bluno said.

"He's right," Verde interjected. "It is turned into a fighting machine by artificially closing its heart up. All it knows is fighting. Pokemon are nothing more then fighting creatures, put on this earth to serve us hums."

"Enough talk," Rosso said. "Let's finish them."

The three pokemon used another Shadow Rush attack. They were heading straight towards Wes and Makuhita.

"Sand Storm," a voice called. A Gust of sand came out of now where and pushed the pokemon back. When the sand simmered, a Sandslash came forth. Behind it was Justy. "I heard everything," Justy said. "So these are the rumored pokemon, they are real."

"Who are you?" Rosso asked.

"I am the Pre Gym Leader Justy," He introduced. "Leave this place immediately."

'I don't think so," Rosso said "Not till we get that Makuhita back."

"I will not allow men like you to harm Makuhita any more." Justy said.

"Us neither," Ash said for him and Terry. Pikachu and Doduo got back up.

Makuhita listened to all of this. It was amazed that they all were fighting for its sake. It looked at Wes who looked back. "Ready?" Wes asked. Makuhita smiled and nodded.

"What?" Verde asked. "It's smiling?"

"How can that be?" Rosso asked.

"Simple," Wes said, "It's healing. Now everyone, let's get them."

"Our thoughts exactly." Bluno said.

"Shadow Rush!" The three commanded. The pokemon charged for the attack.

"Sandslash," Justy commanded. "Counter attack!"

Sandslash's body started to glow. The Shadow Rush charged towards him and hit him, but they were sent back flying.

"Our turn," Wes said. "Attack!" Makuhita ran towards the pokemon and punched them repeatedly.

"That's not Shadow Rush!" Verde yelled surprised.

"Nope," Wes said, "It's Arm Thrust."

"How is that possible?" Rosso asked.

"Figure it out on your own time," Terry said. "Doduo, use Furry Attack," Doduo Pecked at the three pokemon repeatedly."

"Now Pikachu," Ash commanded, "Finish them, Thunder,"

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called out letting out a powerful stream of electricity. The three pokemon were electrocuted. They fell back eyes twirling.

"No, my Bayleef," Verde called.

"No, my Croconaw," Bluno called.

"No, my Quilava," Rosso called.

"Get that machine ready," Terry told Wes.

Wes charged three Poke Balls. "Snag Balls, go!" he said throwing the three Poke Balls. The pokemon went inside. The balls flashed a red color, and then it went white. "Yeah, Quilava, Bayleef, Croconaw, you've been snagged." The three trainers looking at their situation ran away screaming.

It was almost sun set. Quilava, Bayleef, and Croconaw were in the gym being taken care of. Justy was told by Ash and Company about the Shadow Pokemon.

"I see," he said when they were done.

"But I don't get it," Rui said. "How did Makuhita learn Arm Thrust if the only attack it knew was Shadow Rush?"

"I think I know," Justy said. "Because of everyone's kindness. Shadow pokemon were made by artificially closing the pokemon's heart right? So I think that being kind to one opens the pokemon's heart." He looked over at the three pokemon. "If it is all right with all of you, I would like you to leave the Shadow Pokemon here. They will be treated kindly here, so maybe they will become regular pokemon again. What do you say?"

They let the thought sink in. "Are you sure you want to leave them here?" Ash asked. "They do attack anything after all."

"Don't worry," Justy said. "I had my share of disobedient pokemon. I can handle them. I have a lot of good trainers here, all of them kind to pokemon, so if you leave them here, they will be in good care."

They all let it sink in. Then Wes spoke up. "How about this," Wes said. "Any Shadow pokemon we find, we will give it to you to take care of. We snag them from other trainers, and we save them by giving them to you. The answer to completely cure them is out there some where, but maybe you can help us by taking care of the Shadow Pokemon."

Justy thought for a moment. "Fine," he said. "I and other trainers in the Pre Gym will help do anything we can."

"Thanks Justy," Ash thanked.

"Don't thank me," he said. "I just don't want these pokemon to suffer any more."

Wes looked at Makuhita who understood them, and it turned its back on them as they spoke. "Well," Wes said. "Just take good care of Quilava, Bayleef, and Croconaw."

"Wait," Rui said "What about Makuhita?"

Makuhita turned. "It's coming with us." He said. "We can't leave it here; he's a member of our team." Makuhita stared at Wes confused. "What do you say buddy, want to come along?" Makuhita smiled as it ran over to Wes. "Thought so," Wes said petting him on the head.

Makuhita hit Wes on the head again. Then it laughed. "Looks like we got a lot of work ahead of us," Ash said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in an alley. They met Miror B. there.

'You ready for your pokemon?" Miror B. asked.

"We sure are," Jessie said.

"The here you go," Miror B. gave Jessie and James a Poke Ball each. "They contain powerful Shadow Pokemon, but be careful how you use them."

"We will," James assured.

"And what about you?" Miror B. asked Billy.

"Rhyhorn is good enough for me," he assured.

"Then I am off," Miror B. said. "Welcome to Cipher," He said walking away.

"I can see us now," Jessie said.

"Team Rocket, Cipher style," Meowth said.

"We'll show those twerps what we're made of," James said.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet popped out again.

Billy watched his team mates cheer. He looked at his Ditto who was by his foot. "This is Team Rockets time to shine," he said. "I won't let Jessie, James, and Meowth down."

At the entrance to Phenac City, Ash and Company were getting ready to leave. Ash, Terry, and Rui sat in the passenger carriage with Pikachu on Rui's lap. They were ready to move out. Wes started his bike up.

"So it's to Pyrite Town? Ash asked.

"That's the plan," Wes said. "There is probably a load of Shadow Pokemon there."

They rode off to the west, on their way to Pyrite Town with Makuhita joining them.

To be continued…

* * *

Please tell me how you liked the chapter. I could not choose between the three pokenon, so I decided to do this istead. I hope you don't hae me for not including those pokemon.

**Please Review!**


	7. Welcome to Pyrite Town

Tell me how you like this chapter. It is mostly a big battle between 6, count them 6 Shadow Pokemon.**

* * *

**

**Welcome to Pyrite Town**

The four heroes were half way to Pyrite when they noticed something in the distance. They stopped to see what it was. It looked like a big construction sight. Ash was curious with what they were building. He went over and asked one of the construction workers.

"Excuse me sir," Ash asked. "What is being built here?"

"This is the site for the future Realgam Tower," The man replied. "It's going to be a wonderful tower where trainers go to battle, and train their pokemon. Also, trainers have fun there. There will be fun, games, and battle."

"That is so neat," Ash said excitedly. "When will it be complete? I got to go."

"That's the question on everyone's mind." The man said. "It should be complete soon, but we are not entirely sure."

"That's too bad," Ash said. Ash then heard a crashing sound coming from the site. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," the man said. They looked at the sight. Some materials had fallen down on some workers. Three workers were trapped in the rubble. The worker ran to get help from his fellow workers. Ash went to get help from everyone else who was still at the bike.

At the bike, Rui was playing with Pikachu, Terry was carving a pokemon out of wood, and Wes sat on the bike bored.

"That's really good Terry," Rui said complimenting her carving.

"Thanks," Terry said. "It's what I do on my spare time,"

Ash came running to the bike. "About time," Wes said. "What took you so long?"

"Not now," Ash said. "In the construction site, there was an accident. Somebody is trapped in rubble."

"What?" everyone asked.

"We got to help them," Ash said.

They all ran to the construction site. They saw the workers trying to get the people out of the rubble. "Espeon, I choose you," Wes called letting Espeon out of his Poke Ball. "Espeon, Confusion."

Espeon caused the ruble to levitate off the people, and put it all to the side. The construction workers ran over to see is their fellow workers were all right.

"Good job Espeon," Wes congratulated his pokemon. Espeon gave a call of appreciation. Something came from out of no where and hit Espeon. Espeon was knocked to the ground. "Espeon," Wes called out worried."

Everyone looked at where the item came from. Something caught the item. It was a bone. The thing that caught the item was a Cubone. It stood on the rubble Espeon moved. "Cu," it said.

"A Cubone," Ash said. "What's it doing here?"

"That pokemon," one of the men said. "It caused the rubble to fall."

"Cubone," it said. It jumped backward, twirled, and dug into the ground.

"It's gone," Ash stated. "But where?"

Wes was tending for his pokemon's care. "Espeon, you OK?" Espeon was hit badly. It tried to stand up, but it fell back down. "Return," Wes commanded putting it back in his Poke Ball. "We have to get to Pyrite fast," he said worried.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had rented a jeep that was similar to Billy's old jeep in the future. They drove to the entrance of Pyrite.

"The twerps should be here any moment," Jessie said. "And when they are, we have a couple of toys for them."

"But first," James said. "We must do as we were instructed."

"You mean tell all those who have Shadow Pokemon in town about them." Billy said.

"And tell them there is a reward for the person who brings Cipher the twerps and their pokemon." Meowth said.

"Do we have to tell them about the reward?" Jessie asked. "We could get the reward and keep it for our selves."

Billy covered her mouth. "Have you forgotten Jess?" James asked.

"He's right Miss Jessie," Billy said. "Cipher pretty much hides out in this town, so they could be watching. We must tell them about the reward."

"Rats," Jessie said when Billy let go of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter Jessie," Meowth said. "If the others loose, the twerps will be all tired out from all those battles. They are going to be easy pray."

"You're right," Jessie said.

"See," Billy said. "All hope is not lost. Now, according to the information, the people are at a place called Duel square, at the center of town."

"Fine," Jessie said, "Let's go Team Rocket. I'm itching to try out my new pokemon."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called.

"I all the sudden feel like I ripped Miror. B off by not trading him a pokemon." she said irritated. "You think I should have traded Wobbuffet for the Shadow Pokemon?"

"No," James said. "That wouldn't have been fair to Miror. B"

It was noon when Ash and company arrived at Pyrite Town. They looked around the town. The streets were filthy, and the building was made of metal and grimy.

"This is Pyrite?" Ash asked.

"Good old Pyrite," Wes said.

"But this place is messier then a Muk in a swamp." Terry said.

"This place has gone down hill for a while." Wes said.

"What do you say we find a hotel for the night," Rui said. "Your pokemon must be tire."

"Espeon," Wes said. "I forgot he got hurt." He let out the pokemon. Espeon stood proudly as if it wasn't hurt. "You are OK, right Espeon?" Espeon nodded its head, even though it was hurt. "I know you're proud, but it not shameful if you need help. You did take a direct hit after all." Despite Wes's words, Espeon would not admit it was hurt.

"Your pokemon's as stubborn as you," Terry said.

"Why aren't you that nice to us?" Rui asked.

"Turn into a pokemon and we'll talk." Wes replied.

"I'll ask that police officer if he knows where a hotel is." Ash said. There was a frantic police man looking around nervously. "Excuse me,"

"Ah," the police officer screamed as he turned. "Oh, you're just a kid. What do you want?"

"I want to know where a hotel is." Ash replied.

"Oh," he said. "That way." He pointed.

"OK guys," Ash called back to the gang, "It's this way, let's go."

In an Alley, they were being watched by six people and Team Rocket. "So they want to take our Shadow Pokemon away?" one asked.

"You bet," Jessie said. "Those twerps are complete goody two shoes."

"They want to take your pokemon away and turn them back into regular weaker," Meowth replied.

"No way," Another said. We will not let them.

"I worked to hard to get this pokemon, and no kids are going to take it away from me." Another said.

"Then we see eye to eye," Jessie said.

"These twerps must be stopped," James said.

"For all your Shadow Pokemon," Billy said.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet popped out again.

Ash and company were at the Pyrite hotel. Ash and Wes were in one room, and Rui and Terry were in another.

"I'm going to look around," Ash said heading out the door with Pikachu following.

Wes grabbed his back collar. "Hold it," He said. "If you haven't noticed yet, this place is a little dangerous to as so much as visit. You should not go out alone."

"Hey guys," Rui greeted entering the room.

"Where's Terry?" Ash asked.

"She went out," Rui said.

"What?" Wes called.

Meanwhile, Terry walked along the streets of Pyrite. She was followed by her Pikachu Chu. She was amazed that people lived like this. She got a little hungry and took out a sandwich to eat.

"This place," She said. "Why would people live like this?" She asked her pikachu who replied with a call. She heard some growling. She turned and saw a Furret. The pokemon growled at her, but Terry did not seem afraid of it. In fact, she looked delighted to see it.

"Why hello ya cute little critter." She greeted. It continued to growl at her. "Want my sandwich?" the pokemon stopped growling, but still stared at her. "I don't want it that much, you want it?" She took out a napkin and put the sandwich on it. The Furret looked at it and at Terry several time. Then, it took the sandwich and ate it. Terry smiled at the little ferret pokemon.

"You like it?" Terry asked. The Furret looked at her confused.

"Hey Furret." Somebody called. A young man came over to the Furret. "There you are Furret. Hey kid, my pokemon bothering ya?"

"Not at all," Terry replied. "It really is a neat pokemon."

"Thanks," he said. "So kid, ya new around here?"

"Just passing through with my friends." Terry replied.

"Well you better get back to your friends," he said. "This isn't exactly the best place for kids to be wandering off alone."

"I can take care of my self." She said.

"That's what they all say." He replied. "By the way, the name's Cail."

"Nice to meet ya," Terry greeted. "I'm Terry Yellow of Viridian City."

"Kanto's Viridian City?" He asked "You came a long way."

"Ya'll don't know the half of it," She said looking down.

"Well kid," Cail said. "See ya around. Let's go Furret."

He left with Furret following. "Pika Pika," Chu called.

"Your right," Terry said. "It would be nice to have a pokemon like Furret."

"Terry," Somebody called. She turned and saw Wes and the other running towards her. "There you are," Wes called. "Do you know it's dangerous for you to be going around this town by your self?" he asked.

"Awe," she said smiling. "Were you worried about little old me?"

"No," he denied. "But you should consider about going out by your self."

"Well," Ash said. "At least she is safe."

"I'm sorry," Rui said. "I should have been watching her."

Terry was a little angry with this. "I can take care of my self." She assured.

"What ever kid," Wes said.

"Hey," somebody called. They looked at the direction the voice came from. A kid on roller skate ran by them and used a rubber sack to swipe up Ash's Pikachu while he skated by.

"Pikachu," Ash called.

"Get back here you," Wes called.

"Go Koffing," he threw a ball. Out of it came the gas pokemon Koffing. "If you want your Pikachu back, you will have to go to Duel Square, and battle the six kings of the square. I'm one of them; let's see if you got what it takes to battle the big boys. Smoke Screen Koffing."

"Koffing," the pokemon called letting out some smoke. The pokemon and the kid were gone.

"No," Ash called.

"Duel Square?" Wes wondered. "That's in the Center of Pyrite, a place where trainers go and battle. I heard there were six trainers called the Six Kings. They are the six strongest of the Dual Square."

"Then that is where we are going," Ash said.

They ran as fast as they could. They eventually reached Dual Square. A big circular area. Trainers were battling all over the place.

"This is very neat," Rui said amazed, "But which one of them is the Six Kings?"

"Hey," they heard somebody called. It was the same kid.

"There you are," ash said, "Where's my Pikachu?" He skated in a building.

"My guess is he wants us to follow him." Wes said.

'I smell a trap," Terry said.

"Even so," Ash said. "We got to save Pikachu."

They ran into the building. It was very dark inside, but they went in any way. Then a light came on.

_(Prepare for trouble, Make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite peoples within our nation, to pronounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now, or prepare to fight. Meowth and Billy here, that's right. Wobbuffet, Chimecho, Ditto.)_

"Team Rocket," Ash stated.

"Those are the clowns that came back with you from the future?" Wes asked.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked.

"Calm down Jess," James said. "We have Pikachu remember?"

"Your right," she said. "Now listen, we are going to make a deal with you. If you can beat the Six Kings, you can have Pikachu back. But if you can't, we get all the rest of your pokemon."

"There is no way we are agreeingthat," Wes said.

"But Wes," Ash said.

"Do what ever you want Ash," there is no way I am putting Espeon and Umbreon on the line."

"What if it was them instead of Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Please Wes, Pikachu means as much to me as Espeon and Umbreon mean to you."

It took a while for him to say something. "Fine," Wes said. "But if we loose,"

"We won't," Ash assured. "I promise."

"How sweet," James said.

"But sweet can turn to sour," Meowth said. "Oh fellas,"

The boy on skates came skating in. Also, a girl in a pink dress twirled in the room. Also, a young woman jumped from a cat walk and landed in one place.

"Meet three of the gang," Billy said. "Lon the skater, Diogo the Performer, and Leba the Rider."

"Let's see if you can handle them," James said.

"I'll take on the Rider," he said. "I chose you, Umbreon." Umbreon growled at its enemies.

"I'll take on Diogo," Ash said. "Go, Grovyle," Grovyle put the twig in his mouth.

"Leftovers are fine with me," Terry said. "Go Chu," Chu was electrified and ready for battle.

"You won't last a minute," Leba said. "Go, Skipbloom."

"Go Flaffy," Diogo called.

"Go Slugma," Lon called.

Rui saw them. "They are all Shadow Pokemon, be careful."

"Then let's Snag," Wes said.

"Fire Blast," Lon called. Slugma fired a blast of fire out of its mouth. The pokemon dodged the attack.

"What?" Ash asked. "I thought Shadow Pokemon only know Shadow Rush,"

"Some pokemon, Cipher made an exception for." Diogo said.

"Now," Leba said. "Watch as we wipe the floor with you. Skipbloom, Sleep Powder." Skipbloom used a cloud of blue powder.

"Chu," Terry commanded. "Blow the dust away with Agility." Chu spun around in circles creating a small twister. The dust was blown away. "Good work Chu," Terry congratulated. Then, something came out of the ground and attacked Chu. "No, Chu." Chu fell to the ground hurt. The Pokemon emerged. It was a Quagsire.

"Good work Quagsire," A man came from the shadow. "I am Divel, the bandana."

"That's no fair," Ash said. "He was not in this fight."

"Neither was us," A two guys came from the shadows. "Get em."

A Misdreavus appeared and used a Psy Beam on Grovyle. A Noctowl swoop down and attacked Umbreon. The two pokemon were knocked down, but got back up.

"Oh no," Rui said.

"Please don't tell me they are all Shadow Pokemon too." Wes pleaded.

"I'm afraid so," she said worried.

"This is no fair," Terry complained.

"Welcome to Pyrite Town kid," Divel said.

"In this town," Leba said.

"There is no such thing as fair." Lon finished.

All six of the Shadow Pokemon stood together with a menacing look in their eyes. Ash and Company's pokemon took some hits, but they got back up.

"Looks like we need to call for help." Terry said. "Doduo, come on out."

"Espeon, Makuhita, go," Wes commanded.

All the pokemon wee out on the field.

"Use as many pokemon as you want," Diogo said. "We will still win,"

Each one of the six kings commanded an attack. "Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Thunder Bolt, Mud Shot, Bullet Seed, Fire Blast."

The attacks were launched. "Espeon, Reflect," Wes Commanded.

"Chu, Light Screen," Terry commanded.

Two Barriers were put up. The barriers took the hits. After the assault was over, Chu was pretty tired, but Espeon fell back. It could barley stand.

"The wound from the construction site," Wes said. "It never healed." Espeon got up. "I'm calling you back," Wes said. Espeon nodded its head and called out as if to say I still want to fight. "You stubborn Pokemon, I said return!" he yelled.

"Ah ha," Divel said, "Let's attack the Espeon first. It seems like the weakest." Quagsire advanced, but accidentally bumped into Noctowl. The Noctowl shoaled at him, and Quagsire replied back.

"Get your pokemon under control," Lon said. "If they start fighting each other they all start fighting each other."

Rui noticed this activity. "Guys," she said to her friends. "I think they hate each other."

"Of course," Terry said. "Their hearts were closed up, and they are fighting machines, so maybe…"

"They can't tell what friendship is," Ash interjected. "So if they aren't friends,"

"We can get them to fight each other," Wes finished. "Every one in," All the pokemon went to their trainers. They explained the plan.

Team Rocket who was watching from the safely of the cat walk wondered what was going on. "What are those twerps planning?" Jessie asked.

"It doesn't matter," Meowth said.

"The out come will be the same," Billy said.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called.

The Six Kings were trying to get their pokemon under control. When they did, Ash and Company were ready.

"You know the plan Grovyle?" Ash asked. Grovyle nodded.

"Now Umbreon," Wes commanded, "Go do it," Umbreon jumped to the air.

"Get em Noctowl," the Rider Nover commanded. Noctowl flew in the air.

"Use Hidden Power on Flaffy," Wes commanded. Umbreon launched the attack. Flaffy barley dodged it, and without its trainer's order, launched a Thunder Shock, that hit Noctowl by accident as well as Umbreon.

Noctowl was really pissed, and it swooped down to attack Flaffy. "Makuhita," Wes commanded. "Shadow Rush on Misdreavus." Makuhita attacked the pokemon, and it crashed into Flaffy knocking it out of the way and having Noctowl attack it instead. Flaffy knocked into Quagsire, and Misdreavus was knocked into Slugma, and it got burned.

At this point, all the pokemon were arguing with each other. Their trainers tried to break them up. Then, Terry got on Doduo's back. "Getty up," she called. Doduo jumped n the center of the ring of Shadow Pokemon. Then, she and Doduo gave them all raspberries (sticking the tongue out and blowing).

That really made them angry. They all prepared to use Shadow Rush. Then, they charged. "Jump," Terry commanded Doduo. Doduo jumped out of the way, and all six of the pokemon crashed into each other. Their heads were all touching each other. They fell to the ground. Everyone was silent. The pokemon got up slowly and looked at each other angrily. They began to get very, very, angry. Rui saw the aura change.

"Guys," she said. "I think they are all going into Hyper Mode." They all began to attack each other.

Team Rocket watched with a little uneasiness. "I vote we take Pikachu and leave now," James said.

"I second it," Meowth said.

"Grovyle," something called. They all turned and saw Grovyle use Leaf Blade and Slash the bag open. Pikachu came out of it.

Pikachu glared at Team Rocket. "Uh oh," they all said.

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called out launching a Thunder Bolt Attack.

There was a loud explosion, and Team Rocket flew in the air. "Our first Orre blast off," James said.

"So this is what it feels like," Billy said.

"It ain't so bad once you get used to it," Meowth said.

"We didn't even get to use our Shadow Pokemon yet," Jessie complained.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all said at once.

"Wobbu, Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called. In the sky, was a small twinkle.

Back on ground, the Shadow Pokemon still attacked each other.

"Crud," Divel said. "Everyone, you know what to do," They all yelled out the names of their pokemon. The pokemon started to simmer down. Eventually, they calmed down completely.

"So that's how you get a pokemon out of Hyper Mode," Ash said. "By calling their names like I did Makuhita's at the Pokemon Center, they calm down."

"At least we got some good info out of all this," Wes said. "Now, let's finish this. Espeon, Helping Hand on Pikachu," Espeon shocked Pikachu with a power enhancing light.

"Now Pikachu," Ash commanded. "Use Thunder!"

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called firing a large stream of lightning out. All six of the Shadow Pokemon was shocked. They all fell to the ground.

"Let's snag," Wes said. He charged one at a time, and threw the Snag Balls at each Pokemon. They all entered the Poke Balls. After a few seconds, Quagsire popped out of its ball.

"No," Ash said. "Quagsire broke free." But all the other Poke Balls stopped glowing.

"Pokemon Misdreavus, Skipbloom, Flaffy, Noctowl, and Slugma, you've been snagged." Wes said.

"Our pokemon," Leba said sadly.

"Quagsire Return," Divel recalled his pokemon. "Time to get while the getting's good." He said running out the building.

"Don't leave us in here," Lon yelled skating after him along with the others following.

"Rats," Wes said. "They took Quagsire,"

"No matter," Terry said. "We'll get it some other time."

Espeon fell to the ground. "No, Espeon," Wes called. He recalled his pokemon back to his Poke Ball. "You did good buddy. Take a rest."

"Good work guys," Rui congratulated. "I wish I could have helped."

"But you did," Ash said. "You pointed out that they were Shadow Pokemon.

"And beside," Terry said you, "Did point out the Shadow Pokemon hated each other."

"Yeah," Wes said. "You did well."

"Really?" She asked. "Thanks guys."

They all picked up the poke balls. "We should transfer these to Justy," Wes said. "Unless any of you want to use one."

"Na," Terry said. "None of these are the kind I like."

"It doesn't feel right battling with a stolen Pokemon, even if it was for a good cause." Ash said.

"How about you Rui?" Wes asked.

"I don't know how to raise pokemon," she said sweat dropping. "Especially Shadow Pokemon."

"You're all too picky," Wes said. "But I really don't want to use any of these… right now. Justy can hold on to them for me till I feel like using them."

Pikachu heard something. He looked behind him, and called out to Ash. "What is it Pikachu?" Pikachu pointed. They all saw a Cubone looking at the from behind the door.

"That's the Cubone that attacked Espeon," Wes said angrily. Umbreon growled at the pokemon that hurt his little brother. Cubone found that it was discovered and dug under ground. "Wait a minute you," but it was too late. It had gone under.

They all looked down the hole it went in. "Do you guys think it's following us?" Ash asked.

"Maybe," Terry said. "But why?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Alert:**If you have a favorite pokemon you want a trainer to own, tell me and I will consider giving it to one of my characters. I'm doing this story for all of you. 

**Review Please**


	8. Enter the Colosseum

**Enter the Colosseum**

It was morning the next day. Ash and Company were beginning their Shadow Pokemon investigation. After snooping around for about an hour, they all made it back to the inn to review about what they discovered.

"Apparently," Wes started. "The Shadow Pokemon are being distributed at the Colosseum to the winner."

"But why would the Colosseum Manager except what was going on?" Rui asked.

"Who knows," Ash wondered. "Maybe he is a part of Cipher."

"What ever the reason," Wes stated, "We better keep on our toes. This entire town may be in on it."

"Pikachu," Pikachu called out.

"The Colosseum Manager is supposed to be a man called Duking," Terry said. "If we go to him, maybe we can find out."

"True," Ash said.

"A brilliant idea," Wes said sarcastically. "We just walk up to him and ask nicely if he is helping an evil organization take over Orre, brilliant kid."

Terry was very angry. "Will you stop calling me that?" She yelled.

"What kid?" Wes asked.

"Yes kid," she said.

"Why not," he asked. "It is true."

"But I don't like being called that," she stated.

"What ever kid," he said. "Now, let the big boys and girls talk for a while."

Terry was very angry. She got up and marched out the door.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Out," she said furiously.

"I'll go with you," Rui said.

"No," Terry replied marching out the door.

"Stupid kid," Wes said. "Going out by her self, any way, we should go and investigate this Duking guy."

Ash and Rui looked at the door Terry went through. "Shouldn't we go after her?" Ash asked.

"Let her do what she wants," Wes said.

Terry marched along until she found a bench to sit on. She sat down still angry. Thinking about how big of a jerk Wes was, she saw the same Furret from before. It looked at her curiously, and she looked back.

"Hey little fella," she greeted putting a hand out to pat it. The Furret growled. "Well don't worry little fella, I ain't fixin to hurt ya." The Furret stopped growling, but still stared at her. It approached her carefully, and Terry pets it on the head. The Furret stop still looked at her curiously. "You're a cute fella, that trainer's lucky to have you." Furret got on the bench with her.

"Furret," it called out.

Terry took out a cracker. "Here, you want it?" she asked. The Furret looked at her, and then it ate the cracker.

"Furret," the pokemon said with a look that still seemed confusing. Terry smiled at the pokemon.

Meanwhile, Ash, Wes, and Rui went over to Duking's office. The door was unlocked, so they went on in. There, they saw a big muscular man argue with a smaller silver haired man.

"How long are you going to let things go on?" the man asked. "Why are you letting these things happen Duking?"

The man was silent.

"Why won't you answer me?" the man asked.

Ash and company waited for them to finish. They decided to sit near a book case chair and wait till they were done. The two people did not even notice them. Rui tripped over a rug and fell on the book case.

"Oops," She said. "My bad," Then, the book case started to open a secret passage way.

"How 1920's," Wes said sarcastically. "Where dose this lead?"

They went inside. They saw a four kids talking about something. They were surprised when they saw Ash and the others come in.

"Who are you?" a girl asked.

"I'm Ash," Ash replied. "And these are my friends Rui, Wes and Pikachu. We're sorry if we disturbed anything, we were just curious with what was back here."

"You didn't disturb anything." The girl assured. "We were just talking."

"What is this place?" Rui asked.

"Our club," the girl said. "We are the kids of Duking. I'm Marcia, Duking's oldest."

"Are you going to let Miror B. do more damage to us?" they heard that same man say.

"Did they just say Miror B.?" Ash asked.

They peaked out side.

"They are using you and the Colosseum." He said. "Duking" The big man still remained silent. "Fine, you be quiet. I lost all faith in you." The man left.

"That was Silva," Marcia said. "He's Duking's friend."

"Why were they fighting?" Ash asked.

"It's papa," she replied. "I can't say why, but he is having trouble he can't say."

They were all silent for a moment. "Let's go," Wes said. "Maybe we can find clues at the Colosseum."

Meanwhile, Terry was strolling along with the Furret following, keeping its distance. "We should really find your trainer little fella," Terry said. "I wonder where he is.

She eventually found him at the entrance talking to a police officer. "I already told you Mr. Johnson, I know nothing," Cail said.

"You wouldn't be lying to me are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Cail said "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Johnson asked.

"I can honestly say I have nothing to tell you." Cail assured.

"Fine," Johnson said. "But tell me if you find any thing out." He left.

"What a nitwit," Cail said when he was gone. "Of course I have nothing to tell you."

'Hey Cail," Terry called. He turned and saw her and his Furret.

"Hey kid," Cail called. "Is my Furret annoying you again?"

"No," she said. "It really is a great little pokemon. A little bit on the angry side, but it's really neat. Where did you get it? I may want one of my own."

"Well you see I…" he was interrupted by somebody else.

"Hello," A familiar voice said. She turned and saw Jessie and James.

"You," Terry stated.

"To protect the world from…"

"Oh will you cut it out with that," she interrupted. "That motto is Cheesier then a pizza."

"What did you say little boy?" Jessie asked.

She remembered that she is pretending to be a boy. This gave her an idea. "Look, I don't want to fight. What do you say we settle this over an arm wrestling competition?"

"A what," Jessie asked.

"If you win," She said. "I'll give you my Pikachu,"

"Deal," Jessie said. "James, beat that little boy."

"Me?" James asked.

"Yeah, be a man." Jessie said. "We will get a Pikachu out of this, so go ahead and do it."

"You're right," he said. "For the name of Team Rocket,"

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet popped out.

Meanwhile, Ash, Rui, and Wes were gathering information at the Colosseum about Miror B. The information got them no closer to the mystery.

"Nobody knows anything about Miror B." Ash said.

"Wait," Rui said. "I heard all the winners of the Colosseum met Miror B. They said they got their pokemon by winning the Colosseum."

"That's right," Wes agreed. "Maybe if we find the last person that won the Colosseum, he can tell us some information."

"I asked who won the Colosseum last," Ash said. "It was a guy named Cail. He hangs around the entrance of Pyrite."

"Then let's have a little talk with him." Wes said.

They ran all the way to the entrance of Pyrite. There, they saw Terry and James arm wrestling.

"Do… you… give up," James asked struggling.

"No not really," Terry said bored and reading a magazine.

Jessie watched from one end of the side lines. Cail watched from the other end of the side lines. Wes, Ash, and Rui joined Cail.

"Are you Cail?" Ash asked.

"That's me," Cail said.

"Did you win the last Colosseum battle?" Ash asked.

"Yep," he replied. "And you are?"

"Ash," he said. "These are my friends Wes and Rui. I think you know Terry,"

"Yeah," he said. "He's a good kid."

"You don't know the half of it," Wes said still watching the arm wrestling. "Hey Terry we have things to do, stop playing around."

"Fine," Terry said. She slammed James's arm down.

James was shocked by this. "No way," he said "How can this be?"

"All right," Wes said. "You go GIRL!"

"What?" James asked. Terry took off her hat revealing her Pigtails. James was completely devastated. "I lost, to a little girl?"

Jessie and Wobbuffet laughed out loud. "Wait till I tell Meowth and Billy about this." She said still laughing.

"That must be embarrassing," Cail said chuckling.

James was very furious. "I will not let this defeat go." He yelled. "Go, Mawile."

Out of a Poke Ball, came a mean looking Mawile. It called out and looked itching to battle. Rui looked at it. "That's a Shadow Pokemon," she said.

"Be hold my Shadow Pokemon," James said. "Miror B. gave it to me to crush you twerps. We will not let you defeat us, right Mawile?" The pokemon turned, and used in the big mouth like horn on its fore head, bit James on his head. "Get off; let me go, get them not me."

Everyone sweat dropped. "And it's another Victreebel." Jessie said.

"This is even sadder then before," Wes said.

Jessie looked at Cail. "Hey, didn't you win at the Colosseum?" she asked.

"Yes," he stated.

"Well then," she said. "You should be fighting the twerps. They are taking Shadow Pokemon that was won from the Colosseum away."

"They are?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "The Shadow Pokemon are being snagged one by one by these trainers. We can't allow that can we?"

"No we can't," he said.

"Wait," Terry said. "They are doing things to these pokemon. They artificially close their hearts to turn them to fighting machines. You can't tell me you actually support what they are doing."

"I don't care what they do to pokemon," Cail said. "As long as I get a strong one, they could have stolen it for all I care. I choose you, Furret."

The pokemon came out of the ball ready for battle. Rui looked at the pokemon. "That one's a Shadow Pokemon too."

"Great," Ash said.

"Ash," Terry called. "Take on James, I'll take on Cail."

"Right," he said. "Go Pikachu," Pikachu jumped from his side.

"Why let the twerp and James have the fun," Jessie asked. "I choose you Ariados," The pokemon called out. "Another lovely poison pokemon." She stated.

"For your venomous personality." Ash said.

"And what dose Rui have to say?" Wes asked.

"Shadow Pokemon," she told him.

"Thought so," Wes said. "Another three on three match?"

"No," Terry said. "You two take care of Team Rocket; we are having a separate battle. Go Chu, she commanded letting out her Pikachu.

"Fine by me," Wes said. "Go Makuhita," Makuhita came out of its ball ready to fight.

"Ariados, Psychic," Jessie commanded. It attacked Makuhita with a blast of Psychic energy."

"Mawile," James commanded. "Use Crunch," Mawile bit Pikachu. (MMM Pika Chewy)

"Bad move," Ash said. Pikachu's static ability kicked in. Mawile became paralyzed.

"Oh no," James called.

'Oh yes," Wes replied. "Makuhita, use Arm Thrust."

Makuhita punched Mawile repeatedly. "Oh no you don't," Jessie yelled. "Ariados, use Shadow rush," Ariados attacked with the Shadow Rush.

"Pikachu," Ash yelled. "Use Iron Tail," Pikachu's tail glowed and hit Ariados who fell on Mawile. "Now, finish the off with Thunder,"

"Piikaaachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called. Both the pokemon were electrified.

"No," James yelled. "Mawile return,"

"Ariados, Return," The two called back their pokemon. "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going," Jessie said.

"Yes," James agreed. "Go Team Rocket." The two ran away.

"Rats," Wes said. "They took the Shadow Pokemon."

"It's OK," Ash said. "We'll get them later. Knowing them we will have another chance."

Meanwhile, Terry and Cail was going all out.

"Chu," Terry commanded. "Use Quick Attack,"

"You too Furret," The pokemon collided with each other. Chu was knocked back. "Now, use Shadow Rush," Furret attacked Chu with the attack.

"Chu," She called. "Chu slowly got up. It was ready for another go. Terry had to think of something, and quick. She thought for a moment. The she remembered something from when she glanced over at Ash's battle. "Stand your ground." She commanded.

"Let's take them down." Cail commanded. "Quick Attack," Furret hesitated as it looked into the eyes of Terry. "I said Quick Attack," he repeated. Furret hesitated once more, and then it attacked.

Chu stood its ground. She took the attack, but her Static ability kicked in. "All right," Tarry said. "It's paralyzed."

"No," Cail called.

"Yes," Terry said. "Now, finish them off with Thunder Bolt," Chu blasted out a stream of electricity. Furret was zapped. Furret fell to the ground eyes swirling.

"My turn," Wes said. He charged the machine. His Poke Ball turned to a Snag Ball. "Snag Ball, go!" Furret was put in the Poke Ball. The ball shook around and glowed a bit. After a few seconds, it simmered, and stopped. "Shadow Pokemon Furret, you've been snagged."

Cail stood there amazed at his defeat. "You guys are strong," he said. "And you snagged my pokemon… I can't believe the Miror B. He made these Shadow Pokemon sound tough, but it was no big deal."

Meanwhile, at a building were Miror B., Meowth, and Billy laughing at the story Jessie told them.

"He lost to a little girl in an arm wrestling contest?" Meowth laughed.

"It was really sad," Jessie said.

"That's not funny," James said sad. "Well, at least I still have my Shadow Pokemon," he said patting his pokemon on the back. The Mawile used the mouth on its head to bite James's head again. "Hey, stop it, cut it out. Can't I have one pokemon that doesn't attack me?"

The TV in the room lit up. A face of a man was shown on it. "Miror B." the man asked. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes sir," Miror B. Said. "People are getting Shadow pokemon, just like you wanted. But we are having some difficulties."

"The children?" he asked.

"Yes," he said. "They snagged almost every Shadow Pokemon that was one in the Colosseum. They are meddling too much, what should I do?"

"Don't fear," the man said. "As long as they don't find the head quarters, we will be fine. And as long as Duking agrees with us, we will be fine. Our plans are going around quicker then planned."

"Yeah," Miror B. called. "This is perking my spirit and body. Oh, I feel like dancing,"

"Save it as your victory dance," the man said. "And if the children get to close for comfort, get rid of them."

"Yes sir," Miror B. said. The screen went blank. He turned to Team Rocket. "For now I will let your failure go. Now, I shall return to the cave where my darling pokemon await me. Let the music play."

Back at the entrance of Pyrite… "You guys should be careful not too get suckered." Cail said. "Shadow Pokemon are all they give you if you win at the Colosseum."

"We will," Ash said as they walked off. "The Colosseum is hiding something."

"Looks like we have to take part of the battle challenge there," Wes said. "But first, let's transfer this Furret to Justy,"

"Wait," Terry said. "Can I use it?"

"What?" Wes asked.

"I really like the pokemon," she said. "I met it earlier in the streets, and it seemed nicer then the other Shadow Pokemon. So what do you say, can I use it."

"Let's see what it has to say." Wes said letting out the pokemon. Furret looked around and growled.

"Wait," she said. "It's OK. These are my friends. They won't hurt you." Furret stopped growling. Then it stared at Terry. "What do you say? Want to be my pokemon?" Furret walked over to her. It looked around, and then it smiled and nodded its head. "Really?" Terry asked. It nodded again. Terry looked at Wes "Can I keep it?" she asked,

"Sure," he said. "Do what you want."

She got up and hugged Wes "Thank you," she said smiling.

Wes was in pain, "Spine… crushing," he managed to say.

"Sorry," She said letting go.

"By the way," Ash interjected. "How can you be so strong?"

"Well," she said. "When you grow up in the country, it's either you have it or you don't. I may be eight, but I can still lick any city folk any day."

"I wish you warned me," Wes said rubbing his back. "And my spine,"

To be continued...

* * *

Yep, Terry got her a Shadow Pokemon. So, how do you like the Chapter?

**Please Review**


	9. The Pyrite Colosseum

Ash gets a pokemon in this chapter.**

* * *

**

**The Pyrite Colosseum**

They all walked over the Colosseum. They knew if they fought in the Colosseum, they would get a clue as to where the Shadow Pokemon are being held. As they walked over, they noticed a man with a lab coat coming out of a building.

"Help," he called. "Help, please,"

"That man," Rui said.

"He looks beaten badly." Wes said.

The man fainted. The crew ran over to aid him.

"He's out." Wes said.

"There's somebody else inside," Rui said.

"Rui, Terry, stay out here," Wes said. He and Ash went inside and saw a man there.

"Silva," he said.

"What happened sir?" Ash asked.

"It's Silva," he said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Duking's friend," Wes said.

"This is the power plant to the Colosseum." The man continued. "He tore out a gear. Without that gear, the Colosseum will not run."

"Why," Wes asked.

"That's what I want to know." He said. "But listen younglings, if the Colosseum looses power, the town will suffer. I need you to find the gear Silva ran off with."

"We'll do it," Ash said.

"May as well," Wes said.

They went out side to Rui and Terry, and explained it to them.

"You know," Terry said. "When you were in there, I saw him running out of town carrying something wrapped up in a jeep. I thought it was nothing so I payed no mind to it."

"Let's go then," Ash said.

They went and boarded Wes's bike. Wes started it up and drove off. They drove for twenty minute after reaching the construction site. There was no body around. They heard a noise, and saw somebody dumping something else in the site. The person drove off.

"Let's get him," Wes said.

"No," Ash said. "We should get the gear first."

"He's right." Rui said. "We'll take care of Silva later."

They went in the site. They went over to where the gear was dropped. There, they saw it… the Cubone. It was sitting on the gear.

"You," Wes growled. "Give us the gear," The Cubone growled at them, and shook its head. "Listen you little," Wes threatened.

He was cut off by Rui, "Please Cubone," he said. "We need that gear." Cubone completely ignored her.

At that moment, they heard someone. They looked behind them and saw Billy and Meowth. "You two," Wes asked, "You mind coming back later, we have other problems."

"We did not come to fight," Billy said. "We come to help."

"What," they all asked.

"Why would you want to help," Ash asked.

"None of your business twerp," Meowth said. "Now is you don't mind, we would like to have a word with Cubone," he walked over to it.

"Should we trust them?" Terry asked.

"Not really," Ash said. "But what choice do we have?"

"So boney," Meowth said. "What's the idea with the gear? Why won't you give it back?"

"And while your at it," Wes said. "Ask him why he attacked my Espeon, tried to hurt those construction workers yesterday, and was following us around."

Cubone said some things. Meowth understood every word of it.

Meowth was done and translated. "Apparently this place was its home, but the humans built the tower over it. It hates the tower, and wanted it to be destroyed, so it decided to hurt all those people as a warning to stop."

That must suck," Wes said. "Having your home destroyed. But that doesn't explain why it attacked Espeon."

The Cubone said something and Meowth translated. "It said to bring him Espeon."

Wes took out his Poke Ball. "Fine, but first, Umbreon, go." Umbreon was sent out. "Umbreon, when Espeon comes out, I want you to keep him behind you at all times." Umbreon nodded. "Go Espeon," Espeon came out.

Cubone got up and looked at Espeon furiously. Then it yelled out a bunch of calls. "Clam down," Meowth told it. "Hey, there is no need for that language. Why do you hate Espeon so much?" The Cubone said something. Then Espeon replied something back. Then Cubone said some more things.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Cubone said that Espeon got in the way of his revenge." Meowth translated. "When the tower was made, a lot of his family left the land. This one stayed on this land because it is where his parents croaked. He was left alone, abandoned by his brothers and sisters, and he feels it's the human's fault he is alone. He also blamed Espeon for delaying his revenge. He feels that this gear is important to you, so he's deciding to not hand it over."

"But we need that gear," Ash said. "Come on Cubone, won't you let us take it back?"

Cubone ignored him. "Looks like we will have to do this the hard way," Billy said. "Go Rhyhorn," he commanded. The Rhyhorn made the call. "Let's see how it fares against my Shadow Pokemon. Use Shadow Rush!" Rhyhorn charged at the Cubone. Cubone threw its bone hitting Rhyhorn. It fell to the ground. Cubone threw its bone again and the Rhyhorn fainted.

"That was a Bonemerang," Meowth said. Cubone stared at Meowth and Billy angrily. It lifted the bone to the air and threw it at them. Meowth, Billy and Rhyhorn were sent flying.

"Looks like it's only the two of us to say it," Billy said.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again," they both said.

Cubone sat back on the gear.

"At least we know why it hates us." Wes said. "Looks like we have no choice but to fight it. Umbreon, Espeon."

"Wait," Ash said. "I don't think it is bad. I think it is just lonely."

"He's right," Rui said. "It has a lot of anger and hate. It's just confused, and taking its anger out on humans.

"What do we need to do is talk to it." Ash said. He went over, not to close, just close enough. "Cubone, believe me, not all humans are bad. Some of them are pretty good. There are always those who do bad, but that dose not mean you should hate them all." Cubone remained silent. "Please Cubone, we need that gear."

Cubone got up, and pointed his bone to Pikachu. "Cubone," it called.

Ash wondered what it said. "Do you want to battle?" he asked. Cubone nodded. "But why?" Cubone did not respond. Instead, it threw the bone at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Looks like you have no choice," Wes said. "It wants to battle." Cubone used its bone to try and hit Pikachu. But with Pikachu's speed, it was able to avoid the attacks.

"I guess we have to," Ash said. "Pikachu, it's a ground type, so your electric attacks won't work. Use Quick attack." Pikachu attacked with great speed. Cubone got a direct hit, but it used its bone to hit Pikachu.

Then, it burrowed under ground. "Pikachu watch out. It may pop up anywhere." Ash warned. He was right. It popped up in front of Pikachu and hit him with the bone. Pikachu fell to the ground.

"Pikachu," Ash called. "Are you OK?" Pikachu got up slowly. "What can I do?" Ash wondered. Cubone buried under ground again. "Wait, its bone is its main weapon. If we can make it drop that, we may have a chance. Pikachu, stand your ground. When you hear Cubone come out, attack, use Iron Tail.

Pikachu waited for a while. Seconds went by, but Cubone finally came out, with its bone raised. "Now," Ash said. "Pikachu's tail glowed and it stuck Cubone. Cubone's bone fell out of its hand. "Now Pikachu, Quick Attack." Pikachu charged at Cubone with great speed. "Finish it off with Iron Tail," Pikachu attacked Cubone once more. Cubone wobbled a bit. It looked at Ash, and fainted.

"Cubone," Ash said. "There is one way we can make you see not all humans are bad." He took out a Poke Ball.

"Wait Ash," Terry said. "Use this," She took out a black ball with a yellow and gold ring on the top. "This is a Luxury Ball. It makes pokemon a lot friendlier when you catch it."

Ash took the Poke Ball. "Thanks Terry." Ash thanked. "Luxury Ball, go!" he yelled. Cubone was trapped in the ball. It moved around a bit, and glowed. Within a few seconds, it stopped. "Yes, I caught Cubone," Ash called.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when they reached Pyrite. They took the gear to the building. They saw Duking and the man from before in there.

"I'm sorry this happened Chief," Duking apologized.

"Don't worry Duking," Chief said "It is not your fault."

"But Silva," he said. "It is an outrage."

"Don't worry about him." He said. "He apologized over this. I can't blame the man for doing it though."

"Hey," Ash said. The two turned and saw Ash and company. "We got the gear," Ash said.

"You did?" Chief asked. "What luck,"

"I saw you earlier today," Duking said. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. You have my thanks."

"Let's get that gear in." Chief said. The gear was set in place. Afterward, the gears started to turn, and the windmill of the Colosseum turned, signifying the Colosseum had power again.

"It's working," Ash said.

"You kids did a great job," Duking complimented. "By the way, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Wes said. "What is it?"

"I need you to enter the Colosseum challenge." He said. "I need to find out what is happening there. I will explain later, just help me out with this."

"You got it Duking," Ash said. "I'll enter the battle."

"Thank you," he said. "I know you can win."

They were at the Colosseum, ready to battle. "Excepting next challenger," the receptionist said.

"That's me," Ash stated. "Time to battle,"

"Good Luck Ash," Rui said.

"Show them whose boss," Terry said.

"Win it," Wes said.

"I will," Ash said.

In the Colosseum, many people gathered to witness the battle taking place. Ash was on one side of the wrecked Colosseum, and on the other side was a trainer.

"This will be a three on three match." The judge said. "No substitutions. You may begin."

"Let's go kid," The muscular trainer said. "The name is Mirez, and you will never beat me. I will get the pokemon promised by Miror B. Go, Golem." The Rock lizard pokemon came out.

"I choose you Grovyle," Ash said. Grovyle once again put his twig in his mouth. "Grovyle, Leaf Blade." Grovyle slashed threw Golem. The pokemon fell back and fainted.

The crowd went wild. Terry, Rui, and Wes cheered from the audience. "All right," Rui said. "Ash is doing great."

"Yeah," Terry said. "If he dose as good with the next one as he did with this one, he has this match won."

The muscular trainer was not amused. "I'll crush you," he said. "Go, Magcargo," The snail pokemon was ready to fight. "Use Fire Blast," The pokemon launched a blast of fire.

"Dodge it," Ash commanded. Grovyle easily did so. "Use Leaf Blade." He slashed through Magcargo.

"Smog attack," Mirez commanded. His pokemon let out black smoke.

"Don't get intimidated." Ash told Grovyle. "Use your Leaf Blade." He jumped out the smoke, and slashed Magcargo again. "Bullet Seed," Ash commanded. Out of Grovyle's mouth came a stream of seeds which caused pain to Magcargo. "Finish it with Pound." Grovyle used the leaf on its head and hit Magcargo on the head. Magcargo fainted.

The crowd went completely wild. They were really eating the battle up. "I will not be beaten." Mirez said. "I choose you Shelgon." The pokemon came out. It was ready for a fierce fight.

"Grovyle," Ash commanded. "Use Leaf Blade," Grovyle charged towards it.

"Protect," Mirez commanded. The pokemon protected its self from damage as Grovyle slashed. "Now, Fire Blast," Shelgon blasted an explosion of fire. Grovyle fainted.

The crowd once again went wild. Ash's friends were nervous. "This could be trouble," Wes said. "The only weakness for a dragon type is an Ice attack, and he only has a Ground and electric type."

Pikachu was ready to fight, but Ash stopped him. "No," he said. He took out the Luxury Ball and threw it in the air, letting out Cubone.

"Cubone?" Wes wondered. "What's he up too?"

Cubone stared at Ash. Ash stared back. Cubone thought about all the things Ash said. He thought about how not all humans were bad, and to give them a chance. It made it wonder, is Ash good? The trainer and pokemon stared at each other. Mirez was getting impatient. "I would like to start this battle some time today," he said.

Ash and Cubone stared at him, and then they looked back at each other. "You ready Cubone?" Ash asked. Cubone hesitated, and then nodded. "Then let's go," Cubone was ready to attack.

"How cute," Mirez said. "A little bone head pokemon for a little bone head trainer. I'm feeling in a good mood, so I'll do you a kindness and let you attack Shelgon, I won't even use Protect. Go ahead and use a pathetic little attack." Ash and Cubone both stared at him then they laughed. "What is so funny?"

"If there is one thing I know about pokemon," Ash said. "They are full of surprises. Cubone has no pathetic attacks, and you are going to regret giving us this chance. Cubone… Blizzard!"

"What?" Mirez asked. Cubone launched a stream of snow out of its mouth. The snow completely froze up Shelgon. Shelgon was unable to move. Cubone advanced slowly toward the frozen pokemon slapping the end of the bone on its palm.

"Let's end this," Ash said. "Bonemerang," Cubone threw the bone at the frozen pokemon. It shattered the ice, and caused the pokemon to faint.

The crowd went wild as Ash was chosen as the winner. Ash picked up Cubone happily. He and Cubone were happy with their victory, and knew they could trust each other.

Minutes later, Ash met up with the others. They were all impressed with the battle.

"That was great Ash," Rui said.

"How did you know Cubone knew Blizzard?" Terry asked.

"I don't know," Ash said. "I just had the feeling Cubone knew the attack. It was like some sort of bond that told me its attack."

"That is so neat," Terry said.

"It was impressive," Wes said.

"It must be good to have a pokemon," Rui said.

"It is," Ash said. "Especially a neat pokemon like Cubone," Cubone smiled a bit.

Somebody had walked over to Ash. "Hello boy," he said. "You are the winner of the Challenge right?"

"Yes," Ash said.

"Congratulation," he said. "For winning, you get a prize pokemon. To get your prize, follow me."

"OK," Ash said. "Can my friends come with me?"

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks," Ash thanked, "Could you give us a minute?"

"OK," he said as he walked away for a while.

"If any body wants to stay behind, do so," Ash said.

"And let you have the fun?" Wes asked. "No way,"

"I must go," Rui said. "I won't leave any of you alone."

"Now is not the time to be scared." Terry said. "Let's do this."

"Yeah," they all said.

Ash went over to the man. "I'm ready," he said.

"Great," the man said. "Follow me," They followed the man to where could be the location of the Shadow Pokemon. They will be prepared for the worst.

To be continued…

* * *

There is something Pikachu and Cubone have in common. Next chapter, Ash gets a Shadow Pokemon, so be patient. If there is a pokemon you want him to have, tell me in a review. 

And if you did not get why Billy and Meowth helped them, it is because if the Colosseum dose not have people winning in it, then Cipher can not distribute Shadow Pokemon that way.

**Please Review**


	10. Infaltrate the base

**Infiltrating the base**

The Cipher man had lead the four to a building beside the bridge. They had entered a place with reception desk. The guy took out a small box witch contained a Poke Ball.

"Here is your Shadow Pokemon," the man said. "Compliments of Miror B. himself."

Ash took the Poke Ball and let it out. Out of the Poke Ball came a Yanma. The pokemon looked around with a dangerous look in its eyes. Rui stared at it and the aura around it. Wes looked at her and she nodded to him knowing what was on his mind.

"Meet your Shadow Pokemon," the man introduced. "This is Yanma,"

"Hello," Ash greeted. "Nice to meet you Yanma," the pokemon did not respond.

"You may as well be talking to a brick wall kid," the guy said. "Shadow Pokemon are nothing more then fighting machines. It will not respond to any vocal command except battle attacks."

As the man said this, Jessie and James were followed by Billy and Meowth. "That Cubone was nuts," Meowth said.

"But we got out of there," Billy said.

They stopped and saw them. They did small screams of surprise. "What are they doing here?" James asked.

"This kid is the current winner of the Colosseum." The man replied.

"You idiot," Jessie insulted. "Those four are the twerps on the black list."

"What?" he asked.

"Hello Team Rocket," Wes greeted. "I believe we have some unfinished snagging we have to do."

"You twerps," Jessie said. "He may have lead you in, but we are booting you out, go Ariados." The spider Shadow Pokemon came out.

"You too Mawile," James called. The Shadow Pokemon came out and munched on James's head. "Not me, attack them." James yelled trying to pull the pokemon off.

"Ariados, Shadow Rush." Jessie commanded. The pokemon charged at them.

"Go Furret," Terry commanded her Shadow Pokemon. "Furret, Shadow Rush," the two pokemon came charging towards each other. They crashed and were knocked back. Yet the two were able to get back up.

"Mawile, use Shadow Rush," The steel pokemon did the same charging at the trainers.

"Pikachu, use…" Ash started, but was interrupted when an impatient Yanma charged toward them Mawile. It collided and Mawile was sent back to James. The two crashed to a wall at the other side. "Yanma," Ash said. "I wasn't going to use you." Yanma still attacked Ariados. Ariados was crashed into Jessie.

"That is one ticked off bug," Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet popped out.

Yanma used one more Shadow Rush attack. That attack sent all of Team Rocket crashing out of the building, and into the canyon.

"This stinks," Jessie said. "We are beat again. Well, at least we still have our pokemon."

"Like that's good," James said with Mawile biting his head again.

"Team Rocket's falling down again," They all said, and Wobbuffet called out. There was a twinkle in the darkness of the canyon.

Billy, Meowth and the guy looked at the bug pokemon and ran off.

"I hope Jessie and James are alright," Billy said.

"Don't worry," Meowth said. "Those two are fine. They do things like that more times then you know."

Yanma was going out of control. It was flying around looking like it was ready for more fighting. "It's in Hyper Mode," Rui yelled. "Ash, call its name,"

"Right," he agreed. "Yanma," the pokemon started to calm down. "I think it's better now."

"That's good," Terry said.

They heard somebody walk in. They turned and saw Duking with his kids behind him. "I heard the commotion," he said. "What is happening?"

"Miror B is what's happening," Wes said. "He is distributing Shadow Pokemon to Colosseum winners, and you helped him."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Duking asked. "Are they the fierce pokemon that even attacks humans?" He saw Yanma "Is that one of them?"

"Yeah," Ash said.

"So that was what he was really doing," Duking said.

"You mean you didn't know?" Terry asked.

"No," he replied.

"That bad man took daddy's Plusle," Marcia said. "In return of Plusle's safety, Miror B wants to control how things are done in the Colosseum."

"That creep," Rui said angrily. "I knew he was bad, but taking a pokemon hostage?"

"No body should mess with a pokemon," Wes said. "Especially another trainer's pokemon."

"Don't worry Duking," Terry said. "We'll get Plusle back."

"You will?" he asked.

"Sure we will," Rui said.

"We won't let those creeps do anything to it," Ash assured.

"Thank you," Duking thanked. "I'd go with you, but with Plusle in their clutches, I'm powerless."

"It's OK," Ash said. "You guys go get the police; we'll take care of Miror B."

"Be careful," Duking said. As he and his children left the building.

Billy and Meowth were at the top of the building where security was. "Intruders," Billy yelled.

"Sound the alarm," Meowth yelled.

The security person sounded the alarm. "Intruders, intruders," The alarm was yelled.

"They know we're here," Wes said. "Let's get some pokemon out. Makuhite, Espeon, Umbreon, go." The pokemon were let out.

"Go Chu, you too Doduo," Terry called. Doduo and Chu was let out.

"Let's go Cubone," Ash yelled letting Cubone out. "Let's go everyone,"

They all ran down a large hallway. They were stopped by a bunch of people. "You aren't going any further one said. They each let out a pokemon. A Bunch of Magnamite, Duskull, Koffing, Barboach, Houndour, and Tailow were let out.

"Look at all of them," Ash said.

"Were you expecting a Mexican fiesta?" Wes asked sarcastically.

"No," Ash said. "But if it was, we're the uninvited guests,"

"More like the piñatas by the way those pokemon are looking at us." Wes said. "Rui, are any of them Shadow Pokemon?"

Rui looked at them. No aura was seen on any of them. "No," Rui said. "But be careful. They still look tough."

"You got it," Ash said. "Cubone, use…" Yanma once again attacked instead. It attacked any pokemon that was in its way. "It did it again." The pokemon was once again looking itching to battle. Makuhita and Furret joined in.

"Makuhita wait," Wes commanded.

"Hold it Furret," Terry yelled.

All three of them were attacking pokemon left to right. They started to get a menacing look in their eyes as well.

"They're all going back to hyper mode again," Rui said.

"Should we call their names?" Terry asked.

"No," Wes said. "Let them take care of those trainers first."

They did so. Yanma used great speed and dodged every attack that came at it. It also launched a number of Shadow Rush attacks. Makuhita and Furret launched all the Shadow Rush attacks they could handle. Eventually, the pokemon were all done. The three looked at each other. They started to growl at each other ready to attack.

"OK," Wes said. "Now, Makuhita!"

"Furret," Terry yelled.

"Yanma," Ash yelled.

The pokemon started to calm down.

"That was close," Ash said. The trainers called the pokemon back.

"We got to use that Hyper Mode wisely." Wes said.

"You got that right," Ash said. "But for now, let's go."

They ran along with their pokemon following. Every floor they go, there was more trainers. They battle valiantly, and fought bravely every pokemon they came up against.

"There's no end to them," Wes complained.

"Maybe, but we can't back out now." Ash said. "Thunder Bolt Pikachu," Pikachu let out a stream of electricity shocking all the enemies.

"Confusion Espeon," Espeon let out a rainbow of Psychic energy. They moved up the stairs of the building, battling with all their might.

They had eventually reached the top of the building. At the top of the building, they looked around amazed there was nobody there to stop them.

"It seems so quiet," Ash said.

"That's what worries me," Terry said.

"Guys," Rui pointed out at the nearby small room. "Look in here."

They peeked through a window. There, they saw a Cipher female member, Billy, and Meowth looking angrily at a tied up person.

"So," the woman said. "You thought you could interfere with our plans?"

"You bet I did," Silva said. "I found out you were distributing those fierce pokemon at the Colosseum."

"And you thought you could stop us?" she asked. "Please, you're more pathetic then Duking."

This made Silva angry. "He is not pathetic,"

"Really," she asked. "I beg to differ. When Miror B. held is little Plusle hostage, he was power less."

"What?" Silva asked surprised. "So that's why Duking was letting all this stuff happen."

"Correct," The woman said. "Billy, Meowth, do me a favor and tell Miror B. about our security breech."

"Yes ma'am," Billy said. The two left out a door at the side.

"Now," She said. "You are going no where until our plans are complete."

Ash could not listen any more and barged in. "Let him go," he yelled. The woman turned around.

"Are you the intruders?" She asked.

"And if we are," Wes asked.

"Well, well," she said. "Looks like I'm getting a bonus. You are the kids on the Cipher Black List. If I beat you, there is a big juicy bonus for me."

"Bring it," Wes said.

"You're out numbered any way," Ash said.

"Am I?" she asked. She snapped her fingers. Four people snuck up behind them and snatched Terry away.

"Hey, let go," Terry demanded.

"Terry," Ash yelled.

"Go after her," Wes said. "I'll be behind you shortly."

"Sure," Ash said. He ran after the people carrying Terry off into a cave.

"You and me," Wes yelled. "Espeon, Umbreon, go get her." Espeon and Umbreon came out of their Poke balls.

"This will be easy," The woman said. "Remoraid, Mantine, I choose you."

A manta ray pokemon and a fish pokemon came out of the balls. "Shadow Pokemon," Rui said.

"Which one?" Wes asked.

"Both of them," She said.

Back in the cave, Ash was following the people that carried Terry off. They eventually stopped at the center of the cave.

"Give Terry back," Ash demanded.

"You'll have to battle us first." One of the people said. The four took out a Poke Ball each.

Terry was tied up behind them. "Ya'll better untie me now." She yelled bitterly at the people.

"Don't worry Terry," Ash reassured. "I'll get you out. Yanma, Pikachu, go," Pikachu jumped to the battle, and Yanma was let out of its Poke Ball.

Each trainer let out a pokemon. The Pokemon were a Dunsparce, a Swablu, a Meditite, and a Qwilfish.

"They look tough," Ash said. "But I have a Shadow Pokemon helping me."

"Well I hate to disappoint you kid, one of the four people said. "But these are Shadow Pokemon too."

"What?" Ash asked.

"As I said." The man said. Now, let's get them." The four pokemon charged at Pikachu and Yanma with Shadow Rush.

Back at the battle at the top of the building, Wes and his Pokemon were in a fierce pokemon battle with two Shadow Pokemon against him."

"Espeon," Wes commanded. "Confusion, Umbreon, Umbreon, use Faint Attack." Both attacks were direct hits. Mantine and Remoraid were knocked to a wall. "Got them," Wes said.

"You'd like to think that would you?" she asked. "Use Bubble Beam," The two pokemon got up and shot a stream of bubbles. They were direct hits. Espeon and Umbreon suffered a lot of damage. "Now, use Shadow Rush," The two Pokemon Charged.

"Espeon," Wes commanded. "Reflect." It put out a barrier negating the attacks.

"Bubble Beam," the woman commanded. The two Pokemon let out a stream of Bubbles. That did some more damage to the two brothers.

"No," Wes said. "Reflect only works for Physical attacks. I got to think of something, quickly." Mantine and Remoraid were prepared to attack again.

"Bubble Beam," the woman commanded.

Wes at that moment remembered. "Umbreon, Torment," Umbreon caused a black wave come out of his body. The pokemon stopped their attacks.

"What?" the woman asked.

"A lovely attack," Wes said. "It stops you from using an attack, in addition you can't use it twice in a row, which means Bubble Beam can't be used, and the only attack you can use is a Shadow Rush, a physical attack which cant get by my reflect"

"You brat," She said.

"Now," Wes commanded. "Use Psy Beam and Faint Attack." The two Pokemon attacked. Mantine and Remoraid took the attacks.

"Shadow Rush," the woman commanded. "It may fail this time, but next time, I'll use Bubble Beam,"

"There won't be a next time." Wes said. "Confuse Ray Umbreon," Umbreon let out a beam of dark light that confused the two Shadow Pokemon. They were completely confused with swirls in their eyes.

"No," She said.

"Yes," Wes disagreed. "Finish them off, Espeon, Helping Hand, Umbreon, Hidden Power."

Espeon caused some light to hit Umbreon. That powered him up and Umbreon blasted an orb of white light to attack them. Both Remoraid and Mantine were down.

Wes charged up the Snag Machine. He charged and threw two Poke Balls. "Snag Balls, go." The two pokemon went in the Poke Balls. After some moving and flashing, it stopped. "Mantine, Remoraid… you've been snagged,"

"No," the woman yelled. "You will pay for this," she yelled running off.

Rui ran over to Silva. "Are you OK?" she asked worried.

"Yeah," he replied. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rui, and this is Wes," she said. "We're here to stop Miror B, and get Duking's Plusle back."

"You are," he asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "You better get out of here, leave Miror B. to us."

"Sure," he said. "And be careful. Miror B. will do anything to get what he wants."

"No need to worry about us," Wes assured. "We'll teach that clown a thing or two."

Back at Ash's battle, he was pretty much getting beat. Pikachu and Yanma were both tired out."

"Come on Pikachu," Ash said. "Yanma you too." Pikachu got up despite taking all the beatings, Yanma flew in to do more attacks. "Yanma, wait," Ash commanded.

"Shadow Rush," a trainer said having his Qwilfish attack Yanma.

Yanma was sent crashing. "Please Yanma," Ash said. "You have to listen to me," Yanma got up ignoring every word his trainer has to say. But when it rose, it fell back down to the ground.

"Pathetic Shadow Pokemon," One person said. "It's not worth beating up. It should not be even called a fighting machine since it is so weak."

"Stop it," Ash yelled. "It is because of Cipher it is like this. How can you have no regret for any Pokemon?"

"Weak Pokemon have no place on the earth," another person said. They all commanded a Shadow Rush. The four pokemon charged toward Yanma. Yanma could only lie there, unable to move.

"No," Ash yelled. He ran over to Yanma, picked it up, and ran out of the away before he was hit. "Stop it," Ash said. "Cipher is not giving you strong Pokemon at all. They are giving you ill pokemon. They close the pokemon's heart. They can't feel any emotions, and have no regret for their actions."

"Just like a Pokemon should be," another person said.

"You're wrong," Ash said. "Pokemon are our friends. They have emotions. But Cipher closed those emotions up. Well I won't let it happen. I won't let the future happen. I am going to help Wes and Rui save the Shadow Pokemon."

Yanma looked up at Ash. It was like its eyes were opened for the first time. It felt like Ash, it did not want to fight. Ash looked down. He saw the look in Yanma's eyes, and he understood. "Yanma," Ash said. "Let's do this, together. All of us." Pikachu was electrified for an attack. Yanma began to fly again.

"How touching," another person said. "To bad it's not going to last," the four trainers commanded Shadow Rush.

"Pikachu," Ash commanded. "On Yanma's back." Pikachu hopped on Yanma. Yanma flew at high speed. It missed the Swablu, and the Dunsparce. The Meditite and the Qwilfish were also dodged. "Yanma, use Super Sonic,"

"What?" the four trainers asked.

Yanma let out a wave of sound that confused its enemies. The pokemon tripped all over themselves. "Now Pikachu, Thunder,"

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu let out a stream of thunder. It struck the four pokemon down hard.

Meditite, Qwilfish, Dunsparce, and Swablu were down for the count. But not for long, they got back up after a few seconds.

"No good kid," one person said. "It will take a lot more then that to stop them," They commanded another Shadow Rush.

"Reflect," somebody yelled. Espeon jumped in front of Yanma and Pikachu and put up a barrier. The attacks were negated.

Wes and Rui ran to join the battle. "Need some help?" Wes asked.

"As a matter of fact I could," Ash said.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack, Espeon, use Psy Beam," Wes commanded.

"Yanma, Shadow Rush, Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash commanded. The pokemon launched and attack on each pokemon.

"Pikachu, use one more Thunder," Ash commanded.

"Helping Hand Espeon," Wes commanded. Espeon let out a beam of light that increased Pikachu's power.

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called firing a stream of thunder more powerful then the last thanks to Helping Hand.

The Pokemon fell back with swirls in their eyes. Wes charged up the machine. "Snag Balls, go." The four pokemon were put into the Snag Balls. After numerous shaking and flashing, they all stopped. "Qwilfish, Meditite, Dunsparce, and Swablu… you've been snagged."

The four men began to panic. They turned quietly starting to run, but were stopped by Terry. "How did you get out?" one person asked.

"During the battle, Rui untied me when ya'll weren't lookin," she said. She then smile and began too crack her knuckles.

From out side of the building, Silva met up with Duking.

"Duking," Silva said. "I'm sorry,"

"It's OK," Duking assured. "I am the one who has to apologize. I should have known they were doing something wrong in the Colosseum."

"By the way," Silva said. "I heard about Plusle,"

"I just hope it's OK," Duking said. "I hope they are all OK,"

They heard four sounds. "What was that?" Silva asked.

"Sounded like a bunch of little girls screaming." Duking said.

Back in the cave, Terry happily walked down the cave. Ash, Wes, and Rui followed behind her scared.

"Maybe we should use her in battles," Wes said. "We'll give our pokemon a vacation,"

"Those guys may have been bad," Ash said. "But I hope their joints get popped back in place."

"Me too," Rui said.

They eventually came to a big golden door. On the door was a sign that said "Room of Miror B."

"Here we go," Ash said. They opened the door.

There in the center of a room was Miror B. dancing with four Ludicolo.

"Cut the music," Miror B. said. The music stopped. "Well, well, what do we have here? Four darling children found my little hide away."

"Miror B." Wes said. "Give back Plusle now,"

"You didn't say please," Miror B. said.

"That's because I didn't ask for it," Wes replied. "I'm telling you to give it back,"

"Rude young one aren't you," Miror B. asked. "But I can't allow you to take it. If you do that, I will have nothing black male Duking with."

"That's the plan," Ash said.

"Well then," Miror B. said. "You'll have to get another plan. Ludicolo,"

The four pokemon lined up next to each other. "All four of them?" Rui asked.

"Looks like one for each of us," Ash said.

"I don't want one," Rui panicked.

"No matter," Wes said. "I'll take two on,"

"Then let's battle my darlings" Miror B. said. "Start the music."

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter, is fighting Miror B.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Vs Miror B

**Vs Miror B.**

The Ludicolo of Miror B. prepared to attack. So were our heroes.

"Go Pikachu," Ash commanded.

"Go Chu," Terry yelled throwing a ball. Chu came out ready to fight.

"Go, Espeon, Umbreon," Wes called having his two pokemon ready to attack.

"Rain Dance," Miror B. called. The Ludicolo made a little dance and rain came down.

"Big mistake," Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunder."

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu yelled firing a stream of lightning.

"Ludicolo, use Double Team," The four pokemon multiplied. Thunder hit some of the clones, but not the real ones.

"Now, Hydro Pump," Miror B. commanded. The Ludicolo fired a blast of water at Chu, Pikachu, Espeon, and Umbreon. "Again my darlings,"

"Umbreon, Torment," Wes commanded. Umbreon let dark energy out. "Now your pokemon can't use any attack twice in a row."

"Nothing off my back," Miror B. said. "Use Leech Seed,"

The four Ludicolo shot out seeds at the four enemy pokemon. The seeds began to zap the four of their energy and give it to Ludicolo."

"This is bad," Terry said. "Chu, use Light Screen,"

"Espeon, Reflect," Wes commanded. The two pokemon put up a barrier.

"That old trick?" Miror B. asked. "I've seen you do that when you fought Trudly. Lucky for me, I have just the attack for that. Ludicolo number two, use Brick Break,"

"No, not that attack," Wes said worried.

One of the Ludicolo charged at the enemies, and broke the barrier. The pokemon were hit.

"What happened," Ash asked. "Shouldn't the barrier have stopped it?"

"If it were any other attack," Wes said. "But Brick Break destroys barriers such as Reflect and Light Screen."

"Correct," Miror B. said. "I had a feeling you were going to use that trick, so I taught one of my darling Ludicolo how to use Brick Break. In fact, I taught each of my pokemon how to use certain move to stop your pokemon."

"Stop this," Terry said recalling her Chu. "Doduo, I choose you," she yelled throwing a Poke Ball letting out her Doduo. "Your Pokemon are both water and grass types, so Doduo has the upper hand. I like to see you counter Drill Peck," Doduo ran at a Ludicolo.

"Did you say counter?" Miror B. asked. "OK, but only because you asked me too, Number three, Counter," A Ludicolo went in front of the other Ludicolo, and it started to glow. Doduo was knocked back.

"No, Doduo," Terry called worried.

"Did you think I didn't know my own Pokemon's weaknesses?" Miror B. asked. "I dare you to try something else, it will just fail."

"OK, but only because you asked me too," Wes said coping Miror B. ""Espeon, Confusion, I'd like to see you get out of this one,"

"Ludicolo, use Flash," Miror B. commanded. One of his Ludicolo created a blinding light. Espeon was unable to see what it was doing. It hit Pikachu instead.

"No," Ash called.

"He found a way pass Confusion," Wes thought. "That can't be,"

"Now my Ludicolo number two," Miror B. commanded. "Use Blizzard." A fury of snow was let out, and with all the water pouring on Pikachu, Doduo, Espeon, and Umbreon, they were all frozen.

"No," Ash called.

"And now, I can use this attack," Miror B. said. "Use Hydro Pump." The four Pokemon fired a blast of water out. It was a direct hit. The four pokemon fell back. They all were hurt, but they unfroze and got back up again. "Persistent, but as long as I get more entertainment." He then notice. "Wait a minute, where did the red head go?"

Rui snuck past Miror B. when he was focused on the battle. She went to look for Plusle. She peeked in a room, and in a small cage, was a crying Plusle.

"There you are," Rui said. Plusle turned and panicked a little. "Don't be afraid," Rui said. "I'm here to help you," Plusle simmered down and looked at her still afraid.

Rui walked over to it, and looked at the lock. "I need something to break it." She said. She looked around and saw a small hammer. She picked it up and started to hit the lock with it. "I won't let them hurt you any more," she said. "I'll get you out and you can go back to Duking." Plusle looked at her. It had a look of curiosity, but was later replaced with a look of happiness. It stared at her as she tried to break the lock.

Finally, the lock was broken. "You're free," Rui called happily opening the door. Plusle hesitated, but when it saw it was free, it went happy and jumped into Rui's arms crying with tears of joy. "It's OK," Rui said. "You're safe. Now, let's get back to my friends.

She ran to the battle with Plusle in her arms. She saw that her friends were loosing badly. "No, guys," she called out.

Miror B. turned to see her. "Well," he said "Some little girl was snooping around when she wasn't supposed to be, and took something that was not hers. Now, do me a kindness, and give it back."

"No," Rui said. "I will not let you take Plusle,"

"You have no choice," Miror B. said. His Ludicolo was advancing towards her.

"Rui," Wes yelled, "Get out of here. Confusion Espeon," Espeon caused Rui and Plusle to levitate over the Ludicolo, and Miror B. and Ash, Terry, and Wes. She landed behind them. "Get out of here; we'll take this joker on."

Rui hesitated. She looked down at Plusle. Plusle was a bit scared, but then, it had a look of anger in its eyes when it looked at Miror B. She then had the same look in her eyes. "No," she said.

"What?" Wes asked.

"We'll help," Rui said putting Plusle down. Plusle was ready for battle. "We won't let Miror B. hurt you guys any more. Either we all get out of this cave, or none of us get out."

"Foolish girl," Miror B. said. "Ludicolo, time for some attacks."

Plusle was ready for battle. Espeon and Umbreon were ready as well. Pikachu was electrified ready to go, and Doduo was ready to battle as well. They all stared at each enemy ready to battle.

"We will beat you no matter how many of you there are," Rui said as Plusle prepared to fight. "By the way… dose any one know what attacks Plusle use." Everyone including the pokemon did an anime faint.

"This is going to be a long fight," Wes said getting back up.

"Let's just try to win," Terry said. "Use Drill Peck Doduo," Doduo started to run towards it.

"Wait." Ash said. "Counter works for Physical attacks."

"Counter," Miror B. said.

"Pikachu, run past Doduo, and use Thunder Bolt on Ludicolo," Pikachu used its speed to pass Doduo, when it was close enough, it used Thunder Bolt. Ludicolo was electrocuted.

"Good idea Ash," Terry said. "Now, finish the attack," Doduo pecked the Ludicolo. After taking a direct hit, it fainted.

"You little rats," Miror B. called angrily. "How dare you mess up my beat. Blizzard," One of the Ludicolo launched a Snow storm. It froze up Doduo easily. Doduo fell back and fainted.

"Return Doduo," Terry called. "Rats, Chu and Furret are too tired to fight."

"That's OK," Ash said. "We'll take the other three."

"No you won't," Miror B. said. "Use Hydro Pump,"

"Wait," Ash said. "Rui, tell Plusle to use Encore,"

"OK," Rui said nervously, "Uhh… Encore?"

Plusle's body glown a bright yellow color. The Ludicolo looked confused. "What did you do to my Pokemon?" Miror B. asked.

"Wes's Torment kept them from using an attack twice," Ash said. "Encore makes pokemon repeat an attack. Putting the two together causes struggling."

"All right Ash," Wes complimented. "Now Espeon, Umbreon, use Faint Attack and Psy Beam."

"Pikachu, Thunder," Ash commanded.

"Piikaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled as its fellow pokemon used their attacks. They all had direct hits and the Ludicolo were down.

"No," Miror B. said. "You will pay." The rain from the Rain Dance attack ended.

"It's over," Wes said. "Your pokemon are done,"

Miror B. stood there, and then laughed. "What's so funny?" Terry asked.

"Who said those Ludicolo were my only Pokemon?" Miror B. asked. He took out a Poke Ball. "Sudowoodo, I choose you,"

A Sudowoodo was sent out of a ball. Rui looked at it. "It's a Shadow Pokemon," Rui said. "Be careful, this one is different from the other."

"This one was made special," Miror B. said. "This is made to have Shadow Rush and Three other attacks. It was also meant to go into Hyper Mode more easily then the others."

"No," Ash said.

"Yes," Miror B. replied. "Sudowoodo, use Rock Slide," It launched out a fury of rocks that attacked all the Pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon were knocked out.

"No," Wes yelled. "Espeon, Umbreon, return," He recalled his pokemon back. "Ash, Rui, looks like it's up to you,"

"Right," Ash said. Rui had a nervous look on her face.

"Can we do this?" Rui asked.

"Sure we can," Ash assured. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let out a stream of lightning. Unfortunately, Sudowoodo made a dance that dodged all of its attacks.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic," Miror B. commanded. Sudowoodo launched a stream of electricity out. Pikachu took on a lot of damage, but still stood strong.

Rui was scared now. "I can't do this," Rui said. "I never trained a pokemon before, I can't do this,"

"Yes you can," Wes said. "Battling with pokemon is about having trust in your pokemon and your self. Plusle is willing to battle with you because it trusts you. Now stop doubting yourself. Look at Ash and Pikachu."

Rui saw Ash and Pikachu launching a series of attacks. Sudowoodo kept on dodging, and attacking, but they still stood strong. "They won't give up," Rui said.

"That's right," Wes said. "You have to start trusting your self, and Plusle."

Rui thought about this. She looked at Plusle who looked at her back. She understood that she can't doubt her self. She began to get a little braver as she watched as Ah and Pikachu never gave up.

"Plusle," Rui said. "Let's battle, together." Plusle nodded to her. Plusle went in to help Pikachu.

"Rui," Wes said. "Plusle are supposed to know Helping Hand,"

"I got it," Rui said. "Plusle, Helping Hand," Plusle caused a little spark of electricity to give Pikachu the energy it needs to fight,"

"You are just delaying your defeat," Miror B. said. "Use Shadow Rush," Sudowoodo charged at them.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail started to glow, and it blocked Sudowoodo's attack. It was a stalemate. Sudowoodo still advanced as Pikachu was weakening.

"Pikachu," Ash said. "Hang in there." Pikachu was starting to weaken.

"We'll help," Rui said. "Helping Hand Plusle," Rui commanded. "Plusle launched the attack at Pikachu. Pikachu was powered up. It got the ability to fight back, and Sudowoodo was knocked back.

"It will not end like this," Miror B. said angrily.

"It will," Ash said. "We will make it happen."

"No," Miror B. said. "The future will belong to Cipher."

"No it won't," Ash said. "I made a promise it wouldn't happen."

"And he will keep that promise," Rui said. Plusle then started to glow. Electricity was building up around it. "What's happening," Rui asked.

"It's using Charge," Ash said. "It powers up electric attacks."

"It doesn't matter," Miror B. said. "Sudowoodo can dodge any attack. Shadow Rush," Sudowoodo charged at Plusle.

"Not if I can help it," Ash said. "Pikachu, hold your ground and let the attack hit you." Pikachu did as instructed. It took a direct hit from the attack. But then, electricity shocked Sudowoodo,"

"What did you do?" Miror B. asked.

"It's Pikachu's Static ability," Ash said. "This Paralyzes a pokemon that uses physical attacks on Pikachu. It's up to you now Rui."

"Yes," she said. "Plusle, use Thunder," Plusle used electricity all around its body. It launched a great stream of lightning out. Sudowoodo was struck by the great attack. As it called out in pain, it fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"All right," Ash said. "Now Wes, finish it."

"You got it," Wes said. He charged up the Poke Ball. "Snag Ball, go." He threw the Snag Ball and Sudowoodo was placed in it. It started to shake and flash. Finally, it stopped. "Sudowoodo, you've been snagged."

"No," Miror B. said. "My pokemon. You… you filthy little children. You may have beaten me, but the other three administrators of Cipher are stronger then me. They will beat you before you can do any more damage. Come along my Ludicolo," Miror B. ran out of the building with his four Ludicolo following.

"You did it Rui," Ash said.

"I did?" Rui asked.

"Yeah," Terry said. "That was great."

"Pikachu," Pikachu called agreeing.

"It was alright," Wes said.

Rui smiled as she picked up Plusle. "We did it Plusle," She said. Plusle called out happily agreeing.

An hour later, they all were at Duking's office. "Thank you all," Duking said. "You saved all of Pyrite and Plusle. I owe you my dept."

"It was nothing," Wes said.

"We're just glad Plusle is alright," Ash said.

"By the way," Duking said. "You are trying to find a way to heal Shadow Pokemon right?"

"Right," Ash said.

"Well then, I suggest you go to Madam Fateen." Duking said. "She is a fortune teller, and a good one at that."

"You want us to go to a lady who claims she can see into the future?" Wes asked.

"She is indeed a great fortune teller." Duking said. "You may find her prediction useful."

They left Duking's office and went over down the street to the fortune teller's building.

"This is a waste of time," Wes said. "When I was a part of Team Snaggem, I participated in a phony future telling scam. It is nothing but a sham."

"I doubt she's a part of Team Snaggem," Rui said. "Beside, wouldn't it be great to find out what your future holds? To find out what will happen in your life, who you're going to marry, how many kids you will have,"

"A little young to be thinking about that aren't you child?" Wes asked.

Rui blushed. "Hey now, you're only older then me by one year," she said.

"And that gives me the right to call you child," Wes said.

"No it doesn't," she said.

"Yes it dose," Wes replied.

"Stop it you two," Terry said. "You guys are fighting worst then Doduo's heads over food."

"Beside, we're here," Ash said. They entered the building.

In the building was an old lady in colored robes behind a table with a crystal ball. "Hello," she said. "I am madam Fateen. What may I do you for?"

"We want to know something," Rui said. "We have to…"

"Wait," she interrupted. "I know what you look for. Go to Agate Village. The answer lies to the north."

"Agate?" Rui asked. "That's where my grandparents live. Oh my, I just remembered I was supposed to meet them days ago, they must be worried."

"You sure are late," Terry said.

"But the answer is in Agate Village." Ash said. "Let's go."

They went out side of the building. "The answer lies to the North," Wes mocked. "I can't believe we are listening to that crazy old hag."

"Even so," Ash said. "Rui must go see her grand parents."

They were half way out of the city, but were stopped by a voice calling out to them. "Hey Rui," the voice said. It was Marcia. Marcia had Plusle in her arms.

"What is it Marcia," Rui asked.

"Well you see," She started. "When you left, Plusle began to be sad. Daddy thinks it wants to go with you."

"What?" Rui asked. "But…"

"Daddy insists you take care of Plusle," she said. "It is OK as long as it's safe. Will you take Plusle with you? It will make it very happy."

Rui was silent. "Do you want to come with me Plusle?" She asked. Plusle nodded happily. Rui looked at her friends who nodded their heads as if to say bring Plusle along. Rui smiled and picked up Plusle from Marcia's arms. "OK," she said.

The happy little pokemon gave her a hug, and she hugged it back. With Plusle in Rui's possession, the gang will head north, to Agate Town, where all their questions will be answered.

To be continued…

* * *

Tell me how you like the chapter. I thought it would be nice if Rui had a pokemon. Rui and Plusle make a cute team.

**Please Review**


	12. Goodbye Chu

Yes, good bye Chu. I have a plan for a later chapter. This is going off the adventureand to a place I made up.**Please Review! 

* * *

**

**Goodbye Chu**

Our heroes were riding to the village of Rui's grandparents. They had rode for hours and are getting pretty tired. They stopped by an oasis after the first hours on the road.

"This looks so beautiful." Rui said admiring the scene. A lot of people were there. It was like a small beach.

"What a place," Ash said.

"This is the Silver Oasis," Rui said. "It is where people go when they want to cool off. There is no other oasis near this part of Orre. In fact, the closest thing to an oasis is Phenac City. People come here all the time. It is so popular they put hotels near by."

"Let's rest here," Terry said. "I'm sure our pokemon are as tired as us,"

Plusle whom was on Rui's lap cheered. "Yes Plusle, we can go swimming. Are you going too Wes… Wes?" Wes was staring at some girls in swimming suits. Rui had an angry look on her face. "Would you like a bowl of snacks while you look at those girls," Rui asked angrily.

"No but a soda would be nice," Wes answered sarcastically.

"Terry," Rui said.

Terry grabbed Wes by his shoulder and dragged him off. Ash Pikachu and Plusle sweat dropped. "Where have I seen this before?" Ash asked himself.

They entered the Oasis. Ash let out his Yanma, Grovyle, and Cubone. Wes let out his Espeon, Umbreon, and Makuhita. Terry let out Chu, Doduo, and Furret.

"Come on Terry," Rui said. "Let's pick out a swim suit from the shop."

"A swim suit," Terry asked. "No thanks, I'm good,"

"Come on," Rui said. "It's hot out; you should try something on,"

"No it's not," she said wiping sweat off

"Let's go," Rui said pulling her arm. Terry just walks with her knowing she had no choice.

"Wait Terry, you should…" Ash started but Wes covered his mouth snickering.

The girls entered the changing room. There was a bunch of girls screaming and Terry was chased out with some girls hitting her with towels. Rui ran out and took Terry's hat off revealing her pigtails. The girls stopped when they saw them and apologized saying they thought she was a boy.

Wes was laughing his head off. Terry glared at Wes angrily. "I hate you," Terry said.

"I love you too," Wes said sarcastically.

"Let's not argue," Rui said. "Let's just go change into our bathing suits."

"Fine," Terry said. "Let's go change. And you better not peep Wes."

"Don't worry," Wes said. "Until you two develop more I'm not tempted,"

"I'm going to ignore that," Terry said. "How can you be rude and yet polite at the same time?"

"That's just me," Wes said.

After ten minutes, Ash and Wes were changed in swim suit. Ash was in the water playing with the pokemon. Wes was sun bathing with Espeon and Umbreon.

"Hey guys," Rui called. Rui was in a cute blue two piece suit with Plusle in her arms. Wes and Ash stared at her. "Take a picture, it will last longer," she said smiling. Ash and Wes looked away blushing.

"What ever," Wes said.

"Do I have to wear this?" Terry asked. She was in a blue one piece suit. She blushed embarrassed. "I feel ridicules."

"But you look adorable," Wes said.

"That's either sarcasm or you meant it," Ash said.

"You look cute," Rui said.

"And for once you look like a girl," Wes said.

"That's it," Terry yelled. Wes got up and ran from her as she chased him angrily. Chu followed them.

"Those two," Rui said. "Wait up," Rui chased them with Plusle in her arms.

Pikachu made a movement as if to ask to follow them. "No," Ash said. "Let them work it out for them selves.

Wes was being chased to the other side of the oasis. There was a hill there, and he almost lost his balance. Then, when Terry tackled him, he did loose his balance and the two of them stumbled down the hill. When Rui got there, Wes and Terry were at the bottom of the hill. Wes was on the bottom while Terry was pushing his face in the sand.

"I've had just about enough of your mouth," Terry said angrily.

Wes could not talk because of his face being in the sand. "Please stop it," Rui said. "Your being a real bully Terry, you know Wes is not as strong as you."

"Thanks Rui," Wes manage to say getting his face up, "You really made me sound more masculine when you said that,"

Chu's ears perked up. She noticed that something was happening. "What is it Chu?" Terry asked getting off of Wes. Chu pointed to a direction.

"You hear that?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "Something's coming,"

They waited. Out of a bush, came a yellow mouse pokemon running away from something.

"That's a Pichu," Terry said. The Pichu tripped and fell down. Out of the bushes came a Quagsire. Pichu curled up scared. "That thing must be pickin on that little critter."

"Wait that Quagsire," Rui said.

Out of the bushes came a Bandana man. He looked at the three. "You," he said bitterly.

"Divel," Wes stated.

"Last time we met," Wes said. "I missed snagging your Quagsire. Looks like I get another chance." He then looked at his shoulder. "Crud, I left the Snag Machine in the locker with my other clothes."

"That ain't good," Terry said.

"I'm not here to play with you," Divel said. "I just want that Pichu,"

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Simple," he said. "I'm a trainer. I catch pokemon. There is no law against catching them is there?"

"Wait," a girl's voice yelled. The Pichu got up and ran towards the voice. It jumped into the arms of a blond haired teenage girl in a one piece red bathing suit and a skirt around it. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Dose that Pichu belong to you?" Rui asked.

"Yes," she said. "And so do the other Pikachu he stole."

"What?" they all asked. They turned to Divel.

"So sue me if I happen to have found this girl with twenty five Pichu," Divel said. "And sue me if Cipher wants powerful pokemon like Pichu that can evolve into Pikachu,"

"You jerk," Terry said. Plusle and Chu began to electrify.

"Ha," laughed Divel. "Have you forgotten? Quagsire is part ground. Electric attacks won't hurt it."

"But any other attacks will." They all looked up the hill. "There was Ash with all the groups' pokemon with them. "I came to check up on you guys to make sure Terry didn't hurt Wes."

"More challenging my masculinity," Wes said hanging his head.

"Looks like I came at the right time," Ash said. All the Pokemon jumped down the hill and glared at Quagsire and Divel.

Divel seeing he was out numbered angrily said, "This isn't over you little twerp, next time you're alone, your Pichu's mine,"

Divel ran off with Quagsire following. "Wait," Ash yelled.

They all ran after him, but he was no where to be seen. "He has some escaping skills." Wes said.

"Thank you all," the girl said. "Because of you Pichu is safe."

They all went back to the oasis beach area. There, Pichu was playing with Plusle, Pikachu, and Chu and all the pokemon were doing their thing. They introduced them selves, and the girl explained what happened. "My name is Greta," she started. "I am the assistant supervisor of the oasis and in charge of entertainment at the Pichu Palace Hotel."

"The Pichu Palace Hotel?" Ash asked.

"It is that building over there." Greta said pointing at a building a half a mile from the oasis. "It is famous for the entertainment, and has a four star rating. The entertainment is mainly Pichu doing amazing tricks, and wowing the audience. But yesterday, that man came in our hotel. He used that Quagsire and wrecked the inside of it. He stole all our Pichu except for this one, whom managed to escape,"

"Divel," Terry said. "He's gone to far,"

"Yeah," Ash said. "Using that Quagsire to do his dirty work,"

"Wasn't there security at the hotel?" Wes asked.

"He beat all of security by him self," Greta said. "What I'm afraid of now is what he is going to do with those poor Pichu,"

"Most likely turn them into Shadow Pokemon," Wes said.

"What?" Greta asked.

"They are fierce pokemon turned into fighting machines by artificially closing their hearts." Ash said.

"That's horrible," Greta stated.

"Don't worry," Ash said. "We'll get them back before that happens."

"You will?" Greta asked.

"Sure," Wes said. "Why not,"

"Thank you," She said.

Pichu and Chu were playing in the water. Terry had eventually joined them in the water after every one agreed to keep Greta company. She sat down in the ankle deep part of the water.

"Hey guys," Terry greeted. Chu went over and jumped in her lap. Pichu watched the two. It seemed sad when it saw the two. "What's wrong little one?" Terry asked. Pichu did not respond.

Greta walked over to her. "That Pichu," she said. "It's different from the others. It dose not want to do any of the tricks I instructed it to do,"

"Why?" Terry asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I think that it dose not care for doing all the tricks like its brothers and sisters. May be it wants something else."

"May be," Terry said. She got up and went over to Pichu. "Hey there," she greeted. "Want to help us look for treasure? Ash let us use his item finder." Pichu looked at her, and smiled nodding its head. They went to a location to build a sand castle.

Ash, Rui and Wes watched her and Pichu. "Terry has a way with pokemon," Ash said.

"Of course," Rui said. "Furret is nearly tamed by her. She can really control pokemon well, right Wes… Wes?" Wes was paying no mind and watched some girls putting sun screen on. Rui was starting to get angry. She went to the nearest vending machine and bought a soda. She walked back, shook the can, and opened it spraying it all over Wes. "There's your soda," she said angrily walking away.

"What did I do?" Wes asked.

Terry, Chu, and Pichu looked for items with the item finder. They wandered away from the group and in forest of palm trees. The item finder beeped. "Let's dig fellas." They dug deep into the sand and dust. Finally, they found a small trunk.

"It's a trunk" Terry said. "I wonder what's in side."

"Hello little girl," a familiar voice said. Terry became worried when she heard the voice. She turned and saw Divel with Quagsire. "Let's see, your friends are no place near here, and the only pokemon you have with you are electric pokemon. This should take no more then two minutes."

"You keep your hands off Pichu," Terry said picking Pichu up.

"Hand it over and you won't get hurt," Divel told her.

"Bite me," Terry yelled.

"You little," Divel said. "Quagsire, use Water Gun," Quagsire sprayed a stream of water.

"Light Screen," Terry commanded. Chu let out a barrier of light. The water gun was negated. Pichu watched amazed at the attack.

"Take that ya…" Terry started but stopped when she saw Quagsire was gone. Then she heard a rumbling under the ground, and Quagsire came out and hit Chu. "No," Terry called.

"Now," Divel commanded. "Shadow Rush," Quagsire charged at Chu and knocked her into a boulder. Chu was seriously hurt.

"Chu," Terry yelled running over to her. "Please get up. Tell me you're alright." Chu got up, but fell back down. Her leg was hurting her badly.

"Now," Divel said. "We will be taking that Pichu, and your Pikachu," He and his Shadow Pokemon advance towards Terry and Pikachu. Pichu got in between them. "Giving up willingly I see. But I like to take pokemon by force, Water Gun,"

Quagsire sprayed water. Pichu made its body glow, then it let out a barrier. The water was negated.

"That was Light Screen," Terry said. "It must have learned that when it watched Chu,"

"That little pest," Divel said. Pichu then electrified its body. It let out electricity into the air. The electricity was blasted straight into the air. When it was done, Pichu fell back exhausted. "That was pointless; you may as well be attacking Quagsire." Pichu got back up. It ran towards Quagsire at a fast pace, and it hugged it. It was using Charm. "Get off my Quagsire you little rat,"

"All right Pichu," Terry cheered.

"Shadow Rush," Quagsire attacked Pichu. "Wait, that attack looked weaker then the last,"

"That's what Charm dose," Terry said. "Lowe's the power of physical attacks. Use another one," Pichu once again hugged Quagsire.

"Dig," Divel commanded. It dug under ground.

"Pichu," Terry called. "Concentrate, hear the ground, and wait." Pichu did as instructed. Pichu listened. Eventually, it heard it coming out of the ground, and Pichu dodged in the nick of time. "Use one more Charm," Pichu hugged Quagsire again. "Now Quagsire's attack is at its weakest,"

"It still is powerful enough to beat you," Divel said. "Shadow Rush on that little girl and her Pikachu,"

Quagsire charged. Pichu jumped in front of Terry. It did not want to get her hurt.

"Pichu, run," Terry yelled. Pichu shook its head. It refused to leave her and Pichu. "Pichu," she said worried. Terry, Chu, and Pichu closed their eyes as Quagsire attack.

When they opened their eyes, they saw Grovyle and Cubone in front of them. They held back Quagsire with their hands. Terry looked to her left. There was Ash, Wes, Rui, and Greta.

"We came as soon as we saw the thunder," Ash said.

"So that's why you used Thunder in the air," Terry said to Pichu. Pichu nodded.

"You aren't getting away this time," Rui said. "Return all the Pichu you stole."

"You pests," Divel yelled. He ran away with his Quagsire following.

"You OK," Greta asked.

"I am," Terry said. "Where's Wes?"

Divel and Quagsire ran to his near by jeep. In the back was a cage full of Pichu. "That one may have gotten away," he said, "But I still have all these others, and you Quagsire," He started the car. Trying to drive it, but couldn't. "What is wrong with this piece of junk?"

"May by it's the faulting wiring," Divel heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Wes with wires in his hand, and his Snag Machine on. "Sorry I took so long. By the way, this time, I have the Snag Machine on,"

Ash ran over to them with Grovyle following. "It ends here," Ash said.

"No it won't," Divel said. "Use shadow Rush," Quagsire attacked. But Grovyle put a hand up and stopped the attack. "No, Charm still affected it,"

"Now," Ash said. "Grovyle, Leaf Blade," Grovyle slashed through Quagsire. Quagsire fell back with its eyes swirled.

"Snag Ball, Go," Wes called throwing the ball. Quagsire's ball shook and flashed, till eventually, it stopped. "Quagsire… you've been snagged."

"No," Divel called. "My Shadow Pokemon," Somebody tapped Divel on the shoulder. He turned and saw Terry glaring at him and cracking her fists. "Oh no," Wes, Ash, and Grovyle slowly backed away afraid knowing what was happening next. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was dawn. Everyone was at the Pichu Palace Hotel. They were all dressed and resting in a complimentary room. Terry looked over Chu. She was hurt badly.

The Nurse Joy of the Hotel told them her diagnosis. "Your Pikachu had a broken leg." She said. "I'm afraid she won't be able to battle for a long time. It is very bad, I'm not sure, but I think it won't be able to battle again for months."

"Months?" Terry asked. "Guys, can I have a moment?"

"Sure," Ash said. Everyone left the room. Terry looked down at her hurt pokemon. It had a cast around her left, and a neck brace. Terry looked at her, and started to cry. "Chu," She hugged her gently. "I'm sorry."

Chu looked up at her with tears in her eyes. She shook her head as best she could as if to say it was not her fault. She licked her hand. "Chu," Terry said. "I want you to stay here," she said. "What we are doing is too dangerous. I can't bring you along in this condition. You understand right?" Chu smiled saying she understood. Terry smiled back at her and hugged her. "I'll come back for you some day Chu," she said. "Until then, stay strong little critter." Chu nodded. Terry took off Chu's red bow.

Greta came in the room wearing a yellow shirt and red skirt. "Hello Terry," she said. "I couldn't help but over hear. And if you want to leave Chu here, that's fine. But on one condition."

"What?" Terry asked. Pichu walked over to Terry and jumped in her lap.

"Take Pichu with you," Greta said. Terry was surprised by this. "I understand why Pichu dose not like to perform. It is not a performing pokemon; it is one of those pokemon who like battling. I want you to take Pichu with you. It is the least I can do. Trade Chu for Pichu?" Terry looked at Chu who smiled nodding. Terry then looked at Pichu with a hopeful look in its eyes.

The next day, everyone was ready to leave. Terry looked very depressed with leaving her pokemon behind. Rui and Ash were packing up in the hotel. Wes was out side preparing the bike. Terry was in the passenger's carriage.

"Hey," Wes said. "Stop looking depressed."

"She was my first pokemon," She said.

"I know," Wes said. "But let me tell you this. It could be a whole lot worst." He sighed, then spoke seriously. "If it were Espeon or Umbreon, I'd probably be the same as you. But still, you can come back any time to get her. Just be glad it's just a broken leg." Terry was silent. She looked over at Wes.

"You suck at being nice," Terry said.

"I know," Wes said. She got up and gave him a big hug. "Ewe, Ash, Rui, get this creature off me,"

"That's my least favorite trainer," Terry said happily as she continued to hug him and he tried to get her off of him.

Rui and Ash walked over to them. "Are you guys ready?" Ash asked.

"I will be when she stops hugging me," Wes said.

"Let go of him Terry," Rui said. "You don't know where he's been,"

Terry did as told. "Thank you," Wes said. "Now, if you all have something to do, do it before we leave." He got up from his bike. "I just remembered I have to do something,"

"What," Rui asked.

"I got to go ask Greta for her number," Wes said.

Rui glared at him angrily. "No you don't," she dragging him to the bike.

Ash looked at the two. "I know I've seen this before somewhere." He turned to Terry "By the way Terry," Ash said. "We put the box you found in the pouch. We could not get it opened though."

"Thanks" Terry said. She looked over at the window where Chu, Greta, and all the Pichu were waving good bye. She smiled and looked to the open. "Let's get going," Plusle and Pikachu followed them and got in the bike. "Come on," she called to Pichu. Pichu jumped on the bike.

"Let's go," Wes said. "To Agate Village,"

They drove off to the north. Terry and Pichu looked back at the Silver Oasis. She made a promise that one day, she will return and reclaim her friend Chu. Looking down at her Pikachu's ribbon, she promised herself. She then noticed her newly obtained Pichu climbing on her and hidding in her hat on her head. Pichu peered down calling happily. This made Terry smile.

To be continued…

* * *

Yes, we must say good bye to Chu. I do have a plan for all this later. This chapter may not have been as good as my other chapters, but at least they caught Quagsire. I had to think of a way for them to do so. 

**Please Review!**


	13. Agate Villiage

Sorry it took so long. By the way, it's my birthday. That's November 21st. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Agate Village**

Our four heroes had arrived at Agate Village. It was a lovely looking village, on a great tree. Ash and Terry awed at the big beautiful village on a giant tree. They all went out of the bike with Plusle in Rui's arms, Pikachu on Ash's shoulders, and Pichu in Terry's hat.

"So this is Agate Village?" Ash asked.

"It's lovelier then back at home," Terry said.

"What's with the tree?" Wes asked. "Why is the entire town built on a tree?"

"It was all in the prophecy," Rui said. "It's the legend my grandfather told me. Back when the Agate people were just travelers, they found this great tree. In this great tree was a legendary pokemon. That pokemon disappeared when it was found leaving behind a stone tablet. It was there and then, the Agate travelers decided to settle here at the place the pokemon left the relic behind. The relic is in a sacred place as we speak."

"Neat," Terry said. "Who was the pokemon?"

"I forgot," Rui said. "But Grandpa should know. I can't wait till I see them again, and introduce you Plusle." Rui said to her little pokemon in her arms whom replied with a call.

"Let's just go," Wes said irritated.

"Be patient," Rui said. "It won't be long. Grandma and Grandpa live up there," she said pointing to a house at a very cliff.

"Then let's get a move on," Wes said.

They walked in the small village. There were many ordinary people, all looking so happy. It was green and flourishing with water. While walking towards the house, they had conversation.

"Is this place another oasis?" Ash asked.

"Not really," Rui said. "Most people refer to it as such though. We are in the northern west part of Orre,"

"The part that isn't desert," Wes said. "This part of Orre flourishes with greens and water."

"And I thought all Orre was desert," Ash said amazed.

"Not completely true," Rui said. "Look, we're here," They arrived at a house in a tree trunk. "This is it," she said. Rui knocked on the door. They waited a while, but no body was answering.

"Are they home?" Terry asked.

"They're supposed to be," Rui replied. "They must be in the village some where."

"Well," Wes said. "Have fun looking for them," he walked off down a hill.

"Where are you going," Ash asked.

"Any place will do," Wes said walking off.

"Wait," Rui stopped him. "What about my grandparents."

"What about them," Wes asked not bothering to turn around. "I got to go find some sucker to battle."

"You won't be using that machine of yours will you," Ash asked.

"Depends," Wes said. "After all, strong pokemon are the best."

"Oh no you don't," Terry said grabbing his shirt. "Come here you. We are going to look for Rui's grandparents."

"Fine you little twerp," Wes said. "I'll help her."

"Thank you kindly." Terry thanked happily.

"Whatever you midget Hill Billy." Wes said under his breath.

"What did you say," Terry angrily asked over hearing him.

"You heard me," Wes said.

"Why you," Terry complained angrily.

"Please stop fighting guys," Rui interjected. "Now is not the time."

"I'll stop when this moron apologizes." Terry yelled.

"There's no way I'm apologizing to some little shrimp." Wes yelled.

"That tears it," Terry yelled taking out a Poke Ball. "You want to battle so badly, then fine. Furret, I choose you," Furret came out of the Poke Ball.

"Big mistake," Wes said. "Go Makuhita," Makuhita was let out. "Let's get them." Makuhita turned and punched Wes causing him to fall back. "Get them not me," he said getting back up.

"Ha," Terry laughed. "At least my pokemon listens to me, right Furret?" Furret had a confused look on its face. "Furret, I didn't say use Amnesia." She said disappointed.

"What was that you said about your pokemon listening to you?" asked Wes.

"Do you guys have to do this now?" Ash asked.

"Please stop," Rui yelled. "We are all friends."

"Stay out of this," Wes yelled. "This is between me and half pint there. Makuhita, Shadow Rush."

"Furret, Shadow Rush," Terry called. The two pokemon attacked each other.

"Please," Rui pleaded. "You're both acting like children."

"Let them battle," Ash said. "They will wind up making up sooner or later. Right now, we got to find your parents."

"But still," Rui said.

"In my time," Ash explained. "I had my share of fights with friends. Let them have their little tiff, they'll make up eventually."

Rui hesitated, but agreed. "Fine, let's go." They walked off leaving the two to dude it out.

"Where do you think they are," Ash asked.

"They are probably at the shrine." Rui said. "They go there almost every Saturday."

"But today is Thursday," Ash said.

"Maybe they're there earlier." Rui said. "Let's go." They walked down the hill. There they were stopped by a girl.

"Hello my friends," The girl greeted. "May I interest you in a Cologne Case?"

"A what," Ash asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," she said. "Do you have any pokemon with bad attitudes?"

Ash thought for a moment. "Well, there's Yanma," he let out his Yanma. Yanma hovered looking around angry.

"It dose look like a nasty one," The girl said. "But I can change that." She took out a little case and sprayed it. Yanma calmed down, and it hovered to the ground. She then massaged the pokemon, and it calmed down completely. It had a look of complete relaxation.

"It worked." Ash said amazed.

"That is neat," Rui said. Plusle and Pikachu agreed calling out.

"How much are these Cologne Case?" Ash asked.

"I'll give the Cologne Cases away for free," She said giving it to Ash. "But the scents that go with it are sold at the Poke Mart.

"These cases could come in handy," Rui said.

Just then, a person ran all around panicking. "Help," he called. "The relic is being stolen." He called.

"The Relic," Ash asked concerned.

"No," Rui said. "Not the Relic. Who would do something like this?"

"We know who," Ash said. "It must be Cipher. Go get Wes and Terry; I'll go to the Relic."

"Yes," Rui agreed. "Be careful."

They went their separate ways. Ash went down to the Relic's place. It was past a small cave. He entered it.

"Stop right there," Somebody called. Ash turned. There was Billy and Meowth.

"So it was Cipher," Ash said angrily.

"We can't let you pass," Billy said.

"Yeah," Meowth agreed. "So step off twerp, or there will be trouble."

"What dose Cipher want with the Relic?" Ash demanded.

"That's none of your business." Meowth called.

"Then tell me this," Ash said. "Why are you helping Cipher?"

"Because they're our only hope," Billy said. "If we agreed to help them with their plans, they agreed they would capture Celebi. That way, we could get back to the future. And we need the Relic of Celebi to do so," Billy put his mouth over his hand when he realized what he just said.

"Billy," Meowth complained.

"Did you say the Relic of Celebi," Ash asked.

"Looks like the Meowth's out of the bag." Meowth said. "Yeah that's right. We and Cipher both need Celebi. Celebi has the power to neutralize darkness. That power can purify Shadow Pokemon."

Ash remembered back at Oak's Lab Rhyhorn went back in his Poke Ball after being exposed to Celebi's light. "That explains why Rhyhorn went back in his ball that time."

"Cipher is looking for it so they don't risk it." Billy said. "We need it to get back to our time, we both gets something."

"You can't trust Cipher," Ash said. "They are bad news,"

"Save it," Meowth said. "Get them Billy,"

"Rhyhorn, I choose you," Billy let out his Shadow Pokemon. Rhyhorn charged at Ash without warning.

Ash moved out of the way just in time. "Pikachu, get him." Pikachu was electrified and ready for battle.

Back at the battle up the hill, Wes and Terry were really in a fierce battle. Makuhita had the upper hand for being a Fighting type Pokemon. Even with the advantage Furret still fought fiercely.

"Give up kid," Wes told her.

"You aint the boss of me," Terry yelled. "I'm not losing to you."

"Think again," Wes said. "Makuhita, Arm Thrust," Makuhita attacked once again. Furret took a direct hit, but it still stood strong. At that moment, Rui came running towards them with Plusle in her arms.

"Guys," Rui called. "We have trouble,"

"Not now," Wes yelled.

"Yes now," Rui said panicking. "Cipher is taking the Relic."

"The Relic can wait," Wes yelled angrily. "I got to teach this cross dressing little girl a little respect."

"Now you see," Terry said angrily. "It's that foul mouth of yours that makes me want to beat you in the dust."

"Try it," Wes yelled.

They paid no attention to Rui. The two pokemon kept on battling; the only thing on her minds was to beat each other.

"Guys," Rui pleaded. She could do nothing as her friends kept on ignoring her. "Please," she kept on calling. They just ignored her and battled on. Furret and Makuhita kept on attacking with all their might.

Plusle helped her try to stop them by calling out as well. Together, they pleaded to stop, but their call fell on deaf ears. Rui had a great anger bottled up inside her. She was angry that her call was left unanswered. The rage was bottling up.

Finally, when she could take no more, she yelled angrily. "STOOOOOOP!" At that moment, Makuhita and Furret stopped battling, and Wes and Terry turned their attention to Rui. Rui was glaring at them with a scarily angry look. "That's… enough," she growled. She yelled angrily the two. "Now listen, Ash is battling Cipher agents at this moment, and you two are acting like CHILDREN. I have had enough of you two fighting. I want you to STOP this fighting, HELP Ash, and APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER… right… NOOOWW!"

She was hyperventilating when she was done yelling. Wes, Terry, Makuhita, and Furret were hiding behind each other afraid of the angry girl. Even Plusle stepped a few feet away from her. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry Terry," Wes apologized nervously.

"No, I'm sorry," Terry apologized nervously. "It was my fault as much as yours." Even Makuhita and Furret apologized to each other.

"You see," Wes said referring to Rui. "We are getting along now."

Rui calmed down completely. She then blushed and rubbed the back of her neck laughing nervously. "My goodness," she said still laughing. "Was that me? I'm so sorry; I never knew I could be so… angry. Well we better help Ash, let's go." She and Plusle ran off.

"Wow," Wes said. "Rui's kind of cute when she's angry."

"You have a scary definition of cute." Terry said. The two of them and their Shadow Pokemon followed them.

Back at the battle, Ash and Pikachu were loosing. Pikachu took a lot of damage, but they still stood strong. Rhyhorn was giving a lot of damage to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Ash called. "Are you sure you want to keep battling?" he asked. Pikachu stood up and nodded. It did not want to give up the battle. "Fine then," Ash said. "We will not give up."

"I suggest you do," Meowth said. "There's no way you can beat this Shadow Pokemon."

"We can," Ash said. "And we will." Pikachu was electrified and ready to end the battle. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail started to glow. He ran towards Rhyhorn and attacked it with its tail.

"Rhyhorn," Billy called. "Use Shadow Rush,"

"Dodge it," Ash commanded. Pikachu easily dodged the attack. "Now, grab on to it." Pikachu grabbed on to one of the spikes on its back. "Use Thunder Bolt," Pikachu charged itself.

"Rhyhorn's a ground type." Billy said. "Electric attacks won't hurt it."

"Who said I was attacking it." Ash asked. Billy and Meowth were curious with what he meant. The Electric stream hit a wall. Out of the wall came some water. "This entire tree holds in water." Ash explained. The water soaked all over Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn called out in pain.

"No," Billy called. "Water hurts Rhyhorn."

"I know," Ash said. "And Water conducts electricity. Pikachu, Thunder."

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu called out letting out a fierce bolt of lightning. From outside the cave was a flashing. Wes, Rui, Terry, and their pokemon were outside witnessing the flash of light.

"That must be Pikachu," Wes said. "Let's go." They all ran inside. In the cave, they saw Pikachu on Rhyhorn's back. Rhyhorn had fainted under Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu," Ash complimented. Ash turned and saw Wes. "About time you got here. Quickly, snag Rhyhorn."

"Ah… sure," Wes said. He charged the Snag Machine and threw the Snag Ball. "Snag Ball, go," Rhyhorn was sent in the Snag Ball. After shaking and flashing, the Snag Ball stopped. "Rhyhorn, you've been snagged." Wes called.

"No," Meowth called. "The boss's Shadow Pokemon."

"We failed." Billy stated. "What do we do now Meowth?"

"Well," Meowth stated. "Usually we blast off. But let's make an exception for today, and RUN LIKE HECK." The two of them ran away at fast speed.

"Cowards," Wes stated.

"It took you guys long enough," Ash said. "So who won?" Ash asked.

"I rather not talk about it," Wes said nervously.

"In fact let's never speak of it again," Terry spoke up.

Ash was confused. "Oookay," Ash said. "Let' go, times running out." They all ran through the cave. At the end of the cave was a big shrine. There, they witnessed a large stone in a green forest. It was a lovely entrancing sight and everyone was awed by it. But as they went deeper, the awes turned to anger as they Cipher agents around the stone.

"This is it boys," one called. "Cipher's only threat will be extinguished."

"Stop," the voice of an old man called. From the bushes came an old wizard like man. "You will not take the Relic." He called.

"Who are you?" One Cipher asked.

"I am Eagun," the old man called. "I am a retired Pokemon Master."

The four heroes were behind trees watching. "That's Grandpa," Rui said.

"Your Grandpa was a Pokemon Master," Ash asked.

"Yes," Rui said. "His skills are legendary, especially in Agate."

Back to the old man, he tried to reason with them. "Now leave, or there will be trouble."

"Then let there be trouble." The Cipher person told him. "Go Hitmontop." A spinning kicking pokemon Hitmontop came out of its Poke Ball.

Rui looked at the pokemon. "It's a Shadow Pokemon." Rui said.

"This could be trouble." Terry stated.

"This one looks like a nasty one." Eagun said. "Is this one of those pokemon that attacks humans?"

"Correct." The man said. "Behold a Shadow Pokemon. With it, I will take the Relic."

"I refuse it," Eagun said seriously. He took out a pokemon. "Raichu, I choose you." An old Raichu came out of a Poke Ball. Despite the fact it looked old, it was ready for battle. "It's time for a battle already old friend." Raichu nodded. "Let's end this quickly, Thunder."

Raichu electrified its body. It let out a huge stream of electricity in the air. In the clouds above let down a big yellow stream of lightning. The attack was bigger then a Steelix and was heading straight for Hitmontop. The pokemon did not move at all. It just stood on its hind legs and took the attack.

Everyone was amazed by this show of power of the Thunder attack, Ash especially. "Pikachu's Thunder attack isn't that powerful." Pikachu was as awed as Ash. There was a massive explosion where the Thunder hit. When it was done, smoke covered the area.

"Not that many Pokemon could withstand a direct Thunder attack from my Raichu." Eagun said. "Give up now, and leave this hollow ground." The Cipher people started to snicker, and then they began to laugh out loud. "What is so amusing?"

"Do you really believe you won?" The Cipher asked. When the smoke cleared, the Hitmontop still stood there. He had a few scratches, and looked like it took some damage. But the pokemon still stood.

"Impossible," Eagun said surprised.

"Hitmontop is a Shadow Pokemon," the Cipher said. "It has higher endurance then ordinary pokemon. Now Hitmontop, Shadow Rush." Hitmontop attacked the Pokemon. This attack did a whole lot of damage to Raichu. It was so powerful, the earth shook.

"Raichu, get up," Eagun commanded. "We must protect the Relic at all costs." Raichu slowly got up knowing he was right.

"Dig," Cipher commanded. Hitmontop twirled on its head and dug under the ground.

"Raichu," Eagun commanded. "You know what to do." Raichu closed its eyes. Its tail was place on the ground. Listening to everything around the area, it was standing still. It opened its eyes and jumped to the left. Out of it the ground came Hitmontop. "We had developed our own way to counter that Dig attack. Now, use Quick Attack."

"Shadow Rush." The two pokemon attacked each other. Raichu was the only one knocked back.

"No, Raichu," Eagun called worried.

"Finish it," the Cipher commanded. Hitmontop used another Shadow Rush.

"Makuhita," Wes called. "Shadow Rush." Makuhita went in front of Raichu and blocked the attack. Makuhita and Hitmontop are in a stale mate.

Raichu and Eagun were surprised with the appearance of the pokemon. "Grandpa," Rui called.

Eagun turned. "Rui," he called. "You're here?"

"Yes," she said. "Don't worry Grandpa, leave it to my friends."

"Makuhita," Wes called. "Hang in there." Makuhita stood its ground.

"You," the Cipher said. "You are the kids on the Cipher Black list. You're here too?"

"Yeah," Wes said. "Now, I will give you a chance to leave now. Just leave your pokemon behind, and I'll let leave."

"You little twerp," the Cipher agent said. "Hitmontop, use Triple Kick,"

"Arm Thrust Makuhita," The two fighting pokemon attacked. Makuhita blocked every one of Hitmontop's triple kicks.

"Dig," Cipher demanded. The Hitmontop dug under ground.

"This attack," Wes said. "Makuhita, don't be intimidated." The pokemon did as instructed and patiently waited. The ground began to shake. "Move to the right." Wes commanded. Makuhita did as instructed.

"No young man," Eagun yelled. "It's too early to move." He was right. Hitmontop emerged from the ground and attacked Makuhita. Makuhita was hit into the Relic.

"Foolish child," the Cipher said. "You can't control a Shadow Pokemon at all can you? There is no way a small, little pokemon like that could beat my Hitmontop."

"Makuhita," Wes said worried. Makuhita got up weakly. At that moment, the Relic started to glow a green color. Everyone stood there wondering what was happening.

What Rui saw surprised her. "The aura's disappearing," she said quietly.

When the light ended, Makuhita stood there and smiled. "Maku," he said happily.

"So it's true," the Cipher agent said. "This stone, it can purify a Shadow Pokemon. Looks like we got to destroy it after all, Hitmontop, Triple Kick that Relic," Hitmontop spun towards the rock.

Makuhita, guard the rock," Wes commanded. "Don't let that Hitmontop get anywhere near it." Makuhita understood. It stood its ground as the Hitmontop span towards it. Makuhita did not move an inch. "Stand strong Makuhita," Wes said. "You can take this joker." Makuhita with the word of encouragement stood tall, and did not move as Hitmontop span powerfully towards the small pokemon.

Just then, Makuhita started to glow a white color. It grew from its small size and to a bigger one. It also began to take on a new form. "Makuhita's evolving." Ash stated. Hitmontop span right into it, but it was stopped by a newly evolved large hand. The glowing ended and standing there was a new pokemon.

"It evolved to Hariyama." Wes stated. Hitmontop stopped spinning. It looked up at the bigger pokemon and sweat dropped. "Now who has the puny pokemon?" Wes asked the Cipher agent.

"Hariyama, Cross Chop," Wes commanded. Hariyama chopped the Hitmontop. Hitmontop fell into a big tree. There it was slammed hard. The Hitmontop took major damage, but it stood back up.

"There's not way I'm going to loose to a punk like you." The Cipher said. "Hitmontop has a lot of endurance; you can't make him go down that easily. My Hitmontop is indestructible." The Hitmontop at that moment fainted.

"You were saying?" Wes asked. The Cipher was speechless. Wes charged up his Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, go," Wes threw a Snag Ball. Hitmontop was sent into the Ball. After shaking and flashing, the ball stopped. "Hitmontop, you've been snagged."

"No," the Cipher called. "My Shadow Pokemon. You will pay for this." The other agents took out a Poke Ball of their own.

"Back off." Ash called. "Pikachu, Thunder."

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called let out a massive stream of electricity. All the Cipher Agents were zapped and were blasted to the sky. As they screamed, they made a twinkle appeared in the blue sky.

"So much for the indestructible Hitmontop," Wes said. Just the, Hariyama walked over to Wes. Wes sweat Dropped nervously. "You're going to punch me again aren't you?" he asked his pokemon nervously. Hariyama walked straight towards him. He stopped in front of him, and he picked him up.

"This will end very unpleasantly," Terry happily said. Hariyama lifted Wes up. Wes was sweating water falls at this point. Hariyama then put Wes close to him, and squeezed him. "Ha, ha, Wes is getting crushed by his pokemon."

"I don't think so," Ash said. "I think it's… giving him a hug."

Hariyama was in fact giving his trainer a hug. "OK," Wes said trying to struggle away. "Thanks for the hug, now please put me down."

"Oh man," Terry said dissapointed. "I was hoping it would crush him."

"Gee," Wes said sarcasticly. "Thanks for your concern."

The time wasthree o'clock in the afternoon. Eagun, and Ash and company were at the pokemon center. Rui explained to him what happened to her, what they know, and all the stuff they went through.

"I thank you all for taking care of my Grand Daughter." Eagun thanked gratefully.

"It was nothing," Ash said.

"Yes it was," Eagun stated. "If it weren't for you young ones my darling Grand Daughter would have been a prisoner of those terrible people." He then turned hi attention to his Raichu whom had a disappointed look on its face. "Cheer up old friend," Eagun told it. "If it was a regular pokemon you would have won." Raichu still had a look of disappointment, but it cheered up a bit.

"By the way," Ash said. "You are a really good pokemon trainer."

"Was," Eagun corrected. "When I was your age, I got myself a Pichu and I began my journey as a pokemon trainer. Back then, I was young, and full of spirit."

"Please Grandpa," Rui said. "Not another one of your when I was young stories."

"Fine," Eagun said disappointed. "I'll spare you this time. But any ways, I'm retired now."

"Retired," Wes said. "But you still kick butt."

"I don't like bragging," he said. "But you two weren't half bad your selves. You handled that Hariyama of yours masterfully," he referred to Wes. "And you young man, you have a very strong Pikachu." He referred to Ash.

"Thanks old timer," Wes thanked.

"By the way Grandpa," Rui said. "Where's Grandma?"

"She's at Mt. Battle." He said. "She got tired of the same routine around these parts, and she decided to go to Mt. Battle and watch all the battles for a while. She left this morning."

"Ah yes," Wes said. "Mt. Battle."

"What's Mt. Battle?" Terry asked.

"It's a mountain that trainers train on." Wes explained. "I use to go there all the time."

"Training or snagging," Terry asked.

"Shut up," Wes demanded irritated.

"Say guy," Rui said. "Do you think if that stone helped turn Hariyama back to normal, do you think it will help with everyone else?"

The thought filled the air for a moment. "Only one way to find out," Ash said.

Everyone was back to the Relic. Yanma and Furret were in front of it. Everyone observed as the pokemon got closer to the Relic. The two of them turned to their trainers.

"Go ahead guys," Ash said.

"Yeah," Terry assured. "It's OK, go ahead."

The two of them got closer to the Relic. The Relic began to shine. A green glow covered the two Pokemon. Everyone saw as the light covered the two and was awed at the fact that it worked for those pokemon as well. After the glow was done with, the two pokemon stood there. After a few seconds, they turned to their trainers smiling.

"Well Rui?" Ash asked.

"It's gone," she said. "The black aura that covered them has disappeared."

Yanma and Furret went over to their trainers. Furret jumped on Terry licking her face as she laughed. Yanma happily played with Pichu, Plusle, and Pikachu. "So we did it," Ash said. "We finally found what heals Shadow Pokemon."

"Yeah," Wes agreed. "Pretty soon, Cipher is going down."

To be continued…

* * *

I know that the fight with Wes and Terry was not nessassary, but I could not help it. Beside, I want to show Rui's inner angry girl. I thought it would be funny. You may hate me for this chapter. But still, enjoy. Next chapter may be a while. In the mean time, please review.

**Please Wish me a Happy Birthday... and Review.**


	14. Wes’s Ambition

Sorry I took a month to update. I got alot of things to do. This chapter may not be all that good. It involves Wes's past. Remember, I do NOT own pokemon, I just write fanfictions. I came up with this a while ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **Happy holidays

* * *

**

**Wes's Ambition**

It was mid day in Agate Village. It had been almost a day since the attack on the relic. During that time, Ash and company was transporting pokemon from Justy's gym to the village. They were healing Shadow Pokemon that has been treated greatly at Justy's Gym. Most of them were healed when came in contact with the relic. Almost all of them were healed. But those that were not healed are still pokemon that wanted nothing more then to fight. They were Quagsire, Mantine, Sudowoodo, Bayleef, Noctowl, Croconaw, Dunsparce, Quilava, Rhyhorn, and Hitmontop.

Ash, Terry, Rui, and Eagun were at the Pokemon Center. Pikachu, Pichu, and Plusle were playing a game of tag near them. They were also joined by Yanma and Furret who were also healed. The two of them became a lot more fun after they were healed.

"I'm so glad to see Furret happy for once." Terry said smiling.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Same thing with Yanma. I'm glad they and the others are back to normal."

"Maybe," Rui said. "But we still have to deal with the rest. Not only that, there are other Shadow Pokemon being distributed."

"I know," Ash said. "But where can we find the rest," Ash asked. The thought hung in the air for a while.

Rui had then noticed Wes was not with them. "Where's Wes," she asked.

"I think he's out for a walk," Eagun said sitting on a bench with Raichu next to him. "He said he wanted to go fishing in our pond.

Wes was down in the shrine area. He was lying on his back with a fishing rod in his hands and line in a pond. Espeon and Umbreon were to his right lying down. Something was on his mind.

"Hey guys," Wes said to his pokemon who looked at him. "Do you think… we're going … soft?" He pokemon looked at him curiously as if to ask what he meant. "You know we used to be the toughest team around. We commanded respect from all our Snaggem Members." He sat up and looked at them. "Do you guys remember when we first met?" The two of them looked at him and nodded.

_Five years earlier…_

_A young boy with in rag clothing walked the lonely streets of Pyrite Town. He was a very sad young boy who scavenged the garbage of Pyrite looking for even the slightest piece of food. People walked by him staring at him as if he were a stray pokemon with a disease. One girl and her father walked past him. _

"_Daddy," she asked her father. "That boy is digging through the trash." _

_Her dad dragged her away in fear as if the boy had rabies. The boy heard the man say, "You should stay away from people like that honey." Most the time he didn't care, but this time, it hurt him for some reason. _

_He did not remember anything about his family. He was all alone for five months surviving by himself, and living off what other people left behind. Nobody wanted him. They just pass him by and look at him as if they wished he was not apart of their city. He had nothing. Only the shades he wore on the top of his head. _

_The shades may have belonged to the father he could not remember. He doesn't remember anything about his past. He either doesn't remember or wishes not to. The only thing he was sure of is the silver shades he wore on his head was important to him. Another thing he is sure of is that he's all alone. _

_As he curled up in an alley, he tried to sleep in a cardboard box trying to remember something about his family, but couldn't. Just then, he heard two voices call out. He looked up and saw two little Eevees look at him. Getting up, he watched as the Eevees stared at him like he was something completely new. The little boy got up from his cardboard bed and looked at the Eevees. _

"_Hey there," the boy said. "Do you guys belong to someone?" The Eevees crept over to him cautiously. The boy extended his hand to them and scratched them behind the ears. The two Eevees cheerfully called out with joy as they enjoyed the boy's kind jester. _

_Just then, a figure walked behind the boy. The boy turned and witnessed a large muscular man in a red suit and with a mustache as if it were that of Confucius. He grinned as he looked down at the boy. _

"_So," the man said in a deep voice. "You must be an orphan. Nobody wants you do they?" The boy did not answer. The Eevees walked over to the man and made some jesters looking at the boy and back at the man. "The Eevee brothers have taken a liking to you. They usually don't act this way around strangers." He kneeled down to the Eevees picking them up. The boy got up as well. "There's this ridiculous theories going around that trainers don't pick their pokemon, it's the pokemon that pick their trainers." The boy had a curious expression on his face. "I don't believe it, but in this case…" The man handed the Eevee brothers to the boy. The boy took them gently. "You got no where else to go. Come and join my organization, Team Snaggem. We could always use some new meat helping out." The boy thought of this for a moment looking at the Eevees. "You can even use those two Eevees as your starters." The boy thought for a moment. He decided to agree with the man. "Fine kid, follow Me." he started to walk off but stopped. "By the way, what's your name?"_

_The boy was silent. He looked at his two Eevees. "I…" he started. "I… don't know."_

_The man looked at him. "You've got to have a name kid." The man said. "Like my name is Gonzap, leader of Team Snaggem." _

_The boy thought for a moment. Then he remembered something. In the inside of his shades, he remembered a name. It was the word… "My name… I assume it's Wes."_

_Gonzap looked at him and gave him a grin. "Fine Wes, welcome to Team Snaggem," _

_After months of training in Snaggem, the boy became a powerful trainer. He had surpassed a lot of the Team Snaggem members in such a short time. Years have passed, and eventually, the boy became an official Snagger. Over time, his best friends, the two Eevees had evolved. The oldest brother evolved to the strong, loyal, and ready for anything Umbreon. The Youngest brother had evolved to the powerful, intelligent, and friendly Espeon. Together, the three of them battled other trainers, and snagged their pokemon with ease. Eventually, he became one of the strongest trainers in Team Snaggem, second only to the leader Gonzap. He commanded respect from all the Team Snaggem members. _

_One night, he laid in his bed in his room with his pokemon lying next to him on the right. _

"_Hey guy," The boy named Wes said. His pokemon paid full attention to his master. "I had a dream just now." His pokemon looked at him curiously. "What do you guys say? Let's be the best we can be. I want to capture the greatest pokemon of the world. Just think, with the Snag Machine, we can capture a trainer's pokemon like it was a wild one. Think about it, if we worked for ourselves, we can keep all the good pokemon for us instead of giving them to Team Snaggem." The two pokemon gave an evil grin and nodded agreeing with their trainer. "Yeah," Wes said. "We've given enough to Team Snaggem, it's time to take back, right partner?" The two nodded, to their trainer. "Great, knowing those slackers I work wit, they will be defenseless in the morning. Good thing I still have those explosions in my bag from the last mission." He said getting up and picking up a bag from the side on the side of his bed. "It's our time to shine guys, nobody will stop us from becoming the world's most powerful team. If anyone gets in our way, we'll crush them." _

As Wes returned to reality, he noticed the fishing line was being tugged. "I got one," Wes said pulling on the line. He pulled the line and out of the water came an orange fish pokemon. "A Magikarp," Wes stated. "You got to be kidding me. Oh well, I spent all this time fishing, I may as well." Wes grinned taking out a greenish blue Poke Ball with black stripes going across each other. "A Net Ball, perfect for catching Water and Bug pokemon." He threw the Poke Ball. The Magikarp without putting up a fight went in the ball. After a few flashes and movement, it stopped. Magikarp was caught.

Espeon and Umbreon rubbed their heads against his arm congratulating him. "Hee," he snickered. "Thank Terry for this one." Taking the fishing pole from the water, he was in new thoughts. "Terry, the puny squirt is an annoying one. I can't stand her at all, but I am impressed with her collection of Poke Balls. I suppose the midget is useful." He remembered how she tried her best to assist battle. He also remembered the relationship she had with her pokemon, much like how Wes, Umbreon, and Espeon are. Even though the little blond girl dresses like a boy, she fights like a boy that is well twice her age. She is also very strong for her age. "She sure can beat up a bunch of grown men."

Then he thought about Ash. "The future kid is a strong trainer." He remembered that once he wanted Ash's Pikachu. "I still want that Pikachu." He remembered that Ash battles a way that rivals Wes's battle technique. He also remembers that Ash treats his pokemon with kindness, friendship, and love. He loves his pokemon, and they love him. "Ash brings the word goody-two-shoes-do-gooder to a whole new level." He snickered.

Then he thought about Rui. He thought about the way she tries her best to help out. "Rui," Wes said. "She's an even bigger pain then Terry." He remembers she smiles a lot. Her smile is a cute one, which can warm anyone's heart. Wes couldn't help but say, "Rui. She gets in the way most of the time. Some times I can't stand her. But she is a good person. Not only that, she dose have a strong sense of responsibility. And you know, she is kind of… cute." He looked at his pokemon who looked at him curiously as if to ask him to repeat that sentence. Blushing he said. "Nothing," he said.

He took out a Poke Ball and threw it in the air. Out of the ball came his newly evolved Hariyama. Letting out a call, it looked down at its small trainer. "Hey there," Wes greeted. Hariyama greeted Wes with a nod. "I bet it feels good to be healthy again." Wes told his pokemon. Looking up to the pokemon, he got up from where he laid with Espeon and Umbreon doing the same. "I only want strong pokemon on my team. You fit the category of strong quite well." Hariyama put its hands together and nodded as if to solute Wes. "Now that you're more obedient, you're all right."

Then, Wes threw his Lure Ball in the air. Out of it came Magikarp. The Magikarp was let out in the water. Wes looked at it with a serious look. "Do you see these Pokemon," Wes asked the Magikarp. "These are all strong pokemon. The only pokemon I care about are the strong. Any weak pokemon I either let go or give them to my boss. Since I don't have a boss anymore I usually let them go now." The Magikarp looked at him curiously. Then it looked at Wes's pokemon. It had a look of disappointment thinking that it isn't as strong.

Wes looked at the pokemon. It was when he noticed the Magikarp was smaller then normal Magikarp. It was probably a young one. As Wes looked in the pokemon's sad eyes, he saw himself in them. It was when he was a younger man and nobody wanted him. As Wes related to the Magikarp, he let out a sigh. "I am getting soft." He went over to the water. He picked up the smaller Magikarp from the water. "I can just snag a stronger pokemon from a better trainer, but I think I'll make an exception for you. Just pull your weight around, OK?" The Magikarp then moved around in Wes's arms happily.

That surprised Espeon and Umbreon. Hariyama spoke in its own words to the two pokemon why were they surprised. The two explained they did not know Wes to accept a weak pokemon to the team. It made them wonder if their trainer was changing. They wondered if this was some sort of human evolution.

It was sun set. Wes walked towards the home of Eagun with his Hariyama, Espeon, and Umbreon following, and Magikarp under his arm. Wes for once had a smile on his face as he walked towards the house. "No one will stop me from succeeding." Wes thought. "I will be Orre's strongest trainer."

As he entered the house, he saw Eagun in the living room couch with Raichu in his own small bed. In the kitchen area were Rui, Ash, and Terry eating some food on the table. The pokemon were on the floor eating their pokemon food from bowls.

"About time you got here." Terry stated rather rudely.

"Food's getting cold." Ash said stuffing his mouth. Espeon, Umbreon, and Hariyama ran past Wes to get some pokemon food.

"So who's your little friend?" Rui asked referring to the Magikarp in his arm.

"Just a Magikarp I caught earlier." Wes said walking over to the kitchen sink and putting Magikarp in it letting the water run. Magikarp splashed about as the water came down.

"Seems kind of puny if you ask me," Terry said.

Wes shrugged. "He ain't that bad." Wes said watching his new pokemon splash about.

To be continued…

* * *

I know I can't be more original. This is for all those Wes fans, anda little bit forsome of you Wes/ Rui fans.

Please Review my story.


	15. Mt Battle

Here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in the while. I had another story to work on and I had alot of other things to do. I will TRY and update more often. **

* * *

**

**Mt. Battle**

It was late in the afternoon when the message arrived. Ash went out for a walk around Agate Village to think, Pikachu followed him. At Eagun's house, Rui and Terry were in the living room with their Pichu and Plusle lying on the couch next to them asleep; Rui was doing Terry's waist length blond hair making it into a pony tail.

"You have such lovely hair Terry," Rui complimented. "I just wish you wouldn't keep it under that straw hat of yours all the time.

"Well that's me," Terry stated. "I don't like my hair hanging out."

"Well you should consider letting it hang out of your hat." Rui said with a smile.

Wes was also in the house, sitting on the stairs as if half asleep. Espeon and Umbreon sat near his feet eating some Pokemon food. Just then, there was a ringing from Wes's pocket. Wes opened his eyes and reached into his pocket and took out a rectangular item, a PDA.

"A message from Duking," Wes stated. He read it.

Rui and Terry noticed. "What happened," Rui asked.

"There's good news and bad news," Wes said putting his PDA away. "The good news is Shadow Pokemon are not being distributed in Pyrite."

"That's great," Terry said. "But what's the bad news?"

"It's Mt. Battle," Wes said. "A bunch of mysterious men appeared and is causing trouble there."

"Cipher," Terry asked.

"I'm not sure," Wes replied.

Rui's face fell up with fear remembering something. "Grandma's there," she said worried.

"In that case we better find Ash and get going." Terry stated, Pichu calling out agreeing with her.

A few miles away from Agate Village, Meowth and Billy sat in the sand disappointed.

"What do we do now?" Billy asked. "If Giovanni found out that I lost his Shadow Pokemon when we go back to the future, he is going to be disappointed."

"Disappointed is only the sum of it." Meowth said. "He's going to hunt us down and tear us apart personally."

"What do we do, what do we do?" Billy repeated sadly.

After a few seconds of silence, Meowth's eyes lit up in joy. "I got it." He hopped up. "Let's get the boss a better Shadow Pokemon."

"What do you mean," Billy asked curiously.

"I mean didn't you know the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon that twerp Wes is supposed to lose too?" Meowth asked. "Here's the plan, we let the powerful Shadow Pokemon battle the twerps, they get worn out and Cipher steals back the Snaggem Machine. Once Cipher gets it back, and they snag the twerp's Pokemon, and to top it all off when they get Celebi, we will take the Snaggem Machine, the Poke Ball with the powerful Pokemon, and all the twerp's Pokemon, and have Celebi take us back to the future. We'll get Rhyhorn, the twerps Pokemon, and the all powerful Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. If the boss will give us a great reward for Celebi, imagine what he will give us for the entire package."

Billy thought about this. "We would be ruling Team Rocket by his side." He stated.

"Just imagine," Meowth said thinking about the boss receiving all of those powerful Pokemon.

"_We come into the boss's office with all those Pokemon. We start small and work our way up introducing every last one of them. We eventually get to the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon, then Celebi, and to top it all off, we finally give him the Snaggem Machine. With these presents we smiles greatly and says Meowth and his friends deserve a big reward. For these Pokemon I will give them the highest honor in Team Rocket. They will help me rule Team Rocket, and be rich beyond their wildest imagination." _

Snapping back to reality, Billy's eyes lit up. "This is a golden opportunity. We should tell James and Miss Jessie about this as soon as possible."

"You bet we should," Meowth said with a grin. Then he had a wondering face. "By the way, where are those two?"

"I'm not sure," Billy said. "I haven't seen them since we split up in Pyrite."

In the canyon inside Pyrite, Jessie and James were in bandages lying on the ground. Wobbuffet who was unharmed stood next to them and Chimecho was using its Heal Bell attack to heal them.

"Why us," Jessie asked. "Why dose it always have to be us? Why can't the twerps blast off for once?"

"Because fate seems to be picking on us," James answered.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet stated.

At that, they heard foot steps. They looked over their shoulders. There were two Cipher men behind them.

"Finally," Jessie said happily getting up. "We were in this canyon for hours."

"Sorry," one of them said. "We had trouble finding you. But we found you now. Come on, we'll take you to the Under."

"The Under," Jessie and James asked as a unison.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet asked.

Back at Agate, Ash and Pikachu were resting on an Agate Village hill. They sat there thinking about all that has happened that day. He also thought about Eagun and how well he handled battling with Raichu.

"You think we'll be as strong as them some day Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu called out and nodded with a smile. "You're right, there's no doubt we will be. All we have to do is keep training like we usually do. But do you think he'll give us some pointers? After all, that Thunder attack was awfully powerful." Pikachu shrugged unknowingly.

Ash then noticed Rui running toward them, Rui carrying Plusle in her arms.

"Ash," Rui called worried.

"What's wrong," Ash asked noticing there's something wrong.

"It's Cipher," she said. "They're at Mt. Battle."

"What," Ash asked getting up.

"Wes got a message that Mt. Battle has a bunch of mysterious men showing up. We think it's Cipher." Rui explained.

"What would Cipher be doing there?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure," Rui said. "But we better check it out. Wes is at the bike, and Terry went to tell my grandpa what happened." Ash and Rui ran off towards the direction of Wes's bike.

In another part of Orre were Meowth and Billy. They were in Pyrite city inside the hidden base. It was pretty much abandoned since the police looked over it. What the police did not find was a hidden elevator Meowth and Billy knew about.

"Man I hate the desert," Meowth said. "I'm still picking sand from my fur from that stinking sand storm."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have rented the jeep." Billy said.

Billy put a card through a slot in the wall and the two entered an empty room hidden in the wall. After Billy put a card in a slot, the elevator went down.

The elevator stopped at a floor below. They exited the elevator and looked outward at a small underground city in the dark.

"So this is the place?" Meowth asked.

"Yep," Billy said. "Welcome to the Under. Jessie and James should be around here somewhere."

Later on, Ash and the others had arrived at Mt. Battle. Ash, Wes, Terry, and Rui looked up at a bunch of Mountains collected together. A yellow pathway leading into a building was inside one of them.

"That must be the place," Wes said. "Mt. Battle."

"This is a place where trainers come and train with their Pokemon." Rui explained. "It is the most popular place for beginners and experts to come and train, and it's also Orre's main money maker. Trainers come all over the world to train here, Hoenn, Johto, everywhere."

"Impressive," Wes said. "But I don't think this will be much of a money maker later on."

"We better get in quickly," Ash said. They all ran inside the building.

It was pretty much empty except for four Cipher agents who guarded a bunch of people, the people were hostages. The Cipher Agents noticed them. "Hey kids, stop right there." One of them called.

"Stay out of our way," Wes commanded taking out a Poke Ball. "Hariyama, take these fools down." Hariyama came out. Calling its name it launched its great hand at them and knocked all four of them to the other side of the room. They crashed into a wall and were knocked out. "Got them,"

The hostages were free. Most of them had run out of the building. One old lady stopped in front of Rui. "Grandma," Rui stated relieved her grand mother was all right.

"Rui," The old lady stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you," Rui said. "These are my friends Ash, Wes, Terry, and this is my new Pokemon Plusle." Plusle greeted her with a smile. After introducing them, she explained how they met. "I was kidnapped days ago and they all rescued me."

"Oh my," grandma said. She turned to the others. "I guess I should be thanking you all two times then."

"It was nothing," Wes said as if he didn't care.

"Grandma," Rui asked. "Do you know why Cipher is attacking Mt. Battle?"

"No," she replied. "But I think it has something to do with one of the Mt. Battle leaders, Vander. Some of them went through that door, following some beastly man."

"Then let's go do some damage," Wes said taking out a Poke Ball.

"Yeah," Ash agreed angrily. "What ever they're planning, they aren't getting away with it."

They went over towards a door. Going through it, they looked out around the area. They were on a big yellow platform connecting to other platforms. The platforms were high above a canyon. Mountains surrounded the area.

"We're high up," Terry stated.

"Why isn't there any railing around this platform?" Ash asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Probably," Wes said. "Let's just stay away from the edges." Wes, Ash, Pikachu, and Terry walked towards the center of the platform. They then stopped and turn around noticing Rui was still at the other side. She looked straight ahead with Plusle in her arms. She seemed to not want to look down.

"Rui, are you afraid of heights or something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sort of," She said nervously.

"Well that would explain all those times," Terry said remembering some things.

_When Ash was getting ready to battle entered the Pyrite Colosseum, everyone was at the bridge they must cross to get there. "Do you think this bridge is safe?" Rui asked frightfully. "It doesn't look safe. I don't think it's safe. Look how far up we are. Is there a bottom to that canyon? I don't see a bottom" _

_When they were on the roof of the building Cipher was hiding out in. Rui looked over the edge of the building. She had swirls in her eyes and put her and on her fore head. "This building is higher then I thought." _

_Some other time, Rui was in a panic. "Way too high, way too high, way too high," she kept on repeating franticly. When she stopped, she noticed Ash, Pikachu, Wes, and Terry staring at her with sweat drops. _

"_Maybe I should hold on to that map," Ash said taking the map out of her hand._

"Why didn't we notice until now?" Terry asked.

"Who knows," Wes said. "Now Rui, we need your help. You're the only one who can see the Shadow Pokemon. If you don't come, we won't know if there are any Shadow Pokemon I can snag. Other wise I will have to snag every Pokemon the enemy has." Wes stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Well goodbye Rui, I'll bring back any Pokemon I snag." He said cheerfully.

Ash and Terry ignored him. "I know," Ash suggested. "Why don't you walk next to someone? If you get scared, there will be someone to comfort you."

"But who," Terry asked.

A few minutes later, they walked through many of the platforms Ash and Terry walked ahead. Terry's Pichu was on her hat, and Ash's Pikachu was on his shoulder. They look over their shoulders and saw Rui and Wes. Rui had her arms around Wes's right arm and had her eyes closed trying not to look down. Plusle was on Wes's head playing with his shades. Wes looked at Terry and Ash angrily. "Ketchum, Yellow, you both owe me big time."

Terry noticed there are numbers on the platforms. "What's with those numbers?" She asked.

"Oh, Eagun explained that to me." Ash said. "He said there are one hundred platforms in Mt. Battle. Who ever wins all one hundred wins the Mt. Battle challenge."

"Oh," Terry said. "I should try that out."

"Me too," Ash said.

"But there's something I don't get," Terry said. "If there are any other Cipher Agents, why haven't they shown themselves? We're like on the eighth platform, and I haven't seen any other agents."

They went up the stairs to another platform. At the top, there were four Cipher Agents with their backs turned toward them.

"All right," Wes said. "Finally, some action," Wes advanced.

"Ah, wait," Rui squealed in fear still having her arms clamped around his.

"Oh come on," Wes growled. "Now I know how a Slowbro feels with that Shellder on his tail."

"Me and Pichu will take care of them," Terry said. "Pichu, Thunder Wave." The small mouse lying on her hat made a short cry and blue electricity came from its body. The electricity shocked the four Cipher members. Before they realized it, they were knocked out from the electricity. When Pichu was done, it fell off her hat with swirls in its eyes. Terry caught it just in time. "Good work Pichu." Terry complimented.

"Hey, look over there," Ash said. Pass the knocked out Cipher members, an extremely large, muscular, beastly man with messy red hair, and white clothing was standing above a smaller man lying on the ground in pain.

"He's in trouble," Ash stated. "Let's hurry." The group ran toward the other platform.

The large man stood above the man and yelled in a demanding voice. "Give it to me," he demanded picking the man up by the color with one hand. "Give me the Time Flute." He carried the man to the ledge of the platform. "Or else you will be introduced to mother earth, the hard way."

"Stop," Ash called. The big man turned to Ash and company. "Leave him alone."

"You dare bark orders at me child?" The large man asked throwing the other man back on the platform knocking him out. He advanced towards the group.

"Well at least you didn't say let him go," Wes said to him. He then slyly went near Terry and made a quick motion putting Rui's arms around Terry's neck.

"Hey what's the idea," Terry asked.

"A Slowbro can battle with a Shellder on its tail, but I can't with Rui on my arms," he answered.

"Well I can't either," Terry yelled trying to struggle away from Rui.

"Oh and take this too," Wes put Plusle in her arms with Pichu. "Have fun," Wes said cheerfully leaving Terry with two Pokemon in her arms and Rui afraid and clamping around her neck.

"Ash, let's take this Ogre down," Wes said with a grin.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"You pathetic children," the large man said. "I am one of the Administrators of Cipher. Address me as Dakim."

"An administrator," Ash asked. "Like Miror B.?"

"Don't insult me," Dakim demanded. "I am superior to that weakling." He lifted up one of his legs and slammed his foot down causing a shock wave that shook the platform. "Quiver before me,"

To be continued…

* * *

For time purposes I skipped all those other nine battles. Next chapter Vs. Dakmin

Please Review


	16. Vs Dakim

Here comes another chapter. I hope you enjoy this battle.**

* * *

**

**Vs. Dakim**

The battle was one. Ash and Wes through their Poke Balls letting out their Pokemon.

"Yanma, I choose you," Ash called letting out his dragon fly Pokemon.

"Espeon, I choose you," Wes called letting out his old friend. The two Pokemon stared at Dakim ready for a battle.

"What pathetic pokemon you have," Dakim said throwing two Poke Balls. "Golem, Metang, I choose you." A big rock turtle pokemon and a metallic crab like pokemon came out.

"Those guys look tough," Wes said. "But we're tougher."

"Want to bet?" Dakim asked. "Metang, Take Down on Yanma," Metang charged toward the dragon fly pokemon.

"Espeon, Reflect, protect Yanma," Wes commanded. Espeon jumped in front of Yanma and made a screen of blue light appear. The Take Down was deflected as Metang crashed into the wall.

"Thanks Wes," Ash thanked.

"No problem," Wes said. "You look after me, and I'll look after you." Dakim growled at the fact his attack failed. "Attack as much as you want, Reflect will just deflect it."

"Attack as much as I want you say?" Dakim asked. "Fine then, Metang, Protect, Golem, Explosion." Metang started to glow a green light. Golem then started to glow and let out a great fiery explosion. The attack covered the entire field. Espeon's Reflect could not hold it back, and Yanma and Espeon were engulfed in the explosion.

"No Espeon," Wes called worried.

"Yanma," Ash called out.

When the explosion subsided, Golem, Yanma, and Espeon lied on the ground with swirls in their eyes. Metang was still standing strong.

"What," Ash asked. "How can it be standing?"

Dakim laughed manically. "It's Protect." Dakim explained. "It prevents any damage from any attack, like Explosion. Metang is safe, although Golem is not as lucky."

"You creep," Ash growled. "You took out your own Pokemon just to take us out?"

"What do I care," Dakim asked recalling his Golem. "Now Marshtomp, your turn," A Mud skipper pokemon came out of a thrown Poke Ball.

Terry and Rui observed by the side lines. Terry called out to them. "Ash, Wes, you better take this guy out quick. If he treats his Pokemon like this there's no telling what he'll do to us if you lose." Wes recalled Espeon.

"Then we won't lose," Ash said returning Yanma. He and Wes threw Poke Balls. "Grovyle, I choose you," The tree Gecko Pokemon came out and put a twig in its mouth.

"Umbreon, I choose you," Wes called. Umbreon growled at its enemies. "Umbreon, that guy and his pokemon hurt your brother." This made Umbreon growl louder and angrier. "Good, let's take them out,"

"Let's get them," Dakim yelled. "Metang, Protect, Marshtomp, Earthquake,"

"Oh no," Ash stated, "That's like Explosion minus Marshtomp taking damage,"

Wes's face showed a sly grin. "Perfect," he stated. "Umbreon, use Taunt," Umbroen's eyes started to glow a white color and a wave of sound came over Metang. Metang floated their and sweat dropped. Marshtomp's attack was still on though. It slammed the ground causing the ground to shake.

"Grovyle, jump," Ash commanded.

"You too Umbreon," The two Pokemon made a great leap. As the great shockwave from the earthquake passed by, Metang was hit directly.

"What," Dakim asked in disbelief.

"Now Grovyle, Leaf Blade on Marshtomp," Ash commanded. Grovyle's leafs formed to two glowing blades. It fell to the direction Marshtomp was spinning. Within a blink of an eye, Grovyle stood there calmly and coolly as Marshtomp fell to the ground with swirling eyes. Metang was in no better condition.

"Your turn Umbreon, Faint Attack," Wes commanded. As Umbreon landed, it ran towards Metang.

"Metang, Protect," Dakim commanded. Metang could do nothing but take the attack directly. It fell back with its eyes swirling. "How could it not work? I didn't use that attack enough times for it not to work."

"It was Umbreon's Taunt attack," Wes explains. "It makes the opponent use only damaging move, meaning protect is useless. All I have to do is have your Marshtomp weaken Metang with Earthquake, and have Grovyle and Umbreon finish the two off when you least suspect it."

The girls and their pokemon cheered them on. "Great work guys," Rui cheered. "Keep it up,"

"Finish this guy off." Terry demanded. Pichu and Plusle called out cheering.

Dakim wasn't amused. "Bring it on Dakim," Wes said. "There's not a single Pokemon you got that we can't take on."

Dakim made a sly grin. Then he began to laugh. His laugh started from a small chuckle, and formed into a large maniacal laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"Allow me to tell you a story." Dakim said. "When Miror B's Shadow Pokemon was snagged, our leader decided to give me, and the other two Cipher Administrators Shadow Pokemon of our own. But these are no normal Shadow Pokemon, these are from Johto. It took a long time to find and catch them, but we have them." He took out a Violet Poke Ball.

"No way," Terry said amazed. "That's a Master Ball. I always wanted to see one of those. They capture a Pokemon without failure."

"And I needed it to capture this one." Dakim explained. "Behold, I choose you… Entei,"

Everyone's face had shocked expressions from hearing what Dakim had just said. Out of the Master Ball came a big Brown dog pokemon. It was very big, and very muscular. It had a mask, grey spikes, and white smoke on its back. It let out a great big roar of superiority.

Everyone looked at the pokemon in fear, knowing that Entei is one of the most powerful pokemon in the pokemon world. It is extremely rare, and deadly powerful.

"How in the world did they get their hands on such a powerful pokemon." Terry asked. Everyone looked at Rui.

"Rui," Wes asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

Rui looked at the Pokemon in fear. "Yes," she said. "But it's not just a Shadow Pokemon, it's aura is powerful. It's even darker, and more horrible then the other Shadow Pokemon.

The large dog Pokemon let out a great roar. Grovyle and Umbreon stepped back a few inches.

"Umbreon, don't let it intimidate you." Wes commanded. "It may be a powerful Pokemon, but it's not indestructible. Use Confuse Ray," Umbroen's eyes started to glow and a beam of blue light came from its eyes.

"Dodge it," Dakim commanded. Entei ran out of the way of the light at a great speed. It was so fast, it almost looked like it teleported right behind Umbreon.

"Grovyle, Slam," Ash commanded. Grovyle used the leaf on its head in an attempt to hit Entei. Entei once again dodged the attack.

"Stomp," Dakim commanded. Entei appeared before Umbreon and let its great leg down in front of him causing it to knock backwards near Grovyle. "End this, Fire Spin," Entei let out a great roar and a violet fire that formed a tornado of fire. The tornado engulfed the two Pokemon. All that was heard was the two Pokemon cry of pain.

"No, Grovyle Return," Ash recalled his Grovyle that suffered serious damage.

"Umbreon Return," Wes commanded like Ash. "This thing's tough."

Dakim chuckled evilly. "Do you still think you can defeat me?" Dakim asked. "Give up now, and your Pokemon will be spared, and maybe turned into Shadow Pokemon."

"No way," Wes said angrily throwing a Poke Ball. "Hariyama, let's go,"

"Go Cubone," Ash call throwing the Poke Ball. A big fighting Pokemon, and a small Lonely Pokemon came out ready to fight.

"Is that all you have?" Dakim asked.

"It's all I'll need." Wes said. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw," Hariyama ran toward Entei.

"Shadow Rush," Dakim yelled. Entei's entire body began to turn black, and a great aura was let out. It over lapped Entei's body as it let out a roar. It ran towards Hariyama at a great speed impacting it greatly. Quickly recovered and grabbed Entei.

"Got him," Wes said. "Vital Throw may be slow, but it never misses. Now, Vital Throw," Hariyama threw Entei into the ground.

"Now Cubone, Icy Wind," Ash commanded. Cubone let out a chilling wind from its mouth covering Entei's greatly damaged body. "Entei gets slower every time Cubone uses Icy Wind," Ash explained.

"Now, use Rock Slide," Wes commanded.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang," Ash commanded. Hariyama caused the ground to let out huge rocks which were hurled at Entei. Cubone threw its bone at Entei like a boomerang. Both the attacks hit Entei directly. First Entei was struck to the ground by Bonemerang. Then the huge rocks covered Entei's body. There was a huge pile of ruble covered Entei's body.

"Ha, now what," Wes asked. "Entei is down, you lose,"

Dakim stared at them. The he let out a small chuckle that once again turned into a maniacal laugh.

"That's never a good sign," Ash stated.

"Do you think that Entei would go down as easily as that?" Dakim asked. An explosion of fire came from under the ruble. Entei stood there on all four legs staring at them with fierce possessed looking eyes. It looked as though the attacks did nothing to it. Everyone except Dakim had expressions of shock and fear. "Do you still think you can beat me," asked Dakim. Entei's eyes became horrifyingly evil. It let out a great roar. "Now you've done it, you've put it in Hyper Mode. Entei is on its own now." Entei let out a dark violet fire ball. It fired at Hariyama and Cubone. It came so quickly unable to dodge. An explosion covered both the pokemon. They fell back to the other side of the platform.

The explosion was so great; Wes and Ash were blown back towards the edge. Rui and Terry kept their balance and grabbed them preventing them from falling off. "Are you OK," Rui asked pulling Wes up on his feet.

"Yeah thanks," Wes thanked.

No problem," Rui smiled. Then she looked down at high they are. Her fear of heights caused her to have swirls in her eyes dizzy from the height and almost lost her balance.

Wes sweat dropped. "Let's keep her away from the edge," Wes said.

They turned their attention back to the battle field. Hariyama and Cubone lay on the ground in pain and fainted. Ash ran over to Cubone and Wes went over to Hariyama. Entei stood a few yards away growling at them.

"Return," both trainers said sadly. Wes took out a Poke Ball.

"The only Pokemon I have left is Magikarp." Wes said sadly. "If Espeon, Umbreon, and Hariyama can't beat that thing, what chance dose Magikarp has?"

Ash got up. "Don't worry," Ash said. "There's still a chance."

"A chance," Wes asked.

"Yes," Ash said. "As long as we have Pokemon, we can't give up. Go Pikachu," Pikachu jumped into the battle field with electrified cheeks.

Wes looked at him curiously. "This kid is either crazy or stubborn." He thought. He took out Magikarp's Poke Ball. "Either way he's right," He threw it. "Magikarp, I choose you." The fish pokemon jumped up flailing saying its name.

"Is that all you have?" asked Dakim. "How disappointing, Entei, finish them off. Take the weaker Pokemon first."

Entei's mouth opened. A violet Fire Ball was charging in its mouth. Pikachu and Magikarp stood strong.

"Magirkarp," Wes called to the still flailing Magikarp. He hesitated and then spoke with a smile. "I believe in you." Magikarp's eyes opened wide when they heard this. As it heard this, Entei launched the fire ball. The projectile was launched at Magikarp. The fire ball impacted towards it. There was a great explosion, not as big as the last, but was still big.

There was a black smoke covering the battle field. "Magikarp," No one could see what happened. Dakim laughed manically

"Good, the less weak Pokemon, the better." Dakim said once again.

Wes stood there looking down frowning, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his head. His frown slowly turned into a grin revealing a row of teeth. "The world's full of weak Pokemon. But there is a good thing about weak Pokemon." Just then, there was a glow of white light. "They get stronger," From the smoke emerged a light forming a long creature. Magikarp was evolving.

When the light stopped, there was a great intimidating blue serpent pokemon about twenty feet long. It had a large powerful jar, and sharp frightening teeth. It was a Gyarados, one of the most powerful water pokemon around. The large Pokemon made Dakim loose his grin and changed it to fear. The pokemon let out a roar great enough to scare even Pikachu. Terry and Rui looked at the pokemon in fear. Pichu and Plusle coward behind Terry's legs. Ash and Pikachu were even afraid of the Pokemon.

The only one not afraid was Wes staring at his new Pokemon with a grin. "It's time to end this Gyarados." Gyarados turned towards Entei with a roar. Entei roared back as if not intimidated. Gyarados turned toward Pikachu and roared trying to communicate with it. Pikachu nodded and jumped on the back of the long sea serpent. It ran up the neck and onto the head.

"You ready Ash," Wes asked.

Ash turned to him and nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Let's end this."

"You hear that," Wes asked Dakim. "We aren't out of the game yet."

Dakim growled at them angrily. "You naïve children," Dakim growled. "I will not loose to you, Entei, attack." Entei launched a stream of flames.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump," Wes called. Gyarados launched a powerful stream of water blast out. The fire held up for a while, but it was to no prevail. The Hydro Pump blasted through the flame and blasted to Entei. Entei stood its ground taking the attack.

"No, Entei," Dakim yelled.

"Now Pikachu," Ash called. "Thunder," Pikachu began to electrify.

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu yelled letting out an extremely powerful stream of Lightning. The Lightning struck Entei electrifying its entire body now wet because of the Hydro Pump. Both the attacks hit Entei at once, and there was nothing it could do about it. Gyarados's Hydro Pump stopped.

"Now Gyarados, finish it off with Hyper Beam," Wes commanded. Gyarados's mouth charged. It had then let out an extremely powerful stream of energy. The blast hit Entei directly. Entei took the attack letting out a roar in pain. When the attack was done with, Entei stood there staring and growling at his enemies. It was greatly damaged, but it still stood there angrily.

After a few seconds, it fell to its side fainting. "No, this can't be," Dakim yelled. "My Shadow Pokemon actually lost." He took out his Master Ball. "Return," he recalled Entei.

"No," Wes growled missing his opportunity to snag it.

"You will pay for this." Dakim threatened throwing another Poke Ball. "Camerupt, Sandstorm."

An orange camel pokemon with two volcanic humps yelled out its name and caused a sandstorm to appear all over the field. They all covered their faces blinded by the sand. When it was over, Dakim and his Camerupt were both gone.

"They escaped, and with Entei too." Wes stated disappoint. "Oh well," he said walking over to his newly evolve Pokemon with Ash. Gyarados lowered its head towards Wes. Pikachu jumped off its head and into Ash's arms. "At least I got me a new Pokemon," Wes said patting Gyarados's head.

To be continued…

* * *

I thought things would be too easy if I had them snag Entei, so I decided to not let them snag it. I have something better in mind. 

Please Review


	17. Find the Under

I'm sorry I have not update for a while. I had writter's block for this story for a while. Please Review my story.**

* * *

**

**Find the Under **

After the battle with Dakim, the man whom was being beaten up by Dakim was conscious once again and gratefully thanked the four for their help.

"Thank you again for helping me," The man said. "My name is Vander, one of the leaders of Mt. Battle."

"My name is Ash," Ash introduced. "This is Wes, Rui, Terry, and our Pokemon Pikachu, Pichu, and Plusle." Everyone greeted him. "So Vander, what did Dakim want with you?" Ash asked.

"What he wanted was some thing I found earlier." Vander explained. "This morning I found this mysterious flute. I think he called it the Time Flute. I'm not sure what he wanted with it, but it must be valuable."

"Valuable enough to threaten a life," Ash asked.

"Apparently so," Wes nodded. "Can we see it?"

Vander had a pouch around his waist that he reached. He took out a small, interesting looking green and black flute. It had exotic carvings on it that seemed very majestic. At the mouth end was a strange insignia, sort of a green yin-yang symbol only one side was a dark green, and the other a light green, and no dots.

Terry looked at the insignia questionably. "Where have I seen that insignia," she asked herself remembering it from somewhere.

"You may have it if you want," Vander said. "Consider it a reward for saving me, and besides, it seems safer with you."

"Are you sure you want to give us something this valuable," Ash asked.

"It's OK," Vander assured, "You can have it."

"Thanks," Ash thanked.

The four heroes were at the reception desk meeting up with Rui's Grandmother. After making small talk while their Pokemon were being healed, they agreed to go back to Agate.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us to Agate?" Rui asked.

"I'm sure dear," her grandmother assured. "I'll drive back, so don't you worry about me."

"OK," Rui agreed still not to sure she should be driving by herself back to Agate.

"Come on Rui," Wes called on his bike ready to go. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"I'll be there soon," she called back. "I'll see you there Grandma," Rui said with Plusle in her arms calling to her happily. Rui said her final good byes and left with Plusle.

The two were back at the bike. Wes slouched on his bike ready to leave. Ash was standing next to it with Pikachu on his shoulder, and Terry with Pichu in her hat was looking in the pouch set at the side of the bike for food for Pichu. She eventually came across the trunk she found at the oasis.

Her eyes lit up in surprise. She knew where she had remembered the insignia. "Guys, look at this," she called. Ash and Rui went to see what she wanted, while Wes had no interest. Terry took out the box. On the top of the trunk was the same insignia that was on the Time Flute. This caught Wes's attention.

"No way," Ash stated amazed at the coincidence. "Do you think this has anything to do with the Time Flute?"

"It must," Rui stated. "Look at the insignia."

Everyone compared the two insignias and concluded that both were identical. "What do you thinks in it?" Rui asked.

"Maybe another Time Flute," Ash suggested.

"Only one way to find out," Wes concluded taking out his Hariyama's Premier Ball. "I'll have Hariyama break it open."

"Hold it Machoke man," Terry interrupted angrily. "If you do that you could break what ever's in it."

"Then what do you suggest we…" Wes was interrupted by an E-mail. He took out his PDA and read it. "Interesting," he said.

"What is it," Ash asked.

"Apparently Duking and his friends in Pyrite found a couple of Cipher Agents and squeezed some info out of them about a place called the Under."

"The Under," Ash asked, Pikachu calling out as if to repeat.

"It's said to be a city under Pyrite." Wes said interested. "Do you remember that canyon in Pyrite?" Wes asked. Everyone nodded agreeing. "Apparently it's in that canyon. The Under is Cipher's main city. According to the Cipher Agents it's even worst then Pyrite."

"So how do we get there," Rui asked.

"A secret elevator in that station Cipher was hiding in." Wes explained. "He wants us being the strong trainers we are to check it out before he and the police storm the place."

"It sounds dangerous," Rui stated a bit worried. Plusle called out as worried as she is.

"Nothing we can't handle," Wes said confidently. "Let's check that trunk out later," Wes said referring to the mysterious box.

"Yeah, right now we got business to take care of in Pyrite," Ash stated. Pikachu agreed with him.

After an email was sent to Rui's Grandpa saying they will not be making it to Agate tonight, they were on their way to Pyrite.

It was late at night and freezing by the time they were half way to Pyrite. They were all in their blankets around a fire.

"Why is it deserts are hot at day but freezing during night?" Ash asked.

"That's the desert for you," Wes said. "Complain if it's hot, but when night falls you beg for hot temperatures."

Rui seemed to be the only one who didn't mind the cold. She and Plusle were playing happily with a little ball. "Say Ash," she called. Ash turned still frozen. "I was wondering about electric pokemon. You have a Pikachu, can you tell me how to raise an electric pokemon."

"Sure," Ash agreed. He and Pikachu walked over and sat down next to her. "Electric pokemon are very neat pokemon. They use mainly electric attacks and are fast, and use powerful attacks." Ash told her. Pikachu rubbed the back of his neck flattered. "They can beat Water, and Electric Pokemon, and are resistant to Electric, Flying, and Steel attacks. Electric attacks don't affect Electric, Grass, or Dragon pokemon that much. And Electric attacks don't affect Ground Pokemon."

"I thought it was Rock Pokemon that aren't affected by Electric Pokemon," Rui interjected.

"That's a common mistake." Ash assured. "Rock Pokemon like Geodude and Onix are also Ground Pokemon, so electric attacks don't affect them, but many people think electric attacks don't affect other rock types. However, Electric attacks do affect Rock Pokemon as long as they aren't Rock and Ground types. That's why Sudowoodo was affected by electric attacks; it was pure rock, not part ground or anything else."

"Oh," Rui understood.

"Anything else you want to know," Ash asked.

"No, that's it for now," she said. She looked at her Plusle who let out a cute little yawn. "It feels great to have a pokemon." Rui stated picking up Plusle and hugging it. Plusle returned the hug and Rui got up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Ash said. Rui left the sight and entered in her tent along with Terry. Ash got up to go to his tent to sleep. Wes was still sitting in the camp site. "You coming Wes," Ash asked.

"No, I'm going to stay up for a while," Wes said without turning to him.

"OK," Ash replied. "Goodnight." When Wes didn't return the goodnight, he went in his tent.

Wes watched the fire burn alone. He heard something land on a near by tree. He turned and there on a dried out old tree was a steel bird pokemon Skarmory.

"You again," Wes asked. "You know, I am really getting sick of you," The Skarmory squawked. "If you want the snag machine, you'll have to get past all my pokemon to do so." The Skarmory squawked again. It turned tail and flew off. "You bother me again, and you're as good as snagged." Seth got up and went over to his tent to sleep.

It was ten in the morning when the crew arrived at Pyrite. They were in Duking's office to gather information on the situation. Plusle happily jumped into Duking's arms glad to see him.

"I see you're doing good Plusle," he complimented. "Rui, you're doing a great job raising it."

"Thank you," Rui took the compliment.

"So Duking, you say that you got some clowns from Cipher that know where this Under place is?" Wes asked.

Duking's expression became serious. "He said that the entrance to the Under is in that tower Cipher was hiding out in. The problem was we can't find it, and those Cipher agents won't say any more like were it is."

"Is that so," Wes asked. "Why don't I have a word or two with one of them?"

They all walked over to the police station across the street. They were aloud by the police force to interrogate the two cipher agents. The Agent sat in an empty room behind a desk. He was wearing a Cipher uniform, and looked unfazed like he was not going to talk.

Wes was on the other side of the table looking at him seriously. "Now listen, here's how things are going to work. You are going to tell me where that secret entrance is to the Under, or else,"

"Or else what kid," the Agent asked. "Are you going to tell your mommy on me," he laughed mockingly.

Wes had an evil grin on his face. "You just made my Pokemon's day," Wes said. "My Pokemon are excellent interrogators. Now you can see how excellent they are."

The Agent stopped laughing. "What," he asked.

Wes took out Poke Balls. He looked at the Premier Ball that held Hariyama. "He's too brutal," Wes stated putting that one away. He looked at the Lure Ball holding Gyarados. "Nah won't fit in this room." He looked at the remaining two. "Perfect," He let out the two Pokemon inside of them. "Meet my two partners and your interrogators, Espeon, and Umbreon," Espeon and Umbreon called their names.

"Your going to have your Pokemon interrogate me?" the agent laughed. "What, are you going to do good cop bad cop or something?" he kept on laughing.

"No," Wes corrected shaking a finger. "This is what I call Bad Pokemon, Badder Pokemon." He looked at Umbreon. "Mean Look," Umbreon's eyes became menacing and evil looking as he glared at the Agent. The Agent was a bit afraid at witnessing those horrible looking eyes. "That's only a warning. Now talk, before we do worst."

"I ain't telling you squat," the Agent yelled angrily. "If I do, I'm Poke Chow,"

"If you don't you're Poke Chow," Wes explained. "Last chance, spill your guts, where is the Under's secret entrance?"

"Bite me," the Agent said slouching in his chair.

Wes sighed heavily. "OK, just remember, I warned you," He turned to Espeon. "Confusion, you know what to do with it."

Espeon's eyes began to glow. The Agent's pink bunny underwear was being pulled up past his pants. He was being given a most uncomfortable wedgy by Espeon's Confusion Attack. The screamed in pain as his underwear was being forced all the way up. He was latterly hanging in mid air by his underwear.

"Now, talk," Wes demanded.

The Agent was in serious discomfort. Despite the pain, he managed to say one word. "No,"

Espeon dropped the Agent on the floor. Wes and Umbreon walked over to him. "Looks like we have our selves a tough guy," Wes stated. "Umbreon, what was that attack you just learned?" Wes asked playing dumb. "Oh yes," he said with a sly tone pulling out a musical baton. "A one, and a two, and a Screech," Umbreon let out a horrible wail. The wail emitted from Umbreon through out the room. It concentrated around the area the Agent was in so that all behind him was safe. The agent covered his ears screaming in pain.

"Isn't that a soothing tune," Wes asked sarcastically twirling the baton.

The Cipher Agent could take no more. The Screech was giving him a splitting headache so bad it felt like pounds of gravity crushing his brain. "OK, I'll talk, I'll talk." He cried out. Umbreon stopped Screeching.

In the police office, Ash and Pikachu were waiting for Wes. Ash had Pikachu in his laps sitting in a chair. On their opposite side of the room were Terry and Rui sitting in chairs. Rui had Plusle sleeping in her arms, and in Terry's hat was Pichu.

Wes walked out of the interrogation room with Espeon and Umbreon following. Everyone turned to Wes. "Did you find anything out?" Rui asked curiously.

"Yep," Wes said with a sly grin. "He was very cooperative."

Meanwhile, there was a meeting going on. Team Rocket had reunited and talked about the events so far. They were in a dark room with little lighting. "You two lost the Boss's Shadow Pokemon," James asked Meowth and Billy panicking.

"I don't believe this," Jessie yelled banging her head to the wall. "We're so dead,"

"Will you two shut it," Meowth yelled. "Don't worry, there is some good to all this,"

"Good," Jessie yelled looking at him angrily. "Do you call this good? Our boss's Pokemon was just snagged by those twerps and you call it good?"

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out popping out from behind Jessie.

"Don't I have a big enough headache without you?" Jessie said irritated to her some what annoying Pokemon.

"We'll explain later," Billy said assuring things will go as planned. "Right now Lady Venus wants to speak to us,"

They all walked to a door, Jessie and James head hung as they walked. They all opened the door and in a dark office behind a desk, a woman hidden in the shadows of the office spoke. "Hello there,"

"Hello Lady Venus," James greeted cheerfully with hearts in his eyes.

"And how are you doing this beautiful day," Meowth asked cheerfully with hearts in his eyes.

"Wobbu," Wobbuffet asked with hearts in his eyes.

POW… Jessie hit all three of them in their heads knocking them to the ground with swirls in their eyes. "Cool it you Three Casanovas," Billy sweat dropped watching Jessie ferociously hitting them.

"Don't be jealous," Venus said slyly. "I have that hypnotic affect on men, and Pokemon." A blue light started to glow behind her. A large Pokemon illuminating a blue light appeared behind the large chair she sat on. The three Rocket members and the two Pokemon cowered behind each other seeing the Pokemon. "Don't be afraid of my beautiful Pokemon. It's perfectly harmless, unless somebody makes me angry."

"CUUUUNE," the blue glowing Pokemon called.

"By now you three know that those children have beaten two administrators." She explained. "What I heard was they had some difficulty beating both Dakim and Miror B. That means if a time comes that I should fight them, I should have no difficulty beating them. After all, those two were the weakest the four of us. But I don't want it to come to that. I have much more important things to do then play with children." She got up from her seat. She walked to them. "That's where you all come in. I have an assignment for you. Will you do it?"

"Anything for you," James and Meowth said unanimously.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet agreed.

Jessie hit the three of them once again. "Will you stop sucking up," Jessie growled at them.

"Miss Jessie," Billy said. "If it helps, you're as lovely as Miss Lady Venus,"

"Thank you Billy," Jessie thanked cheerfully finally being recognized.

"Yes they can dream," the stuck up woman said with a chuckle.

"Why you," Jessie yelled angrily. She was being restraint by Billy, Meowth, and James preventing her from getting pass them to attack Lady Venus. "Let me go, let me go," she growled angrily in a futile attempt to attack her.

Lady Venus with an amused smile casually walked back to her desk and pressed a button. Two very large and Muscular women with blue hair walked in. Everyone calmed down in time to see the two large women. "They will assist you on taking down those children." Lady Venus explained. "Make sure you don't mess up. And when you beat them… take their Pokemon. They will make strong Shadow Pokemon." She sat down behind her desk. "Don't fail Cipher, or else," The blue Pokemon behind her growled.

Meanwhile, Wes had just explained what he found out about the Under to Duking and the others. They all agreed to rest for today and go to the Under tomorrow. The four trainers agreed to go to the same motel they stayed at last time. As they walked, they came across a large circular area where a number of trainers were battling. Each one of them were battling for one reason or another.

"Dual Square," Wes stated with a smile. "When I was younger I used to watch all the battles take place here." Memories of battles he saw other trainers do went through Wes's mind. "This was probably the next best thing to television for kids." He turned to Terry and Ash. "Want to battle with some trainers to pass the time," Wes asked. "All you got to do is ask and they'll accept."

"Really," Ash asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "These guys battle till their last Pokemon goes down. Just pick a victim,"

"Cool," Terry said. Pichu called out from on her hat happily.

"Wait a minute," Rui stopped them. "We can't battle now. We have to rest for tomorrow. We need our Pokemon in tip top shape if we're going to a city run by Cipher," Her Plusle in her arms nodded.

Wes thought for a moment. "You know, you're right." Wes agreed nodding. He grabbed Rui's hand and called to some trainers who finished their battle. The trainers turned to him. "Could you guys clear that battle area," Wes asked. "Me and my friend want to battle." Rui looked at him with shock.

"We do," Rui asked in a panicking voice.

The battle field was set. Ash and Terry stood in the side line with their Pokemon Pikachu and Pichu. Wes and Rui stood on each side of the battle field. Plusle was already on the battle field shaking.

"Wes, why do we have to battle," Rui asked curiously.

"You were the one we all needed to be at tip top shape for tomorrow," Wes said with a smile. "After all, we will be battling a lot tomorrow, so you need to get used to battling."

"When I said tip top shape, I did not mean last minute training." Rui stated nervously.

On the sidelines, Ash and Terry observed curiously. "Hey there kids," someone called from behind them. Ash and Terry turned and saw it was Duking.

"Howdy Duking," Terry greeted.

"What's going on," Duking asked.

"Rui and Wes are battling," Ash explained. "They're preparing for tomorrow."

"I see," Duking nodded.

Wes took out a Lure Ball. "Don't worry, I'll use a Pokemon even you and Plusle can beat." He threw it letting out his big blue sea serpent Pokemon Gyarados. The Gyarados let out a large roar as it stood high on its back half and his head rose proudly. One would doubt a powerful Pokemon like this evolved from a small Magikarp.

Rui and Plusle looked at the large Pokemon with fearful looks. "This is a Pokemon even Plusle and me can beat? Wait a minute," Rui thought remembering what Ash told her last night. "Gyarados is a Water Pokemon, so Electric attacks should be super affective on it."

"Looks like Rui figured it out," Terry stated.

"Yep," Ash agreed. "She has the upper hand."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Duking said seriously. Ash and Terry looked at him curiously. "Pokemon battles are not always about elements. If you recall Wes has more battle experience then Rui. He knows how to raise his Pokemon and how to battle with them. Rui however is but an amateur. She's just learning how to battle. The one who has the upper hand in this battle is Wes."

"OK Gyarados," Wes called out. "Let's battle, but try to take it easy on them," Gyarados looked over its shoulder and nodded with a little growl.

"I suppose we have to battle," Rui called to her Pokemon who called back. "Don't worry Plusle; it will be like the battle with Miror B." Plusle called out agreeing. "Let's win this battle," Plusle called louder agreeing. "Let's start this battle with Agility," Plusle called out as loud as it could. Plusle glared at the enemy pokemon who menacingly glared back. Plusle squatted getting ready to move fast do to the effect of agility.

Then he turned to Rui with question marks above his head. Rui looked at him curiously. "You do know Agility don't you?" Rui asked. Everyone around the battle field fell back anime style and Gyarados sweat dropped.

"Forget the upper hand," Terry said getting up. "Wes has the upper body,"

"Gyarados," Wes said irritated. "Use Dragon Rage," Gyarados let out a red flame at Plusle. The panicking Pokemon could do nothing in time and took the hit directly. Plusle stood wobbly with twirls in his eyes when the attack ended.

"Plusle," are you OK," Rui asked. Plusle shook his head and looked at Rui nodding. "That's good," Rui said relieved. "OK, let's try this, use Fake Tears." Plusle nodded agreeing. He fell on his tail and started to cry. A fountain of tears rained out of his eyes like a sprinkler system. "Plusle," Rui said. "Come on stop crying," She begged hurt to see her Pokemon ball like a baby in the middle of a battle. "Please don't," Rui begged. "You're going to make me want to cry."

"Rui," Ash said putting his hand on his fore head. "You're supposed to use that attack on Gyarados, not yourself."

"I don't believe it," Terry shook her head. "The more they battle, the worst they make the situation." Duking said nothing. He was busy watching the battle, witnessing Rui's mistakes.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump," Wes ordered. A powerful stream of was shot out of Gyarados's huge mouth and fired at Plusle.

"Plusle, get away," Rui called. The little terrified Pokemon was running on all fours all over the battle field in an attempt to dodge the attack. Gyarados aimed the powerful stream of water at the running Plusle. It was like Plusle was running from a moving waterfall. When the powerful stream of water stopped, Plusle stood still breathing heavily trying to catch its breath.

"Plusle," Rui whispered. She tried to think about what strategy she could

Ash and the others watched this display from the side lines. "This ain't a battle," Terry stated. "It's target practice."

"This looks bad," Ash said. "What's Rui going to do about this?" Duking still remained silent. He was taking note on the way they were battling.

"Plusle, let's not give in," Rui called to her Pokemon. "You still have an element advantage. It's time we end this with your most powerful attack." Plusle nodded back at her agreeing. "Use Thunder,"

Plusle began to glow. Its entire body then sparked electricity. From out of its body came a huge stream of electricity going into the sky, and falling back to the ground. From the distance, a flash of yellow light could be seen. The light was the cause of the Thunder attack. The light could be seen miles outside town.

Back in the battle, the Thunder stopped. Plusle breathed heavily sparking a bit. The battlefield was smoking. Everyone's attention was on the crater five feet to Gyarados's right.

"My goodness," Rui said surprised. "Gyarados dodged the attack,"

"Actually," Ash called out to her

It did not take Rui long to realize that Plusle's attack missed. "Oh," she said and sweat dropped.

"This is pathetic," Wes said irritated. "Gyarados end this before Rui makes a bigger fool out of herself, use Twister," Gyarados let out a roar and from the ground came a green vortex of swirling wind. The twister attack went towards the little Pokemon and lifted it up. Plusle spun into the small tornado and was thrown away.

"Plusle," Rui called to her Pokemon. Plusle crashed in the ground where it lay unconscious with its eyes swirling. Rui ran over to her Pokemon concerned. She fell to her knees and picked her pokemon up carefully. "Are you OK," Rui asked her Pokemon.

"Plus…" Plusle called out dizzily.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in Pyrite with the Two Large Muscular Women. Jessie explained the situation. "OK Ladies listen," she started. "There are four twerps we want you to find and beat. Battle them, and when their weak take their Pokemon away."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out from behind her.

"Yes ma'am," the two women said together like obedient Army soldiers.

"Great Ladies, now move out," Jessie called like a general leading a small army.

"Ma'am," they obediently said agreeing saluting her.

"Wobb," Wobbuffet said doing the same jester as the women. The women marched off looking for their victims and were followed by Jessie and Wobbuffet.

James, Billy, and Meowth looked at them with sweat drops. "Jessie's letting all this power get to her," Meowth said.

"I just hope this doesn't back fire," Billy said unsure of what will happen.

* * *

Please Review 


	18. Positives and Negatives

Sorry I have not updated for a long time. I had some things to do. I was busy all summer with all my other stories. But I will update this story more frequently now. I may do a chapter every night all this week. Once again, sorry for not updating.

**Positives and Negatives**

Ash and the gang were at the Stadium's Pokemon Center. Plusle was just healed from its battle earlier with Gyarados. Rui sat on a bench in the corner of the center with Plusle in her laps. Both of them looked depressed. Rui stroked Plusle's head gently thinking about how badly they lost.

On the other side of the Center were Ash, Terry, and Duking looking at the depressed duo. Wes was looking the opposite direction feeding Espeon and Umbreon Poke Chow. "Should we say something," Ash asked. "They look really sad."

"Say something," Terry asked. "Like what,"

"I'm not sure," Ash admitted.

"Pikachu," Pikachu stated depressed, his ears hanging.

"What do you think Duking," Ash asked Duking.

"I think the problem lies in their self esteem," Duking explained. "They both had no confidence in their own abilities, so they end up loosing the battle. That's not all; Plusle isn't exactly one of the strongest Pokemon around."

"At least not by its self," Wes stated joining in the conversation.

"What do you mean," Terry asked looking at him. Wes just got up from the chair he was sitting in, and snapped his fingers signaling his partners to follow him. He and his Pokemon began to walk away. "Where are you going," Terry asked angrily. Wes walked out the center pretending he didn't hear her. "That jerk," Terry stated.

"Where do you think he's going," Ash asked.

"Who knows," Terry said with a shrug. "But the least he could do is talk to her. Man he is such a jerk. Does he even care about Rui's feelings, and to top it all off, he just walks out LOOKING like he doesn't care." She grunted and began marching out of the center angrily after him.

"Terry," Ash called to her trying to stop her. It was too late. She was already outside. Ash sat down depressed.

Pikachu sat on his lap. "Pika…" Pikachu said trying to comfort him.

Ash remembered all the adventures he took three years later. He and his friends watched each others backs and actually liked each other, and even though they were depressed, they comfort each other no matter how bad they may have done.

The problem with the new team is their diversity. Each one has their own negatives "Where's the team work," Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu hung his ears lower.

"It seems to me that you have to work on your team work," Duking said to Ash. He sat next to him.

"But we have too many negatives," Ash said. "I've traveled with a lot of other people before, and they weren't like this team. Rui has low confidence in herself, and she believes she does very little for all of us, but that's not true. If anything she's the reason we succeed this far. Terry is too stubborn, and refuses to get along with Wes and almost divides the team, but despite the way she acts, I know she can put their differences aside, and get along with him. And then there's Wes. He doesn't open up to the rest, making us all believe he is hollow, but I know he's a good person inside. And to top it all off, we're going in a dangerous situation where we have to deal with all of this."

Duking did not say anything for a while. Then he said something that made Ash think. "Sounds to me like you're team is equally balanced." Ash looked at him as if to ask what he was talking about. "A team is like a battery. They have their positives, and their negatives, but those positives and negatives eventually work out well to help achieve a goal. You mentioned yourself some of those positives. Think it over."

Duking got up from where he was sitting and walked out of the center leaving Ash to think about what he just said. Ash looked at Pikachu, and then at Rui who was still moping with Plusle in her lap.

Wes was walking down the streets of Pyrite with Espeon and Umbreon following. He had a serious looking face, and Espeon and Umbreon looked concerned as they witnessed their trainer walk down the road like this.

Espeon said something in his language, and Umbreon replied saying something a human could not understand. This caught Wes's attention. "Are you two saying something behind my back," Wes asked a little irritated. The two did not say anything more. "What ever," Wes said still walking on.

Little did Wes know, he was being followed by Terry, with Pichu in her hat. "Pichu, Pichu," Pichu called angrily peering out Terry's hat.

"I know, that jerk," The country girl growled. "Where does he think he's going?" She followed far enough for Wes to not notice, but close enough for her to listen to him.

"I never did like him." Terry thought. "Honestly, how is it he could be the one who came close to beat Cipher? He's conceited, cold, hollow, and cares for no one but him self. He was even apart of Team Snaggem. I neither trusted, nor liked him since I found out who he really was."

Wes kept on walking, until he noticed a group of four trainers about his age. He walked over to the group. He said something to the trainers that Terry did not hear. Terry stopped and hid behind the corner of a building. She wondered what he was doing. Wes said some things, and then one of the trainers said something. The trainer turned to his friends and asked them something Terry could not hear. One of the other trainers, a female trainer told Wes something, and pointed at some direction.

Wes looked at his two Pokemon and signaled them to follow him. He walked away with his Pokemon not far behind. Terry thought about asking the trainers what Wes wanted, but decided better if she kept on following Wes.

Terry followed Wes down the streets of Pyrite. Wes eventually came to a building, most likely an apartment building. He went up to the door and knocked on it. A female trainer about the age of the previous trainers answered the door.

Terry hid in the bushes with Pichu on her shoulder watching Wes. She was once again unable to hear. Wes appeared to be asking her something. The girl nodded and invited him in. He walked in with Espeon and Umbreon following.

"Now what," Terry asked, getting closer to the building. She looked up and noticed there was no way for her to get in. "Jerk, I don't know, and I don't care." She turned around and began to walk back to the center. "Pichu, be glad your not his Pokemon." Pichu growled agreeing with her.

Just then, they heard some noise. Terry saw a dark ally. She could have sworn she heard a noise coming from it. The little country girl entered the alley to investigate the noise. The alley was wide and long with trash cans lines to the right, and graffiti all over the walls. When she saw nothing, she turned to leave. When she turned, she heard something again. Team Rocket revealed themselves before her from behind the trash cans.

_(Prepare for trouble, Make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite peoples within our nation, to pronounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now, or prepare to fight. Meowth and Billy here, that's right. Wobbuffet, Chimecho, Ditto.)_

"Oh it's you. Sorry about that, I actually confused you guys for a threat," Terry said walking past them looking like she wasn't even afraid of them. The Tear Rocket members' anime style fainted.

Jessie completely insulted got up and turned back at her and yelled angrily. "You little twerp, get back here,"

"No thanks," Terry said without even looking at them. "I got to go now. Everyone's waiting for me."

"I won't have you insult me like this," Jessie growled angrily. "Ladies," she called. From the entrance of the alley came two large blue haired muscular women. They blocked the way for Terry to exit. "Get her," Jessie ordered.

"Stantler, Go," one of the women called throwing a Poke Ball.

"Sneasel, Go," the other called throwing the Poke Ball.

Two Pokemon appeared before Terry. One was a large deer pokemon with large horns, and the other was a boar pokemon covered in fur.

"Are they supposed to scare me?" Terry asked. She got two Poke Balls out. "Doduo, Furret, I choose you," Out of the two came her trusty Pokemon Furret and Doduo who called out ready for battle.

Back at the Pokemon center, Rui sat alone with Plusle in her arms. She tried to comfort her Pokemon despite loosing. "It's OK," she assured. "We really can't do much battling anyway. We aren't strong enough."

Ash and Pikachu walked towards them. He sat down next to her. "Rui," Ash said. "You are OK right?"

"It's just the way I lost is all," Rui said disappointed. "I was so pathetic. I shouldn't be battling. I should just stay on the side lines."

"Come now Rui," Ash said in a friendly voice. "You weren't that bad. You're just a beginner. Now when I started, I was pathetic. Pikachu was my starter Pokemon, and do you believe he didn't listen to me when I first met him?"

"What," Rui asked surprised. She could not believe Pikachu would not listen to him at one point. They seemed like the best of friends, but at first, they did not get along?

"It's true," Ash said with a smile. "He used to shock me all the time and he did not listen to a word I say." Pikachu sweat dropped with an awkward smile. "Eventually we learned to get along and we became best friends. We had our share of battle, and we even lost some battles, but we never give up. Don't let yourself be on the side lines, with practice, you and Plusle could be a powerful team. You and Plusle could be anything you set your mind to. You can battle with Plusle taking gym leader challenge, or you can be a Pokemon Coordinator."

"Coordinator," Rui asked interested in the word. "What's that?"

"A person who trains Pokemon for Contests," Ash said. "Back in my time, I have a friend named May who's a Coordinator. She's pretty good."

"That sounds fun," Rui said with a smile. Plusle called agreeing with her. "Maybe after all this Cipher business is over, I could try and be a coordinator."

"See," Ash said happy he managed to cheer her up. "All you have to do is think positives." He got up from where he was sitting. "Now come on, let's go to the hotel and wait for Terry and Wes." He extended a hand. Rui smiled, and took it, and Ash helped her up from her seat.

Back in the streets of Pyrite, Wes walked out of the apartment building with a Poke Ball in his hands with Espeon and Umbreon following. He turned and noticed his two partners staring at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked. Espeon and Umbreon shook their heads in a lie. What went on in their minds is what Wes just did. At that moment, he heard a crashing sound come from the street across from his right. He turned to the direction and saw an alley.

From inside the alley, Doduo and Furret both lay next to each other with scratches and bruises.

"Doduo, Furret return," Terry called recalling her fallen pokemon. "Rats, what am I going to do now? Pichu can't handle those two alone."

Jessie laughed with joy over the victory. "Looks like we win," she stated. "Unless that puny Pichu of yours can put up a fight against two Shadow Pokemon at once, I suggest you hand over all your Pokemon."

She took Pichu from under her hat and held it close to her. "Don't worry Pichu; I won't let them take you." Pichu made a small frightened call when Terry said this.

"Now, Attack," Jessie ordered the Shadow Pokemon. Stantler and Sneasel began to charge at Terry and Pichu with Shadow Rush.

"There's no where for us to go," Terry thought. She embraced Pichu tightly in an attempt to protect it.

"Reflect," Terry heard someone call. She opened her eyes and saw a yellow see through barrier around her and Pichu. The two Shadow Pokemon impacted with it unable to get through.

"Where did that come from," Jessie asked confused. They all turned to the entrance of the alley. Wes was standing there staring at them seriously. Espeon and Umbreon were on each side of him.

"You want to battle someone," he asked. "Battle me. Espeon, Umbreon." The two pokemon stared angrily at their foes ready to battle.

"It's one of the twerps," James stated.

"Now what," Meowth asked.

"Now we fight," Jessie said. "He's still out numbered. Go Ariados," she threw her Poke Ball letting out the Spider Pokemon.

"Go Mawhile," James called letting out his Pokemon. The Shadow Pokemon however with its giant jaw bit James in his head. "Why me," he asked trying to get it off.

"Espeon, use Psybeam," From the jewel on Espeon's forehead came a rainbow like beam. The beam impacted with Ariados. Ariados was hit back into the wall pass Team Rocket.

When James finally got Mawhile off him, he gave it an order. "Use Shadow Rush," Mawhile charged at Umbreon with a dark aura.

"Use Shadow Rush Ariados," Jessie ordered. Ariados quickly got from its location, and attacked with its dark aura as well.

"Screech," Wes ordered. Umbreon let out a deadly wailing screech. Ariados and Mawhile covered their ears trying to block out the painful noise. "Now, use Shadow Ball," From both the Pokemon foreheads came large black balls of dark energy. The two balls merged to form one large ball of dark energy. The large ball impacted with the two stunned pokemon and they were hit all the way back crashing into Jessie and James. The four were knocked back into the back wall. "Now Espeon, get rid of them," Wes ordered. "Psychic," Espeon used the power of its mind to lift the four up, and toss them high into the air.

"No fair," Jessie called angrily as they flew through the air. "I was supposed to win, I can't believe it, and everything was going so smoothly too."

"Oh well," James said disappointed. "You know what they say, the third hundred's time the charm."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called joining in the conversation.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," the two called. "Wobbu, Wobbu," Wobbuffet called with them as they flew into the sky vanishing in a twinkling light.

"They blast off without me," Meowth said looking up at the sky.

"Should we go to them," Billy asked concerned.

"We may as well," Meowth said with a shrug. "Hey ladies, take care of those twerps." Meowth ordered as he and Billy exit's the alley.

"Two down," Wes said. He walked over to Terry and Pichu. "You Okay kid," he asked.

"Yeah, I am," Terry said getting up from her knees. "What do you think I am a damsel in distress? I can handle myself."

"Really," he asked. "Looked like you needed help to me," He looked over at the two large women and their Shadow Pokemon. "So you want to help?" he asked.

"After putting a hurt on my Pokemon, you bet I do," she said putting Pichu down. "Go Pichu,"

"Gyarados, I choose you," Wes called letting out his large leviathan Pokemon. Gyarados let out a large roar as he came out.

"Shadow Rush," the women ordered their pokemon. The two Pokemon attacked with a Shadow Rush. Both Wes and Terry looked at each other and knew what was on their mind.

"Gyarados kneel," Wes ordered.

"Pichu, hop on Gyarados' head." Terry ordered. Gyarados knelt down and let Pichu hop on his head, and Gyarados quickly raised his head as the Pokemon came close in an attempt to strike down Pichu.

"Let's end this battle," Wes ordered. "You ready squirt," he asked Terry.

"You bet I am," Terry said with a nod. "Pichu, Thunder Bolt,"

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump," Wes ordered.

Gyarados let out a powerful stream of water, while Pichu struck it with a powerful stream of lightning. The Hydro Pump was electrified with a deadly water lightning combo. The two Pokemon were struck by the attack and both hit hard with the pressure of a raging river, and an electrical current.

When the attack was over with, the two Pokemon lay on the ground Knocked out. Wes charged up the Snag Machine, and two Poke balls. He threw them when completely charged. The two impacted with the pokemon. With a few seconds of shaking and flashing, the Poke Balls stopped. "Sneasel, and Stantler, you've been snagged." The two women defenselessly ran away.

Gyarados knelt down to let Pichu down. Pichu tumbled off exhausted. Terry caught it in time. "Great work Pichu," Terry complimented.

She turned to Wes. Wes stared at her seriously, and she stared back. Their four Pokemon observed to wonder what they were going to do. Terry walked over to him with Pichu in her arms.

She extended a hand, without looking at him. "Thanks," she thanked coldly.

Wes looked away and extended a hand. "No problem." Wes said shaking her hand.

It was sun set. At the hotel room, Rui and Ash waited in their room. Pichu and Plusle were sleeping on the bed, Rui sat on the bed next to them. Ash sat in the chair in the corner thinking looking at the door waiting for Wes and Terry to come back with Rui.

A few more moments of patients paid off. Wes and Terry walked through the door with Espeon and Umbreon walking behind them, and Pichu in Terry's arms.

"Terry, Wes," Rui stated getting up. Pichu and Plusle woke up and stared at them. "Where have you two been? I was worried sick about you two."

"Sorry to worry you MOM," Wes said sarcastically. "We ran into some big rats. We had to play exterminator. Terry's Pokemon got hurt. We had to go to the Pokemon center."

"They did," Ash asked getting out of the chair. "What happened?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Terry said not getting into details.

"At least not Terry by herself," Wes said with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah," She said angrily. "I get trapped and out numbered and you…"

"By the way," Wes interrupted changing the subject. "Rui, I got something for you." He walked over to a curious Rui. He took out a Poke Ball, and let out a Pokemon. "Go Minun," The Pokemon that was let out was a Minun. It looked oddly like Plusle, only blue, and had minus symbols.

"It's a Minun," Ash stated.

"A what," Rui asked.

"It's a Pokemon that is similar to Plusle," Wes explained. "Minun and Plusle are supposed to be naturally a great team in battle."

"They are," Rui asked amazed.

"Yep," Wes said. "And it's all yours." Wes finished. Everyone stared at Wes puzzled. "What," he asked.

"You're giving it to me?" Rui asked.

"You are the one with the Plusle," Wes said. "Like I said, Plusle and Minun are a great team on the battle field together."

"But where did you get it," Terry asked. She looked at him coldly. "You didn't snag it from another trainer did you?"

"That would have been easier, but no," Wes said with a nod. "I asked around town, until I found a girl who had one. She was a fan of electric Pokemon, so I traded her Minun for Flaffy when it was purified."

"So that's what he was doing earlier," Terry thought remembering how he went all over town. She all the sudden felt bad for thinking he didn't care. In reality he did care. He cared enough to find her a way to become stronger.

Minun walked over to Plusle. The two looked at each with curiosity. They sniffed each other and examined each other for a few seconds. Afterwards, Plusle said something in its language, Minun replied in its language. They then reached for their hands and gave each other a high five smiling.

"Oh, look, they are getting along so well," Rui said with a smile. "Are you sure I can have Minun?"

"Sure," Wes said with a shrug. "Knock yourself out,"

Rui smiled with joy as she went over, and hugged Wes. "Thank you Wes," she said with happiness over her new cute Pokemon.

Wes blushed and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone as Rui embraced him with a big hug. Terry observing this smiled, and went over, joining Rui in the hug.

"Hey, what," Wes asked surprised.

"You're such a softy Wes," Terry stated with a smile.

"Umbreon, Espeon, help me," Wes ordered. Umbreon and Espeon just smiled, and went over to him, putting their heads next to Wes' leg joining in their own hug. "Traitors," Wes said irritated.

Ash observed this with smile as he sat down in the seat. Pikachu jumped in his laps. "Pika," Pikachu asked curious.

"Just thinking about what Duking said," Ash explained. "Maybe he's right, maybe our positives and negatives are good things. Maybe this team does stand a chance."

It was nine in the morning. Everyone was at the Pokemon center preparing them for the battle ahead. Wes was at the pool for aquatic Pokemon. Gyarados was in the pool, and Hariyama waded in the shallow water. Espeon and Umbreon were in front of Wes on the ground.

"OK guys," Wes said. "Today we snag like there's no tomorrow. Anyone gets in our way, we crush them." Each one of his Pokemon called something out agreeing with him.

Terry was in the lobby with her Furret and Doduo. She pet their heads and began to encourage them. "Let's win guys. We go in today, and we come out winners. Let's show Cipher who's who." They both called out with encouragement.

Ash was on the other side of the center with Yanma, Cubone, and Grovyle. "We won't let Cipher get away with what they did to Yanma, Hariyama, Furret, or any other good Pokemon they changed will we," Ash asked. Each of his Pokemon called out saying they won't. "That's right. "Let's show them no mercy."

Pikachu was with Plusle, Minun, and Pichu. He was consoling the younger Pokemon about how strong they have to be to protect their trainers, and they must be brave in this situation. They each called out agreeing with him. Because they had little experience in battle, they looked up to Pikachu, kind of like a teacher or big brother.

Rui walked up to the four Pokemon with a back pack. "I have all the items we need," She stated happily. Plusle and Minun climbed up on her shoulders. They were both really light, so she had no problem with them. She was quickly joined by everyone else with their Pokemon recalled.

"Duking told us where and how we get there," Wes stated. "So let's get there."

"Right," Ash said with a nod. "Let's go to The Under, and find Cipher."

"Yeah," everyone agreed, their Pokemon joining in agreeing. They were prepared for what they will encounter.

To be continued…


	19. Welcome to the Under

**Welcome to the Under**

They all exited the large elevator. Wes and Ash exited first with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Behind them were Rui and Terry. Terry had Plusle in her hat, and Rui had Plusle and Minun in her arms. They all looked around. It was a large underground dark city. It looked rundown and like a bad place to live.

"And I thought Pyrite was bad," Rui said.

"I always did dislike the big city." Terry said being a natural country girl.

"I can't believe it's this big," Rui said looking out at the horizon. "It has everything, even a Colosseum. Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"So what do we do," Ash asked.

"I think we have to find who's in charge and beat them," Terry said with a shrug. "That's what we got to do in a nut shell."

Wes was silent as he observed the dark city. Rui noticed Wes peering out at the horizon with his ever shifting eyes. "Is something on your mind?" Rui asked concerned.

"What," Wes asked not paying attention.

"You were being awfully quiet," Rui stated. "Is there something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing," Wes replied. In reality, there was something that bothered him. It was a feeling that he saw this somewhere before.

"Hey look up there," Rui pointed to a skyscraper. It had a large screen on it revealing what looked like a news station.

A man in a blue suit appeared on the screen. The man was revealed to be an announcer. He was introducing someone. "And now civilians of The Under, here is your lovely mayor, Lady Venus,"

The spot light pointed to a woman. She was a tall beautiful blond woman wearing strange clothing with lovely jewels covering her pink and white dress.

"Hello Under," she greeted with a lovely smile. "You're beautiful mayor and idol, Lady Venus." She winked.

"Whoa what a babe," Wes said staring at the screen with appreciation. "Why couldn't Phenac's Mayor be her?" Rui stared at Wes angrily behind his back.

"Could you be any more of a Grumping," Terry asked irritated.

"Come on," Wes said with a shrug. "Don't blame me because there's someone hot that's the mayor of this city. I personally would prefer a babe to an old man that looks like a big potato with legs any day. What do you say Ash? Which would you prefer?"

"Leave me out of this," Ash yelled blushing.

"Rui, we need more female friends," Terry told her.

They all turned back to the screen. Lady Venus was speaking. "My fellow Under dwellers. It comes to my attention that there may be spies in town. I would like everyone to keep a look out for any one who seems to not fit in, or any other suspicious activity. That is all." The screen went blank.

The four humans were uneasy to hear this. "How did they find out about us already?" Rui asked.

"This town must be more secure then we thought." Wes stated. "We better be on our guard here."

"Right," Ash agreed. "We should blend in and try not to draw attention to our selves."

They all walked into the town. It was much like Pyrite only darker, and with worst people. Everyone was rude to everyone else. They tried their best to avoid eye contact and blend in.

"I hope nothing happens," Rui asked holding her two pokemon tight. "Everyone looks so mean."

"Everyone looks bad enough to be Cipher agents," Wes stated.

"I know," Terry stated. "If we battle one, then others may go on and help them. It feels like there are enemies all around us." Terry noticed Ash was silent. "Something wrong," Terry asked.

"Oh nothing," Ash said. "It's just that Lady Venus,"

"Not you too," Rui said with a sigh.

"Men are all the same," Terry said shaking her head. "They see a pretty face and…"

"N-not that," Ash interrupted stuttering. "It's just the fact she's the mayor of the city. Do you think that she's…?"

"An administrator," Wes finished. "That would make sense. And if she is, that means she must know where the Shadow Pokemon are being manufactured."

"So if we go to her, we'll go to the head honcho of the Syndicate," Rui said.

"But where is she now," Terry asked.

"My vote is the TV station," Wes suggested.

"How do we get there," Ash asked.

"We can't just ask around," Wes said with a shrug. "Everyone will know we're spies."

"Maybe we…" Ash was interrupted by a kid running past him, hitting his arm as he ran by. The kid carried a small cardboard box in his arms with crap metal inside sticking out of the top.

"Sorry," the kid said as her continued to run. What the kid didn't know was he dropped a cylinder piece of metal from the small box he was carrying.

Ash noticing it picked it up. "Hey wait," Ash called running after him. The kid was running off in such a hurry he didn't even notice Ash calling to him. Ash ran after him with Pikachu following.

"Ash wait," Rui called.

"I'll get him," Wes said with a sigh running after him. Terry and Rui were going to as well, but something caught Terry's eye.

"Hey, look," Terry said pointing at what she noticed.

Ash had followed the kid to a little house with a large antenna at the side of it. Ash with the machine part in his hand went to the building the kid entered and knocked on the door.

A kid opened the door. It was a little girl with greenish blue hair and a Shroomish next to her feet. "Hello there," Ash greeted. "I think friends of yours bumped into me, and dropped this." He showed the metal scrap.

"Oh that's where it went," she said. She took the scrap from Ash's hand. "Thank you for returning it sure." She thanked. She turned. "I have it Bitt," she called. The same boy that Ash ran into went to her.

"Thank goodness, I thought I lost it," the kid named Bitt stated.

Meanwhile, the girls noticed strange activity going on the other street. She and her Pichu hid behind a dumpster, and peered from the corner.

Two women in Cipher uniforms were dragging someone into a large area, surrounded by a fence. They threw the man in, and closed the fence, locking it behind him.

"We'll keep him in here for now," One of the Cipher agents said. "When we report this spy to Lady Venus we're sure to get a good reward." The two chuckled as they walked away thinking of the way they're going to spend their reward.

Terry and Rui ran over to the fence the person was being held in. They peered inside and were shocked at who they saw. "Silva," Rui called. Silva lay on the ground hurt, but still able to get up. He looked over at the fence and saw Terry, Rui and Pichu with surprised expressions.

"Terry… Rui…" Silva stated shocked. He limped his way over to them. "Where are the others?"

"We got separated from them," Terry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to spy," Silva explained. "I was here since yesterday. I want to give you guys the information I learned, but those Cipher agents caught me before I could." He got a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This paper has all the information I collected." He folded the paper and put it through a hole in the fence. Rui took the paper. "Basically the only way you can get to Lady Venus is by winning the Colosseum Battle. But you need disks called UFO disks to battle in the Colosseum. They are like proof that you are a trainer accepting the challenge, kind of like gym badges. Go find Wes and Ash, and give that information to them. You need to find UFO disks though."

"What about you," Terry asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me," Silva said. "The important thing is…"

"Hold it," a familiar voice called. They turned and saw them.

_(Prepare for trouble, Make it double. To protect the world from devastation, to unite peoples within our nation, to pronounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie, James, Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now, or prepare to fight. Meowth and Billy here, that's right. Wobbuffet, Chimecho, Ditto.)_

It was Team Rocket, and behind them were three female Cipher Agents. Those agents each had a Pokemon. One was a Ledian, a Lady bug Pokemon, another was a Gligar, a Flying Scorpion Pokemon, and another was a Piloswine, a wooly boar Pokemon.

"Not ya'll again," Terry stated irritated.

"This is bad," Rui said with fear. "All three of those Pokemon," She can see the violet aura around them. "They're Shadow Pokemon." Terry swore knowing her Pokemon can't handle them alone.

"Well, two twerps for the price of one," Jessie asked. "Your boyfriend with the Snag Machine's not here to help you this time," She said taking out a Poke Ball. "Go Ariados." The Spider Shadow Pokemon came out ready for battle.

"Ditto, Transform," Ditto used its unique ability to turn into Terry's Pichu. Its cheeks sparked ready to attack.

"Now we got you," James stated. "This time the Twerp with the Snag Machine won't save you. Go Mawile," The Deceiver Pokemon came out and bit James' head again. "Mawile, let go, please," he tried to get the Pokemon off his head again.

"Oh come on," Meowth said irritated.

"Mawile, spit that out," Jessie said as irritated. "You don't know where that's been."

"They're distracted," Rui thought. She gave the piece of paper to Plusle. "Do you trust me," she asked Plusle. Plusle hesitated, confused by the question, before it nodded. Rui whispered in Minun's ear. Minun looked at her and shook its head violently. It seemed to disagree with what ever she was planning.

She put Minun down and lifted Plusle. "Sorry Plusle," She through Plusle in the air over Cipher and Rocket's heads. Plusle let out a call of shock and fear as it flew through the air over the stunned Team Rocket. "Now Minun, go," Minun concerned for Plusle's safety started running at a fast speed. Team Rocket was too distracted by Plusle in the air to notice Minun zoom past them. It was until Plusle landed they noticed. Plusle crashed into Minun who attempted to catch it. The two Pokemon stumbled on the ground feet away.

The two Pokemon weakly got on the feet and looked back at their trainer, who was separated by a row of stunned villains. "Go to Ash and Wes quickly," Rui ordered. "Don't worry; we'll be fine, go now. It's an order." Plusle and Minun with some regretful hesitation started to run at a high speed away from them. They understood that Rui's intention, though they disagreed with it. With tears in their eyes, they began to track down the two trainers.

"They're getting away," Billy stated.

"Those little…" Jessie stated angrily. She turned to one Cipher member, a Hunter. "Frena go after them."

"Yes ma'am," the hunter agreed. "Gligar, come," The woman and the Gligar gave chase.

Terry and Rui backed up into the fence. "At least my Pokemon are safe." She knew that they would be turned into Shadow Pokemon. She had no Pokemon and was surrounded by a gang of them, most of them Shadow Pokemon who stared with a blood lust look. The only Pokemon that they had were Terry's Pokemon. They were strong, but there was no way she could take them all on.

Terry realized this and held her Pichu who had a frightened look on its face closely. She then looked back at Rui. Rui hung her head disappointed. She knew what that look meant. Terry hung her head regretfully. "We surrender," she said coldly.

"That's the first smart thing you twerps did all day," Meowth stated with a grin. The four Shadow Pokemon advanced towards the two girls.

Meanwhile, Ash was invited into the house by the two kids. The little girl about two feet shorter than Ash introduced herself. "My name is Megg, and this is Bitt. We're members of the Kid's Grid."

"Kid's Grid," Ash repeated thinking. "That sounds familiar." He could have sworn he remembered hearing about that somewhere before. Then he remembered Duking's kids. "Wait, do you know a girl by the name of Marcia?"

"You know her," Bitt asked surprised.

"Yeah," Ash said remembering. "She and her brothers and sisters mentioned Kid's Grid before, though I didn't understand it.

"Wait, are you Ash," Megg asked.

"Yes," Ash replied surprised she knew his name.

"I thought so," she said with a nod. You're the kid with the Pikachu," she said looking at Pikachu and Shroomish greet each other next to their feet. "We heard you were trying to take down Cipher. We should introduce you to my brother Nett.

Meanwhile, Wes looked around calling out Ash's name. He had lost him a while ago. "Come on where are you Ash?" he asked irritated calling out to him. He was the only person on the street at the time. "Man, I swear if he got caught I'm…" he did not complete his sentence.

He turned into an alley and noticed some graffiti on the wall of a building. It was a blue graffiti made the symbol of a Poke Ball. At the bottom was a letter W. He did not know why, but it looked very familiar.

"What is up with me," he asked himself. "I've been having this feeling I've seen all this before ever since I got into this city."

"Plusle, Plusle… Minun," Wes heard two voices call. Wes turned and saw them. One was Minun, and behind it was Plusle with the paper in its teeth. They both ran on all fours towards Wes.

"Is those Rui's," he asked himself. When they came closer, he confirmed it. "They are," he knelt down. "Where's Rui?" he asked concerned. He took the paper from Plusle and looked at the paper. "The Colosseum…" he looked at the Pokemon. "Where's Rui? What happened?" The Pokemon looked down sadly. "No," Wes said realizing what might have happened.

Back at the house, Ash was lead downstairs into a basement. The basement did not look like a basement at all. It looked more like a laboratory. There were computers and machines all over the room. In the very end was another kid on one computer typing really fast.

"Nett," Megg called. The kid stopped typing and turned.

"Yes Megg," he asked

"You won't believe this," she said. "But that kid Marcia was talking about is here. It's Ash and his Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu waved their hands.

The kid got up from where he sat and walked over to Ash. He was a few inches taller then his sister, and had brownish red hair. He walked up to Ash and looked up at him amazed. "You're Ash, one of the heroes? The kid from five years from the future? The kid who beat Dakim?"

"You know about me?" he asked.

"Marcia told us everything," Nett explained kneeling down to Pikachu examining it. "Kid's Grid members have to tell each other anything important."

"By the way, what is Kid's Grid?" Ash asked.

Nett got up and walked over to his computer. "The Kid's Grid is a club which several children across Orre talk to each other and send secret information about Team Snagem, and any other crime orginazations, including Cipher."

"Really," Ash asked surprised. "Do you know anything about Cipher?"

"Yep," Nett said. "I hacked into a system run by Cipher and I found some interesting information." He typed into the computer and the screen began to show Pictures of Pokemon and People along with information of all sorts.

One showed four people. Three were Miror. B, Dakim, Lady Venus, and another one Ash had not seen before. "These are the four administrators of Cipher. You met Miror B. and Dakim, the other two are Lady Venus, who is the mayor of the Under, and Ein, the Chief Scientist for the Shadow Pokémon Plan."

"So he's the one creating the Shadow Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Nett said. "And my information said that he and Lady Venus are the only Administrators who know where the main lab is."

"Looks like I was right about Lady Venus," Ash thought.

"Not only that, I think I may know who the leader may be." Nett said. He pulled up another picture of a strange man. He has a very intimidating look, with a scale-covered outfit and long, silver hair. "His name is Nascour,"

"Nascour," Ash repeated. He looked into the eyes of the man who is leading the entire thing. He looked at Pikachu seriously. "Pikachu, we can't let that guy win. No matter what, we must beat Cipher," Pikachu called out agreeing with him. Ash turned back at Nett. "You say Lady Venus knows where the main lab is? How do we get to her?"

Wes ran down the street looking for Rui and Terry. Plusle and Minun lead him to the fence where Silva was held. When he got there, no one was there, not Silva, not Team Rocket, not one.

"Rui… Terry…" he called. There was no reply. He hit his fist to the fence angrily and swore out loud. "I should have been there for them." He said angrily. He swore again. He heard something like a bird perch on top of the fence.

He looked up and saw it. It was Skarmory looking down at him. "Get lost you stupid bird; I don't have time for you." Skarmory still looked down at him as if seeing what he was going to do next. Wes growled angrily. He reached to the ground and grabbed a small discarded can on the ground and threw it at Skarmory. "GET LOST," he yelled angrily. It missed, but Skarmory flew off scared away.

Wes watched Skarmory fly away. Then he looked at his left hand at the Snag Machine. "What is up with me?" He asked himself. "Why do I even care those stupid girls got themselves kidnapped?" He remembered being the most ruthless member of Team Snagem. He and Espeon and Umbreon were the one team that must never be messed with. They could snag a Pokemon from a small child without caring, but now…

Wes snapped back to reality. He looked down at Plusle and Minun who looked at him curiously. "What," he asked.

"Wes," someone called. Wes looked over and saw Ash and Pikachu running towards him. He had an item in his hand. When close enough, the item was revealed to be two disks. "Wes, I found you." He showed the disks. "These disks are called UFO disks; I got them from a kid named Nett. We can use them to…" he stopped when he noticed Rui and Terry were absent. "Where are Rui and Terry?"

* * *

Where were they? They were in a small room. It was like a prison cell. It was a grey small room with a bed and a sink and mirror. Terry hugged herself as she sat on the bed. Pichu and all the rest of her Pokemon were confiscated. Rui sat next to her. Both girls were afraid of what their fate could be.

The door opened. They both looked at the figure that entered the room. It was none other then Lady Venus. "Oh well aren't you two little cuties," she asked in a complimentary voice.

"Lady Venus," Rui stated in fear.

"The one and only," she said with a wink. "And you two are two of the brats that's been interfering with out plans."

"Tell me what you did with my Pokemon." Terry demanded getting up and staring angrily at her.

"You're Pokemon are safe," Lady Venus assured. "As long as you do as I say."

"What do you mean by that," Rui asked.

"Basically, I want you to do me a little favor." Lady Venus said. "If you do a good job, I may or may not give you your Pokemon back."

To be continued…****

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

Please Review.


	20. Enter the Under Colosseum

**Colosseum Battle, Fight of the Under**

"Faint Attack," Wes ordered. Umbreon attacked a Gengar directly. The Gengar was knocked back into a wall. The Gengar fell unconscious.

"Gengar is unable to battle," a man in black said. He had blue and red flags in his hands. He lifted the red on up. "The winner is Seth.

In reality it was Wes using a fake name and in a disguise. He had on a long heavy coat to cover his Snag Machine, and had on the shades over his eyes that were usually on his forehead, and black hat. He recalled Umbreon and looked up. He was in a dark Colosseum with loads of spectators in the seats cheering for him. He finished battling in the third round of the Under's Colosseum.

He walked out of the Colosseum with an emotionless look on his face and found his way to the locker room where he sat on the bench. Hearing all of those people cheer made him think. He though a lot about this Colosseum, and the prior battles he faced. It all seemed too familiar to him.

"This place," Wes repeated. "Why does it all look so familiar?" He held his head trying to remember.

"Hey Wes," he heard Ash's voice say. He looked up and saw Ash in his disguise. Ash wore a big red coat over his shirt, black sunglasses, a yellow scarf, and a huge black cap. Pikachu was on his shoulder with a bow tie.

"Man your disguise sucks," Wes stated.

"It was the best I could do at such short notice," Ash stated with a shrug.

"So did you win your battle," Wes asked.

"Yep," Ash said. "Won all four rounds in Block A,"

"Me too," Wes said. "All four rounds in Block B,"

"Each competitor in four blocks gets to go to the TV Station to pick up a Shadow Pokemon right?" Ash asked.

"Those are the rules," Wes nodded. "Lucky for us we battled in separate Blocks, other wise we'd have to battle each other."

"Attention remaining competitors," they heard the loud speaker say. "Please report to the Colosseum now."

"Looks like it's time to go," Wes said getting up. He and Ash walked out of the locker room and back outside the Colosseum. There, they stood in the center with two other trainers. One was a beastly looking man with no shirt, and ripping muscles all over his body. The other was a sly looking man in a very long coat, with a deceptive look in his eyes.

The announcer spoke. "These are four of our winners. They will receive Shadow Pokemon from none other then everyone's favorite, Lady Venus." The crowd cheered. "And now…" he paused. He was getting a message of some sort. "What… are you sure… very well… Ladies and gentlemen, we have received a message. Apparently today there will be a twist. Only one will be getting a Shadow Pokemon today."

Ash and Wes looked up with surprise and disbelief. The announcer continued. "The winners of Blocks A and B will battle the winners of Blocks C and D, each using one Pokemon in a Double Battle. The winners then battle each other in the final round. The crowd cheered excited about seeing another battle take place.

"No, if we delay any longer there's no telling what Cipher's going to do to Rui, Terry, or their Pokemon." Ash thought.

"This is the last thing we need," Wes thought. "Even if we did win, Ash and I still will end up fighting each other, and then only one of us will be able to take on Venus. This is not good."

"Combatants, go to your respective sides of the battle field," The announcer said. On one side of the battle field was Wes and Ash. On the other side the other two, the muscular man being Crumb, and the other man named Slick.

"We'll beat these guys no problem," Wes assured Ash. "All we have to do is do what we did when we battled Dakim."

"Got it," Ash said with a nod.

"Attention Combatants," the announcer said. "We will be adding another twist." Four women dressed in white lab coats, and had black shades on entered the Colosseum, each carrying a black arm band of some sort. "Please put the arm bands on." The four complied.

"What are these for," Wes asked the woman who gave it to him while he put it on his right arm.

"They're to make the battle a little more interesting," the woman replied in a tone that made Wes feel uneasy. When all was done, the women left and the judge stepped forward.

"This is a One on One Double Battle," the judge said. "Each player chooses a Pokemon, and they battle until the Pokemon from both team members have fainted." He raised his flags towards the opposing team. "Choose your Pokemon first."

Crumb started. "Swalot, I choose you," Crumb let out a big purple Poison Bag Pokemon.

"My turn," Slick said letting out his Pokemon. "Dusclops, I choose you," A big grey, one eyed Beckon Pokemon was let out.

"Now you two choose," The judge commanded.

Wes got out a Poke Ball. "Umbreon, I choose you," Wes let out his faithful companion Umbreon who was ready for battle.

"My turn," Ash said taking out a Poke Ball. "Pikachu, I choose you," Ash let out his faithful partner ready for battle.

The Judge waved both flags up. "Let the match begin," he called.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash ordered. Pikachu ran towards Swalot ready for battle.

"Swalot," Crumb ordered. "Use Shadow Ball," Swalot spat out from its mouth a ball of violet energy. Pikachu was hit directly by it.

"No Pikachu…" just then, the black band on Ash's arm began to glow, and out of it came a white blast of electrical power. Electricity surged all through Ash's body. He was shocked by Pikachu lots of times, but even Pikachu's power was nothing compared to the pain he was in now.

"Ash," Wes called concerned. When the electrical current stopped, Ash fell to his knees in pain. Umbreon and Pikachu looked back at him with more concern.

Wes looked at his arm band and angrily turned to the judge. "What happened? What are these things?" He yelled with bitter anger.

"They're Shock Bands," the judge replied. "To keep the battle interesting to our viewers we're putting you in chock colors. Any time your Pokemon take damage you receive and electrical shock. It makes you feel what your Pokemon feels."

"What kind of sick rule is that," Wes asked grabbing his band. "I'm not wearing this if it mean getting shocked over."

"If you attempt to take it off, it will automatically shock you." The judge warned. "They will stay on until the battle is over."

He let go of the band and looked over at Ash. Ash got up slowly. "Looks like we have no choice," Ash said. He looked at Wes. "Remember what we're here for Wes. We have to win."

Wes remembered what they were here for. They needed to save Rui and Terry. He was not about to give up on that. "OK, Umbreon let's go. If I get hurt don't worry about me. Just keep battling." Umbreon stared back concerned then looked back at its opponents knowing it had a job to do. Pikachu joined though not looking forward to the battle.

"Umbreon, use Toxic," Wes commanded.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash commanded.

Umbreon let out a mist of poisonous gas and Pikachu ran towards the two opponents with its tail glowing.

"Oh please," Slick said. "Dusclops, use Flash," The eye of the Becon Pokemon started to glow, and a bright light came out of its eye. The two Pokemon stopped their attacks do to the blinding light.

"Swalot, use Stockpile," Crumb commanded. Swalot began to glow a red color.

"No," Wes said. "Not that,"

"What's Stockpile," Ash asked.

"It's an attack that gathers up power," Wes explained. "If it uses Stockpile enough, Swalot could either use Swallow to heal itself, or the attack Spit up to do major damage to our Pokemon. We got to take it out before that happens."

"I understand," Ash said with a nod. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt on Swalot," Pikachu let out a stream of electricity.

"Dusclops use Blizzard," Dusclops let out a blast of snow out of its eye. The Thunder Bolt was over come by the attack. The Blizzard continued towards Pikachu, and Pikachu was knocked back. Ash was once again shocked by the force and yelled in pain.

"This is not good," Wes though watching Ash get shocked.

"As long as Dusclops defends Swalot, he will just keep powering up." Slick explained. He turned to Crumb. "We'll work together for now. This partnership's only temporary."

"Agreed," Crumb said. "Now Swalot, use Stock Pile again."

"No you don't," Wes said giving an order to Umbreon. "Use Torment," Umbreon's eyes began to glow. A black mist covered Swalot from the ground up. It shivered with a chilling fear. "Now Swalot can't use the same attack twice in a row, so much for Stockpile."

"You little brat," Crumb said angrily. "Swalot, use Spit Up," Swalot Spat out a black ball of liquid from its huge mouth. Umbreon took the attack directly. Now it was Wes' turn. He was shocked by a powerful current of electrical energy and let out a cry of pain. He fell to his knees weakly.

Umbreon called to its trainer concerned. "I'm fine," he said getting up. Both he and Ash were breathing heavily when the electric current was done with.

The crowd was cheering at the display of power shown. Wes and Ash were both disgusted by the audience's cruel sense of humor. Wes looked out at the audience. It was then he had the feeling again like he saw this all before. He stood weakly as he looked out at the audience with a blank face.

"Swalot, Sludge Bomb," Crumb Ordered.

"Dusclops, Night Shade," Slick ordered.

From Swalot's huge mouth came a barrage of black slime bullets, and from Dusclops' eye came a black lightning like beam out to attack its foes. Both Pokemon ran around the battle field not only to dodge the attacks themselves, but to prevent their trainers from getting hurt.

The bands began to glow, ready to shock and Wes again. "Pikachu, Agility," Pikachu ran around the battle field dodging any attacks coming towards them. Umbreon side stepped, stepped back, and forward trying to avoid any attacks coming towards it. "Wes, what's wrong," Ash asked. "Why aren't you giving Umbreon any orders?" Wes did not reply. He was too deep in though of why this all seemed familiar to him.

He held hid head trying to think. "This place… where have I seen this before? Why does it all look so familiar? The Shock Bands, the cruel battling of Pokemon… where have I seen all this before?"

Just then, Umbreon was hit by a Sludge Bomb attack. Umbreon let out a cry of pain, as more of them, and a Night Shade Attack hit the Dark Pokemon directly. Wes let out a cry of pain as another blast of electricity surged through his body. He was in so much thought, he forgot about Umbreon.

"Wes," Ash called concerned. When the blast of electricity was done with, he fell to his knees and panted. Umbreon stood up badly wounded. Pikachu went over to check on Umbreon, and Ash knelt down to check on Wes.

"Is Umbreon OK," Wes asked breathing heavily not looking up at his Pokemon.

"He's fine," Ash assured. "It's you I'm worried about. What's wrong?"

"I can't say now," Wes said slowly getting up on his feet. He looked over at his Umbreon on the battle field who stood strong despite its injuries. "We got a battle to win."

"Looks like this battle will take up little of my time," Slick said. "I think it's time we finish these kids off,"

"I agree," Crumb said cracking his knuckles.

We still stood strong and tall like his Pokemon, despite being in as much pain. "Let's show these arrogant fools they can't mess with us," Wes yelled. Umbreon called back ready for more. As it did such, it started to glow.

"What's this," Ash asked. All over Umbreon's body emitted a shining light, as beautiful as a full moon. As the light covered Umbreon's body, its wounds began to heal.

"So Umbreon learned that attack," Wes stated with a grin. "That's Moonlight, an attack that heals Umbreon." Just then, he too began to shine with the same light surrounding Umbreon.

"Wes, you're glowing too," Ash stated.

"Of course," Wes said. "We do feel the same pain our Pokemon feel after all thanks to these Shock Bands." He looked up at his foes. "Now Umbreon, let's get this battle over with." Umbreon called out agreeing, its wounds healed and the light vanishing. "Attack," Umbreon ran towards its foes ready for a battle.

"Swalot, use Shadow Ball," Swalot let out a big ball of dark energy from its mouth ready to attack Umbreon.

"Dodge it and use Screech," Umbreon dodged to the left and let out a deathly wail. Both Swalot and Dusclops covered their ears trying to block out the attack.

"Pikachu, let's help," Ash instructed. "Quick Attack," Pikachu ran at a high speed right at Swalot and into it in a direct hit. As Swalot took damage, Crumb did as well, finally giving him an electric shock of great magnitude.

"Dusclops, use Night Shade," Slick ordered. Dusclops once again let out the dark energy to attack Pikachu.

"Dodge it," Ash ordered. Pikachu did as instructed easily dodging the attack.

"Use Shadow Punch," Slick commanded. "I'd like to see you dodge this,"

"He's right," Wes thought. "Like Umbreon's Faint Attack, Shadow Punch can't be dodged, but that doesn't mean we can't use it to our advantage." Wes gave Umbreon a command. "Confuse Ray," Umbreon's eyes began to shine a blue color. Just then, Dusclops began to move in a drunken fashion. "Confuse Ray was a success."

Dusclops confused then caused the Shadows below to launch a rain of shadow fists at Swalot. Crumb was once again shocked by a stream of electric current.

"Thanks Sucker, we needed the extra damage," Wes thanked slyly. "But why be selfish, let's spread the love, use Faint Attack on Dusclops,"

"And let me give you a taste of what real electric power is," Ash said. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt." Pikachu let out a call as a stream of golden electricity surged out and attacked the opposing Pokemon. Umbreon impacted with Dusclops directly. As it jumped out of the way in time, Pikachu's assault struck Dusclops with ease. Slick was then charged with a powerful electrical surge.

Both Swalot and Dusclops took major damage, and so did their trainers. "You idiot, what's the idea attacking my Pokemon," Crumb yelled at Slick.

"Me, what about you and your Swalot," Slick asked. "You two need to stop goofing off, and start battling seriously. I have been doing most the work."

"Don't make me laugh, you were slacker here," Crumb snapped back.

"Their arguing," Wes stated to Ash. "Now's our chance, attack while their distracted."

"You got it," Ash agreed. "Pikachu…"

"Umbreon…" Wes commanded.

Both trainers called their attack. "… Iron Tail," Both Pokemon ran to the opposing team with their tails glowing. With a twirl, the Iron Tail struck each Pokemon directly. As the Pokemon took damaged, both Crumb and Slick were once again electrocuted by the force of the attack.

"Now, let's finish this battle with a bang." Wes said. "Umbreon, Hidden Power,"

"Pikachu, Thunder," Ash Commanded.

"Piikkaaachuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called letting out a powerful stream of lightning. Umbreon then launched an array of white orbs to join the fight. The attacks both impacted with Dusclops and Swalot. Slick and Crumb were electrocuted once more, only this time, the rings were glowing brighter then before. Their entire bodies were electrocuted with a great force.

Swalot and Dusclops fell back with their eyes swirling, the same story was with their trainers. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers A and B win." The crowed cheered for both of them when the battle ended. Pikachu went back to Ash, and Umbreon was recalled back into his Poke Ball.

"All right," Ash cheered picking up Pikachu. He turned to Wes. "You did great Wes," Wes did not reply. Instead, he turned around and walked away, not even giving Ash any mind. Ash and Pikachu looked at him with concern.

One thing went through Wes' mind as he kept a cold serious expression. "I have to find out,"

"Attention competitors," the announcer said. "Rest and come back. You will fight for the win in an hour."

* * *

****

Wes stood in front of the graffiti from earlier. He noticed it was one a small house. It was old and condemned. The windows were boarded up and the walls were rotting. It had lost color, and tiles on the roof were broken off. He let Umbreon and Espeon out of their Poke Balls.

"Hey guys, I know you don't know dig, but I need you to do me a favor." Wes said.

Ash had tracked down Wes. He was in front of the house and saw Wes and his Pokemon Espeon and Umbreon dig a hole in the ground. When they were done digging, Wes reached in the hole. Ash walked over to him from behind. He looked at what Wes got from the hole. It was a small white Premier Ball.

"Now I know," Wes said in a sad tone. "This was why I had these feelings of Déjà Vu,"

"Wes," Ash asked. "What's wrong?"

Wes waited before replying. "I was an orphan. I lived in an orphanage when I was younger. My only friend was a Larvitar. It was my first Pokemon. It is very rare to this region so I was glad when it appeared in front of me when I played outside. I was going to catch it with this Premier Ball after we played for some time. But I couldn't. It already belonged to a trainer. I forgot who, but I knew it was a trainer. Larvitar left with its trainer… I buried the Poke Ball here under the graffiti. It was kind of like a memorial." Espeon and Umbreon looked at him puzzled.

"Wes," Ash asked surprised. "What are you saying," Ash asked.

Wes got up and looked at the old building. "This was the orphanage… the Under is my home town,"

Ash stared at Wes with a shocked expression. Pikachu, Espeon, and Umbreon were just as shocked. They could not believe what they just heard, to think that this town was where Wes was born in.

"When the orphanage could not pay rent, it was closed down." Wes continued. "I don't know what became of everyone, but I know what became of me. I somehow found a way to Pyrite by taking the elevator. I suppose the reason I forgot about all this was because I didn't want to remember. It was horrible here. They treated their Pokemon like tools of war, making them compete in inhuman contests like what happened in the Colosseum. I hated this town for what it does to Pokemon."

"I see," Ash said with a serious face. He put a hand on Wes' shoulder. "Wes, we will battle each other in the Colosseum, and only one of us will win. I'll let you win. Lady Venus is the head of the town, so when you battle her, take all your anger out on her."

"No," Wes said. "If my opponent let's me win I may as well not battle at all." Wes turned and Looked Ash in the eye. "I always wanted to battle you Ash. Now is my chance."

* * *

****

The hour of rest was up. With Wes on one side and Ash on the other side, they were ready to battle.

"There will be no mercy for you Ash," Wes thought. "I won't be able to take my anger out on Lady Venus. I'll be taking it out on you."

"Ready," the Judge called. "Begin," The battle was on.

To be continued…


	21. Ash vs Wes

Here's a battle I bet was anticipated. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Ash vs. Wes**

"The battle will be four on four double," The Judge called. "If both players are ready… begin,"

"Go Hariyama, Gyarados, I choose you," Wes called letting out his large bulky Pokemon and the Atrocious Pokemon Gyarados.

"I will win," Ash called. "Pikachu, I choose you." Ash's small mouse Pokemon ran out ready to fight. "Now, Go Yanma," he let out his small dragonfly Pokemon.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower, Hariyama, use Cross Chop," Gyarados let out a stream of flame from its mouth and Hariyama ran towards its opponent ready to chop them.

"Yanma, use Aerial Ace," Yanma disappeared in a fast speed. "Pikachu, Quick Attack," Pikachu disappeared as well. The flame missed its target and Hariyama, unable to catch its foes stopped in its place. Yanma appeared before Hariyama and struck it directly. Gyarados was hit directly by Pikachu's Quick Attack.

"Their too fast," Wes thought. "I'll have to improvise." He gave another command. "Hariyama, use Bulk Up, Gyarados, Dragon Dance," Hariyama flexed its muscles making them larger, and Bulkier. Gyarados spun around and began to glow.

"I'll strike Gyarados now," Ash thought. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let out a stream of electricity from its body.

"Dodge," Wes ordered. Gyarados moved at a high speed dodging the attack easily.

"What," Ash asked surprised.

"Dragon Dance improves Gyarados' speed," Wes explained. "But that's not all; it also improved its attack power." He gave an order. "Bite, Hariyama, Bulk Up," Gyarados went over to Pikachu in an attempt to bite it with its improved strength. Hariyama once again bulked up.

"Pikachu, Agility," Ash ordered. Pikachu dodged in time. "Yanma, Ariel Ace,"

"Vital Throw," Wes commanded. As Yanma once again crashed into Hariyama, it looked as though very little damage was done. Then Hariyama grabbed Yanma before it could retreat and threw it away into a wall.

"Yanma," Ash called concerned. Yanma was badly hurt, but was still able to fight, flying out of the crash site.

"Bulk Up improves Hariyama's Defense and Offense, making it able to take and give physical attacks." Wes explained. "Aerial Ace won't do any good, and since your Yanma was going to attack first, I ordered a Vital Throw. It attacks last, but it never fails. Now Hariyama, use Bulk Up again." Hariyama once again bulked up. "Gyarados, Dragon Dance," Gyarados spun around again improving its power.

"Looks like Wes' strategy is to power up his Pokemon," Ash thought. "But they do have weaknesses. Physical Attacks won't work that much on Hariyama, but I can still use Special Attacks. And as for Gyarados, it may be faster and stronger, but it still has low defense power. I'll deal with Gyarados later. Hariyama is still an easy target do to its low speed." He gave an order. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on Hariyama, Yanma, use Signal Beam," Pikachu launched a stream of lightning, and Yanma launched a rainbow colored dotted beam.

"Protect," Wes commanded. Hariyama put its palms facing its foes, and on impact, both attacks were ineffective. "Gyarados, use Earthquake,"

"What," Ash asked surprised Gyarados knew that attack. Gyarados slammed its massive head to the ground. "Pikachu, jump on Yanma," Pikachu did as instructed. They flew off away from the massive shockwave. Hariyama was protected from the attack do to its earlier Protect attack. "Bet you weren't expecting that," Ash gloated.

Wes grinned. "Actually I was, Hariyama, use Whirlwind," Hariyama waved its large hand and caused a large gust of wind to appear and blow the two Pokemon up high. Yanma was unable to fight the strong wind, and began to blow out of proportion. "Now their both easy targets," Wes stated. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump," Gyarados roared as it let out a powerful stream of water from its mouth. The stream impacted with both Pokemon. The two crashed to the ground hurt.

Pikachu's eyes swirled as it lay on the ground. Yanma was still standing strong, but badly wounded. "Pikachu is unable to battle," the judge called. Ash ran over and picked up Pikachu. "Are you OK Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned. Pikachu stared at him and made a small weak cry. Ash looked at Yanma. "Are you OK to fight?" Yanma nodded assuring its good health. "OK, then I guess I'll let continue." He walked over to his side of the battle field with Pikachu in his arms.

"Now that I took out one of Ash's strongest Pokemon, the rest should be easy to get rid of," Wes thought as he looked over at his two Pokemon. "My Pokemon are a lot stronger then most of Ash's Pokemon. Their all fully evolved, while Ash's are either partially, or have weak stats. Ash is strong, but his Pokemon are weak. There's no way I can loose."

Ash took out another Pokemon. "I won't let this battle end like this," Ash thought. "My Pokemon may not be as tough as Wes', but what they lack in power, they make up in heart. I have a plan." He let out a Pokemon. "Grovyle, I choose you," Ash let out his tree gecko Pokemon. The Pokemon put a twig in its mouth ready to battle.

"That won't work," Wes warned. "I'm ending this now, Hariyama, use hidden power, Gyarados, use Hydro Pump. Hariyama let out a barrage of white orbs, and Gyarados let out a powerful stream of water.

"Yanma, Grovyle, Double Team and Agility combo," Ash ordered. The two Pokemon moved at high speed dodging the attacks, and creating illusion like clones."

"That technique won't work," Wes thought. Hariyama, use Arm Thrust," Hariyama began to attack randomly with multiple thrusts of its bulky arms destroying each clone of Grovyle's and Yanma's. "Strike the ones on the left," Wes commanded. It did as instructed striking an illusion, and another two. "Now the ones above you," Hariyama hit two illusions coming at him again. "Now behind you," It twirled and struck two more. "Now where are they," Wes thought looking around as the two clones were hit back.

"Now, Aerial Ace, Leaf Blade," Ash commanded.

The two Hariyama just hit charged at him. Both Wes and Hariyama had shocked expressions. "No, they were the real ones," Hariyama was sliced by the Leaf Blade, and struck hard by the super affective Aerial Ace. The big bulky Pokemon unable to continue fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"Hariyama is unable to battle," the judge declared.

Wes recalled Hariyama regretfully. "That was a daring move, but it won't save him from the rest of my Pokemon. I'm bringing out the big guns." He let out another Pokemon. "Espeon, go," His fierce psychic Pokemon came out ready to battle.

"Espeon is one of Wes' strongest Pokemon," Ash thought. "Taking it down will be tough. Yanma is the best choice, but it took too much damage with the battle against Hariyama. I got only one shot at this." He gave a command. "Signal Beam," Yanma let out its beam attack.

"Reflect," Wes ordered. Espeon put out a barrier of yellow light in front of itself and Gyarados. The attack was unable to penetrate the defense. "You forgot about my Pokemon's defense attack. Wes stated.

"He's right," Ash stated. "Physical Attacks won't work."

"Now Gyarados use Dragon Dance," Gyarados span around again powering itself up. "Espeon, get ready to attack," Espeon nodded agreeing.

"Yanma, Grovyle, use Agility," Ash commanded. The two Pokemon used high speed once again; ready to dodge what ever attack was coming.

"Psych Up," Wes commanded. Espeon's jewel started to glow, and with the blink of an eye, appeared right in front of a shocked Yanma. "Psy Beam," A Rainbow of colors fired in a beam like form. The attack hit Yanma directly. "Too slow," Wes stated. Yanma was hit back right into the ground. It now lay on the ground eyes swirled.

"Yanma is unable to battle," the judge called.

"What was that," Ash asked confused. "I never knew Espeon can move that fast."

"It can thanks to Psych Up," Wes explained. "Psych Up copies any stats power up any of your Pokemon like Agility that boosts your Pokemon's speed. Psych Up made Espeon as fast as Yanma."

Ash regretfully recalled his Pokemon. He looked at the Poke Ball. "You did great Yanma, now rest." He got out another Poke Ball. "You're our last hope. You and Grovyle," He threw the ball. "Cubone, go," Cubone came out ready to fight. "Cubone, Sword Dance," Cubone spun around while twirling its bone, powering it up.

"Let's end this battle here and now," Wes commanded. "Gyarados, attack with Tackle," Gyarados attacked ready to crash into its opponents.

"I don't think so," Ash said ready for the worst. "Skull Bash," Cubone charged head on right at the massive Pokemon. The two Pokemon collided with each other's heads.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Both Pokemon were head to head. Gyarados' head hung over the smaller Pokemon. Cubone's feet were dug into the ground from holding its ground from the attack. After a few seconds, Gyarados fell to its left. Its eyes were swirling.

"Gyarados is unable to battle," the Judge declared.

"No," Wes thought. "That Pokemon's head was too well protected by that hard skull. Gyarados' head is hard, but not as hard as that. It suffered more damage then Ash's Pokemon." He recalled Gyarados. He took out Umbreon's Poke Ball. "Umbreon, go," The dark Pokemon was let out. It joined its brother on the battle field.

"So it's come to this," Ash thought. "Two on two, no holding back," On one side was the two Pokemon Brothers, ready to battle Ash's remaining two Pokemon Cubone and Grovyle.

"Let's end this," Wes commanded. "Espeon, Umbreon, Quick Attack," The two Pokemon at a high speed charged at their opponents.

"Cubone, Icy Wind, Grovyle, Quick Attack," Cubone let out a chilling breeze of wind. Both Pokemon suffered a chilling cold wind slowing them down as Grovyle struck both in one attack.

"Icy Wind to slow my Pokemon down, and Quick Attack to finish the combo," Wes thought. "Not bad, but you got to go better then that to stop my Pokemon." He gave a command. "Use Psychic," Espeon's eyes began to glow. It used its power to lift the two opposing Pokemon up from the ground. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball," Umbreon Gathered dark energy in front of itself. "It's over Ash, I win."

"This is not good," Ash thought. "They can't move at all," Ash quenched its eyes trying to think. He quickly came up with an idea. It was a risk, but he had no other choice. "Grovyle, Slam Cubone, Cubone, Skull Bash,"

"What," Wes asked confused. The two having trust in their trainer complied. Cubone lowered its head and Grovyle with what ever will power it had used Slam and hit Cubone in its back. Cubone went flying towards it opponents. Umbreon launched the Shadow Ball, only for it to be shattered by Skull Bash. Cubone impacted Umbreon, knocking the Pokemon back some feet away.

"Now Grovyle, Bullet Seed," Grovyle let loose its borage of Bullet Seeds at Espeon. On impact, the Pokemon dropped the Psychic attack, and Grovyle was let go. "Finish it off with Leaf Blade. Grovyle ran right at Espeon and used its glowing green leaves to slash right at it. "Cubone, finish Umbreon with Double-Edge." Cubone complied striking the dark Pokemon directly with its bone.

Both Espeon and Umbreon lay on the ground. Both had swirls in their eyes. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle." The judge declared. "The victor, challenger A," The crowed cheered after seeing the amazing battle take place. Ash recalled his Pokemon and sighed heavily.

"You guys did great," he said. "I'm proud of both of you."

Wes recalled Espeon and Umbreon confused. "I can't believe it," he said. "Espeon and Umbreon actually lost. We never lost a battle a day in our life. How could we loose to Ash? The battle was in our favor."

It was then he saw a hand extend out to him. He looked at who the hand belonged to. It was Ash's. "You did great," Ash complimented. "I'm glad I was able to battle you Wes. Wes looked at him with an astonished look. He could not believe Ash was complimenting him. When Wes battled, he usually gloated or scolds his weaker advisories.

Wes could not believe what he was about to do, but he extended his hand, and shook it. This was the very first time he ever did something like this to an opponent after a battle. Ash looked out into the crowd and grin proud of his victory. He picked up his still badly hurt, but happy Pikachu and laughed excited over their victory.

"Ash," Wes said in his mind. He did not have the heart to say it out loud. "You are stronger then I thought. All this time I thought you were just winning your battles on luck. I always though my Pokemon were stronger. I always thought you were weak for thinking that all Pokemon are strong no matter how weak they may seem. Now I get it. My Pokemon may be physically stronger, but your Pokemon are spiritually stronger. What they lack in power, they make up for with heart." How he lost to such an idealist was beyond him. Despite his first lost, he did not feel any disappointment. On the contrary, he felt happy he lost. For some strange reason, he felt happy.

* * *

Ash and Wes stood near the station where the UFO would take Ash. They were waiting for the UFO platform to come pick Ash up to the TV station. Their Pokemon were healed, and Ash was about to depart.

"I wish I could join you Ash," Wes said.

"I do too," Ash said. "Knowing Cipher, it will be tough to battle them all on my own."

"Ash, Wes," they heard someone call. The two turned and saw her. It was Megg with Plusle and Minun in her arms and Shroomish next to her feet.

"Megg," Ash stated. "Thank you for taking care of Plusle and Minun."

"No problem," Megg said handing them over to Ash. "By the way, Nett said there is a way for Wes to sneak into the TV station."

"There is," Ash asked surprised. "How,"

"Well," Megg said in an awkward tone. Just then, a UFO like platform arrived at the small station, and landed. "Oh, there's your ride, you better go. Wes will meet you shortly."

"OK, see you guys later," Ash agreed running over to his ride. He and Pikachu, with Plusle and Minun in his arms ran over to the UFO ride. They departed as soon as they got on it.

Megg waved goodbye as Ash flew off. Wes turned to Megg when Ash was out of sight. "So what's the alternate way?" Megg once again had an awkward face.

* * *

Ash had arrived at the tall building. It was like a big skyscraper with a satellite at the side, and a large TV screen at the side. Ash, Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun looked up at it amazed.

"Hey," they heard Wes' voice. They turned and saw Wes running over to them.

"Wes, you made it, good I…" he stopped when he noticed that Wes had a rotten banana peal on his shoulder, some old noodles dangling from his head, and some read and green substance all over his coat. He had a very irritated face.

"How did you," Ash began, but stopped when he noticed a garbage truck on a larger version of a UFO Disk go off into the abyss.

"Don't ask," Wes said irritated.

To be continued…

* * *

I just had to add that in. Hee hee

Please Review.


	22. TV Power Hour

Here is a chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**TV Power Hour**

"We're here," Wes stated. The two looked up at the large building. Ash and Wes were ready to rescue their friends. They could not back down now.

"No turning back," Ash stated. "Let's go guys," Plusle and Minun called agreeing, as did Pikachu. Wes opened the door of the TV station.

Inside was a brightly colored room with light bulbs, and cameras all around. In the center was Lady Venus singing a song in a very lovely voice. The music played until she was done singing. When the song ended, there was a cheer from the audience facing her in the fourth wall.

"Thank You, I love you all in the Under." She then walked over to a curtain in the back ground. "And now, it's time for the Fashion Hour, and today we have a very special Fashion Hour. We have two girls by the name of Rui and Terry who will model for us."

Wes and Ash observed from the audience. "Rui and Terry," Ash repeated.

"Modeling…?" Wes repeated as well with a questioning tone.

"Pika…?" Pikachu asked.

"And now," Lady Venus called. "Presenting Lady Venus' latest fashion designs." She opened the curtain.

There standing in the spot light was Terry and Rui. Rui was dressed in a cute blue Petal Sleeve Dress, a blue bow, and black dress shoes with white stockings. Her hair was done in a bun style. She had an awkward face.

Terry wore a cute white dress with a light green sash around her waist. She had on white stockings and black dress shoes as well. Her blond hair was done in a long ponytail. She had an angry look on her face. She was also blushing with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"This style was customized by me to fit the young adorable teenage girls," Venus explained introducing the dress Rui was wearing. "And this style is meant for the young girl wanting to be admired from spectators. It's the perfect outfit for summer."

Terry's face got redder with anger. Her right eye was twitching. "I… so… want… to hurt… her," she whispered between breaths.

"Calm down, calm down," Rui whispered to her trying to comfort her. She knew how much Terry hates dresses. "Remember it's for your Pokemon."

"Right," Terry agreed. She would do anything if it meant saving her Pokemon, even wear a dress.

"Is that… Terry…?" Ash asked surprised to see her in a dress. Ash looked over at Wes hearing a snickering sound coming from him. Wes then bent over holding his gut with his left arm, and his forehead with his right hand. He was laughing. "Wow Pikachu, this is the first time I ever seen Wes laugh," Pikachu called out agreeing with him.

"…Terry…" Wes said talking between laughs. "… Terry… she looks so cute… so adorable… so miserable…" he continued laughing out loud. Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped. Apparently Wes has a cruel sense of humor.

The laughter was so loud, it could be heard on the stage Lady Venus was. She looked angrily out at the audience. "Who's laughing at my designs?" Lady Venus asked angrily.

The spot light pointed at Wes, Ash, Pikachu, Minun, and Plusle. After a few seconds, Wes slowly stopped laughing. The group then noticed they were being watched. Wes straightened up with an awkward face.

"Wes, Ash," Rui called happily. "You came for us."

"Oh thank goodness," Terry stated sighing.

Plusle and Minun called out at Rui happy to see her.

"So Ash," Wes asked. "Shall we…"

"Let's," Ash said with a nod. The two ran over to the stage stopping two meters away from Venus.

"Lady Venus I presume," Wes said angrily. "We want our friends there back."

"Your friends," she asked as if she did not know what they were talking about.

"Yeah, those two there," Ash continued. "We know you're working for Cipher. You had some of your grunts kidnap those two a few hours ago."

The audience mumbled among themselves with silence and awe. Wes noticed the behavior. "Looks like they did not know about Lady Venus," Wes stated to Ash. "That means not all of the Under is in on Cipher."

"That's good," Ash said back. "At least we know not everyone here's an enemy." He got out a Poke Ball and called out to Lady Venus. "Now, let our friends go."

Lady Venus grinned. "Oh security," she called out. Out of the Shadows emerged three Pokemon. The three Pokemon surrounded the two trainers and three Pokemon. It was Piloswine, Ledian, and Gligar.

Rui saw the aura surrounding all three of them. "Watch out, those are Shadow Pokemon."

"Well that figures," Wes stated annoyed. He let out a Pokemon. "Go Espeon," Espeon called out ready for battle facing Ledian.

"Pikachu, let's go buddy," Ash called. Pikachu faced the Piloswine.

Plusle and Minun glared at Gligar. The two looked at each other and nodded. They called out ready for battle. "You two want to battle too huh," Wes asked. "Well fine, just make sure you don't get your tails served to you on a platter."

"Plusle, Minun," Rui whispered to herself concerned.

Plusle and Minun nodded and ran towards the Gligar. They used Agility and ran right past the Gligar. The Gligar turned and used Agility its self taking chase.

Ash and Wes stood back to back facing their opponents. Wes started with his attack on Ledian.

"Use Psybeam," Espeon let out a rainbow beam of light from the jewel on its forehead. The Ledian dodged the attack easily. It then started to glow a dark aura. "That's Shadow Rush," Wes stated. "Espeon use Flash," Espeon's eyes began to glow, and a blinding light emitted from it. The Ledian flinched covering its eyes.

While Wes was busy with his battle, Ash had just started his. "Pikachu, use Agility," Pikachu ran at high speed towards Piloswine. The Piloswine blew a cold chilling wind from its mouth. "Icy Wind," Ash thought. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let out a stream of electricity destroying the Icy Wind. The Thunder Bolt continued attacking the Piloswine. It only bounced off as if it did nothing to Piloswine. "No good," Ash thought. "I forgot Piloswine's part Ground type."

"Look alive Ketchum," Wes said looking at him through the corner of his right eye. "We can't loose to these Shadow Pokemon here.

"Right," Ash agreed.

* * *

Plusle and Minun were chased through a door way into a long hallway. They were up against an enemy that was just as fast as the two together. Plusle and Minun used agility speeding into the hallway, where Gligar followed. No one was around. Plusle and Minun were all alone. 

They then came across two separate hallways. They two nodded knowing what to do. They each ran into a separate hallway, Plusle in the right, Minun in the right. Gligar made a quick decision to chase Plusle in the right hallway.

Minun stopped and looked behind it. Gligar was not after it. Minun planned on going back, but stopped. It sniffed the ground catching a familiar scent. It looked around until it noticed a door a few feet away.

* * *

Wes and Espeon held up against Ledian all they could. As Espeon fired a Psybeam, Ledian blocked it with a Light Screen. "Espeon, Swift," Espeon let out a barrage of stars. The Ledian then used Reflect, and the stars were blocked. "No, Reflect and Light Screen. What a pain," The Ledian then charged with a Shadow Rush. "Reflect," Espeon put up a barrier and Ledian hit it. The barrier started to crack at the Pokemon charged deeper through. 

"It's trying to ram in straight on," Wes thought. "Now's my chance to have Espeon use his new attack. I was going to save it for Lady Venus' Pokemon, but since I have an opening." He gave a command. "Espeon use Zap Cannon," Espeon's jewel began to glow as an orb of electricity. Wes let out a small grin. "Usually Zap Cannon has bad accuracy, but at this distance, it's going down. Zap Cannon's too powerful for Light Screen and it will paralyze on contact.

On Ash's battle, he was doing as well. "Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash commanded. Pikachu ran towards its foe with a glowing tail.

Lady Venus, who had been watching, had a sly grin on her face. "Poor foolish little boys," she thought.

The two Shadow Pokemon began to glow. "What's going on," Ash asked.

"No," Wes called. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" There was a flash as Espeon's Zap Cannon impacted with the glowing Pokemon. Pikachu's Iron Tail impacted with the other.

* * *

Minun entered the room. A male Cipher Agent was inside. He sat in a chair and read a magazine. On the table next to him were two Poke Balls, and a cage with a Pichu in it. Minun knew that Pichu. It was Terry's Pichu. It looked exhausted, like it had been trying to shock the cage open. 

Minun had only known the other Pokemon for a day, but it made great friends with most of them. Pichu and Minun along with Plusle were especially close. Minun could not abandon Pichu there.

Minun ran into the room. The man noticed the Minun. "A Minun...? What's…?" The man did not finish the sentence. Minun had charged for a Thunder Bolt.

* * *

Espeon and Pikachu were both knocked back. The two Pokemon landed near their respected trainer's feet. "Espeon," Wes called kneeling down to his Pokemon. 

"Pikachu," Ash called picking his Pokemon up. Both Pokemon were not badly hurt. They just took heavy damage from the unexpected turn of the battle. Wes now stared at Piloswine, and Ledian was Ash's opponent.

"What happened," Ash asked. The two Pokemon switched places.

"That Ledian used Baton Pass." Wes stated irritated. "Now we switched opponents. Ledian's improved defenses made it easy for Pikachu's Iron Tail to be taken. And as for Zap Cannon, Piloswine being part Ground took it easily. And when they got us where they wanted us, they used Shadow Rush."

"They're smart," Ash stated.

"Yeah, too smart," Wes said. "Shadow Pokemon are meant to be weapons, but they act on their own, and so keenly, as if a trainer was commanding them."

"What do you mean," Ash asked.

"Think about it," Wes said turning around looking at Ash. "The way these two battle, it was like expert trainers were giving commands. But these two are battling with no human. Not even a Wild Pokemon can battle the way they are now. Every Shadow Pokemon we fought needed a trainer to give them orders. Even that Entei followed orders like a machine, at least until it reached Hyper Mode. I think that these two are being ordered."

"But we haven't seen any trainers around," Ash stated.

"They must be getting ordered some other way," Wes said. "They're probably wearing really small ear pieces. Trainers could be watching in another place."

"But why," Ash asked.

"Probably to make sure we don't know what attack is coming next." Wes explained his theory. "For example, if I knew that Ledian would have use Baton Pass, I could have countered it by having Espeon use Flash or Double Team to confuse the enemy." Wes looked around. "Now the question is where the trainers are watching from."

Ash looked around. It did not take him long to figure it out. "Well, we are in a TV station." Both trainers turned their attention to the camera crew. There were four cameras with the lenses towards them. Wes and Ash grinned.

"Clever, very clever," Wes complimented.

Lady Venus' amused grin turned into a frown of concern. "Did they figure it out," Venus asked herself.

"Espeon," Wes ordered. "Use Psychic," Espeon used its mental powers to lift the camera, and smash them on the ground. The camera crew ran off cowering.

Lady Venus' expression became an annoyed angry look.

"Let's end this," Wes commanded Espeon. "Use Psychic," Espeon lifted Piloswine up and slammed it on the ground hard.

"Pikachu, use Thunder," Ash commanded.

"Piikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called. Ledian was struck hard by the attack.

* * *

From another room, the female trainers with microphones in their hands saw on a television as the screen changed to static. "No," one of them said. "What do we do now? We can't see or hear anything that's going on."

* * *

Plusle was cornered. It leaned it back on the corner of a wall. Gligar had it trapped. From behind Gligar was its trainer. "We've been trying to catch you for some time," the female Cipher member said. "And when we're done you, we're going after your little friend Minun. Now Gligar, grab it." Gligar nodded advancing towards the Plusle. 

"Minun Mi…" they heard a call. The female and Gligar turned. There behind them was Minun. Only it was not alone. Furret, Doduo, and Pichu on Doduo's back were there glaring angrily at the two.

The female trainer and her Gligar were surrounded. "N-No fair," she said nervously. She gave a command out of desperation. "Gligar, use Sludge Bomb,"

* * *

"Snag Machine," Wes called. "Go," Two Snag Balls were thrown. Both Shadow Pokemon entered the ball. After a few seconds of flashing and shaking, they stopped. The snag was a success. "Piloswine and Ledian, you've been snagged." 

"The trainers should have been here." Ash stated. "A Pokemon Battle isn't a true battle unless both trainers and Pokemon are on the battle field."

"But what can we do," Wes asked. "There will always be cowards who will do anything as long as it means victory."

Rui and Terry cheered over the victory. "You did it," Rui called. "You won, you won."

Terry sighed with relief. "That was one heck of a battle."

They were not the only ones. The audience members cheered as well. They did not expect such an excited battle on their favorite show. This angered Lady Venus.

Rui all the sudden heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned and saw Plusle and Minun running towards them. "Plusle, Minun," she called running towards them. She picked them both up and hugged them tightly. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Behind them was the Gligar's trainer being forced to follow with Pichu, Doduo, and Furret behind her. On Furret's back was an unconscious Gligar.

"My Pokemon," Terry called happily. "They're Okay." She ran over to her Pokemon as well. The three Pokemon ran past the female trainer and towards their own. Terry picked up Pichu and hugged it, and put an arm around one of Doduo's heads happily. Both trainer and Pokemon were glad to see each other. "I'm so glad you're safe." Furret dropped the Gligar and joined in the hug.

Wes and Ash walked over to them. "Are you guys all right?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Rui said holding her Pokemon tightly. "They didn't hurt us. They just wanted us to be models on their show."

"No kidding," Wes asked standing over the out cold Gligar, and charging the Snag Machine. "By the way Terry," Wes showed a sly grin. "Nice dress, you look as cute as a button cute." Terry glared at him angrily.

"S-Shut Up," Terry said blushing with an angry embarrassment again. Wes snickered as he dropped the Snag Ball onto the Gligar. The Gligar entered the Snag Ball. It did not take long for the snag to be a success.

Lady Venus angrily watched the kids from the other side of the stage. She turned to her subordinate who bowed her head in shame. "I'll deal with you later," Venus said dismissing her. "And tell Lonia, Kloak, and the idiot who was supposed to be guarding those Pokemon to expect punishment." The subordinate bowed her head and left.

Lady Venus stepped forward. "You children have some nerve." She called out getting their attention. "How dare you come to my TV station, interrupt me in the middle of my show, destroy my TV equipment, and to top it all off, out stage me, me in front of my fans, on my show." She took out a Poke Ball. "Looks like I will have to punish you children."

"Bring it on," Terry said angrily. "It's pay back time, right guys?" Doduo and Furret called out ready to fight. Unfortunately, the two fell to their stomachs when a sudden surge of pain came over them. "Doduo, Furret, what's wrong?" Terry asked concerned.

Wes examined them. They had black wounds on them he could identify easily. "They were poisoned." Wes stated. "Gligar must have done this. They aren't fit to battle." He stood tall and took out a Poke Ball. "I'll take her out."

"Me too," Ash nodded taking out a Poke Ball. "Focus on taking care of Doduo and Furret.

Lady Venus' sly grin returned. "You take me out?" she asked. "I was hoping not to fight. Oh well, I guess it's been a while." She took out a Poke Ball. "Amuse me."

To be continued…

* * *

The next Chapter is Vs. Lady Venus. Should be up sooner. Please Review. 


	23. Vs Lady Venus

Here's a new battle. Vs. Lady Venus. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**

**Vs. Lady Venus**

The battle was on. Lady Venus was on one side of the field, and Ash and Wes on the other. On the side lines was Rui and Terry stood on the side line, Plusle and Minun next to Rui's feet, Pichu peering out of Terry's hat. They still wore the clothes Venus picked for them to wear. Lady Venus' audience watched with awe as the battle began.

Lady Venus began with her first two Pokemon. "Delcatty, Vileplume, I choose you," she called. A cat like Pokemon and a plant like Pokemon were summoned to fight.

Wes and Ash let out their Pokemon. "Umbreon, I choose you," Wes said letting out his Dark Pokemon.

"Grovyle, I choose you," Ash said letting out the Tree Gecko Pokemon putting a twig in its mouth.

"Let's go," Wes called. "Umbreon use Faint Attack,"

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade," Ash commanded. The two Pokemon charged at their opponents.

Lady Venus grinned. "Vileplume, Delcatty, use Attract," The two Pokemon let out pink hearts from their mouths, fired as projectiles. The hearts impacted with the two Pokemon's heads. They stopped in their places.

"Umbreon," Wes asked. "What's wrong?"

"Grovyle," Ash asked confused.

The two Pokemon just stood their. After a while, they sat down with hearts in their eyes blushing.

From behinds Ash and Wes was Rui and Terry. Plusle and Minun were in Rui's arms and Pichu in Terry's arms.

"What's going on," Rui asked confused. "Why did they stop?"

"It's Attract," Terry explained. "When Pokemon of opposite genders fight and one uses Attract, then they take a liking to their opponent, and they are unable to move."

"Well how do they fight each other," Rui asked.

"That's it, they can't." Terry said concerned. "They're sitting ducks out there."

"Now Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb, and Delcatty use Ice Beam," Vileplume let out a barrage of black toxic balls and Delcatty attacked using a beam of freezing white light.

Both Grovyle and Umbreon were hit directly by both attacks unable to dodge. "Umbreon, are you Okay?" Wes called. Umbreon stood up dizzily with hearts still in its eyes. Grovyle was not so lucky. Both attacks were super affective, and it now lays knocked out.

"Grovyle, Return," Ash called returning his Pokemon to the Poke Ball. "So what do we do Wes?"

"Attract is an attack that makes Pokemon of the opposite gender attract." Wes thought. He thought for a second. He concluded what had to be done. He recalled his Umbreon. "Umbreon, Return." He turned to Ash. "Ash, use Yanma."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You'll see," Wes said slyly.

"Okay," Ash said taking out a Poke Ball. "Yanma, I choose you." The Yanma flew out ready for battle.

"Now Umbreon, let's try this again." Wes called tossing the Poke Ball letting out his Umbreon once again.

"Umbreon again," Ash asked confused.

"When a Pokemon is recalled back it the Poke Ball, Attract is canceled." Wes explained. "Now, let Yanma use speed, and a Physical Attack."

"Got it," Ash agreed. "Yanma, use Aerial Ace." Yanma did as instructed and attacked at high speed towards the two.

"That won't save you," Lady Venus stated issuing an order. "Use Attract my darling Vileplume." Wes smirked when he heard the order. Vileplume let out a heart from its mouth. The heart hit Yanma on the head. Yanma shook its head and continued with the attack. Vileplume was hit directly. The Pokemon was knocked on its head. It struggled to get up on its feet like a helpless turtle on its back. "What," Venus asked confused. "Delcatty, Attract." She quickly ordered. Delcatty fired a small heart of it mouth two. The result was the same, Yanma shaking it off and attacking Delcatty, crashing it into Vileplume.

"Don't lower your guard." Wes called mockingly to Lady Venus. "Now Umbreon, use Taunt." Umbreon's eyes started to glow, and a powerful force came over both Pokemon. They shivered when the force hit them. "Now Delcatty and Vileplume can only use Damage Attacks, which means no more Attract."

"But how did that Yanma not get seduced by Attract?" Venus wondered. It did not take her long to realize it. "Unless…" she started.

"That's right," Wes said with a nod. "Both your Pokemon are female right? Well guess what; Attract only works on a Pokemon on opposite genders. And since your Pokemon are female, it will only work on males."

"So you mean," Ash asked.

"That's right Ash," Wes said with a nod. "You're Yanma's a female." Ash looked at its Yanma on the battlefield awkwardly. He found it a little embarrassing he did not know the gender of his own Pokemon. Then again he really didn't know the gender of most of his Pokemon.

"It does not matter," Venus called angrily. "We'll just defeat you with offense attacks. Delcatty use Ice Beam, Vileplume use Pedal Dance." Delcatty once again fired the white beam, and Vileplume spun around with flower pedals flying out.

"Double Team," both Ash and Wes called. Both Pokemon created illusionary clones. The attacks Ice Beam and Pedal Dance missed the targets, instead hitting illusion clones.

"Now Yanma, use Arial Ace once more." Ash commanded.

"Faint Attack Umbreon," Wes called. The real Pokemon charged towards the two from opposite sides. Yanma struck at high speed knocking them both high, with Umbreon finishing them off with a powerful Faint Attack. Both Pokemon were left knocked out.

Return," a frustrated Lady Venus commanded recalling her Pokemon.

"You got her now," Terry called from the side lines happily.

"All right, do you're best," Rui called happy that the battle turned for the better.

"No problem," Wes said with a smirk. "If the rest of her Pokemon are as weak as those two, this will be a synch."

Lady Venus smirked. "Weak?" she asked taking out two Poke Balls. "Are you calling my beautiful Pokemon weak?"

"I ain't calling them strong," Wes said mockingly. "You're Pokemon are better suited for Pokemon contests then battling."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Well let me introduce you to two of my strongest." She let out two Poke Balls. "Banette, Steelix, I choose you." A ghostly living doll Pokemon, and a giant steel snake Pokemon came out. These ones looked fierce and Powerful.

Rui looked at the Pokemon afraid. "Those Pokemon are scary." She said squealing a little.

"And tough," Terry said looking at them with little if any signs of fear.

"A Steelix and Banette," Wes said a little concerned. "This won't be easy."

"That's what you get for underestimating me," Venus said giving a command. "Banette, Steelix, use Screech." The two Pokemon let out a high pitch roar sound. Everyone in the area, not only the Pokemon covered their ears. The sound was louder then Umbreon's only would have ever been. While they all covered their ears trying to bock out the sound, Lady Venus made her move. "Now Steelix Iron Tail, Banette Shadow Ball." Both Pokemon attacked, the snake one with a Glowing Tail, the other with an orb of Dark Energy. Neither Yanma nor Umbreon were safe. The attacks hit directly knocking them both out.

"Return," both trainers recalled frustrated.

"Man I hate being proven wrong." Wes said irritated. He let out another Pokemon. "Hariyama, go." The massive Pokemon looked out at its opponents ready to fight.

"My turn," Ash called letting out one of his own Pokemon. "Cubone, I choose you." Cubone came out ready for battle. "Let's strike Steelix first."

"Hariyama, use Arm Trust," Wes commanded.

"Cubone, use Bonemerang." Cubone tossed its bone as Hariyama attacked trusting his palms forward at Steelix.

"Steelix, Harden," Venus ordered. Steelix started to shine as it hardened into a harder substance, the attacks barley hurting it. "Banette, Confuse Ray." Banette emitted from its eyes a dark beam that hit Hariyama. Hariyama began to hit itself with Arm Thrust."

"No, it's confused," Wes stated irritated.

"Now Steelix, Iron Tail on Cubone." Venus confidently commanded. Steelix attacked with a shining tail.

"Cubone, defend with Bone Rush," Ash called thinking quickly. Cubone twirled the bone around in its hand. With great force, it struck the Iron Tail hitting it away, almost knocking off balance itself.

"Fine, I'll take care of that one later." Venus said irritated turning her attention to Hariyama. "Banette, use Psychic on Hariyama," Banette used Psychic powers to lift Hariyama up and slam it on the ground. The Hariyama still confused sat on the ground rubbing its head.

"Hariyama's in trouble," Wes thought getting out the Poke Ball. I got to recall it before…"

"Too late," Venus called. She gave another command. "Steelix, Tackle." The Steelix charged and slammed into the Hariyama. Hariyama was knocked back, and fell to the ground knocked out.

"Not good," Wes stated recalling Hariyama. "Now I only got two left."

"Don't give up Wes," Rui called. "You still have Gyarados and Espeon."

"Right," Wes agreed taking out a Lure Ball. "I'll fight titan with titan." Wes threw his Lure Ball. "Gyarados, I choose you." Wes called out his sea serpent Pokemon that let out a fierce roar. It was not as big as Steelix, but the sizes looked very much similar enough to rival each other.

"Head combo," Wes asked.

"You bet," Ash said with a nod.

"Gyarados, let him on," Gyarados knelt down and let Cubone on its head as it lifted its head up.

"What's this," Venus asked. "Are you making a hat for that Gyarados? How cute. Banette, why don't you do the same?" The Ghost Pokemon leapt on the head of Steelix.

"This should be fun," Wes said with a grin. "It's like a knight joust. Gyarados, use Tackle."

"Steelix, use Tackle," Venus commanded. Both Pokemon charged at each other, the Pokemon on the heads moved to the back of the necks. The two giant Pokemon impacted with each other's heads. Gyarados was the one who was pushed back. Gyarados held its ground as it got pushed back a few inches per second. "Looks like my Steelix is stronger, too bad."

"But does it have a harder head?" Ash asked with a grin. "Cubone, Skull Bash." Cubone leaped off of Gyarados' head and dove downward head first at a high speed onto the head of Steelix. The Steelx leaned back dizzily with its eyes twirling.

"No," Lady Venus called. "Banette, use Shadow Ball," from on Gyarados' head, the ghost Pokemon fired an orb of dark energy a Cubone.

"Jump Cubone," Ash commanded.

"Use Hydro Pump Gyarados," Wes commanded. As Cubone jumped, Gyarados fired a stream of water that passed Cubone, and struck the head of Steelix, hitting Banette directly. Steelix fell on its back knocked out. Above its head was the knocked out Banette.

"We did it," Ash called excited.

"Alright Gyarados, you rock." Wes complimented his powerhouse. As Cubone landed on the ground, it called out excited as the Gyarados roared.

"Now that's battling," Terry called out happily.

"Wes, Ash, you're so amazing." Rui called admiring their battling skills. Plusle and Minun, the two cheerleading Pokemon called out happily cheering for their friends.

The audience who had watched the entire thing cheered for Wes and Ash who loved the battle thus far. The two trainers waved back thanking them for the support.

Lady Venus irritated recalled her Pokemon. "What now Venus," Wes asked. "We took out your strongest Pokemon. It's over."

Lady Venus began to chuckle. Then she began to laugh out loud. The laughter was a sign that something bad was about to happen.

"Why does that laugh sound so familiar?" Ash asked.

"Who said that those two were my strongest Pokemon?" Lady Venus asked. "Just because I said TWO of my strongest does not mean they ARE my strongest." She took out another Poke Ball. This one was a Master Ball.

"A Master Ball," Wes stated surprised. "Just like… oh no…" He and Ash now remembered why the laughing from earlier sounded familiar. It was the same laughter Dakim did before calling forth Entei.

"I compliment you darling children." Venus said a little slyly. "I never thought I'd have to use this Pokemon." She threw the Master Ball. "Come out… Suicune,"

From the Master Ball emerged a large blue dog like Pokemon. It had a majestic charming look, with blue fur, and a beautiful violet mane that made it look only more majestic. It would be a lovely sight of beauty and purity, if only its eyes were not filled with pain and suffering. It let out a roar as it was summoned.

"Suicune… the North Wind…" Wes said amazed at the sight. "I'm… I'm actually looking at a Suicune."

"First Entei, and now Suicune," Ash asked surprised.

Rui and Terry were just as amazed. Rui's amazement was replaced by fear. "Oh no," she said. She saw a black aura cover Suicune. "It's a Shadow Pokemon." She called. "And its aura is just as dark as Entei."

"You got to be kidding me," Wes said irritated. "We barley defeated Entei, now we got to fight another Legendary Beast?"

"Looks like it," Ash said. "But we can't back down now."

"Right," Wes agreed. "Gyarados, let's go."

"You too Cubone," Ash called. The two Pokemon prepared to attack.

Lady Venus grinned. "Suicune, Mist," Suicune's eyes started to glow, and a thick mist was summoned forth covering the battle field. Nobody could see what was going on.

"Where is it," Ash asked looking around. "I can't see a thing."

"This is bad," Wes stated. "Suicune was nicknamed the North Wind because of its speed. With speed and stealth using the mist, it's not going to be easy to beat it."

"Now Suicune, use Hydro Pump," Lady Venus commanded. Cubone looked around through the mist. It was unable to see what went on. Just then, it saw a large shadowy figure looming over it. It looked up and got hit by a powerful stream of water. Cubone was struck hard, and knocked back to the other side of the battle field. It was knocked before Ash's feet.

Ash knelt down to his Pokemon and picked it up. He looked at his Pokemon with concern. "Are you Okay Cubone?" Cubone called out in pain. He took out Cubone's Poke Ball and recalled it. "You rest now buddy." He looked at Pikachu who had just taken some damage from an earlier battle. "Looks like we have no other choice," Ash said looking at his partner. "Pikachu, go in there and find Gyarados." Pikachu nodded and entered the mist.

"Gyarados, kneel down." Wes commanded.

"Pikachu, find Gyarados using your hearing." Pikachu agreed. It listened closely, and heard Gyarados' breathing. It found Gyarados within the mist and leaped on its head. Gyarados sensing Pikachu on its head lifted its head up.

"Sounds like they found each other," Wes stated. "So how do they find Suicune?"

"Simple," Ash stated. "All they have to do is illuminate the area." He gave a command. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt on the ceiling." Pikachu gathered electricity and let out a stream of lightning out at the ceiling above. The lights illuminated brightly. The Mist began to vanish as light filled the room. Suicune stood before them, its aura becoming more visible.

"Oh no," Rui said concerned. "It's about to go into Hyper Mode."

"We got to take it out quickly," Wes stated. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump," Gyarados let out a powerful stream of Water. Suicune dodged the attack with great speed, and impacted with Gyarados using Shadow Rush. Gyarados was knocked back, but kept its balance.

"Not good," Ash said. "It's too fast."

"That's right," Lady Venus said smugly. "Give up now, your Pokemon doesn't stand a chance."

"It may be fast," Wes stated. "But it's not invincible. Gyarados, use Rain Dance." Gyarados let out a roar, and from above, a rain cloud was summoned letting out a fall of rain. "Now Ash, do it,"

"Pikachu, use Thunder," Ash commanded.

"Piikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called letting out a powerful stream of lightning up at the sky. Lightning fired down and struck the Suicune directly. Suicune let out a cry of pain as it took the fast, powerful attack.

"That was a direct attack," Ash called excited. "We got them now." The Suicune's closed eyes opened in a furious anger. It let out a roar despite the pain.

"Suicune, use Mirror Coat," Suicune started to glow a powerful violet color. The lightning that struck its body was repelled back at Gyarados and Pikachu. Both Pokemon let out a cry of pain. After taking a direct lightning attack, Gyarados fell on its back knocked out, with Pikachu tumbling off its head also knocked out.

"Pikachu," Ash called picking up his Pokemon. Pikachu was badly hurt by the attack.

Wes recalled his Gyarados. "Ash's out," Wes thought. "Looks like it's up to me," He took out Espeon's Poke Ball. "But Espeon was badly wounded from the last battle." He looked over at the fierce Suicune. "Looks like I have no choice though." He called forth his old friend Espeon. "Go Espeon," Espeon glared at its opponent ready to battle. "You did enough Ash. Leave the rest to me."

"Okay," Ash agreed leaving the battle field.

"Is that the only Pokemon you have left?" Lady Venus asked. "Disappointing, I expected better. Since that's the only Pokemon you have left, I'm giving you one last chance to give up."

"Not a chance," Wes called angrily. "There's no way in this life time that I'll give up to you. Espeon, use Zap Cannon." Espeon charged a great orb of electricity and fired at Suicune. The Suicune dodged without even waiting for an order, appearing before Espeon in blinding speed.

"You asked for this," Venus said ready to end the battle. "Suicune, use Gust,"

Wes thought quickly, knowing nothing else to do. "Zap Cannon," he called. As Espeon fired at the Legendary Beast in front of it, a powerful gust of wind rose from the air caused by the Suicune. Both attacks impact with each other, and a massive explosion covered the battle field. All around the people braced themselves shielding their faces from the smoke, debris, and wind covering all around.

As the smoke cleared, and the explosion subsided, the two Pokemon could be seen. Suicune stood there, badly hurt, but still standing. Espeon was knocked out.

"Espeon…" Wes said under his breath. He stared at his Pokemon who lay on the ground shivering in pain. "…Espeon!" Wes called running towards it. He knelt down picking it up slightly. The Espeon made a small call signifying that it was alright. It however was badly wounded.

"They lost," Terry said in disbelief.

"Wes," Rui said under her breath concerned, never seeing Wes this saddened.

"Well, I told you," Lady Venus said with a shrug. "You can't defeat me. I am the best. I am the most talented. I am the greatest trainer in the Under. Who else would be skilled enough to use a Suicune?" After that, Suicune roared.

The aura surrounding Suicune became darker then before. Its eyes started to become more evil. It roared and fired a rainbow color's beam. It was the attack Aurora Beam. The beam struck at the wall at the other side. It fired again barley missing a panicking audience. Most audience members began to run for their lives. The Pokemon had gone mad.

"Suicune," Lady Venus called. "What are you doing? I'm not ordering you an attack. Listen to me!" the Suicune turned and roared at its own trainer. Lady Venus stepped back with a fearful look on her face. "Okay, do what you want" She called fearful.

"Wes, it's completely in Hyper Mode," Rui called fearful. "Get away from it."

Wes picked Espeon up holding it tightly and began to retreat. Suicune charged up for another attack. It was about to use Shadow Rush. Before it could, it stopped in pain. An electrical light covered its body, and it flinched unable to move.

"Are you and Espeon Okay?" Ash asked as Wes returned to him on the other side of the battle field. Rui and Terry joined them with Plusle and Minun behind them.

"We're fine, don't worry about us." Wes assured. He looked over at the Suicune who stood there in pain. "Suicune must have been paralyzed from Zap Cannon." Wes stated. "We could use this as our advantage and take it out, but we're out of Pokemon, and Terry's are poisoned."

"So then we have no one to fight Suicune?" Terry asked.

"Not exactly," Wes stated. He looked at Rui. Rui not knowing what he meant looked back at him confused. She then looked behind her at Plusle and Minun who did not understand themselves. With a stunned expression, she turned back at Wes surprised. She understood what he meant.

"M-Me," Rui asked. "You want me to…" she looked over at Plusle and Minun. The two looked at the Suicune with fear. Rui looked back at Wes remembering the battle yesterday with his Gyarados. "I can't… I'm not a trainer, I'm…"

"Rui," Wes interrupted. Rui looked at him in the eye, her eyes filled with doubt, and his filled with seriousness. "Ash, Terry, and I can't battle with our Pokemon. It's up to you now. Do you understand me?" He pointed at Minun. "Why do you think I gave you Minun?"

Rui answered. "So I can be a stronger trainer?" She asked.

"No," Wes replied. "So you can be more confident." Rui paused when she heard this.

"So I can be more confident." Rui thought. She looked at Plusle and Minun. The two looked up at her. Rui looked over at the Suicune. It stood there shaking its head, its violet mane shaking with it.

"I think it's about to come out of its paralysis." Ash stated.

Rui had to make a decision. She knew the risk of battling that Suicune. She was more concerned with her Pokemon then herself. She looked at the two who looked at the Suicune. The two nodded to each other, and then looked at Rui and nodded to her.

"See, even Plusle and Minun want to fight." Wes stated. "They felt they failed you when they let Cipher kidnap you. They risked taking on that Shadow Gligar alone for you. Are you going to let them down now?"

"Plusle… Minun…" Rui said. She took a breath, and looked over at the Suicune seriously overcoming her fear of failure. "Okay, let's do it." Plusle and Minun called out ready for battle. "Now strike it while it's paralyzed, use Thunder Bolt. The two Pokemon charged for the electric attack, they both then let out a powerful stream of lighting. The lightning went towards Suicune.

Suicune at a high speed jumped out of the way, the lightning attack missed. "It's able to move again." Terry stated.

"Not good," Rui thought. "I took to long." She issued a command. "Agility," Both Pokemon ran at high speed next to each other. The Suicune appeared before them several times attempting to strike them with its paws that were concentrated with the essence of Shadow Rush. All attacks were dodged by Agility, but barley.

One attack however struck Minun hitting it on its side. Minun was knocked over across the battlefield, and landed on its back. "Minun," Rui called. "Are you Okay?" Minun got up on its feet. Plusle ran over to it to look at its wounds. It helped him on its hind legs.

The Suicune glared at the two Pokemon ready to attack again. However, this attack was thwarted as it stopped and flinched with pain. Electrical energy covered its body once again.

"It's paralyzed again." Rui thought. "Now's my chance," She knew what to do, and she was ready. "Plusle Charge," Plusle began to charge itself with a powerful electrical force. "Now Minun use Helping Hand, Plusle end the battle with Thunder." Minun gave Plusle its remaining power using Helping Hand. Plusle was charged with a powerful energy it was ready to let out. It released a massive bolt of lighting at Suicune.

"Excellent," Ash said. "With Charge and Helping Hand, Thunder should be super powerful."

"Maybe so," Wes said remembering yesterday's battle and the failed accuracy of Plusle's Thunder. "But what we should be concerned with is if it hits."

The lighting bolt came from above. The Suicune looked up roaring as the attack struck the beast that was once a sign of purity. The attack was a direct hit.

"That's good, now, keep it up." Rui called as her Pokemon continued the powered up Thunder Attack. Plusle and Minun could hear their trainer's determination to win. They were not about to let Rui down. They were willing to prove their strength to the girl who treated them so kindly. Who fed them, hugged them, and because of her, the two met and became best friends. "… Plusle… Minun…" Rui called. The attack was at full power.

Eventually, the lightning attack subsided. The two Pokemon fell to their knees breathing heavily. The Suicune stood there angrily with its entire body was charged with electricity. Its eyes fixed on the two Pokemon who stared back angrily. After a few seconds of breathing heavily, and angry glaring, the Suicune fell to its right side, and fainted.

"They… won…" Rui said gladly. Over come by joy, she fell to her knees tiredly as though she was the one battling.

Ash and Terry knelt down next to her while Wes stood in his place looking at her with a serious emotionless expression that was hard to tell what he was thinking. "That was amazing Rui." Terry complimented. "You're Pokemon are tough ones."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "You really are a Pokemon trainer."

Plusle and Minun ran to her and looked up at her happily. They called out to her glad that that they won a battle. Rui with tears of joy in her eyes opened her arms and let the two jump in. She hugged them tightly. "You two… are the best…" she said happily.

Lady Venus stood in their place and stared in disbelief. Her Shadow Pokemon had been defeated. "Beaten, by those two inferior Pokemon?" she asked. "Impossible… Impossible!" she yelled. She took the Master Ball and recalled it back inside. She looked at it angrily. "Ein you idiot, you gave me such a weak disobedient Pokemon. You'll have some explaining to do when I find you." She turned around and ran off angrily.

"Venus is getting away." Wes stated.

Ash and Terry got up. "Let's get her, quickly." Ash said.

"Yeah," Terry growled angrily. "I got a score to settle with her." She said referring to the dress she was forced to wear, that she is still wearing. Both Ash and Terry ran after her.

Rui looked at Wes who started after her himself. "Wes," Rui called. Wes stopped. "Why didn't you Snag Suicune when you had the chance?"

Wes was silent for a while before answering without looking at her. "I was distracted." He said in a rather cold tone. He continued the chase.

Rui only watched as her Pokemon and her were the only ones left. She grinned and looked at them. "Come on, let's help the others." The two Pokemon called out agreeing with smiles.

To be continued…

* * *

Please Review. 


	24. Help from Above

I was in a hurry for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's just a little preview for what's ahead. **

* * *

**

**Help from Above**

"We almost got her," Ash called. He ran through a long hallway. He was being followed by Wes, Terry, and Rui with his Pikachu in his arms. They were closing in on Lady Venus. She had just exited the corridor and entered a brightly lit room. They were closer with every step they took.

Eventually, they exited the hallway. As they entered the room, they saw Lady Venus enter a large machine of some kind. As Wes looked around, he noticed a control panel, and a track of some kind, with a long machine on the line.

"It's a train station." Wes stated. "She's trying to leave by train."

He was right. Trying, and succeeding. As soon as Wes finished saying that, the train began to start up. Within a matter of seconds, it began to move. It moved along the track leaving the others behind.

The train had left them. They could only watch as the train drove on the track away from the small station. They could not go after it.

"What do we do?" Rui asked.

Wes looked around. He saw the control panel. "We could use that." Wes pointed at the control panel. They ran over to it and examined it. It looks like it was turned off. It on one slot, it had a sign next to it that said, "Use the Key to turn the control panel on".

"Looks like Lady Venus turned it off to make sure we don't follow." Ash stated. "She must be controlling the train manually."

"So close," Terry stated.

"I know," Rui said disappointed. "I can't believe we came all this way for nothing."

"Don't be so sure about that." Wes intervened. He took out his PDA. "I can call Duking and have him send the police. Remember this is a recon mission. And since the big boss abandoned her city, we can give the Okay to send reinforcements. The police have been upstairs in the abandoned building waiting all this time. They should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Good work Wes," Ash complimented. "In the mean time, I think its best we don't do any more battling soon. Our Pokemon are in very bad shape. We should retreat and come back "

"Then let's head out." Terry said agreeing with the plan. "I want to get out o this thing as soon as possible. "She referred to the dress Lady Venus forced her to wear.

Lady Venus sat in the chair of the passenger's car. She looked out the window angrily looking out at the passing by wall.

"Those brats," she thought. "How dare they out stage me? They made me look like a fool and everything." She got out a device and contacted somebody. "Ein, are you there?"

"Yes," a man's voice came from the communicator.

"Ein, you moron, what's the idea giving me such a weak Pokemon?" she asked angrily. "My Suicune lost to those children!"

"The children," Ein asked. "Do you mean those kids are there in the Under?"

"Yeah," She said. "And they totally trashed my reputation! I doubt any of my fans will listen to me after that! You have some explaining to do!"

"Don't blame your Pokemon." Ein stated chuckling. "It's usually the trainer's fault for loosing a battle most of the time my Lady."

"You…" she growled angrily. "Forget it; I'm coming to the lab in a few minutes."

"Very well," Ein said sighing as if he did not want the company. "I guess I'll be seeing you so." The communication was cut off.

The man Ein hid in the shadows of the dark office. He had tons of files and paper work on his desk. He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" he heard someone ask. It was Billy with Meowth standing next to him.

"It appears as if that those kids have taken over the Under." Ein stated. "What a shame. Oh well, we won't need the Under anymore anyway."

"But what about the twerps?" Meowth asked. "If we don't act fast, they could wreck everything."

"Patience," Ein assured. "I always have a few tricks up my sleeves. In fact, one trick is already on its way to ruin the reputation of one little pest as we speak." A grin could be seen on his face.

It was bright outside. Ash and company had left the abandoned building and exhausted. They had past the police who took the Under, arresting those who were involved with Cipher. Terry and Rui were back in their regular clothes, Terry happy for it.

Wes sighed as he stretched. "Man, what a day this has been." He took out his two Poke Balls, Lure Ball, and Premier Ball. "My Pokemon are tired out. I need to get them to a Pokemon Center fast."

"All of us do," Ash stated looking at his Pikachu who was as exhausted as Ash's other Pokemon.

"We should also report to Duking." Terry stated. "Two of us should take the Pokemon to get healed, and the other two should report to Duking."

"Good idea," Ash agreed. "I'll be the one to report to Duking."

"Me too, I feel I need to be there." Rui volunteered.

"But wait that means…" Wes started. Terry and Wes looked at each other.

"You got to be kidding me," the young country girl said with a sigh.

"You two really do need to improve your relationship." Ash said almost like a teacher. "Maybe this will do you both good."

"What ever," Wes said with a shrug. "Let's just get it over with."

"Here Terry," Rui handed Terry her Poke Balls with Plusle and Minun.

"And here are mine." Ash said giving Terry his Poke Balls, and putting Pikachu in her arms.

"What, you don't trust me with your Pokemon?" Wes asked feeling insulted.

"Why trust someone who used to be a member of Team Snaggem with their Pokemon?" Terry asked.

"What did you say you little…?" Wes was interrupted by Rui.

"That's what we're talking about." Rui stated. "You two need to be friendlier."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "We'll see you guys later. Stop by at the Inn later, we'll have a room ready by then. See you until then." Ash and Rui went their way, and Wes and Terry went their way to the Pokemon Center.

Within a matter of minutes, Ash and Rui were at Duking's home. In the front of the house was Duking, who looked like he expected them. His look was a concerned one.

"Duking, we're back," Rui called relieved they saw a familiar face.

"Great," he sighed when he saw they were Okay. "I thought it would be too difficult of a mission for you. I'm so relieved you returned in one piece."

"Actually, it was pretty difficult." Rui said rubbing the back of her neck. "By the way, Silva, he…"

"I am aware of Silva's actions." Duking assured. "And don't worry, he's fine. I received a call from the police that he was found safe, and without a scratch on him. He's helping them gather information on Cipher as we speak."

"That's good," Rui stated with a smile. "I'm glad that he's Okay."

Duking was silent for a while longer. He looked around and noticed Wes was not with them. "Where's Wes?" he asked.

"He and Terry went to heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center." Ash stated. "We had a rough time in the Under, our Pokemon are tired."

"I see," Duking stated. "And you all including Wes were in the Under ell day right?" Duking asked. "You never left it once?"

"We left when the Police came in." Ash stated. "Is something wrong?"

Duking was silent for a while. It was a few seconds later until he replied to the question. "It's about Wes…"

At the Pokemon Center, Wes and Terry were at the front door. They had entered it, and were heading towards the front counter. Pikachu was carried in Terry's arms.

Wes noticed the new poster that was advertising the Colosseum. He stretched thinking about battling at a Colosseum with no inhumane rules. "I wonder what times the battles will take place." He said. "I think tomorrow when my Pokemon are rested and healed, I'll battle there."

"I'll ask this guy." Terry said referring to a trainer passing by. "Excuse me, can you…" she did not finish. The trainer looked at Wes' face, and ran off. The three watched curiously at the trainer who ran like he saw the devil. She looked at Wes. "Change the expression of that face, you're scaring people."

Wes ignored that. "I'll go find out, you get the Pokemon healed." Agreeing, Terry walked over to the front desk. Wes walked off out of the Pokemon center.

Back at Duking's house, Ash and Rui had surprised expressions on their faces. "That can't be," Ash stated. "He was with us the entire time in the Under."

"That's what concerns me." Duking said with a nod. "And the worst part about it is that the people of Pyrite don't know it. And there are a lot of people who are angry at him, or should I say… the person pretending to be him."

Wes was leaning next to a street light. He did not understand what had been going on for some time. Everywhere he asked, people either ran away from him, or avoided him. he asked a group of trainers, they ran off frightened. He walked by a couple of people, they slowly and cautiously walked by, running off as if he was carrying a weapon.

"What is up with everyone today?" he thought looking up at the stop light. "Everywhere I go, every person I make eye contact with, they all act like I was going to mug them." He thought about what Terry said. "Change the expression of that face, you're scaring people." He thought it was observed. Almost everyone in Pyrite walks around with an expression like his. He got his back off the light post and began to walk back to the Pokemon Center.

As he walked off, he noticed a noise coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of people in the far off distance running his direction.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is there some sort of race going on?" He squint his eyes to look further ahead. He noticed that some sounds emitting from the crowd.

"There he is," Wes heard someone say. "Get him," another said." Don't let him escape." When Wes heard them, he looked around to find out who they were talking about. Nobody was around. He looked back over at the crowd. They were getting closer like a stampede of angry Tauros. He backed off with a nervous look on his face.

"Are they after me?" he asked himself. His paranoia was confirmed. He backed off, and ran for his life. The crowd was indeed chasing him. "What in the world do they want with me?" he asked himself. "Do they know I used to be a member of Snaggem? No, that can't be, this town is a town where outlaws hide, most the citizens wouldn't care if I'm a Snaggem member." He looked over his shoulder as he ran. The crowd was still chasing them.

"What is up with these people?" Wes asked himself after being chased for a few minutes. He looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide. "Man, I wish I had Espeon. I could have had him use Flash." Thinking about it was not going to help him.

As he ran, he noticed a shadow on the ground. There was the shadow of a figure flying over him. He looked up at the figure the shadow was cast from. He had a very annoyed face. "Now what?" he asked under his breath.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ash and Rui with Duking following ran towards the Pokemon center. They had found Terry in front of the center with Pikachu and Pichu, all of them looking around waiting for someone, most likely Wes.

"Terry," Rui called when they met up with her.

"Hey guys," She greeted. "The Pokemon are all healed up. I got them right here."

"That's good," Ash said relieved his Pokemon were fine. Pikachu ran over to Ash and hopped in his arms. "How are you feeling buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu replied happily. "That's good." He looked around and noticed Wes was not with her. "Where's Wes?"

"That's what I want to know." Terry stated. "He went to the Colosseum, hasn't come back yet."

"That's what I was afraid of." Duking stated.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked confused.

Everyone was silent for a while until Ash answered. "Duking said that there was a trainer going around town causing trouble."

"Who is it?" Terry asked. "Is it Cipher?"

"Actually," Rui finished. "People are saying… it's… Wes..."

* * *

From a dark room in an old rundown building, Wes peered through a broken window of an old rundown building looking down at the streets of Pyrite. He had barley escaped that angry mob.

He turned his attention away from the street, and looked over at the one who rescued him. The rescuer stood in the middle of an empty grimy dark room. It was a large steel bird with a fierce look in its eyes.

"Skarmory," Wes stated. The bird Pokemon called back to him. "All right, you don't like me and I don't like you. So why did you help me out?" The Pokemon called back. It then reached in its wing with its beak and pulled a card of some sort out. The Pokemon motioned for Wes to take it. Wes did as instructed and looked at the card. "I see." Wes stated understanding. He put the card in his pocket. "Tell him I'll be there." The Skarmory called out.

* * *

It was sunset. Ash's Yanma flew all over town looking for a trace of Wes. It returned to Ash near the entrance of Pyrite with bad news.

"Any luck Yanma?" Ash asked. The Yanma shook its head sadly. "It's okay, you tried your best." He took out Yanma's Poke Ball. "Return Yanma." The Pokemon recalled back into the Poke Ball. He looked around worried, his Pikachu on his shoulder just as worried.

"Ash," he heard Rui call from behind. He turned to her. Rui, Duking, Terry, and Wes' Espeon and Umbreon were all following her. They caught up with Ash.

"You didn't find him," Ash asked.

"I asked around," Terry said. "One person said that an angry crowd chased him to the other end of town. They lost him when he reached a dead end."

"We couldn't find him anywhere." Duking concluded.

"Espeon and Umbreon couldn't even sniff him out." Rui stated. Espeon and Umbreon looked down, disappointed they were unable to protect their trainer and friend. Rui knelt down petting them on the head. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We won't let anything bad happen to him, so cheer up." She spoke very kindly and comforting. The pokemon cheered up a little, but were still very much depressed.

"I tried to contact his PDA, but it seems to be off." Duking stated. "It must have run out of power somehow."

"So then where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's either in hiding or he's out of town." Terry said expressing her thoughts. Everyone was in thought about where Wes could possibly be.

A depressed Espeon and Umbreon hopped in the passenger car of Wes' bike and sniffed it. They wanted to know where Wes was. They remembered when they were Eevees, and when they first met in an alley in Pyrite Town. Ever since, the three were inseparable. It was all because of the alley they met in.

The two Pokemon looked at each other. They knew were to find him. Espeon and Umbreon both bolted away from the group.

Rui called out concerned. "Espeon, Umbreon, where are you going?" Rui called. Umbreon continued, but Espeon stopped, turned, bark twice, and continued to follow his older brother.

"I think they wan us to follow them." Duking stated. "Maybe they have an idea of where Wes might be."

"Let's follow them," Ash suggested. Everyone followed the two to the Pokemon to the unknown destination.

Espeon and Umbreon both ran down the streets of Pyrite, crossing roads and passing pedestrians until eventually they reached the location. Espeon and Umbreon stopped in a dark alley. They began to sniff around.

Behind them, Ash and the others had followed them to the alley. "It looks like they stopped here." Rui stated. "Do you think maybe…?" Espeon and Umbreon barked happily.

"They did," Ash exclaimed. "Wes is near by."

"But where is he?" Terry asked.

"SKAAAAR…" They heard something screech. They looked up at where it came from. From the building to the left of the alley, a large steel bird Pokemon flew out of a large open window on the second floor.

Everyone looked up at it surprised. "It's a Skarmory." Ash exclaimed.

"What is a Skarmory doing in Pyrite?" Duking asked. "The Skarmory migration flight is not even close to this location."

"Maybe it belongs to a trainer." Terry suggested. As the group watched the Skarmory fly off into the sky, Rui had her eyes fixed on it with a concerned look.

"That Skarmory," She thought.

Espeon's and Umbreon's attention changed from the Skarmory, to the window it came out of. They barked happily as they saw him. Standing in the building looking out the window the Skarmory came out of was Wes.

"Wes, you're all right." Rui called happy that he was not hurt. Wes looked down at the group with a serious face. Espeon and Umbreon barked happy Wes was not hurt.

"So," Wes thought. "Espeon and Umbreon knew I was here, at the very alley we met." The memory of the two Pokemon as Eevees happily barking at the boy they only just met, and the memory of him leaving the alley with two friends. Now they had met their again, older, and stronger then before.

* * *

Wes met everyone in front of the building. "It's good to see you're in one piece." Terry stated actually glad to see Wes.

"Yeah, we thought the worst when we heard that you were being chased by an angry mob." Rui said relieved for Wes' safety.

Wes remained silent, standing there with a serious look on his face. Espeon and Umbreon barked with joy rubbing their heads on Wes' legs with a sign of affection.

"Knock that off." Wes said angrily. Espeon and Umbreon stopped and looked up at him with puzzled faces. "Show some dignity, you two are fighters."

Everyone was surprised to hear Wes say that. Through out the entire journey, Wes had at least snapped at everyone else, but never had he acted so coldly towards his own Pokemon, especially Espeon and Umbreon.

"Wes, they were just happy to see you." Ash said. There's no reason for you to…" He was cut off by Wes walking over to Terry showing obvious signs of ignoring Ash.

"Terry, do you have Gyarados and Hariyama?" Wes asked.

"Yes," Terry said. "They're here." She handed over the Premier Ball and Net Ball.

"Good," Wes looked over at Espeon and Umbreon. "You two, we're leaving." He began to walk off with his Pokemon following.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"It's our business." Wes stated. "I've got some place to go."

"But wait, people are after you," Rui stated. "There's…"

"I know." Wes interrupted coldly. "So there's a wannabe masquerading as me going around attacking trainers, and causing trouble. I really don't care about that right now. I'll hunt down and crush that fake as soon as I take care of some unfinished business."

"What do you mean unfinished business?" Ash asked. "If there's something bothering you, then let us help you."

"I don't need it." Wes said. He turned around and looked at the group. "This is my battle. Where I'm going, you guys will only get in my way."

Everyone stared at Wes. Not even Umbreon and Espeon saw this side of Wes. Wes had an angry serious look in his eyes. He was serious.

To be continued…

* * *

I know I'm going out of order of the game, but I needed to include those parts somehow. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I was in a hurry so sorry if it wasn't a good chapter.

Please Review.


	25. The Flight of Doduo

**The Flight of Doduo**

Ash, Terry, and Rui were in front of the town. They looked at the direction Wes had left. Nothing more was to see, but the tracks his bike left behind. He was really gone. They could not believe it.

"Wes," Terry said looking down quenching her fist. She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Wes you jerk!" There was no respond to what she yelled. There was just silence. The three recalled the event.

"_What do you mean you don't need our help?" Terry asked. "Where did that come from all of the sudden?" Wes was getting his bike ready to leave. He did not even respond to Terry. _

"_Yeah, we're a team, if something's bothering you, then you should rely on us to help you." Ash stated. _

"_Spare me that whole we're a team bit Ketchum." Wes said coldly. _

"_But Wes…" Rui began. _

"_I said spare me." Wes called even colder. "I have business to take care of that does not involve any of you."_

_Terry was frustrated. "Look you," Terry yelled angrily. "Like Ash said, we're a team." When hearing that, Wes' expression changed into an angry one. "Don't you trust your own teammates?" _

_He could take no more. Wes slammed his fist on the seat of his bike angrily and yelled at the three. "I never wanted to be apart of this Team!" Everyone was silent. Espeon and Umbreon stared at him, never seeing their trainer this angry. Neither Rui, Ash, nor Terry ever made Wes this Angry before either. They did not believe that Wes could be this angry. _

"_Ever since I met with you guys…" Wes began. "…I have been weaker."_

"_Weaker," Ash repeated questioningly. _

"_That's right." Wes stated. "I was once the strongest trainer in Snaggem. No body could stop me. Then I met you three and now look at me. I've never lost a Pokemon battle, but since I met you, I lost twice, once to Ash, another to that hag Venus." He hopped on his bike and looked at the three with serious eyes. "Do you know why I betrayed Snaggem? Do you know why I stole the Snag Machine?" When no answer was given, Wes responded. "It's because I wanted to Snag Pokemon for myself. I wanted to be a strong Pokemon Trainer, one who could crush anyone he meets with one blow. That's what I wanted. I'm a thief. I've stolen since I was a kid. That's the only thing I ever known how to do, and all I will ever know." He looked down frustrated. "I know nothing else, my origins, my family; I don't even know if Wes is my real name." He glared at the three again. "All I know is that I want to be stronger. I never want to be that weakling street urchin ever again." His eyes were set on Ash and the others. "I want power; I care about nothing else, especially not any of you." _

_What Wes said left them in silence. They did not know Wes had this much anger, this much hatred bottled up inside him. Rui could have cried after hearing that. _

"_Wes…" Rui started. _

"_I'll say this one last time." Wes cut her off. "Spare me… the last thing I want to be is counseled." He started his bike up. "Espeon, Umbreon, let's go." The two looked at Wes silently. The two then looked back at the three other trainers who had concerned looks on their faces. "Didn't you two hear me?" Wes asked. "We're leaving." After a few more seconds of hesitation, the two hopped in the passenger's car of the bike. When the two got comfortable, or as comfortable as they could be, Wes rode off, leaving Ash and the girls behind. Espeon and Umbreon stared at the three as they rode away from them.

* * *

_

"So that is the kind of person Wes is." Terry said angrily. "I can't believe we didn't see this coming."

Ash looked down, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his cap. Pikachu's ear's hung sadly. Rui looked like she was about to cry.

"I still can't believe it." Rui denied. "That really can't be Wes. It can't be."

"Wake up Rui." Terry yelled. "He's been playing us since we met him. All he wanted was our Pokemon. He never cared about us. He's a greedy power hungry narcissist."

Ash thought hard about all they went through. He thought about all they went through, and all that Wes had done. He could not believe Wes was bad. He didn't believe it. He knew it was not true.

"Then why didn't he take our Pokemon when he had the chance?" Ash asked. The girls were silent when they heard Ash ask this. "He had hundreds of chances, but he didn't do it. He never ran away with our Pokemon while we all slept. He could have snagged our Pokemon when we battled, but he didn't. And when you two were kidnapped in the Under, and we were separated, he could have just bailed out, and he could have run away, but he never did. He went through all that to rescue you."

The girls were silent. What Ash said did make sense. With all the chances Wes had, he never took any of their Pokemon, or ran away. Terry remembered Wes coming to her rescue when she was being attacked by Team Rocket, and Rui remembered Wes actually giving her a Minun.

"But he said…" Rui started.

"No…" Terry said understanding. "You heard what else he said. He doesn't know his own family, and he doesn't even know his own name."

"All his anger and all his hatred." Ash thought out loud. "Ever since he was a kid he had no one. He thought he would be better off alone. He has no idea what true friendship is like. He sees everyone as his enemy. And with all that has happened, he concluded that all he needs is his pokemon."

Rui fell to her knees. She held her hands to her face as tears rolled down her face. "I can't believe I did not see this sooner. Wes was suffering and I did not see it." Ash walked over to her. He knelt down and patted her shoulder.

"You may be able to see things other people can't see, but that does not mean you could see everything." Ash stated. "All Wes needs is to see is that there are people who care about him." Rui wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at Ash. "Don't think that you should take responsibility for everything bad happening." Ash said. "I bet even Wes get worried when you do that."

Rui thought about what Ash said. She slowly got up concluding to herself Ash was right. Wes knew his Pokemon care about him, what he doesn't know is that there are people who care about him too. That is what they need to show Wes. It was then she remembered that Skarmory. The Skarmory she and the others saw fly away.

"Ash," Rui started. "We need to find Wes. Please help me look for him."

"But where do we find him?" Terry asked. "He could be going anywhere in Orre."

"Probably not," Ash stated.

"What do you mean?" Terry asked.

"The Skarmory," Rui stated.

"Right," Ash stated. "I think it was because of that Skarmory that Wes acted the way he did earlier. He must know that Skarmory."

"And if we find the connection between the two, we may find where Wes might be." Terry concluded.

"Ash, Rui, Terry." They heard someone call. They looked at the direction the call was coming from. It was Duking's daughter Marcia. In her hands was a sheet of paper.

"Marcia," Rui stated.

"Daddy wanted me to give this to you." She explained handing the piece of paper to Ash. Ash looked at the paper.

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"A wanted poster of a guy named Gonzap." Ash explained. Rui and Terry looked at the poster seeing a large muscular man with a scary look on his face. "It says he's the leader of Team Snaggem."

"That's not all," Terry pointed out. "It says he favors using his strongest Pokemon Skarmory during battles to steal from trainers."

"A Skarmory," Rui repeated. She understood well what was going on. "So that's it. That Skarmory was Gonzap's."

"But what did it want?" Ash asked not understanding.

"I'm not sure." Rui stated. "But it must mean where ever Gonzap might be Wes will be there."

"Of course," Ash stated understanding. He turned to Marcia. "Marcia, where is Team Snaggem's base, the one in ruins?"

"It's at the North East, at the east of the mountains." She replied referring to the news. "But that's on the other side of Orre. The desert is harsh, and it's a week long trip on foot."

"Can't we get somebody to drive us?" Ash asked.

"We don't have anything that could cross a desert." Marcia explained. "All our cars and bikes are meant to stay in town. Wes' bike was meant for desert crossing, but we ourselves in Pyrite have nothing like that. There are desert escorts, but it will be dark soon, they don't travel at night. Besides, their vehicles are probably not as fast as Wes' bike."

"Why don't we use a Pokemon?" Ash suggested. "We could ride on Doduo's back."

"Doduo's not that strong." Terry explained. "It's strong enough to carry me because I'm small, but it tired up carrying me and you Ash. I doubt it will carry all three of us." She thought for a moment. "But if Doduo evolved maybe it will be."

"Evolve?" Rui asked.

"Yeah," Terry said. "It maybe strong enough to lift the three of us and it would be able to go as fast as Wes' bike."

"But how do we get it to evolve?" Rui asked.

"The only way I know how." Terry stated. She ran way from the group a few yards away. When everyone wondered what she was doing, she turned, glared at Ash, and pointed at him. "Ash, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle."

"What?" Ash asked surprised.

Terry took out her Poke Ball. "We have very little time, so let's make this quick. It's the only way we can catch up to Wes." She let out her Pokemon. "Doduo, I choose you." Doduo came out calling ready for battle.

"But Terry," Ash started. He looked into Terry's eyes. They looked serious and willing eyes. She really wanted to help find Wes. Ash thought about it. "You're right." Ash agreed taking out a Poke Ball. "Grovyle, I choose you." Grovyle came out ready to battle, twig in its mouth. The two Pokemon glared at each other, prepared to fight.

"Wait, isn't there another way?" Rui asked. "Why can't we wait for the desert escorts?"

"Terry's right," Ash explained. "We don't have that kind of time. Like Marcia said, there are no vehicles for desert travel, or are even as fast as Wes' bike."

Rui was still not convinced it was a good idea. "What if Ash wins." She thought out loud. "Ash is a strong trainer after all."

"They're both very strong." Marcia stated to Rui. "But Doduo has a bit of an advantage. Flying Types are strong against Grass Types after all. But still there is the problem of evolving."

"What do you mean?" Rui asked.

"Not all Pokemon will evolve after a battle." Marcia explained. "It depends on what level they're on."

"So this may not work?" Rui asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Marcia stated.

"Doduo, use Agility." Terry commanded. Doduo began to run at a blinding speed around the streets.

"Grovyle, you use Agility too." Ash commanded. Grovyle ran at a speed around the streets.

"Fury Attack," Terry commanded.

"Grovyle, use Quick Attack," Ash commanded. Doduo charged at Grovyle, Grovyle dodged every blow, and Grovyle attacked Doduo in its stomach. Doduo was knocked back, taking the attack directly.

"Doduo, use Drill Peck," Terry commanded. Doduo attacks, its beaks glowing brightly.

"Use Leaf Blade," Ash commanded. Grovyle's blades began to glow. As it attacks Doduo, both beaks struck a recessive blade. Doduo was knocked back landing on its back.

"Doduo, get up," Terry called. Doduo slowly got up damaged. "Let's not give up." Terry called. "We can do this. Use Double Team," Doduo made a circle around Doduo of Illusion clones. One was Doduo, the rest were fakes. "Now, use Rage." All the clones began to glow red.

"What's Rage?" Rui asked Marcia.

"It's a power up attack," Marcia explained. "When Doduo attacks, Rage will get stronger if used repeatedly."

"And with all those clones, it will be difficult to stop it." Rui concluded.

"Now, attack Doduo," Terry commanded. All the clones attacked at one.

"Grovyle, use Agility." Ash commanded. Grovyle dodged every one as the Doduo attacked one by one with great speed.

"Rage and Fury Attack," Terry commanded. The Doduo began to glow red as they attacked once again.

"Bullet Seed," Ash commanded. Grovyle fired a barrage of seeds from its mouth. As it impacted with a clone, each one disappeared.

"Doduo dodged and use Rage and Drill Peck." Each one did their best to dodge the attack, though some still vanished.

"Attack them all, Agility and Leaf Blade," Ash commanded. Grovyle's blade began to glow, and in a blinding speed, all of them were slashed. All but one Doduo disappeared. The original was knocked back a few feet, landing on its stomach. Both heads looked woozy.

"Doduo," Terry called running over to Doduo. "Can you still fight?" Both of the Pokemon's heads came up calling out badly hurt. "Come one Doduo, we can't loose. We need you to evolve, so…" she stopped. She looked down angrily. "What's the point? Why did I even challenge Ash? Was it for Wes? Why do I even care about Wes?"

"Because he's your friend," Ash called. Terry looked over at him. "Admit it; you're as worried about Wes as we are. Despite the fact you two argue a lot, you're worried. Why else would you challenge me to a Pokemon battle to evolve Doduo? You want to catch up to Wes quickly." Terry looked down blushing. She did not respond. "It's okay to admit it." Ash pointed out. "It's natural to be worried about someone."

Terry looked up at Ash. She was indeed worried about Wes, but her own stubbornness refuses to let her admit it. She felt a rustling in the hat she wore. Pichu peered out of her hat and fell into Terry's arms. Pichu looked up at her and called out with a saddened look in its eyes.

"You're worried about Wes." Terry concluded reading her Pokemon's expression. Pichu nodded. Terry hugged her Pokemon. "Fine, I'll admit it." She said. "I'm worried about that blockhead." She looked over at Doduo who got on its feet and turned to Grovyle. "You too Doduo," Terry asked. One head turned to Terry and nodded. Terry put Pichu down on the ground. "Alright then, let's do it." Ash smiled, happy he got through to her.

Rui smiled to hear Terry say that. "She really does care." Rui stated.

"Of course," Marcia agreed. "She and Wes are like how I am with my brothers and sisters. We don't get along all the time, but we care about each other very much."

"So you're saying she and Wes are like siblings?" Rui asked.

"Don't you have that relationship with her?" Marcia asked. "You may not fight, but you two act like sisters." Rui thought about that. She never knew what it was like to have a sister. She supposed that she and Terry do have that relationship.

"Now Doduo," Terry commanded, let's go and use Drill Peck." Doduo attacked with both beaks.

"Grovyle Leaf Blade," Ash commanded. Grovyle attacked with its blades. This time, it was a stale mate. Grovyle blocked both beaks with its recessive blade.

"Doduo's holding its ground." Rui stated.

"It's because of Rage." Marcia stated. "Rage powered up Doduo so much, it's now stronger."

"I don't think that's it." Rui explained. "I think it's because Doduo wants to try, for Terry."

"Go for it Doduo," Terry called. "You're strong, you can do this." Hearing its trainer's words gave it strength. Doduo was not about to give up. As long as Terry was there with it, it will not give up. "I believe in you." Terry's words gave it the power. "Doduo," Terry called.

Doduo then leaped in the air high. It leaped so high it was almost as though the flightless bird could fly. The Doduo leaped higher then any building in Pyrite. It was an impressive sight.

"Doduo," Terry called amazed.

"What is this?" Rui asked.

"I think it's Fly." Marcia suggested looking up.

"But I thought Doduo can't fly." Rui said.

"That's not entirely true." Marcia explained. "Doduo can leap so high, it looks like it could fly. The Fly attack can be used for long distance travel, and great at avoiding most attacks."

As Doduo leaped high in the sky, a white light began to shine. Everyone looked up wondering what the light was. It diffidently came from Doduo.

"Is this Fly?" Rui asked.

"No," Marcia responded. "I think that Doduo's…"

She did not finish. The white light began to fall from the sky. Grovyle jumped out of the way, as the white figure fell toward it, and slammed into the ground. A small crater was left in the ground as result. When the light dimmed, it was not Doduo that stood there. It was a different one. It was a large, tall bird Pokemon with three heads.

"Doduo evolved into a Dodrio." Ash stated happily.

"Dodrio…" Terry repeated surprised. The three headed Pokemon walked over to Terry. Terry looked up at the strange new Pokemon. She was a little intimidated by Dodrio, but when it nuzzled her check with one of its beaks, Terry could tell right away, it was still her old friend. Terry hugged the head of the Pokemon happily. "Dodrio," Terry called happy. They other heads called out excited. Everyone looked at Terry, and could tell that she was happy with her new Pokemon.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rui asked nervously. She was on Dodrio's back with Ash in front of her, and Terry in front of him. The Dodrio was large enough and strong enough to carry all three of them with ease. Marcia stood next to Dodrio looking up to them.

"Don't worry Rui," Terry assured. "We'll only be going around forty miles per hour, maybe me."

"It's really not all that bad." Ash stated. He looked down at Marcia. "Tell Duking we're off."

"Are you sure?" Marcia asked. "It will be dark very soon."

"We're sure." Ash said with a nod. "We took even more dangerous risks then this one, so don't worry about us."

"Okay," Marcia said. "But be careful."

"We will," Ash agreed.

"Oh, yeah," Marcia remembered. "You may go faster if you have Dodrio use Fly."

"Really," Terry asked with a grin.

"Terry." Rui said nervously.

"Dodrio, Fly," Dodrio leant back.

"Terry,' Rui yelled. She did not enjoy the idea of going fast. That and her fear of heights made her twice as nervous.

Rui screamed as Dodrio lunged forward in a blinding speed. It hopped a long distance as it called out. After one leap, it was already more then a mile away from Pyrite. Dodrio lunged forward repeatedly using Fly to reach impressive speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wes had arrived at his destination. He looked up at the building hidden between two mountains. It was in ruins from an explosion, the explosion that he caused. Wes sighed with Espeon and Umbreon next to him. "Home sweet home," Wes said. He looked at the top of the building.

There perched on the top was the same Skarmory from before, looking down on him with a possessed look.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I needed to give them a way to catch up, and nothing came to mind. If you want to know who won, nobody really won that battle. The point was to evolve Doduo. But I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.


	26. Welcome Home

Since alot of people want me to update, I updated. Sorry it took so long. No real action batteling in this chapter because I want to get to the good stuff next chapter, so, here you go.**

* * *

**

**Welcome Home**

Wes arrived at his destination. On his right Umbreon, on his left, Espeon. They looked up at a large building. Half of it was completely demolished. The other half still stood, but debris all around, and walls covered in suit and ashes from the explosion.

Wes sighed heavily. "I never thought I'd be back here so soon." Wes thought. "What an annoyance Snaggem is." He looked down at Espeon and Umbreon. The two were looking up at him concerned. "What?" Wes asked. The two looked away as if they denied something was wrong. Wes advanced. "Come on, let's get going."

They entered what was left of the building. They passed mounds of debris and scrap materials. As they did, they kept a good look around incase of an ambush. Continuing down, they looked about remembering the time they spent here. They passed a big room where they use to train, and what used to be the mess hall, memories resurfacing. He even passed what used to be his bed room. There, were all sorts of things that happened here, good and bad. Memories of when Espeon and Umbreon were Eevees resurfaced.

_A very young Wes was battling with another Snaggem member. His Pokemon was a Snorlax against Wes' Eevees. _

"_Now Eevee, use Sand Attack Iron Tail combo." Wes commanded. The younger Eevee launched a powerful stream of sand out at Snorlax whom could not see through it. Little did the Snorlax know, the older Eevee was hiding in the sand, and flew out of it striking Snorlax in the head with a glowing tail. Snorlax fell over KO'd. _

"_N-No way," the Snaggem member denied. "How can my Snorlax loose to this kid, and two little Eevees?"_

"_How indeed," Wes asked with a smug look as his Eevees came back to him. "For being a high ranked officer in Team Snaggem you sure are a weakling. It's sad right boys?" Wes asked. The two Eevees nodded giggling. _

_Another memory was when Wes was training the older Eevees at night. The Eevee was repeatedly striking a boulder with Tackle. The boulder had a large dent in it. The size of the hole was pretty large. No normal Eevee could make a dent like that. But this Eevee was no normal Eevee. This Eevee was Wes'. Wes had trained this Eevee for close range combat, so it had to be strong._

_Wes looked up at the night sky. "It got dark pretty quickly. We should head on inside." Wes turned to leave. As he did however, he noticed a glowing behind him. He turned, and there standing where his Eevee was, was a brand new Pokemon, an Umbreon. _

"_No way," Wes said amazed. "You evolved into an Umbreon." Wes ran over to his Pokemon and patted him on the head. "So cool, I can't believe you actually evolved." Umbreon barked, and took a fighter stance. It then ran to the boulder performing another Tackle. This time, he completely pulverized it. Wes stared at his Pokemon impressed. "You're so strong Umbreon." _

_Another memory came about. It happened two days after the Older Eevee evolved. It's younger brother. Spat out a Shadow Ball attack. He was attacking a large disk that had a target painted on. The Eevee's attack never hit anything other then the Bulls Eye. Unlike its brother who specialized in close range combat; this Eevee was trained to specialize in long distance combat._

_Wes stood behind Eevee watching closely. He yawned obviously tired. He had every right to, it was early in the morning. The sun had just begun to rise. They were both serious when it came to training, especially since the evolution of the older Eevee. _

"_Now Eevee, let's try a moving target." Wes pushed a button on the wall. Then the target began to swing back and forward, left and right like a pendulum. That's not all, two others appeared behind it. One was swinging opposite other the first, the one at the very back swinging quicker. _

_The Eevee kept its cool, and began to concentrate. It charged for another Shadow Ball. As it did, it began to glow. Wes watched amazed as his Eevee began to evolve into a new Pokemon. When the glowing ceased, a new Pokemon fired and the Shadow Ball struck quickly and powerfully through all three Bulls Eyes when the time was right. The accuracy was perfect. _

_The Pokemon looked up at Wes. Wes looked at the targets impressed. He then looked at his new Pokemon, an Espeon. He knelt down and pat it on the head. "Good work. Now the both of you are powerful. We're going to be the strongest very soon."_

_From that point on, their battles were even easier. With Espeon's intelligence, and back up, and Umbreon's toughness, and physical strength, they could not be beaten. Wes remembered one battle that went very easily. They were battling with a Snaggem member whom had a Steelix, and an Alakazam. Both Pokemon lay on the ground KO'd. _

_Espeon and Umbreon stood before them with a very limited amount of damage. Wes looked away disappointed. Espeon and Umbreon followed him away from the battle field. Wes grinned satisfied. "It's official guys; we're the strongest field agents in Snaggem."_

Wes and his Pokemon had been through a lot together. And now, they are about to go through one more challenge.

Going up a staircase they arrived at another large room, large enough to be s small Pokemon Gym. This one was the main training field. It was where the top agents of Snaggem came to train. It was here he became top trainer of Team Snaggem.

As he and the two Pokemon advanced, they noticed something odd about the scene. They stopped, looking at the other side of the field. Walking out on the field were two Snaggem Agents. Both were bald men who dressed in the red and black Team Snaggem Uniforms.

"Well now, look at what we have here." One of them said. "It's the traitor. Back already?"

"What do you two want?" Wes asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" the other asked. "We're going to beat you and take the Snag Machine."

"Get lost." Wes commanded. "I got no business with nobodies like you."

"Nobodies," One of them asked. "Do you really want to call us that when we got you greatly out matched?"

"Yeah," the other stated. "We got Shadow Pokemon with us, and not just any kind. We got two of the strongest around."

"Yeah, these two are second only to the Boss'," the first stated. "And they were meant especially for you." Wes said nothing as they let their Pokemon out. "Smeargle, go!"

"Ursaring, I choose you!" The other called.

Two Pokemon were let on the battlefield. One was a small dog like Pokemon with a long tail, and red paint at the end. The other was a large bear like Pokemon with a golden ring like circle on its belly. Both of them growled as they stared at their enemy with bloodlust eyes. These two were ferocious Pokemon, looking like they were ready to destroy their enemy. This however did not faze Wes or his Pokemon.

"Since you betrayed us, the two of us became the top dogs of Snaggem." One of them explained. "That means, we command all them."

At that, a number of Snaggem agents came out of hiding, and surrounded them around a four meter radius. They had Poke Balls out, and were ready for battle. Wes was surrounded by an angry crowd of Snaggems wanting to get revenge for what happened to their lair, and for Wes' treachery. Not only did they have to beat the two Shadow pokemon, but they also had to beat all these Snaggem Members.

The Snaggem member from before spoke up. "And if we beat you, then we get a nice juicy reward from the Boss." Wes still said nothing. "Beating a nobody like you will be pretty easy."

"That's right," agreed the other. "No family, no real place to call his own. You were and still are that weak little street urchin that the boss found alone on the street and took in. It doesn't matter if you were the top gun at Snaggem. Now you're nothing." Wes still stood there silently.

"So, you got nothing to say?" the other asked. "Fine, but at least answer this. Why is it you betrayed Team Snaggem?"

Wes was silent for a while. But with a serious face he answered. "Because I did not want to shave my head."

"What," the other agent asked.

"One of the regulations of Team Snaggem was to have our heads shaved to make sure people don't recognize us when we snag their Pokemon. I like my hair where it is, so as retaliation, I blew up the hideout and stole the Snag Machine."

The others looked at him angrily. "You mean you to tell us, the reason our lab was totaled was because you did not want to get your head shaved?" One of the Snaggems asked.

Wes was silent again. Then he smirked and began to snicker. That snicker turned into a loud laugh. "Don't tell me you actually took me seriously." Wes managed to get out. "I know you guys are idiots, but I had no idea you were gullible."

"Some nerve making jokes when you're in this situation." The Snaggem member from before stated.

Wes stopped laughing. "In all seriousness, the reason why I stole it…" Wes paused and got out two Poke Balls. "… because I can."

Meanwhile, a big gust of wind was coming towards the hideout. That big gust of wind stopped abruptly right in front of the hideout. As he dust in the air cleared, a figure was shown standing where the wind had stopped. It was Dodrio, on its back, Terry, Ash, Pikachu and Rui.

Terry hopped off Dodrio's back. Terry cheered hugging her Pokemon. "Man oh man that was somthin'. You rule the wind Dodrio." Dodrio's head representing Joy called out happily. Rui, Ash, and Pikachu fell off Dodrio's back, their faces landing first.

"I miss Wes' bike," Rui said her face in the dirt.

"I miss the idea of slow and steady winning the race." Ash stated.

"Pika…" Pikachu finished.

"Hey, look there." Terry instructed. Everyone got their faces from the dirt. They looked at a debris covered building. They arrived at the hideout.

"So this is the Snaggem hideout." Ash stated.

"Look," Rui pointed. She pointed at Wes' bike that was parked at the side of the building. "Wes, he's here already."

They heard a loud explosion from the inside of the building. "It sounds like Wes too." Terry stated.

"Let's go, he may need our help." Ash suggested. Agreeing, everyone hurried into the building.

They ran through debris filled hallways, and many dirt and ash filled corridors passing many rooms, and looking inside each one of them trying to find their missing friend. There was no sign of Wes or his Pokemon in any of them.

From under Terry's hat, Pichu peered out smelling the air. Pichu hopped down and ran towards a stair case. It smelled the stairs. It pointed to it and barked stating Wes went up there.

"Up there?" Terry asked. Pichu nodded. "Looks like Pichu found the way." Terry called to everyone. "Up here, quick." Terry scooped up Pichu and ran up the stairs.

What they saw when they reached the top was a big surprise. There were a lot of Snaggem Agents and Pokemon lying on the ground knocked out. They looked like they all were taking a fierce beating like one that was trampled by a herd of angry Tauros.

"Look at all them." Ash stated. "Who could have done this?"

"I don't think you need to ask that." Terry stated. "My money's on Wes."

"This does look like something Wes would do." Rui agreed. "But all by himself?"

"Wes did say he was Team Snaggem's top Field Agent." Ash stated.

The group walked along and noticed one Snaggem Agent moving. "That one's awake." Rui stated. Terry marched over to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey, we're lookin' for Wes." Terry stated. "Where is he?"

It took the Snaggem Agent a while of groaning in pain before he answered. "That punk… he showed us… no mercy." He stated. "He took all of us out… and snagged two of our Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon," Ash asked. "What's Team Snaggem doing with Shadow Pokemon?"

"Answer the question," Terry demanded.

The Snaggem Agent answered. "We made an agreement with Cipher. We snag strong Pokemon for them; they supply us with advanced technology and Shadow Pokemon of our own."

"So Cipher and Team Snaggem are working together?" Rui asked.

"Were," the Snaggem Member corrected. "Once Wes stole the Snag Machine, Cipher severed all ties they had with us."

"Where is now?' Terry asked.

The Snaggem member pointed to another staircase. "He went up there to challenge the boss."

"The Boss," Rui repeated. "…Gonzap."

"Must be," Terry agreed letting go of the Snaggem Member. "Let's get going. He may need our help." They ran to the staircase."

On the top floor, Wes and his two Pokemon stood in the center of an office of some kind. They were waiting for someone. As they waited, Ash and the others had finally caught up. They stood at the doorway to the office; Wes' back was to them.

"There he is…" Rui stated. She was about to call to call out, but she stopped. She noticed a door at the other side of the office open. Rui and the others hid themselves probably out of reflex.

Walking through the doorway was a big muscular man with a twirl like mustache, and a scary expression. The man stood at the other side of the office staring at Wes. The two met each others eyes, both angry hateful serious looks. Rui was the first to notice this. They had the same eyes.

From the roofless top, they heard a screeching sound. Flying into the room, perching on what was left of a wall was a large Skarmory with a fierce look in its eyes.

"It's that Skarmory," Rui stated.

"The same one Wes was with earlier?" Ash asked.

"Yes…" Rui paused. "That's not all… it's… a Shadow Pokemon…" Terry and Ash silently looked up at the Skarmory.

Wes and Gonzap both glared at each other as if waiting for the other to speak first. Eventually, Wes spoke up.

"It's been a while… Dad."

To be continued…

* * *

**There was a bit of confusion, so I put this message here.** I will exsplain what Wes meant by Dad. Gonzap is his Foster Father, not Biological Father. Sorry for any confusion. 

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.


	27. Vs Gonzap prt 1

**Vs. Gonzap Part. 1**

"Dad," Terry repeated what Wes said to Gonzap. She, Ash, and Rui peered pass the corner of the door looking over at Wes and Gonzap.

"That man is Wes' dad?" Rui asked.

"Wait," Ash corrected. "Wes did tell us Snaggem took him in when he was an orphan on the street. I think Gonzap is his Foster Dad."

"His Foster Dad," Rui repeated. "That would explain a lot."

Meanwhile, Gonzap spoke up. "You really disappoint me Wes." He stated. "I raised you like a son, I gave you everything you wanted, even the Eevee Brothers, and how do you thank me? You betray me, betray your fellow Snaggem Members, steal my Snag Machine, and destroy my base, the base that I built using my blood and sweat."

Wes smirked. "Yeah, I had a blast out of that."

"You're jokes won't get you out of this," Gonzap stated. He took out a Floppy Disk. "We both know why you're here; this is the disk. If you beat me, I'll give it to you."

Ash and company were confused. "What's on that disk?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Terry stated. "But it must be something important for Wes to risk coming back here for."

"True I came here for the disk." Wes stated. "But I also came here to settle things once and for all Old Man. You're the one I have to beat if I'm finally going to leave Team Snaggem behind me." Wes took out two Poke Balls. "Let's begin."

"Fine by me," Gonzap said taking out two Poke Balls. "Crawdaunt, Machamp, I choose you!" Gonzap let out a Crawfish and Four Armed Macho Pokemon from their Poke Balls. They let out a call ready for battle.

"Gyarados, Hariyama, Go!" Wes called. He let out two of his powerful Pokemon ready to battle.

Ash and the others watched the battle carefully. From the roof, Skarmory peered down observing the battle.

"I'll start this battle off." Gonzap stated. "Crawdaunt, use Sword Dance. Machamp, use Bulk Up." Crawdaunt spun around increasing its power while Machamp stood in one place and increased the size of its already large muscles.

"Not good," Terry stated. "Sword Dance increases the attack of Crawdaunt sharply, while Bulk Up increases Attack and Defense of the Pokemon."

"And Crawdaunt and Machamp naturally had high attack power." Ash stated. "Moves like those will only mean trouble for Wes."

Wes however did not seem fazed. "Gyarados, use Tackle on Crawdaunt." Gyarados charged. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust on Machamp." Hariyama charged at Machamp ready to strike it.

Gonzap gave a command. "Dodge and use Sword Dance, Bulk Up." Crawdaunt easily dodged the Tackle and spun around increasing its power. Machamp took every last blow from Hariyama's powerful attack as it Bulked Up. Despite the power behind the blow, they looked like they did little damage, whether by level differences or by the numerous times Bulk Up was used.

"Now," Gonzap ordered, "Crawdaunt, Crab Hammer, Machamp, Cross Chop!" Crawdaunt swung at Gyarados; Machamp prepared its four arms to chop Hariyama. "

"Dodge," Wes commanded. Both pokemon avoided the attacks. As the attacks were avoided, the power of the attacks impacted. Crawdaunt's Crab Hammer impacted with a wall creating a large whole in a wall. Machamp's Cross Chop created a large X shaped crater in the floor.

Ash and company looked at the damage with amazement. "So much power," Ash stated. "They gained so much power in a few seconds."

"Wes," Rui stated worried. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Ash stated worried. Pikachu called out as worried as everyone else.

"I see you're battle strategy hasn't changed." Wes stated. "Power you're Pokemon up, and then use powerful moves." Wes glared at Gonzap. "But you aren't the only one with power up moves." Wes issued an order. "Gyarados, Dragon Dance, Hariyama, Belly Drum." Gyarados spun about increasing its speed and power. Hariyama began to bang its belly. When it was done, it looked exhausted, as it sighed heavily.

"I know about Dragon Dance," Ash stated. "Wes used that against me in our battle in the Under. It increases speed and Power. But I never heard of Belly Drum."

"That's a risky move," Terry stated. "It increases the Attack of a Pokemon to the max, but it cuts their HP in half. What's Wes thinking using a move like that?"

"Machamp, Bulk Up again," Gonzap commanded. "Crawdaunt, use Sword Dance one more time." Both Pokemon Powered up.

"Gyarados use Dragon Dance," Wes Commanded. "Hariyama, use Arm Thrust on Machamp." As Gyarados once again powered up, Hariyama repeatedly struck Machamp with open palms. This time, Machamp's expression changed to one in pain.

"It looks like it's doing something this time." Rui stated.

"That's what I mean," Terry stated. "Hariyama's at full power now because of Belly Drum. And all it cost was Half Hariyama's HP."

Gonzap gave a command. "Crawdaunt use Crab Hammer, Machamp, use Focus Punch."

"Dodge Gyarados and use Rain Dance, Hariyama use Endure." Gyarados dodged the attack easily do to the increased speed. Then it let out a roar and spun around causing a rain storm to appear above them. Machamp's powerful punch struck Hariyama directly. Hariyama took the attack still standing.

"Good thing Hariyama used Endure." Terry stated. "That attacks makes a Pokemon survive with only one health point left. If Wes didn't give that order it would have been over for Hariyama."

"It still looks like it could be," Ash stated. "Hariyama is still very weak from Belly Drum and that Focus Punch."

"Machamp, use Focus Punch again," Machamp attacked with Focus Punch.

"Endure," Wes commanded. Hariyama did so, taking the hit directly again. It was knocked back standing its ground breathing heavily.

"Crawdaunt, use Aerial Ace," Gonzap commanded. Crawdaunt at a high speed slashed at the dodging Gyarados." Gyarados was knocked back towards Hariyama's direction.

"Oh man," Wes thought. "One his did all that damage." Gyarados slowly got up. "It looks like Gyarados is Okay, but I better prey Crawdaunt doesn't do Aerial Ace again. Gyarados maybe faster, but not even the quickest pokemon can dodge Aerial Ace. And as for Hariyama, it's already weak enough. I doubt I can keep using Endure. After all, the more I use it, the less likely it will work. I need Gonzap to use that attack."

"I've had enough of this," Gonzap stated. "Crawdaunt, Machamp, use Hyper Beam." A powerful energy gathered at the two Pokemon, Machamp at its mouth, Crawdaunt at its claws. The energy was fired into powerful beams.

"Oh no," Ash stated. "If either Gyarados or Hariyama are hit by those it's over."

"If Wes has something up his sleeve, he better do it now." Terry stated.

Wes grinned. "It's about time." Wes gave the orders. "Now Hariyama, use Earthquake." Hariyama slammed the ground. A massive earthquake shook it causing the two pokemon to loose balance, causing their Hyper Beams to miss the intended targets firing into the sky.

"Whoa, that was too close for comfort," Rui stated.

"Yeah," Terry agreed. "Good thing Wes used that Earthquake attack."

"Not only did it cause the Hyper Beam to miss," Ash stated. "It also caused damage to Machamp and Crawdaunt. And Since Gyarados is part Flying Type it didn't affect it."

Wes began to snicker. "What's so funny," Gonzap growled angrily.

"Hyper Beam's you're favorite move." Wes stated. "I knew that was coming for a long time. That's why I was putting myself on the defense for a while. And now, you're Pokemon can't even move, making them easy targets." He gave a command. "Attack Hariyama." Hariyama charged at the Crawfish Pokemon.

"That maybe," Gonzap thought. "But Machamp's too strong thanks to the Bulk Up attack, I'll just have it guard for Crawdaunt." He gave the order. "Machamp, guard Crawdaunt." Machamp got in front of Crawdaunt ready to take any attack. "Even after what ever attack Wes uses, Machamp will still have enough strength to fight back later on."

Wes smirked knowing this was coming. "Use Reversal," Wes commanded. Gonzap's expression changed to a worried one. Hariyama used its one palm to strike Machamp in the chest. Machamp was knocked away and crashed into a wall creating a large hole.

"You're Crawdaunt is next," Wes stated. "Gyarados, end this battle with Hydro Pump." Gyarados let out a powerful stream of water from its mouth. Crawdaunt was struck directly by the attack. The power Gyarados displayed knocked it to the far side of the battle field pass Gonzap and into a pile of rubble. When everything calmed, both Machamp and Crawdaunt lay on the ground with swirling eyes.

"Alright," Terry called quietly. "That was good thinking."

"What happened?" Rui asked.

"It was the reason Wes used Belly Drum earlier." Terry explained. "Not only did it increase attack points to the max, but reduced the HP by half. Reversal is a powerful attack that increases power by health. The lower the HP, the more powerful Reversal is. And because of Endure, Reversal's power has been increased to the max since Hariyama has one HP. It's a perfect combination."

"And let's not forget Gyarados," Ash stated. "The Rain Dance Gyarados performed earlier increased Hydro Pump's power. And because of Hariyama's Earthquake, it's already a lot weaker."

"Wes really thought about this." Rui stated. "He had it all planned from the very begging."

"I guess it was because he knew Gonzap's battle strategy." Terry exclaimed. "That's why he was so prepared."

Gonzap recalled his two Pokemon. "You haven't changed a bit. Gonzap stated. "You're always doing risky moves. I will admit though, it was always that risk taking attitude that made me like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Wes thanked.

"But remember this Wes," Gonzap stated. "The risky moves are also the most dangerous." He took out a Poke Ball. "Armaldo, I choose you!" Out of the Poke Ball came a Large Prehistoric Pokemon. Armaldo is a fossil Pokemon, and endangered species that became extinct a long time in the past."

"Hey, I remember that Pokemon." Wes exclaimed. A memory came back to him.

_Wes was around ten years old. He knocked on the door leading to Gonzap's chamber. Gonzap opened the door and saw the small kid standing there with his Umbreon and Eevee behind him. _

"_Yeah," Gonzap asked. Wes put up an oddly shaped stone figure._

"_Here," Wes called. _

_Gonzap took the stone item. "What's this?" _

"_The fossil of an Anorith," Wes stated. "I found a group of Scientists from Hoenn, and decided to snag some of their Pokemon. Unfortunately they had none, so I decided to take a fossil they had with them. I got no use for it." Wes turned his back and walked off with Umbreon and Eevee following. _

"That was the fossil I gave you." Wes stated. "Snaggem scientists actually manage to do a good job reviving it back into an Anorith, but you manage to evolve it. Now I'm going to fight the very thing I gave to you. Talk about irony."

"Yeah," Gonzap agreed. "And by the way, I never said anything before, but now I think I will. The day you gave that fossil to me, it was Father's Day."

Wes fell silent. "Really, I never noticed." was all Wes said.

From behind Wes, the still hidden group listened carefully. "The fact that it was stolen doesn't surprise me," Terry stated. "It's the fact Wes actually gave someone a present that's a shocker."

"I guess Gonzap really was Wes' father figure." Ash stated. Pikachu called out agreeing.

"But that still leaves me wondering." Rui stated. "I always wanted to know why Wes betrayed Team Snaggem in the first place."

The next round of the battle began. Wes thought carefully. "Gyarados and Hariyama are too tired to continue, but I can't risk changing them out yet now that their stats are this high. I won't have another chance like this. I'll have to be very careful. Next to Skarmory Armaldo is his best Pokemon." He decided to use the elemental advantage. "Gyarados, Surf," Gyarados gathered the water around and rode a wave towards the Armaldo.

"Sandstorm," Gonzap called. Armaldo deflected the wave by summoning forth a ripping funnel of sand. Both Hariyama and Gyarados were affected by the blinding sand storm. "Now," Gonzap commanded. "Finish it with Ancient Power." A barrage of Rocks erupted from the ground and attacked Gyarados in a chain movement. Gyarados was knocked out by the attack. As for Hariyama, the affect of the Sandstorm was too much for it to handle, and it was knocked out as well.

Only Armaldo stood when the Sandstorm subsided. "Return," Wes called angrily. Both pokemon were recalled. He turned to Espeon and Umbreon. "Looks like it's up to you guys." The two Pokemon nodded. They stood staring at the Armaldo ready for battle.

"Armaldo is a Bug Type Pokemon," Gonzap explained. "And let's not forget it's one of my strongest Pokemon. This battle will be difficult even for the Eevee Brothers."

"You may be right," Wes agreed. "Sure they have a slight type disadvantage, but the fact of the matter is… there's no way they would dream of loosing to you." Espeon and Umbreon barked agreeing with Wes. This was their time to prove themselves. "Espeon, use Reflect," Espeon put a barrier around itself and its brother. "Umbreon, get close to it," Umbreon ran towards the larger Pokemon.

"Armaldo, use Metal Claw," Armaldo's claws began to shine, and it lashed them out in an attempt to slash Umbreon. Umbreon however dodge the attack by hopping on the arm, and jumping high in the air. Armaldo was ready to attack again.

"Espeon, Flash," Wes commanded. Espeon's jewel began to glow and a bright light flashed blinding Armaldo. Armaldo covered its eyes blinded.

"Umbreon, use Confuse Ray," Wes commanded. Umbreon's eyes began to glow a dark light. The affect of the Confuse Ray took its toll. Armaldo looked around standing dizzily and confused. Umbreon landed on the ground in front of Armaldo. ""Now Umbreon, use Toxic," Umbreon let out a poisonous cloud from its mouth that Armaldo breathed it. It was now badly poisoned.

"I get it," Gonzap stated. "You plan on making my Armaldo suffer damage little at a time while you attack. Too bad that will not work." Armaldo then reached for something in its side. It held green berry, then put it in its mouth. In a few seconds, the once confused, blind, and poisoned Pokemon was better.

"What," Wes asked confused.

"A Lum Berry," Gonzap explained. "It heals any stat problem. All that you did was for nothing."

"Hey, that's cheating isn't it," Rui asked Ash.

"It's a held item," Ash explained. "A Pokemon holding an item can use that item in battle."

Gonzap grinned figuring out Wes' strategy. "Now that I know what strategy, all I got to do is make sure your Umbreon doesn't get close enough to Armaldo." He gave an order. "Armaldo, Ancient Power," Armaldo caused stones to erupt from the ground. Umbreon leaped away and retreated back to Espeon whom put up the barrier repelling the attacks.

"Espeon, use Zap Cannon," Wes commanded. Espeon charged and fired a ball of electrical energy.

"Sandstorm," Gonzap commanded. Armaldo let loose a barrage of ripping sand. Espeon and Umbreon braced themselves as the sandstorm ripped and tore. The blinding attack caused Zap Cannon to miss, and Armaldo to gain an advantage. Now," Gonzap commanded. "Earthquake," the ground shook as both Umbreon and Espeon shook trying to keep balance.

"Umbreon, Espeon no," Wes called out.

"Rock Blast," Large boulders were hurled out. Both Pokemon took the attacks directly. Both Pokemon lay on their stomachs in pain. "Finish them with Hyper Beam," The Armaldo fired a blast of powerful energy from its mouth. The blast moved its way towards the two.

"Dodge it," Wes commanded. "Split up." Both Pokemon dodged it, Umbreon going right, Espeon going left. "Now that the attack missed, Armaldo will have to recharge. I can use this to my advantage to heal." He gave the order. "Moonlight and Morning Sun," Umbreon began to glow a bright color like the full moon, Espeon began to glow like the sun at dawn. Their wounds healed as time progressed.

"Now what Wes," Wes asked himself. "Come on, think Wes, think. I can't get close enough to get an attack or it'll just us Ancient Power." Wes then came up with an idea that was reckless even for him. "If I can't go to Armaldo, I'll make Armaldo come to me." He gave an order. "Espeon, use Psychic," Espeon nodded. "Using its power it levitated Armaldo into the air.

"Armaldo, Sandstorm," Gonzap commanded. Armaldo let out a powerful sandstorm. Espeon and Umbreon were caught in it.

"Hold your ground," Wes commanded. The two Pokemon did as instructed. "Now Espeon, move Armaldo towards you." Espeon floated the large Pokemon towards it. "Umbreon, get behind Armaldo." Armaldo ran pass the large Pokemon.

"No you don't," Gonzap called. "Hyper Beam," Armaldo once again fired the blast of energy.

"Psy Beam," Espeon fired a beam of rainbow colored light from its jewel. The two beams impacted. It was a stalemate. Both beams pushed at each other in a tug-a-war of power. After a while, it looked like Armaldo's Hyper Beam was winning. Espeon held on with all its might, not backing down.

"This is it," Gonzap called. "Your Espeon will not last long. My Armaldo's Hyper Beam has more power then that Psy Beam. All it will take is a few seconds."

"Don't think so," Wes called. "Or have you forgotten about my Umbreon." Umbreon was behind Armaldo ready to launch an attack.

"That maybe, but remember," Gonzap exclaimed. "If your Umbreon attacks, that Hyper Beam could go pass Psy Beam and strike a place near Espeon. The power of that Hyper Beam could cause an explosion large enough to do serious damage to Espeon. Even someone as reckless as you wouldn't put your own Pokemon at risk like that."

"You're wrong," Wes called. He glared into Gonzap's eyes. "I would if two conditions are set. One, if I believe something will work, and two, if my Pokemon believe it will work. And you know what? I trust my Pokemon's judgment." He looked over at his two Pokemon, first at Espeon, second at Umbreon. Both looked at him with stares reassuring they will not fail.

The plan depended on both Espeon's keen accuracy, and Umbreon's brute strength. All their training from smashing boulders, to striking targets depended on this moment.

"Let's do this," Wes called. "Espeon, jump and use Shadow Ball." Espeon stepped to the far left and fired from its mouth a large ball of dark energy. As it did so, the Hyper Beam struck the ground causing a large explosion Espeon was caught in. It was knocked back, but landing on its feet in time, standing its ground.

As the explosion's force increased, the Shadow ball impacted with the Armaldo. Armaldo was knocked back towards Umbreon, back facing the ground.

"Go Umbreon," Umbreon ran towards the flying Armaldo. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Umbreon jumped over the Armaldo with its tail glowing.

"Armaldo," Gonzap called in a desperate attempt of victory. "Use Metal Claw," The Armaldo's claws began to glow. It turned its body to slash at Umbreon. A lot of dust and smoke was in the air. Nothing could be seen. The entire battle field could not be seen. However, there was one thing that was clear. The sound of Steel Type attacks on impact.

Wes and Gonzap could only stand there and wait to see what the result was. Ash and company looked over anxiously. Espeon glared over worried of its brother's safety. What will the result be? Who will be the last Pokemon standing? The dust began to clear.

To be continued…

* * *

I thought I would try something new this chapter, a two Part battle. I promise, you will not be dissapointed next Chapter. I have something truley 'interesting' next chapter. 


	28. Vs Gonzap prt 2

Alot of drama in the chapter just to let you know.**

* * *

**

**Vs. Gonzap Part. 2**

The dust was beginning to clear. Everyone waited anxiously for the dust to settle, and to see who would win. Would it be Umbreon or Armaldo who came out victorious? Skarmory let out a call as it saw the battle take place. Espeon barked out worried. Ash and the others could do nothing but watch as the smoke and dust cleared the battlefield.

It began to settle. Eventually, it subsided completely. What everyone could see was Armaldo stood up tall breathing heavily. In front of it was Umbreon's unconscious body.

"Umbreon's KO'd," Terry stated.

"No," Rui said quietly. "Wes' Umbreon actually lost." Pikachu called out saddened.

Wes' expression was very unreadable when he saw this. It was a serious one, whether there was anger was undeterminable. Gonzap smugly grinned. "You see Wes," Gonzap asked. "There's no way that either of the Eevee brothers are stronger then my Pokemon. You should give up now while you still have your Espeon. Believe me, you…" He was interrupted by Wes. Everyone was surprised when he called out so suddenly.

"Now Umbreon, Iron Tail," From the ground erupted Umbreon with its tail glowing. Armaldo with a shocked expression could do nothing but take a direct Iron Tail slamming into its torso. The large Pokemon was knocked on its back.

Umbreon landed on its feet a few yards away. It was breathing heavily as it glared over at the Armaldo. Armaldo lay on its back. Its eyes were swirling. Everyone looked over at Umbreon confused. There were two Umbreons, the one standing up, and the one lying down. Within a few seconds however, the Umbreon lying down vanished.

"Good work Umbreon," Wes complimented. "Teaching you Substitute and Dig was a good idea after all." Espeon joined Umbreon glad to see Umbreon was alright.

"Substitute and Dig," Gonzap repeated. "I see, in the dust you must have given the order when I wasn't listening. You're Substitute would make it think I won, while the real Umbreon was underground waiting to attack. It's a cunning strategy even for you."

Ash and the girls were relieved. "Wes really had me worried there." Ash stated. "But it looks like he

Gonzap recalled the Armaldo back into the Poke Ball. "Just one Pokemon left." Gonzap snapped his fingers.

From the roof, the Skarmory flew up and circled the battle field. Everyone looked up as the Skarmory encircled the field with Keen Eyes. The Skarmory flew down to the field, landing gracefully; its Aura was glowing darker.

"This is the end for you." Gonzap stated. "Skarmory was my strongest Pokemon before its operation. And now that it has become a Shadow Pokemon. It is even more powerful."

Wes glared at Gonzap angrily. "So it is true. It really has become a Shadow Pokemon." Memories went through his mind once again.

"_Wow," Wes called out. He was a small kid who had just joined Team Snaggem. He looked up at a Skarmory from on top a large Machine. The Skarmory flew down towards Wes and landed in front of him. The Skarmory sniffed the small boy with its beak. _

_Gonzap walked up to Wes. "This Skarmory is mine." Gonzap stated. "It's Team Snaggem's strongest Pokemon. No one was able to beat it." _

"_Wow," Wes called amazed. "Mr. Gonzap, you must be really strong? Will I be as strong as you someday?" _

"_Nobody's as strong as me kid," Gonzap said with a chuckle. "But who knows. Train hard and maybe you will be." _

"_If that's what it takes, then I will." Wes stated. "With the Eevee Brothers, I will be as strong as you." Skarmory then let out a call. _

"_That's right," Gonzap stated. "You still haven't done initiation." _

"_Initiation," Wes asked looking up at the large muscular man confused. _

"_It's just a simple task to see how tough you are." Gonzap stated. _

_Within a few minutes, Wes was in the air. He called out excited as he rode on the Skarmory's back. They did many different acrobatics in the air including loops, sharp turns, and even diving to the ground then doing a ninety degree angle just when it looks like they were about to hit the ground. _

_Gonzap who was on the ground looked over at Wes and Skarmory watched Wes' expression. He actually looked like he was having fun. Maybe it was the fact he was a little kid treating it like an amusement park ride. _

_He called Wes on a communication device. "Aren't you scared kid?" _

"_No way," Wes called back with the communication device he had. "This is great. Pokemon are too cool." _

"_Really," Gonzap asked. "I'm impressed kid. Not one Snaggem member I gave this test could keep his lunch down when they rode on Skarmory's back. You're tougher then you look." Skarmory eased up and glided with the wind as Wes laughed happily. "Say kid," Gonzap said through the communication device. "Welcome to Team Snaggem." _

"_I'm glad to be apart of it." Wes said through his communication device. Skarmory looked back at the young Wes and grinned kindly. It called back to him. Wes knew what it was saying. It was welcoming Wes to Team Snaggem. "Thanks," he thanked it._

That Skarmory was a kinder Skarmory. It was actually one of Wes' friends in the past. Wes looked into its possessed eyes angrily.

"Umbreon, Espeon, Moonlight and Morning Sun," Wes called. Umbreon began to glow the color of the Full Moon, Espeon shone the light of the Dawn Sun. Their wounds began to heal. When they stopped glowing, they were ready to fight.

"Let's go Espeon and Umbreon." Wes called. "We aren't going to lose to Skarmory." Both Pokemon barked ready to fight. It didn't last long however.

Both of the Pokemon fell to their stomachs. Wes concerned ran over to them. "Umbreon, Espeon, what's wrong?" Wes picked the Pokemon up and held them close to him. "Are you both okay?" Wes asked. Wes took a closer look at them.

Espeon had a burn mark on the side; Umbreon had a mark across its stomach. The explosion from Armaldo's Hyper Beam did more damage to Espeon then it looked, and Armaldo's Metal Claw actually struck Umbreon.

The realization came to Wes quickly. "Their too damaged to fight," Wes knew it. Not even Morning Sun or Moonlight was able to heal their wounds. They needed a Pokemon Healing Machine if they were to be healed completely.

"It looks like you lost Wes," Gonzap stated. "This is the end Wes. Now hand over the Snag Machine." Wes looked down angrily. "You know Skarmory won't hesitate to attack you or your Pokemon." Gonzap explained. "Do you want to risk your Pokemon's safety for that Snag Machine?"

Wes looked at the Skarmory's possessed eyes. He knew that it would attack without hesitation. He knew the danger.

_Another memory flashed before Wes' eyes. It took place six months earlier. Wes stood over an over a skinny trainer with his shades on. The trainer farsightedly looked up at Wes and Espeon and Umbreon who growled at him like guard dogs. Gonzap stood behind him with two other Snaggem Members with who sat in a jeep. _

_Skarmory flew above everyone else. Gonzap threw a bag or Poke Balls at the other two Snaggem Agents "Hold onto those until we get back to the base," Gonzap called. The other agents called back to him agreeing with him._

"_There's a town west from here," Wes said to the cowering man with a sly grin. "Better start hiking. There's a Monster in this desert that like to have humans like you for breakfast. It's called the Missingno, and if you don't get to that town before sun set, it's gonna hunt you down." He knelt down to the trainer. _

"_Oh I feel sorry for you now that you have no Pokemon to protect you." Wes said shaking his head. "Do you want to know what Missingno will do to you if it catches you?" The man began to sweat drop. "It's going to chew your legs off so you don't run away, after that, it's going to drag you to its family so its offspring could gnaw on your innards, all while you're alive. You better get to that town quickly. Sunset's in an hour, run!" The trainer screamed, got up, and began running through the desert as fast as a Dodrio._

_Wes, Espeon, and Umbreon laughed as they saw the trainer run away. Gonzap walked up to him. "You told him the Missingno story huh?" Gonzap asked. "When does the Missingno come out this time?" _

"_Sunset," Wes said getting up. _

"_You do realize the closest town is a five hour hike." Gonzap stated. "He won't make it in time for sunset." _

"_He will the way he's running." Wes stated._

"_Wes out of all the agents I have, you are probably the cruelest." Gonzap exclaimed. _

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Wes said. "So what's the mission tomorrow?" _

"_None tomorrow," Gonzap said. "All agents have the day off tomorrow." _

"_Really," Wes asked. "No one told me," Wes stretched. "So what are you going to do?"_

_Gonzap was silent for a moment. "I'm going to meet a friend." _

"_That so," Wes asked. He then looked around. He noticed Umbreon and Espeon were missing. He looked around and saw the two with Skarmory. Skarmory was playing with the other two Pokemon with what looked like a game of tag._

"_Hey Skarmory," Gonzap called. "Aren't you a little old to be playing around like that?" _

"_Don't be so serious Pops," Wes said purposely referring to Gonzap's age and being to serious. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. After all, without a sense of humor we're nothing but organic machines." _

_Gonzap was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He looked at Skarmory enjoying itself with the other Pokemon._

I'll ask again," Gonzap said, as Wes snapped back to reality. "Do you want to risk your Pokemon's safety for that Snag Machine?"

Wes looked at his hurt Pokemon. Between his two best friends, and the Snag Machine, the choice was obvious. He gently put the Pokemon on the ground. He let loose a strap on the Snag Machine, beginning to take it off.

"Is he going to do it," Rui asked.

"He is," Ash stated. "He would too. Those two Pokemon are precious to him. I suppose I would do the same."

"Good work," Gonzap complimented. "You made the right choice." He decided then to ask. "I do want to know though, why did you betray Team Snaggem?" Wes stopped as he recalled another memory from six months ago.

"_Espeon, Umbreon, let's go," Wes called. He ran through the corridor. With his Pokemon following. They were on their way to the Snaggem Training room. _

_They heard numerous sounds as they continued to the battlefield. A big battle must have been going on. They heard the cry of Skarmory calling out. "It sounds like someone's fighting Skarmory. I wonder whose winning."_

_They arrived at the battlefield. Numerous Snaggem Agents surrounded the battlefield. They all had a look of terror on their faces. All around the battlefield were Pokemon unconscious. In the middle was Gonzap standing tall. Skarmory was in front of him, its back towards Wes. _

_Wes ran over to the two. "Hey Pops, what happened here? Did you do all this?" He stopped advancing when he noticed Espeon and Umbreon growling. He looked over at Skarmory who made a growling sound. He knew something was not right. "Sk-Skarmory," Wes said with a stutter. _

_Skarmory violently turned with angry violent eyes. It twirled and lashed out with its wings that barley missed Wes. Espeon and Umbreon got in front of Wes growling at the Skarmory. Skarmory growled back at them. Wes looked at Skarmory's eyes frightened and confused. Skarmory actually tried to attack him. Never had Skarmory ever acted violent towards Wes like this. _

"_Don't get too close to Skarmory," Gonzap warned. _

"_What happened to it?" Wes asked shocked. "Why is it acting like this?" _

"_I made Skarmory stronger." Gonzap said. "Remember a few days ago, that friend I was talking about. His name is Ein. He has apart of an organization that turns Shadow Pokemon into fighting machines. Skarmory under went an operation that made it into a Fighting Machines. All we have to do is Snag Pokemon for them, and we can have the most powerful Pokemon imaginable." _

_Wes could not believe what he heard. "A Fighting Machine…" He looked over at Skarmory. The Pokemon was defiantly not the same Pokemon he befriended. It was an organic machine._

"Because I was disgusted by you and everyone in this organization!" Wes yelled snapping back to reality. He glared at a stunned Gonzap. "Team Snaggem was once a small time crime organization. I didn't mind Snagging other trainers Pokemon, or stealing rare items, but ever since six months ago when you turned Skarmory into that thing, every Snaggem member became corrupt, power hungry, villains, no different then the scum who created these 'fighting machines'. I retaliated because I thought you all were getting too big for your shoes.

Ash and company listened closely to Wes' speech. "So that's the truth." Rui stated. "He really does care about Pokemon."

"What about the Snag Machine?" Gonzap asked.

"My original plan was to lay low at Mt. Battle for a few weeks." Wes explained. "I was going to train and Snag some of the most powerful Pokemon I could Snag, and then crush you, and the people creating these Shadow Pokemon."

Wes then spoke up in a calmer voice. "But I met some people on the way." He voice calmed down. "I met… a cross dressing midget… an idealistic sissy and his Pikachu… and a little girl with little brains…"

Terry, Ash, and Rui hung their heads greatly insulted as they listened. "That wasn't very nice," Rui said.

"I'm not that small," Terry said.

"At least you aren't the idealistic sissy," Ash stated. Pikachu patted Ash in an attempt to comfort him.

"After I met them," Wes continued. "Everything changed."

"How so," Gonzap asked curiously.

Wes started. "I'm not sure you noticed, but when I grew up, I never did socialize with any of the humans of Snaggem, or any others outside. It was always the Pokemon I socialized with. Humans were something I never could understand or trust; eventually I grew to hate them. What happened to Skarmory only increased my hatred for humans."

Ash and the others listened intently. "That explains why he treats us so coldly." Ash stated understanding completely. "There are a lot of bad people in the world like Cipher and Team Rocket who do so many bad things to Pokemon; he feels that all people are bad."

"He really doesn't like us." Rui stated disappointed.

"But when I met these three I decided." Wes continued. "Maybe not all humans are that bad. Maybe there are humans I can trust." That got everyone's attention. This was the first time they ever heard Wes compliment them.

"These guys may annoy me, but they have good qualities." Wes continued. "But they have more bad qualities then good. Like when you tell them to not follow you but they do it anyway."

The three sweat dropped. "Did he…" Terry started to ask.

"So when are you three coming out?" Gonzap asked the people pass Wes. The three fell over embarrassed.

They got up, got out of their hiding spot, and Terry called out. "How long did you know we were here?" she yelled.

"Who could miss voices as annoying as yours?" Wes asked turning to them. "Besides, Espeon smelled you out earlier, so I just ignored you and battled. Actually to tell the truth I knew you would follow me despite me telling you not to you guys have a very annoying habit of showing up where people don't want you."

"You don't let up," Ash stated getting tired of being insulted.

"So these three are the ones Cipher warned me about." Gonzap thought. "They're just kids." He thought for a moment. "So is Wes…" He called out to them.

Just then, Skarmory let out a deafening Screech. Everyone covered their ears as the Skarmory took off. Rui looked up at it. The Skarmory's Aura was darker. It circled the group with a bloodlust look.

"It's in Hyper Mode," Rui exclaimed.

"No," Gonzap called. "I forgot, when Skarmory doesn't battle for too long, it will get impatient and go into Hyper Mode. When that happens, not even calling its name will calm it down."

"We have to stop it," Ash stated. "Let's go Pikachu," Pikachu called out, its rosy cheeks charged with electricity.

"I'll help you," Terry said getting a Poke Ball out.

"No," Ash assured telling Terry to put the Poke Ball away. "I can handle this. Right now what's important is to get Espeon and Umbreon to a Healing Machine."

Terry put her Poke Ball away. "Right," she agreed.

"Let's go Pikachu," Ash called sending Pikachu out to battle. He and Pikachu ran out to the battle field.

Skarmory swooped down ready to attack. Ash and Pikachu were ready as well. "Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let out a cry as a stream of electricity came out to strike Skarmory. The Pokemon flew to the right dodging the attack.

Rui and Terry ran over to Wes. "Wes, Rui and I will take your Pokemon to a Healing Machine." Terry told him "Where is it?"

"I'll go with you," Ws said.

"You need to be here to snag that Skarmory." Rui said.

"But," Wes said interrupted by Rui.

"Please Wes," Rui begged. "We need you to trust us just this once."

Wes was silent for a moment. He looked over at Espeon and Umbreon. Both Pokemon nodded signifying to him to trust them. Wes trusted his Pokemon's judgment more then his own. His mind was made up.

"First floor, room 2-B," Got it," Terry stated picking up Espeon. Rui picked up Umbreon.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Rui assured. Wes watched as the four left to the Healing Machine.

"Be careful," Wes whispered, to who he was not sure of. He looked over at Ash who battled the Skarmory.

Skarmory swooped down attacking Pikachu with its wings then flying back into the air. Every attempt Skarmory made was futile.

"Pikachu, use Agility," Ash called. Pikachu moved around the battle field with amazing speed.

"SKAARRR," Skarmory called with its Dark Aura covering its entire body.

"It's about to use Shadow Rush." Ash stated. "If it gets close enough maybe Thunder Bolt will hit." He gave an order. "Hold your ground," Pikachu did as instructed. The Skarmory flew towards Pikachu with the intention to destroy. "Closer, get a little closer," Ash whisper patiently. When Skarmory was a close enough, Ash gave the order. "Now Pikachu, jump on Skarmory's head." Pikachu leaped on, grabbing onto the bird Pokemon's beak.

The Stunned Shadow Pokemon shook its head violently trying to shake Pikachu off. What it did not know was that it was flying into a trap. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let out a stream of electricity the impacted on the Flying Pokemon. This time, it was a direct hit. "Now, jump," Pikachu did as instructed.

The Skarmory was covered with electrical charge. What it did not know was that it was about to fly into the wall. It did so, crashing right through it. "Now Pikachu," Ash gave an order. "Use Thunder,"

"Piikkkaaaachuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called letting out an enormous stream of Lightning from its body and through the hole Skarmory crashed through.

From below, Rui and Terry heard the loud explosion. They looked up at the ceiling concerned.

"I hope Ash is all right," Rui said worried holding Umbreon tightly.

"Don't worry," Terry assured. "He can fight. He'll win this battle. Besides, Pikachu has a type advantage being an Electric Type."

"That maybe," Rui said. "But Wes did say Skarmory was Team Snaggem's strongest Pokemon. I hope they're ready."

"Hold it," they heard someone call. The two stopped and saw six Snaggem Agents in front of them. They stared at the girls angrily. "What are you doing here? This is no place for kids."

Terry gently handed Espeon over to Rui. She cracked her knuckles angrily. "Back off badly, we got no time for you." Pichu peered through Terry's hat. It however accidentally knocked the hat off. Terry's Pony Tail fell off to the back.

The Snaggem Members' angry expressions changed to fearful ones. "A ponytail… could she be… The Ponytail Devil…."

"The… what…" Terry asked confused.

"I heard the stories," One of them said. "I hear she fought off a swarm of Scizor using only her Ponytail."

"Are they talking about the Snaggem Members and the Scizor she and Ash beat back at Phenac City?" Rui thought.

"I hear she beat up three hundred Snaggem Men with her bare hands." Another said.

"Actually," Rui thought. "It was only three Snaggem Members."

"They say she hides that ponytail in her hat." Another Snaggem Members exclaimed. "And if anyone sees it, they're marked as a dead man."

"Where did these rumors come from?" Rui asked sweat dropping. It then occurred to her they can use this to their advantage. She whispered in Terry's ear. "Play along. We can get rid of them quickly."

"Got it," Terry agreed with a slight grin understanding the situation. She cleared her throat. She glared at them with small pupils and a menacing lighting. "Run Mortals or you shall surely perish." She said in a creepy whisper tone."

The six Snaggem members screamed in terror as they ran away for their lives at the 'terror' that's dubbed 'The Ponytail Devil'.

"Man," Terry sighed heavily. "Beat up a bunch of old men and suddenly you're a devil."

"Oh well, we better get going to Room 2-B," Rui stated getting back on topic.

"Right," Terry said agreeing with her. They continued their way to the room.

On the top floor, Pikachu breathed heavily as it glared at the large hole it made. It had let out a lot of power against Skarmory. Ash and Wes looked over at the hole along with Pikachu.

"Looks like its over," Wes stated.

"Alright Pikachu, we won." Ash called excitedly.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu called happily.

From the other side of the battlefield, Gonzap watched closely. "The kid's good," Gonzap thought. "He raised his Pikachu pretty well; it's more powerful then any ordinary Pikachu." He sighed. "But even if it's powerful… it's not enough."

The group's feeling of victory was cut short. They heard the rustling sound as Skarmory rose from the debris covering it. It walked though the hole in the wall glaring at Ash and the others angrily. Ash, Wes, and Pikachu watched in disbelief as the Skarmory advanced towards them looking like it wasn't even fazed by the attack.

"I knew that wouldn't work," Gonzap thought. "An attack like that kid just did would probably have worked on Skarmory in the past… but this is not that Skarmory."

"SKAARRR…" Skarmory called slowly advancing towards them.

Ash stepped back in horror. "After a Thunder Bolt and Thunder, it's still standing?" Ash thought. He quickly gave an order. "Thunder Bolt," Pikachu let loose a Thunder Bolt again. The attack looked like it caused Skarmory pain, but it quickly recovered shaking its head and continued advancing towards it. "Again," Ash ordered. The same affect. "Again," Ash ordered repeatedly. Each time, Skarmory shook it off as if it were nothing.

"I think we've established all you're doing is pissing it off," Wes stated irritated.

"Well we have to do something," Ash stated. He had to think quickly. "I don't know how we can beat it." Ash thought. Maybe there was something on Ash's person he could use. He checked his backpack. "Pikachu, keep firing a Thunder Bolt," Pikachu fired multiple streams of electricity. As it did, Ash looked through the bag.

"Come on, there has to be something we can use," Ash called. Eventually, Ash found something. It was the Time Flute. "Wait, they say Celebi's power was put in this flute." Ash thought. "And Celebi's power can turn Shadow Pokemon back to normal. Maybe I can use this too…"

"Ash," Wes called worried. "I think Pikachu's running out of juice." Ash looked over at Pikachu. It was indeed running out of juice. Its Thunder Bolts were getting weaker and weaker for everyone it used. Ash had figured he couldn't think of anything else. The Skarmory charged at them with carnage in its eyes.

"Right," Ash thought. "I hope something happens." He began to play the first song that came in his head. It was a song he had heard from a time he could not remember at the moment. The Skarmory stopped in its tracks when it heard that song. Besides the song, all was silent in the room.

A few seconds into the song, the Skarmory back off as if it were afraid of something. Wes watched its actions closely. "Ash," Wes said. "Whatever you're doing keep doing it." The more Ash played, the more Skarmory backed off.

Eventually, something more happened. A green light began to appear before them. That light took the form of a green orb, a green orb that began to grow. The orb grew to a small size, the size of a small Pokemon. The Skarmory screeched at the orb.

From the orb, a bright light shone that covered Skarmory. The more this light enveloped Skarmory, the weaker it became. It eventually fell on its stomach collapsed. It breathed heavily. From its body came a dark aura that vanished as quickly as it came.

"It's getting weaker," Wes stated. Wes Charged the Snag Machine. He charged a Poke Ball, and threw it when it became a Snag Ball. "Snag Ball, Go," the Skarmory entered the Snag Ball. Within a few seconds of shaking and flashing, the Snag Ball stopped. The snag was completed. "Skarmory… you've been snagged." The green light began to simmer down. The orb has vanished.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry about Terry, I just had to add that Ponytail Devil part. I suppose you're wondering why I made Skarmory so dang powerful. I have an exsplination for that next chapter as well, and I'm not just saying that. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	29. Vs Gonzap ep

This is a short chapter. I was in a hurry for the last chapter, so I decided to finish it using this.**

* * *

**

**Vs. Gonzap Epilogue**

Wes looked at the Poke Ball that contained Skarmory. Wes looked at the Poke Ball seriously. He actually snagged Team Snaggem's best Pokemon. He sighed with relief knowing it was no easy task. He looked over at Ash and Pikachu who cheered excitedly.

"We actually did it," Ash called picking Pikachu up happily. Pikachu called out in celebration.

As Wes watched them, he couldn't help but grin. "Those two are way too happy." Wes said to himself. He then looked over at a stunned Gonzap. Gonzap was unable to comprehend what happened. All he knew was that his best Pokemon was snagged.

Wes walked over to Gonzap seriously. "I may not have won, but Ash did." Wes stated. "Hand over the disk."

Gonzap looked over at Ash and Pikachu who were still celebrating, and back at Wes' serious face. Gonzap took the disk from his pocket. He handed it over to Wes without saying a word. Gonzap then walked off past Wes saying one sentence. "You've got some strong friends Wes." Gonzap then exited through the door he entered.

Wes looked over at Ash and Pikachu who looked over at him. Wes walked over to Ash with the disk in his hand. Wes then got out his PDA and inserted the disk into it.

"What's that disk?" Ash asked.

"The reason I came here." Wes explained. "It contains all the Shadow Pokemon Cipher created, and the location of the main lab where they're creating Shadow Pokemon."

"So that's why you came here?" Ash asked surprised.

Yeah," Wes stated. "It was a real pain coming back here too. I hope you're satisfied."

"But why didn't you want us to help you?" Ash asked. "We're a team."

"You'd just get in my way." Wes stated. "It would be a pain if Rui was in another damsel in distress situation, and I really didn't feel like rescuing her." Ash grinned understanding. He looked at Wes slyly. "What," Wes asked trying to read his expression.

"You were worried about us." Ash said in a mocking tone.

"No I wasn't," Was demanded angrily.

"You were worried we'd get hurt." Ash said mockingly.

"I told you Ketchum," Wes yelled. "I just didn't want to bother rescuing any of you."

"Your voice says I could care less," Ash stated. "But your heart is telling you that you do care."

"Was that another one of your goody two-shoes speeches or did you get that off a bumper sticker?" Wes asked irritated. "Anyways," Wes said changing the subject. "I'm sending this data to the Kids Grid."

"Why," Ash asked.

Wes explained the situation. "When Cipher severed ties with Team Snaggem, Snaggem stole some information from their main computer. The problem is this information is written in a code that would take a genius to crack. That's where Nett comes in. I'm sending him an email with the data."

"You really did plan everything out." Ash stated amazed.

"What did you think," Wes asked. "That I my strategy was rush in without thinking? I'm not you ya know."

"And he insults me again," Ash thought. His slight moment of being insulted passed however. He smiled at Wes.

"Now what," Wes asked annoyed at his smile.

"I'm glad to know you wouldn't betray us." Ash stated. "You really were trying to help us out." His expression changed to a serious one. "But don't ever think that you can do everything alone. You really had us worried Wes, Rui especially. Just remember, you can trust us. We're your friends." Ash extended his hand to him. Wes looked at Ash and at his hand.

Wes sighed and grinned. "If it will make you stop counseling me." Wes said in a joking tone. He grabbed Ash's hand. The two shook.

The two then heard the sound of two Pokemon barking. Wes looked over to see his Espeon and Umbreon running towards him fully healed. Wes ran past Ash to go over to his old friends.

"You're all better," Wes called happily. The two Pokemon leaped onto Wes who was knocked on his back. The two Pokemon licked his face happily. Wes looked over to see Terry and Rui running over to him. "They actually went through all this trouble for me?" Wes thought. He looked at his Pokemon barking happily at him. His Pokemon seemed to think highly of everyone in the group.

Wes came to a decision. "Maybe these guys can be trusted." He patted both Pokemon on their heads. "Friends huh," Wes thought. "Friends with these weirdos… sure, I'll give it a shot."

To be continued…

* * *

I couldn't think of much for this chapter, so decide to end it like this. Next one will be up soon. 


	30. Compliment Me

People are telling me to make a little bit more Wes x Rui. I really don't want to make this story about Romance, but this chapter is a little bit to at least make all those Wes and Rui fans happy. I may add some more in future chapters.**

* * *

**

**Compliment Me**

It was morning. Rui was sleeping in a bed up the stairs of a house; Terry was next to her snoring loudly, Pichu perched on her forehead. She was in a house that was under a large tree. Rui woke up with a yawn. She got up and stretched. He looked downstairs at the couch. Ash and Pikachu were still asleep. She looked over at the floor and noticed Wes was not in his sleeping bag. She decided to go out and look for him. She slept in her clothes so there was not much to get dressed for. She just got on her boots and went out.

The group had gone to Agate Village for three reasons. One was to purify Skarmory. The seconds was to have a peaceful place to relax and wait for Nett to decipher the code on the disk Wes obtained. The third was to see if Rui's Grandfather or any of the Village Elders knew anything about the Time Flute. They were able to find some things out. One was that the Time Flute was indeed able to summon Celebi if the right song was played.

She did not go far to look for Wes. He was outside sitting on the edge of the steep hill in front of Rui's Grandparent's House. He was looking at a Pokemon fly in circles in the air. Espeon and Umbreon were lying on the right of him.

Rui walked over to him and sat to the left side of him. She looked up at the Pokemon. It was Skarmory. Skarmory called out happily, its purification was complete. It was now a regular Pokemon once again. Rui could no longer see the Dark Aura.

"It looks so happy." Rui stated. "I'm so glad we were able to help it."

"Yeah," Wes agreed. "Hard to believe it was the same thing that tried to mutilate us last night." Wes stated. "Well it's purified now."

"You knew that Skarmory since you were a kid right?" Rui asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "I've been in Snaggem since I was eight. Next to the Espeon and Umbreon Skarmory was one of the few Pokemon I that was friends with me at the time."

"It must have broken your heart when you saw what they did to Skarmory." Rui said depressed.

"If you're going to start a conversation involving feelings I think I'll go some place else." Wes stated annoyed.

"Jeez," Rui complained. "Why is it men don't want to talk about their feelings? Is it some sort of macho thing?"

"More or less," Wes said.

Rui's expression changed. She now looked at Wes with a smile. Wes' expression became an annoyed one. "Knock that off," Wes said in an annoyed tone. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking what you would be like if you complimented people once in a while." Rui stated. "Maybe you wouldn't be such a grump if you did."

"Says you," Wes exclaimed.

"Why don't you ever give compliments?" Rui asked curious. "I compliment you all the time."

"Who says I want your compliments?" Wes asked.

"It's not a matter of wanting." Rui stated. "It's a matter of being kind to others."

"Have you been taking quotes from Ketchum?" Wes asked.

"I'm being serious." Rui said angrily.

"Big deal," Wes said with a shrug. "You like giving compliments, what does that have to do with me?"

Rui was silent for a moment. Then she looked at Wes seriously. "Compliment me."

Wes glared at her annoyed. "Excuse me," Wes asked.

"Compliment me," Rui repeated. "I want to hear you compliment someone that isn't a Pokemon."

Wes turned away putting his pinky in his ear and scratching it. "You must be joking." He said annoyed.

"I said I was serious." Rui stated. "Compliment me."

"You're not annoying," Wes said with sarcasm. "You aren't a pain, you aren't short, and you aren't as dumb as a doornail."

"Don't be so mean." Rui yelled. "I want you to use a kind tone, no sarcasm."

"You seriously want me to give you a compliment?" Wes asked again.

"Yes," Rui said. "It won't hurt you to give someone a compliment."

Wes got up from where he sat. "On one condition,"

Rui looked up at him curiously. "What condition?" Wes looked up at Skarmory. His smile formed an evil grin.

"Call it initiation." Wes said in a tone that made Rui nervous.

Rui held onto Skarmory's neck looking down at Agate Village in terror. She, Skarmory, and Wes were on top the tallest tree of Agate Village. Rui was on Skarmory's back trembling. Wes was next to the two with an amused grin. Espeon and Umbreon were beside Wes.

"You can back off now if you want to." Wes stated.

Rui took a deep breath. She knew she was afraid of heights. She kept on having second thoughts. She did not want to do it, but if she didn't, Wes would probably think lowly of her. She remembered all her experiences with Wes, Ash, and Terry. In the end she realized that all of the stuff she went through with the group was scarier then this. She decided to try it.

"Well Rui," Wes asked. "Do you want to back out?"

Rui took another deep breath. "I'll do it." She said putting a brave face on.

"Your call," Wes said with a shrug. He gave her a communication device. "Incase you want down. Just remember, stay up there for ten minutes, and I'll compliment you."

"Promise," Rui asked.

"Sure what ever," Wes said with a shrug.

"Okay then," Rui said holding onto Skarmory's neck. "Let's do this."

"Skarmory, Fly," Wes commanded. Skarmory let out a call as it took off. Rui screamed as the two flew off into the air.

Wes looked up at them amused as Skarmory did a summersault in the air along with loops and sharp turns. "Rui should be calling me any moment now."

About one minute went by and she still did not call. Wes patiently watched as Skarmory did more loops. "Any minute now," Wes said waiting patiently. There was still no call. He waited for another few minutes. "Yep, any minute she'll be calling." He said this time his voice cracked a little. There was still no call.

He looked at his PDA. It was five minutes and still no reply. "What's going on?" Wes asked. "She should have called me by now." A thought crossed his mind. "What if she was so afraid she was knocked out?" Wes thought. "If that's the case, she wouldn't be holding onto Skarmory." Wes looked up. "She'll fall."

Skarmory then made a call as it dove down to the ground. "The Ninety Degree," Wes thought. "Rui will fall off for sure." He watched as Skarmory went almost to the ground and at the last second made the angle flying across the ground and back in the air. Wes sighed as he saw Rui was still on its back.

Wes looked at his watch again. "It's been seven minutes now." Wes thought. This made him worry. "I got to see if she's alright." He called her. "Rui," he called using the device in a frantic tone. "Are you…"

Wes was interrupted by a cheering sound. "Yahoo, faster Skarmory faster!" He could hear Rui laughing and cheering. Wes with a puzzled expression looked at the device.

"Rui," Wes called in a puzzled tone. "Are you okay?"

"Okay," Rui asked talking through the device. "I'm having so much fun. I had no idea flying could be this fun." She cheered more as Skarmory did another loop.

Wes looked up even more puzzled. "You don't want to come down?" He asked.

"No not yet," Rui said through the device. "I want to fly more."

Wes looked up puzzled for a few more seconds. Then his expression changed to an irritated angry look. He grinds his teeth quenching his fist. "Stupid Girl," Wes growled through his teeth. Wes looked up at her and Skarmory annoyed. After a few more seconds of looking up at them, he appeared to have cooled down. His expression had once again changed. He did not know it, but he was smiling. Espeon and Umbreon looked up at him confused.

On the ground, Rui looked at Wes annoyed. Wes had his back turned towards her, his arm crossed.

"You promised," Rui said angrily.

"Shut up," Wes said irritated.

"I went through all that for you." Rui said angrily. "I overcame my fear of heights just for one little compliment for you. The least you can do is give me a compliment."

"Alright, alright," Wes yelled. "If it will get you out of my hair," He turned to her. She smiled at him as she waited for her compliment. Wes sighed irritably and pinched her nose. "You have a small nose."

As he let her nose go, she looked at him irritated. "Is that all?"

"It's good enough for you," Wes said turning his back.

Rui glared at him, her cheeks puffed with anger. She then sighed. "Fine, I suppose it will do." She then looked over at him. "So, what did you think of me riding on Skarmory?" She asked.

"You actually rode on Skarmory and were conscious," Wes stated with a chuckle. "That really took guts, I'm impressed Rui, you're tougher then I thought."

Rui smiled when she heard that. "Thank you Wes," She said happily. Her tone for the next thing was a sly one. "Thank you for the compliment."

Wes realized what he just said. He turned to her. "That was no compliment." He objected.

"Yes it was," Rui stated in a teasing tone. She then leaped on Wes' back giving him a hug. "You complimented me."

"Let go you annoying girl." Wes yelled angrily, blushing a bit.

"No," She said playfully.

"Man you're such a pain," Wes said sighing knowing that trying to force her to let go was futile. Espeon and Umbreon looked at the two humans confused. They were trying to figure out what their relationship is.

As they continued, Wes' PDA made a ringing tone. He got it out and looked at it. Rui let go of Wes and looked at the PDA with a concerned face. "What is it?" She asked.

"An email from Nett," Wes stated in a serious tone. "He deciphered the code." He continued reading. "He found the Lab."

A few hours later, Wes was preparing his bike to leave. Terry and Ash already stood near the passenger's car of the bike ready to leave when they heard the news. Rui was saying goodbye to her grandparents.

"So where is the Lab?" Ash asked.

"In the middle of the desert," Wes replied. "But that's not all, Nett found more about Cipher's actions." Wes began the explanation. "First they have something called the Deep Colosseum. It's a secret colosseum under the Under, deep in the darkness. There, Underground Battles take place."

"Underground Battles," Ash asked.

"Their battles that the public doesn't know about," Wes explained. "Usually they're illegal battles. Nett said that they use that they bring rich people there to gamble. That's how Cipher was able to obtain all the money they had to spend on their little science project."

"Using Pokemon in cockfights," Terry asked. "Cipher disgusts me. The more I know about them, the less I want to know."

"But what can you do?" Wes asked. "Other then kick their buts." He went back on topic. "But that's not all, their using that fake Wes to not only ruin my good name." He covered Terry's mouth with his hand before she could make a smart remark. "But he's also promoting the use of Shadow Pokemon." He removed his hand from Terry's lips. "So this is my plan. We split up."

"What do you mean split up?" Ash asked. Wes took out two Poke Balls and handed one to each trainer.

"These Poke Balls I charged with the Snag Machine," Wes stated. "They're now Snag Balls. You can use them to snag a Pokemon belonging to another trainer."

"What do you want us to do with these?" Terry asked.

"Three teams," Wes stated. "Ash will go hunt down that fake me. He will beat him and Snag his Shadow Pokemon. Terry, you go down to the Deep Colosseum. There's a man called the Deep King. He is a member of Cipher, and he has a Shadow Pokemon. Rui and I will go to the lab."

"You want us to split up?" Terry asked.

"It'll go quicker if we spread out." Wes stated.

"But is Rui's not with us, how will we know what Pokemon's a Shadow Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Nett emailed me revealing their Shadow Pokemon," Wes stated. "The fake me has a Togetic, and the Deep King has a Shuckle."

"I see," Ash said.

"Rui and I will go to the lab by my bike," Wes stated. "Terry can use Dodrio to get to Pyrite. Ash, you're ride is coming soon to pick you up. Got it?"

"Got it," Ash agreed.

"Oh yeah," Wes took out three other Poke Balls then tossed them. Three Pokemon came out. One was a large Grass dinosaur like Pokemon came out; another was a Fire wolverine Pokemon, and the final a Water Type Alligator Pokemon.

"A Meganium, Typhlosion, and Feraligator," Ash stated.

"These three belonged to the Color Brothers." Wes stated.

"You mean the Bayleef, Quilava, and Croconaw?" Ash asked.

"Yep, they evolved when they were purified," Wes stated. "I called Justy and had him transport them. These three are the three strongest Pokemon we snagged." He gave their Poke Balls to Terry. "Use these in the Deep Colosseum. Use them to kick the Deep King's butt. No offense, but with the three Pokemon you have now, you won't last long." If Terry didn't know that was true she would probably feel more insulted.

"I see where you're getting at," Terry stated. "But are you sure that's safe?"

"What," Wes asked. "You're not afraid to go by yourself are you?"

"N-No," Terry yelled. "I just…"

"Enough of that," Wes scolded. "You're small, but you're strong Terry." Terry and Ash were both surprised by what he said. "And you Ash, you're diffidently the one guy to not try to fight. You'll be okay, I know you will." Everyone was silent.

From a few feet away, Rui watched with a smile. "He actually gave compliments." Rui thought. "Maybe he learned something from this morning. Who knows, maybe he could eventually start opening up to us mo…" her thoughts were interrupted as she saw something that gave her a nervous expression.

Wes was in a chokehold by Terry. "Nice try you fake," Terry yelled. "But Wes never compliments us."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "And he doesn't call me by my first name. Now where's the real Wes?" Ash asked.

"I am the real Wes Ketchum," Wes yelled angrily. "And you ya half pint cross dressing southern bell, let go of me!"

"Okay, he's diffidently the real Wes," Terry said letting him go. Wes coughed as he gasped for breath.

Wes glared at Rui whom sweat dropped when he saw her. "It won't hurt you to give someone a compliment," Wes quoted from Rui annoyed. Rui chuckled embarrassed.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. Please Review. 


	31. The Clock Strikes Three

Here's another chapter I was in a hurry for. I hope you still enjoy it. Alot of switching from scene to scen in this chapter. And I had to cut some battles short. I hope you still like it though.**

* * *

**

**The Clock Strikes Three**

_Two o'clock PM…_

"Thanks for the ride," Ash thanked Silva. Silva was driving a jeep through the desert. Ash and Pikachu sat in the back seat. He was the ride Wes was talking about. They were on their way to Phenac City in hopes to obtain information on the fake Wes.

"It's no problem," Silva assured. "I owe you and your friends a lot for all you did for me."

"I just hope everyone else will be okay," Ash thought. He sighed. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He assured himself. "Let's hurry," Ash told Silva. "We have to find that fake before three o'clock."

"Got it," Silva said understanding picking up the peed a little.

Meanwhile in the Under, Terry with Duking standing next to her looked down at the dark abyss in front of the TV Station. They were both waiting for someone to arrive.

"So the Deep Colosseum is down there," Terry said taking Wes' words to heart. "And it's my job to take out the Deep King."

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Duking asked.

"Don't worry about me," Terry assured. "I got Pichu and the rest of these little critters with me. I'll be fine."

"If you say," Duking said with a shrug. "Just be careful."

"Terry," They heard someone call. The two turned around and saw Nett along with Megg, and another friend of theirs.

"About time," Terry said to the slightly older kids. "Is he Perr?" She asked referring to the other kid.

"Yes," Nett said. "His Grandfather owns a junk shop. He's a member of the Kids Grid too.

"I also have the parts we need in order to make the plan work." Perr stated.

"And you two can get me to the Deep Colosseum?" Terry asked.

"That's right," Megg assured. "Big Brother and Perr will make sure you get there without suspicion."

"Now that Cipher left the Under, we can do it without them knowing." Nett stated.

"Just remember," Perr said. "If you go to there, you must defeat the Deep King before three o'clock."

"Got it," Terry assured.

Wes and Rui camped sat on a large hill looking down at a large building. Wes patiently stood on a boulder as Rui paced back and forward nervously. Espeon and Umbreon stood guard looking out on a higher boulder. Plusle and Minun looked at Rui with concern.

"How long do we have to wait?" Rui asked.

"I told you," Wes said. "We can't make a move until three o'clock. Be patient until then. Espeon and Umbreon are standing guard. You have nothing to worry about."

Rui looked down at the Lab again. "There are two Shadow Pokemon standing guard." She said looking down at two Pokemon covered in a dark aura. "One is a big dog with a huge lower jaw, and the other looks like a big green dragonfly."

"A Granbull and Vibrava," Wes stated. "We're standing down wind. Our scent won't reach them, so they won't come and attack us." He looked at the clock on his PDA. "It's almost time. I better get down there."

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Rui asked.

"Don't worry," Wes assured. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be back up." He began to make his way down the hill.

Rui looked down at him concerned. "Pease be careful." She whispered.

Back at the Under, Terry looked up at her friends. She was riding down into the abyss by the UFO disk. The Kids Grid waved goodbye to Terry as she descended, and Duking wished her good luck in her mission. When they were out of sight, Terry looked down. There was still some way to go.

The Kids Grid succeeded in reprogramming the UFO Disk to take her down to the Deep Colosseum. Now it was up to her. She could feel Pichu trembling in her hat. She reached in and picked it up. She embraced it assuring it that it will be okay.

Eventually, they reached the bottom. Terry looked up at the Deep Colosseum. In reality it was much like all the other Colosseums she seen. At least, it was as far as Terry could tell. It was enveloped in total darkness other then some neon signs and lights around the edges.

"So this is the Deep Colosseum," Terry said trembling. When she caught herself shaking, she stopped, gulped, and then reached fore something she hid in her clothes. She put on her face a mask that looked like an Abra's Face. "Let's go," she said to her Pokemon. The two moved towards the Colosseum.

_Two Twenty PM…_

Back at Phenac, Ash managed to get information on the Fake Wes. He ran back to the jeep Silva waited patiently. "Did you find out where the fake Wes is?"

"The towns' people say he was last seen in the Outskirts near the gas station." Ash said. "We have to get there as soon as possible."

"It's about Ten minutes from here," Silva stated. "You should have enough time to face him, but to go to the lab before three?"

"Don't worry," Ash assured. "I have another way to get me there in time. Until then, you'll have to take me to the Outskirts."

"Got it," Silva agreed. Ash got in joining in with Pikachu.

Back at the hills near the lab, Rui waited patiently. Rui took a sip of water from a water bottle as she waited under the hot sun. He looked down at the bottom of the hill and saw Wes climbing up the hill tired.

"Welcome back," Rui greeted with a smile relieved to see that Wes was unharmed.

Wes sighed as he sat down on a large boulder. "Man am I tired." Wes said with a sigh.

Rui put the water bottle in front of Wes. "Here," she motioned.

Wes shrugged and took the bottle sipping some water. Plusle and Minun looked at the two. They looked at each other, and thought the same thing. Both Rui and Wes put their lips on that bottle. Both Pokemon laughed.

An annoyed Wes glared at them. "And what exactly is so funny?" He yelled at them somehow knowing they were laughing at him.

From the boulder, Espeon and Umbreon yawned bored. It wasn't until Espeon looked up and barked that something new happened. Everyone fell silent. They looked up to the direction Espeon was facing wondering what it was barking at.

Up in the sky was a small black figure. It was a black crow like Pokemon. "A Murkrow," Wes exclaimed. "But that Pokemon's nocturnal."

"It's not a wild Pokemon," Rui stated. She could see the dark aura around it. "It's a Shadow Pokemon."

"No," Wes growled. "It must be scanning the area for anything suspicious. Get down everyone before it sees you." They all ducked behind the shadows of boulders. Before the Murkrow could spot them, they all were well hidden. Murkrow passed over them without it seeing them. It made a U-Turn back to search in other areas, when Espeon and Umbreon came out of hiding and barked the coast was clear, everyone got out and sighed with relief.

"That was too close," Rui said.

"Yeah," Wes stated. "We have to bee more careful. If we get caught to early, the plan will be ruined."

_Two Thirty PM…_

"Linoone return," Rider Willie recalled his weasel like Pokemon. "Oh man, you're stronger then you were last time bud." Willie said in disbelief. "How did you get so strong?"

The person who he spoke to grinned slyly. In front of him was a Togetic with an evil look in its eyes. The trainer looked at his Pokemon proud of its strength. "It's called a Shadow Pokemon. I got it from an organization called Cipher. A Pokemon like this can be yours too. Do you want a Shadow Pokemon too?"

"Sure," Willie said with a nod. "It looks tough. I want one of those tough Pokemon."

"If you want, we can make your Linoone into one." the trainer said. "All you have to do is…"

"Hold it," Ash called. The trainer turned to see who it was. It was Ash and Pikachu with Silva behind him.

"Don't do business with that man." Silva called out to Willie. "He's dangerous."

"Dangerous," Willie said shocked. Ash caught up with the trainer. As he suspected, the trainer looked exactly like Wes. From his clothes to his skin tone, everything about him was similar to Wes.

The fake Wes realized who it was. He decided to play innocent to avoid being caught. "Ash," the fake called out in a surprised tone in Wes' voice. "I'm glad I caught up with you."

"Nice try," Ash said stopping a few feet away. "But I know you aren't the real Wes. The real Wes is in Phenac."

"I-I came all the way from Phenac to intercept you." He said in a desperate attempt to convince him he was the real Wes.

"Aha," Ash exclaimed tricking him. "Wes was nowhere near Phenac today. You are the fake."

Realizing he was caught, the fake decided to drop the act. "Fine," he said with a shrug. "You caught me." He glared over at Ash. "The name's Fein."

"Fein huh," Ash repeated. "We know who you are. You took Wes' identity, and tarnished it by using that Shadow Pokemon to attack other people."

"And that's not all," Fein continued in a tone suggesting he was actually proud of all the things he did. "I'm also promoting Shadow Pokemon. Spreading the word so all orts of Power hungry trainers would want one. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"You," Ash growled. "Don't be so proud of yourself. I'm here to stop you. Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt." Pikachu let out from its body a powerful electric attack. It hit the Togetic directly. The Togetic winced once, but still stood. The Togetic then shook it off as though Thunder Bolt did absolutely nothing. "It can't be," Ash said out loud surprised.

"That attack should have done a lot of damage to a Flying Type like Togetic." Silva stated shocked.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Fein asked. "Think again. Togetic, use Shadow Rush." The Togetic charged at Pikachu with a powerful aura.

"Pikachu Iron Tail," Pikachu charged with its tail glowing.

Back at the Deep Colosseum, Terry had just finished off a trainer's Relicanch. She was in disguise. Her face was covered by the Abra mask, and her ponytail hung out from the back of her head. On her head was covered by a bandana. She went by the alias the Ponytail Devil.

Terry battled in the middle of a large dark Colosseum with a big fan above the battle field. She was winning all her matches easily. Now she won the Semi Final match. This was the last match before the Deep King. Her Meganium and Typhlosion let out a call of victory as they finished off their opponent's Pokemon.

"The Semi Final battle is over." The announcer called. "The winner of this match is the Ponytail Devil. The Ponytail Devil will take place in the battle against the Deep King in thirty minutes."

Terry looked at her watch. Pichu who stood near her feet called up to her. She looked down at Pichu. "We don't have the time." She thought. She then looked at her Pokemon. The battle was fairly easy, so none of her Pokemon were hurt too much. She decided to take the risk. "What do you mean thirty minutes?" she yelled out in a nasty tone with a disguised voice. "I'm ready to battle the Deep King now! I could care less about these weaklings. I came here to fight only one person, ya got me! Bring him out now!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the announcer called. "We have a feisty one. Well if she's that anxious to fight, we'll see if we can get the Deep King down sooner." After a few seconds of silence, the announcer responded. "He'll be down in five minutes. That'll be enough time for you to heal and prepare."

"It'll also be enough to win this fight in time." Terry thought relieved. She turned around to run to the healing machine and get back.

At the healing machine, she overheard many conversations. Most of them were bets on who is going to win the battle between her and the Deep King. A lot placed bets on the Deep King because of his reputation. Some bet on her because of her 'feistiness. It all disgusted her. Like her mother always says, money used for gambling could be used for charity.

When the five minute limit was up, Terry returned to the battlefield. She waited patiently as someone entered the Deep Colosseum. It was a large muscular man. The man was larger then Duking and scarier then Dakim. The crowd cheered as he entered the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer called. "May I introduce the Deep King Agnol," The crowd cheered more upon hearing his name.

"So he's the Deep King," Terry thought. He was more then four times her size, and had an intimidating expression on his face. He looked like he could break ever bone in Terry's body with his bare hands. "He doesn't look so tough." She thought.

"This battle will be a six on six double battle." The announcer explained. "No time limit is in affect. The winner of this match will be known as the Deep King… begin the match."

"Get ready pipsqueak," Agnol he called out to Terry letting out two Poke Balls. "Girafarig, Sableye, I choose you." A tall Giraffe like Pokemon and a small phantom like Pokemon with gem eyes appeared before Terry.

"Do you think that scares me?" Terry asked. "Dodrio, Meganium, I choose you," Terry called letting out Meganium and Dodrio.

_Two Forty PM…_

Wes and Rui were still waiting patiently for three o'clock to come. "How much longer," Rui asked bored.

"Twenty more minute," Wes said annoyed. He was lying on his back on the boulder with his shades on.

"I'm bored," Rui pouted.

"Too bad," Wes said more annoyed.

"Can you play with me?" Rui asked looking down at Wes.

"You're irritating," Wes said seriously bothered.

"Oh come on, I'm…" Rui started. She did not finish the sentence. A sound emitted from the air. They all looked up and saw Murkrow flying towards the lab from the skies behind them.

Wes swore as he got up and saw the Murkrow. "We were so busy looking at the Lab we failed to look behind us."

"We got to stop it before it alerts everyone else." Rui stated. "Plusle, Minun, use Thunder." Both Pokemon charged up and let out a stream of electricity. It hit the Murkrow directly. Murkrow fell from the sky towards the ground.

Wes charged the Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, go!" Wes threw the Snag Ball at Murkrow who entered the Snag Ball. The Murkrow was snagged within seconds.

Everyone looked down. Nobody seemed to notice. And as for the two guard Shadow Pokemon, they didn't notice either.

"That was close," Rui sighed with relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Wes stated. "Someone's going to eventually figure out that Murkrow hasn't come back. They'll be sending Peons eventually."

"Will we last until then?" Rui asked.

"Let's hope so." Wes said not sure of what to say.

_Two Fifty PM…_

Back at the Outskirt, Pikachu breathed heavily as the battle between it and Togetic continued. The Togetic was still standing strong, but limping a bit as it got closer to Pikachu.

"This is the same thing as Skarmory." Ash thought. "If that's so then maybe I should use the Time Flute… no, something tells me we should save its power for some other time." Ash thought carefully about this. "Maybe I can try paralyzing it." Ash thought.

"Togetic, use Shadow Rush," Fein ordered.

"Pikachu, take the attack," Pikachu agreed standing its ground. Togetic attacked head on with Shadow Rush. Pikachu took the attack directly. On impact, a static electrical force covered its entire body.

"What's going on," Fein asked confused. "It's called Static," Ash explained. "When Pikachu is attacked by a physical attack, Static kicks in paralyzing the opponent." Ash gave a command taking advantage of the opportunity. "Iron Tail," Pikachu with its tail glowing attacks Togetic with a powerful Iron Tail attack. That took care of it. Between the pain and the paralysis, Togetic was not getting up.

"Now's the time," Ash said taking out the Snag Ball. "I don't approve of stealing other trainer's Pokemon." He thought. "But this is to save it… Snag Ball, go." He tossed the Snag Ball. As the Togetic entered the Snag Ball, a few seconds passed of shaking and flashing, and Togetic was snagged.

"No," Fein called. "My Togetic, but how, you don't have the Snag Machine."

"The real Wes charged a snag ball for me, just for your Togetic," Ash explained. Fein backed off ready to turn tail and run. Pikachu ran over to him with its cheeks charged. "We're not done with you." Ash said angrily.

Back at the Deep Colosseum, Terry's Feraligatr had just finished off a Kingdra that belonged to Agnol. When Agnol recalled it, the score was Terry with two Pokemon left, her Pichu and Feraligatr, and Agnol with one."

"You're tough kid," Agnol admitted. "But it was all luck kid. And you're luck's about to run out." He tossed another Poke Ball. "Shuckle, I choose you." Out of the Poke Ball came a small round Mold Pokemon. Shuckle is a Pokemon with high defense Power, so beating it will take a while unless she uses powerful attacks.

"This is the Shadow Pokemon Wes told me about," Terry thought. "I better not hold back."

"Shuckle," Agnol commanded. "Shadow Rush," Shuckle charged at Pichu with a powerful aura.

Terry gave a command. "Pichu use Thunder Wave," Pichu let out a spark of electricity to paralyze Shuckle. The attack was a success. "Now Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump." Feraligatr let out a powerful stream of water from its mouth. The paralyzed Shuckle was unable to move or dodge the attack, so took it directly. After the impact, the Pokemon still stood strong.

"I told you it won't be that easy." Agnol said. "Shuckle is way too strong to be taken out so easily."

"That's what you say," Terry stated. "Now it's time for a combo. Pichu, hop on Feraligatr's head." Pichu did as instructed. "Time for a classic, Pichu Thunder, Feraligatr use Hydro Pump again." With the combination of a powerful water attack, and the electrical shockwave striking Shuckle at once, the Shadow Pokemon was easily over come. The Shadow Pokemon lay on its side knocked out."

"No, my Shuckle," Agnol called.

"You think that's bad," Terry asked. She looked at her shirt. A right dot appeared on her left shoulder. It was from a laser pointer. That was the signal. "It's about to get worst." She took the Snag Ball out. "Snag Ball, go," she called. The Snag Ball hit the target. Shuckle was snatched into the Poke Ball. After a few seconds of flashing and shaking, the Shuckle was successfully snagged. "Gotcha," she called.

"M-My Shuckle," Agnol said in disbelief. "Wait, you're…"

Terry removed her mask. "Cipher probably warned you about me." She said with sly grin cracking her knuckles. "Believe me it's going to get worse." From outside the stadium, Agnol's scream could be heard.

_Two Fifty Five PM…_

"Their coming," Wes stated. Rui looked down at them. Two Peons were coming. One had a small monkey Pokemon and a shell like steel Pokemon. "An Aipom and Forretress," Wes explained.

Rui looked at the two. "Their both Shadow Pokemon," Rui said seeing their aura.

"Looks like a search party to see what happened to that Murkrow." Wes concluded. He took out the Poke Ball that held the Murkrow. He decided to give them what they were after. "Go Murkrow," Wes called. The Murkrow came out of the Poke Ball. It then flew down to the hill towards the Peons.

It perched in front of the two Peons. "Look there it is," one of the Peons said.

"Stupid Shadow Pokemon," The other said. "It was supposed to come back a while ago."

"Should we take it back?" the one Peon asked.

"No leave it," the other said. "It'll find its way back eventually." The two turned to leave.

Rui looked over at them. Little did she know she accidentally knocked over a pebble which rolled down the hill. This was heard by the Peons.

"What's that," one of them asked.

"I heard it too." The other said. They both began to make their way up the hill. Wes looked over at Espeon and Umbreon. The two were ready for battle.

"Pikachu… Pichu… Thunderbolt…" They all heard. The next thing everyone knew, a flash of lightning came from above Rui and Wes and struck down the two Peons and their Pokemon.

Wes and Rui looked up and saw Pikachu and Pichu on top the boulder Espeon and Umbreon stood on. Behind them was Ash, Terry, and two Abra.

"About time," Wes said with a grin. He looked down at the unconscious duo and their Pokemon. Wes took out two Poke Balls. "Excuse me," He hopped down the hill to claim his prizes.

Ash and Terry along with the two Pokemon came down the hill happy to be reunited. "So did everything go according to plan?" Rui asked.

"Silva has the Fake Wes," Ash assured.

"And you are looking at the new Deep Queen," Terry said with a wink.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rui said with a grin.

Ash and Terry looked at the two Abra. "Thank you for Teleporting us here," Ash thanked. "Tell Vander thank you for us too." The Abra nodded as they teleported away.

"It was nice of Vander and Mt. Battle to let us barrow those Abra," Rui said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Otherwise we wouldn't have gotten here in time."

"By the way," Terry said. "Duking gave me a lot of Potions. We can use them to heal our Pokemon."

"Looks like we have to thank Duking later," Rui stated.

_Two Fifty Nine PM…_

The two Peons were still unconscious, but Wes and the group decided to bound them incase they woke up. The group looked down at the Lab. Wes looked at his PDA. "Just fifteen more seconds until three."

They all sighed knowing what was going to happen. "It's almost time." Ash said shaking. He and the girls looked at Wes take out a small black box.

The seconds counted down. "5…4…3…2…1…"

_Three o'clock…_

"Time for the real fun to begin," Wes said as he pushed the button… on the detonator.

To be continued…

* * *

I know, I have a horrible habbit of ending most my chapters with cliffhangers. Like I said. I was in a hurry for this chapter. 

Please Review.


	32. Inside the Lab

Here's another chapter. I hope to end this story soon. It may end some time next week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**

**Inside the Lab**

From the main room of the lab, the loud explosion can be heard. The scientists braced themselves as the shockwave shook the entire room. When the shockwave subsided, they all checked their computers to see what it was.

"One of the walls was blown up," A scientist stated.

"What's the damage?" the lead scientist asked.

"A large hole in section C4," the scientist replied.

"Send workers down there right now." The scientist commanded. "Send Peons to accompany them. Sound the alarm as well."

"Affirmative," The scientist replied. He pushed a button setting an alarm off. When the alarm was sound, many lab personnel rushed over to the location of the damage.

At the area, there were groups of men in construction worker outfits and Cipher uniforms. They all looked at a large hole across a big wall leading to the outside.

"What's going on," One asked.

"Was there a gas leak?" Another one asked.

There were a multitude questions and concerns as they stood in the way of the large hole. Dust was clouding the outside view.

As they spoke however, they could hear something from outside. They were not sure or could see because of the dust in the air. However, they all knew something was going on outside.

Within a few seconds, they got their answer of what it was. A few seconds of silence, and a Vibrava came through the dust crashing on the ground hard. Two seconds later, a Granbull went flying through crashing on top of Vibrava. Both Pokemon lay with swirling eyes.

"It's the Shadow Pokemon we had stand guard," One of the Peons stated.

"What happened to them?" Another Peon asked. All was silent when they heard another sound. They all looked through the dust covered field trying to figure out what had happened.

It did not take long until something happened. Much to everyone's shock and horror, a powerful stream of water came rushing through, and everyone in the way was washed in the back of the room.

Erupting through the hole was a large Gyarados letting out a powerful roar. On its back were Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, and Umbreon. Behind it flew Skarmory with Wes and Rui on its back. Plusle and Minun were in Rui's arms. Meganium charged its way following the current of water. Terry and Pichu sat on its back.

"So using our Pokemon to bash our way through is the plan." Terry asked yelling up to Wes.

"It's the best way to avoid unnecessary battle," Wes replied back to her from Skarmory's back.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Everyone's too busy running from us rather then battling us."

"That's a good thing," Wes called back. Wes looked over at Vibrava and Granbull who floated unconscious in the water. Wes charged his Snag Machine, took out two Snag Balls, and hurled them Snagging the two Pokemon easily. "Vibrava, Granbull, you've been snagged."

From the main office, the scientists observed the intruders with the security cameras. Everyone was panicking. "Send an SOS to headquarters," The main scientist ordered.

One scientist tried to comply. However, there was a problem as he soon found out. "Something's wrong,"

"What do you mean?" the scientist asked. "What's wrong?"

"The signal's not going through." The other scientist explained. "I think another signal's blocking it. I can't get in touch with HQ."

"Then call some field agents," The lead scientist suggested.

"I've tried," another scientist called. "Our SOS signal is not going through."

"What's going on?" the main scientist asked.

"Enough," they all heard someone call. The scientists turned to see their administrator. It was Ein, the leader of the Lab.

"Master Ein," the main scientist pleaded. "Please forgive us. They came out of no where and…"

"Delete all data," Ein growled.

"Excuse me," the scientist asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ein asked angrily. "Do it," They all did as instructed without a moment of hesitation fearing Ein's wrath despite not understanding. Ein turned his back on them. "When you're all done, evacuate the facility." That was the last thing he said before leaving. The main scientist tried to object, but Ein had already left.

He had entered another room. It was a large dark room with a computer and monitor. Meowth and Billy waited for him.

"Hey boss," Meowth called. "We're in trouble here,"

"I'm aware of the situation," Ein assured.

"It's not just here," Meowth stated. "It's everywhere."

"What," Ein asked.

"We got in touch with Jessie and James," Billy explained. "They're being attacked by a couple of trainers. And it's not just them; almost every Cipher agent out there is being attacked. We contacted only about ten of them, all the field agents are either in a battle, or are being defeated."

Ein paused. "I see," he said calmly. He took a deep breath and exhaled irritated. "All my work wasted. So many years of work and research down the drain because of four kids."

"Master Ein," the three heard a young girl's voice. They turned to see a girl older then Ash, but not as old as Wes. She wore thick glasses and had short pink hair.

"L," Ein said. "I thought I told you to evacuate."

"But what do we do about the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon?" the young scientist L asked.

Ein paused for a moment. He reconsidered his options. He realized he had no choice. He took out a Master Ball and tossed it to her. She caught it easily. "Recall it in its Poke Ball. Take it to the Leader,"

"But sir," she objected. "Its process is not finished yet."

"It doesn't matter now," Ein stated. "Take the underground subway. Keep that Pokemon a secret. Show it only to the leader."

"Master," She said trying to object.

"L," Ein said looking into the girl's eyes hidden under glasses. "If something happens to me, you're in charge."

The girl L still objected. But she knew she had no choice. "If you say so Master," she said with regret. She left to retrieve the Pokemon.

Ein looked over at the two Team Rocket members. "Go to HQ," Ein commanded. "Tell them this. 'Code 48C, a message from Ein' they'll understand."

The two stood there for a moment confused. However, when they realized Ash's group was arriving soon, they did as instructed and left. Ein waited in the room patiently.

Ash lead the group down a long hallway with Pikachu following. Meganium ran behind him with Terry and Pichu on its back. Following was Rui, and Wes. They were followed by Espeon and Umbreon. Plusle and Minun were in Rui's arms.

"How much further till we get to the main lab?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure," Wes admitted. "This place is bigger then it looks."

Ash had just turned a corner left. When he did, he bumped into someone. The group stopped when they turned the corner. Ash was lying down on his butt rubbing his aching nose. He looked over at who he bumped into. He had bumped into the girl L. Her glasses were knocked off raveling a pair of blue eyes.

L looked over at the group when she put her glasses back on. Her face showed a shocked expression. "The intruders," She exclaimed startled. She quickly got up and ran right passed her. Espeon and Umbreon growled ready to give chase.

"Leave her," Wes commanded deciding she was no threat. "We have to find the main lab quickly." With Rui helping Ash up, the group made their way onward.

Eventually, the group arrived at a large room. They looked around and notice two things. One was the large screen at the very back at the room. The other was an unfamiliar voice.

"You've arrived," The voice said. "I was expecting you." They all paused. Emerging from the shadows of the room was young a scientist around his early twenties, wearing a grey lab coat with blue lines, and an unusual hair due.

"I suppose it's safe to assume you're in charge?" Wes asked.

"You're right," Ein said with a sly grin. He spread his arms as he introduced himself. "I am Ein. I'm the administrator of the Lab, and the strongest of the Administrators."

"The strongest," Ash repeated.

"And you must be the so called kids who wish to save Orre," He chuckled. "Funny," He said advancing towards them. "You seem so small."

"If you're in charge of this lab, does that mean you helped Cipher create the Shadow Pokemon?" Rui asked.

"Helped," Ein repeated then chuckled again. He stopped a few yards away. It was just the right distance for a Pokemon Battle. "I'm the one who came up with the process of creating them. I suppose you can say I'm the father of Shadow Pokemon."

"So you're the one responsible for creating the Shadow Pokemon." Ash said angrily. Pikachu sparked its cheeks furiously.

"Thanks," Wes called out. "I was looking for another reason to hate you other then you're apart of Cipher. You just gave me one more."

"Why do you find Shadow Pokemon such a threat?" Ein asked. "I'm doing what every scientist hopes to do. I'm finding new ways Pokemon can be beneficial to our world. I'm just like Professor Oak. My research will improve not only Orre, but the world."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to professor Oak," Ash growled angrily. "I know Professor Oak. He's a great scientist, and an even better human being. He would never do the sick things you did to all those Pokemon."

"Of course he wouldn't," Ein said with a menacing smile. "He has no guts. He is afraid of the consequences of his actions if he did do the things I did. He's just a cowardly old man. Just like Elm from Johto, and Birch from Hoenn, they're all the same. Too afraid to expand on the possibilities. Too afraid to see the true potential Pokemon can accomplish."

"By turning them into weapons," Terry asked angrily.

"By making them benefit man," Ein explained. "I wanted to make the world better for man. I wanted to create Shadow Pokemon as a new breed of obedient servants and warriors, fighting for man's new life. I was trying to create a new world for man."

"You were trying to play God," Wes corrected.

"You don't understand." Ein said shaking his head. "But you will. You'll see eventually when Cipher takes over Orre."

"Not going to happen," Ash explained.

"That's right," Wes agreed. "As we speak, all your agents are loosing."

"I am curious," Ein interjected. "What exactly was your plan?"

"Simple," Wes stated. Wes began his long explanation. "It all started with Gonzap. When we beat him, he gave us a disk with all sorts of secrets involving Cipher. It included the number of Shadow Pokemon Cipher created, who those Shadow Pokemon were distributed to, and their current location. Not only that, but a secret frequency which Cipher uses to transport messages, and communicate with. We had a few friends of ours find the frequency Cipher used to communicate on."

"I see," Ein said understanding. "That way calling for help would be impossible incase…"

"Incase they were being attack," Wes finished. "We get volunteers to track down Cipher members, especially those with Shadow Pokemon, and the people that were given Shadow Pokemon. With data we got from beating Gonzap, we were able to find them, and Snag the ones we knew were Shadow Pokemon."

"How," Ein asked. "It's not like they all have Snag Machines."

"They don't," Wes explained. "What I did do was charge some Poke Balls turning them into Snag Balls then give them to the volunteers, or had volunteers deliver them for me."

In the Under back at Nett's house, Nett was typing furiously on his computer. He programmed an opposing frequency to disrupt Cipher's frequency using the satellite outside of the house. He looked over at Perr and Bitt who gave the thumbs up. "It's as strong as ever," Nett said. "By now Cipher is lost and confused, and can't call for help." Perr and Bitt gave each other a high five when they heard it was working.

"I see," Ein said understanding stroking his chin. "But how were manage to mobilize so many volunteers? I created over one hundred Shadow Pokemon. Take away the ones you snagged you probably needed at least seventy more."

"Some of them were old friends," Wes explained. "Others were trainers on Mt. battle."

"Mt. Battle," Ein repeated.

"Yeah," Wes said. "A lot of trainers were disgusted by what Cipher tried to do to Vander, more so by what you've been doing to Pokemon. They were glad to help out."

Terry continued. "We all agreed to stalk our targeted Cipher agent until three. However me and Ash went early to stop the fake Wes from preaching the use of Shadow Pokemon any more before the people start to get the idea Shadow Pokemon are good to have. And not only that, we also needed to stop the Deep Colosseum from making any more money for Cipher. The police moved in to make arrests after I beat the Deep King and snagged his Shadow Pokemon. All of the people who were involved in the Deep Colosseum are now in custody."

"But why three," asked Ein.

"That was when our reliable geniuses said he was going to disrupt the frequency." Wes explained. "When he did so at three o'clock, everyone was to move in accordingly, and challenge their target to a Pokemon battle. And when their target brings out their Shadow Pokemon, they were to Snag it with the Snag Ball I charged for them."

"As we speak now," Ash finished. "Most of your Cipher agents are loosing their Shadow Pokemon."

Ein's reaction surprised everyone. Ein started as a chuckle, and then he began to laugh. He laughed out loud when he heard the plan. "Amazing," he went on. "I must say, I'm impressed, and I don't impress easily. You're all smarter then I thought." He glared at the kids with a malicious smile. "I'm going to enjoy making you all beg for mercy."

"We'll show you who'll beg for mercy," Wes said angrily. "Terry, are you up to it?"

"You bet I am," Terry agreed. "Let's annihilate him."

"Yes," Ein said stroking his chin. "They seem smart enough. But they are not the only ones who know how to perform strategies." He thought about his Pokemon, a large beast that command lightning. "You kids had better pray my other Pokemon get to you before my Trump Card does." He laughed manically in his mind.

To be continued…

* * *

Please Review 


	33. Vs Ein prt 1

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the first part of a two part chapter. **

* * *

**

**Vs. Ein Part. 1**

The Battle was on. Wes and Terry sent their Pokemon out to battle.

"Pichu go," Terry called. The little Mouse Pokemon went out on the battlefield.

"Gyarados, I choose you," Wes called letting out the Atrocious Pokemon.

Ein chuckled as he tossed his two Poke Balls. "Golbat, Lanturn, I choose you," A Anglerfish like and large bat like Pokemon came from their Poke Balls.

"Let's end this quickly," Terry said. "Pichu, get on Gyarados' head." Pichu did as instructed.

From the side lines, Ash and Rui watched accordingly. "It looks like their going to perform the Thunder Hydro Pump combination." Rui stated excited.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "That combination never fails. It even took down Entei. This battle is good as over."

Ein grinned at the gesture. "I see," he said rubbing his chin. "Lanturn Rain Dance, Golbat, Mean Look." Golbat did as instructed glaring at the two Pokemon in a binding gaze. Lanturn twirled as it began to rain. Rain poured down on the battlefield all over everyone.

Rui covered head as it poured with rain. "So this is Rain Dance," Rui asked. "And Mean Look… it prevents Wes and Terry from switching right?"

"That's right," Ash said. "That must mean Ein is up to something. I hope Wes and Terry are ready for whatever's coming.

"Big mistake," Wes said. "With Rain Dance not only will Thunder hit one hundred percent, but Hydro Pump is powered up."

"Pichu, Thunderbolt on Golbat," Pichu let a stream of electricity from its body.

"Block for Goldbat," Ein commanded Lanturn. Lanturn did as instructed. The Pokemon took the attack directly as it guarded the other Pokemon.

"Direct hit," Ash stated. Everyone's moment of joy changed when they saw the electricity goes into the Lanturn's antenna. "What happened," Ash asked.

"Lanturn's ability," Ein stated. "It's called Volt Absorb. Lanturn absorbs the electricity and uses it for power. The more you zap it, the stronger it gets."

"I see," Wes stated. "That way, Golbat's weakness to electric types is covered." Wes decided it was time to end this. "Fine then, combo attack, Hydro Pump Gyarados," Gyarados was ready for the Hydro Pump.

"Pichu, Thunder," Terry commanded. Pichu charged for electricity.

Ein grinned. "Confuse Ray," he commanded. Both of his Pokemon let out a dark beam. The beam covered the opponents. Both Pokemon wobbled about confused.

"No, their confused," Wes complained. "This is not good."

Pichu then let a stream of electricity from its body. The attack however hit Gyarados. The water conducting the electricity made it that more difficult to take the attack. Gyarados fell forward, but not before flicking Pichu off and firing a Hydro Pump at it.

"Pichu, no," Terry called.

"Gyarados," Wes called to his fallen Pokemon.

Both Pokemon crashed to the ground. Their eyes swirled as they lay their unconscious. Terry ran over to Pichu and picked the little Pokemon up as Wes recalled it back in the Lure Ball.

"He's smart," Wes thought. "We didn't even lay a single attack on him, and he didn't use any damaging attacks. All he did was confuse our Pokemon and let them take each other out."

Ash and Rui looked on worried. "This is bad," Ash said. "If Ein uses attacks like those, I doubt Wes and Terry will have a chance."

"Don't say things like that," Rui objected. "They were in worst situations. They'll beat Ein for sure."

Ein laughed at the two and how easily he was able to defeat their Pokemon. "How did the other three Administrators loose to you? Pathetic, it's simply too pathetic. If you don't have the brains to use an attack, then the strength of an attack is useless."

Wes growled angrily. "Espeon, go wipe that smug smile off his face." He commanded. Espeon ran onto the battle.

"You too Meganium," She commanded her Grass Pokemon. Both Pokemon were ready for battle.

"Let's see your Lanturn block this," Wes called. "Use Psy Beam,"

"Razor Leaf," Terry commanded. Both Pokemon did as instructed.

"Haze," Ein commanded. Golbat covered the entire battlefield with a dark haze. Neither Pokemon could see. Their attacks missed. "Now, Mean look," From the haze, there was a glare that bound the two Pokemon to the battle field.

"Not again," Wes stated.

"Confuse Ray," Ein called. Both Pokemon let out a ray of energy once again confusing the two Pokemon.

"Not good," Terry called. "And we can't recall them."

"Now, Toxic," Ein commanded. The two Pokemon appeared out of the haze. Lanturn poisoned Espeon with a toxic cloud as did Golbat to Meganium.

"Now I get it," Wes said irritated. "His battle strategy is to poison and confuse our Pokemon. Our Pokemon can't attack if confused. They'll keep doing more damage to themselves, and the Toxic will do more damage to that Pokemon. And not only that, we can't recall them because of Mean Look. But that's not all, now that our Pokemon are like this, he's free to do more damage and attack."

"You're right," Ein agreed. "Goldbat Air Cutter," Golbat launched a razor like wind out at the Pokemon. Both Pokemon were sliced by the attack. Despite this attack, they managed to stand their ground.

"We have to do something," Terry said. "The longer we wait, the more the poison will act up."

"If we can't use electric attacks, then we should try something else." Wes suggested. "Espeon use Psychic." Espeon still wobbled around confused. "I said use Psychic,"

"It's no use," Ein exclaimed. "It's too confused to attack. Now Lanturn use Spark, Golbat, use Poison Fang, both on Espeon." Both Pokemon charged at Espeon charging for their attacks.

"Espeon," Wes called concerned.

"Meganium, use Facade," Meganium charged at the two Pokemon. Both Pokemon were knocked back crashing into the wall behind Ein.

Ein looked over at the Meganium. "It's not confused." It took him a while before he could come up with a theory. "It was holding a held item wasn't it?"

"Yep," Terry stated. "It was a Persim Berry, a Berry that heals Confusion. I equipped it before I sent Meganium out to battle when I saw you use Confuse Ray on Gyarados and Pichu."

"Where did you get that berry," Wes asked.

"I got it this morning from an old man from Agate." Terry explained. "He has a Tailow that goes around collecting Berries. He gave me two, that Persim Barry…" She took out another Beery from her Pocket. "…and this berry too. Espeon catch." Espeon looked over and Terry threw the berry into its mouth. When Espeon ate the berry, it shook its head snapping out of the confusion.

"That was a Lum Berry," Wes stated. "Not only did it snap out of confusion, but it's no longer poisoned."

"I see you were prepared," Ein said. "But your Meganium is still poisoned. And we are still free to attack again. Confuse Ray and Toxic." He commanded. Golbat launched Toxic while Lanturn launched Confuse Ray.

"Safe Guard," Terry commanded Meganium. A light illuminated the field. Toxic and Confuse Ray vanished as the light covered everything. The eerie light still loomed overhead everyone. "Safe Guard not only prevents stat problems, but it stays on the field for a while."

"So I can't use Toxic or Confuse Ray." Ein concluded. "No matter, I'm still able to attack."

"You think," Terry asked. "Light Screen Meganium." Terry commanded.

"Reflect Espeon," Wes ordered. Both Pokemon let out a barrier that surrounded them both in a dome like force field. "We're covered in all directions. Try to get through that." Wes taunted.

"If you insist," Ein said with a grin. "Lanturn, Dive," Lanturn cove into the shallow water submerging into the ground as if it was water as well. It the rose up from the ground, pass the force field. "Now Thunder." Lanturn electrocuted the two Pokemon. Unable to escape, they could do nothing but take the attack. The force field vanished as the attack concluded. Both Meganium and Espeon stood there badly hurt.

"No," Wes complained.

"Your force field may cover all directions, but only above ground. It doesn't block the ground." Ein explained. "Now Golbat, use Air Cutter," Golbat launched another wave of slicing wind." Both Pokemon were struck by the wind blades.

"Espeon, use Morning Sun," Wes commanded. Espeon glowed as the rising sun healing its damages.

"Meganium, use Giga Drain." Terry commanded. Meganium prepared for the attack. The attack however did not come. Meganium winced and fell to its knees in pain. "Oh no, the poison's acting up."

"And it will only get worst," Ein said. "Lanturn, use Spark," Lanturn charged at Meganium, its antenna letting out electricity. The electrical force struck Meganium, the water doing more damage. Meganium fell back in pain. Its eyes were swirling. "And that would be three.

Ash and Rui began to worry. "This is bad," Ash stated. "They're already down by three Pokemon."

"And Ein still has his other two." Rui finished. "Even with type advantage Ein's winning."

"But the battle's just starting," Ash stated. "We should keep calm for now. I'm sure Wes and Terry will find a way win… I hope."

Terry recalled the Pokemon. She silently stood there thinking. "What do I do," She thought. "Should I send Typhlosion? No, if I do that it will have a disadvantage, and it's still raining."

"Terry," Wes said. Terry looked over to him. "We can't beat this clown with strength. He's too smart. The only way we stand a chance is if we outsmart him." He knelt down to her. "I have a plan." He whispered in her ear. After he explained, she nodded agreeing with him.

Terry sent out a Pokemon. "Feraligatr, I choose you," Terry sent out the Alligator Pokemon ready to battle. "Feraligatr, use Blizzard on the ground." Feraligatr blew out a white snow freezing the ground.

"I see what their planning," Ein thought. "They're going to freeze the water ground so that Lanturn can't move. But that will not work." He issued an order. "Golbat, carry Lanturn." Golbat swooped down and lifted it to the air.

"Gotcha," Wes said. "Espeon, run over to those two," Espeon ran over to them.

Feraligatr, Blizzard to the cloud." Feraligatr pointed the Blizzard to the sky towards the Rain Cloud above the battlefield. As it continued to rain, pieces of Hail came down. They struck onto Golbat hitting it repeatedly. Golbat dropped Lanturn unable to keep a hold.

"Lanturn no," Ein called. Lanturn fell toward Espeon, who was right under it.

"Now, use Shadow Ball." Wes ordered. Espeon charged up dark energy and fired it, blasting Lanturn into the sky. It slammed into the ground its eyes swirling.

"One down," Terry stated. "Now Feraligatr, finish Golbat with Crunch. Feraligatr ran to Golbat and crunched down with powerful jaws." Golbat fell to the ground with swirling eyes. "And that's two," Terry called.

Ein recalled Golbat and Lanturn. "That Blizzard on the ground was just a bluff." Ein thought. "They most likely knew I would have Golbat carry Lanturn so they did that to make Golbat drop Lanturn. That way, Lanturn can't dodge in midair. It's a smart strategy, but not brilliant." He grinned as he took out a Poke Ball. "It's still raining, so this Pokemon would be perfect." He let out the Pokemon. "Huntail, I choose you." Out of the Poke Ball came an eel like Pokemon with a big mouth. "You too Altaria," Ein commanded. He sent out a cloud like bird Pokemon

"Huntail," Wes stated. "It has the ability Swift Swim. That makes it faster when it's raining.

"It can't be that fast," Terry said. "Feraligatr, use Water Gun," Feraligatr fired a stream of water from its mouth.

"Dodge," Ein commanded. The Huntail moved quickly skating through the shallow water. It dove through vanishing. "Crunch," Ein suggested. "Your choice,"

"What does that mean," Terry asked.

"I think it means he's giving his Pokemon the option of attacking," Wes said. "That means we won't know which Pokemon it's going to attack."

Both Pokemon looked through the water concerned. After a few seconds of tenseness and patients, Huntail emerged and snapped at Espeon barley missing the back of its neck. It then re submerged in the water.

"That was close," Terry said with a sigh. "It almost hit."

Wes glared at Ein angrily. Ein's smug grin got wider. "It wasn't meant to hit." Wes said. Terry looked over at Wes confused. "That Huntail could have taken Espeon out with that Crunch attack. Espeon was just standing there. Despite that, it didn't. It's mocking us."

"That's right," Ein said. "No reason to finish you off yet. Let's have some fun first."

"Like trainer like Pokemon," Wes stated.

"It's only natural," Ein said. "My Pokemon were trained to be fighters. Much like the Shadow Pokemon, they're relentless, and they don't consider others. But you should know about relentlessness. Isn't that right Snaggem Junior Executive Wes?"

Wes quenched his fist angrily. "I had enough of your mouth." Wes yelled. "Espeon, Zap Cannon in the water,"

"No wait," Terry tried to stop it. Ein grinned as the Zap Cannon struck the Water.

"Altaria," Ein called calmly. Huntail jumped from the water and Golbat caught it flying it in the air. The Zap Cannon began to electrocute both Espeon and Feraligatr.

Meanwhile in the underground subway, Billy and Meowth met with the Administrators Dakim, Lady Venus, and Miror B. when they got off the underground subway.

"What's happening at the lab?" Lady Venus asked.

"It's the twerps," Meowth explained. "They're wrecking the place."

"What about the Shadow Pokemon data?" Dakim asked.

"All deleted," Billy replied.

"What's Ein thinking?" Miror B. asked. "He deleted all the valuable data. He better has back up data somewhere."

"Where is he any nay?" Lady Venus asked.

"He's still at the lab." Meowth said. "I think he's battling the twerps."

"He's battling them?" Miror B. asked.

"Should we get some Peons to help him?" Billy asked.

"If he's battling," Dakim continued. "Then it's those kids that need help."

"That's right." Miror B. agreed. "Next to the Chief Executive, Ein is the last person I'd ever want to battle."

"Really," Billy asked.

"And I thought he was just a lab geek," Meowth said. "Is he that strong?"

"Strong isn't the exact word," Lady Venus stated. "Out of all of us, even the Chief Executive, he's the cruelest. He takes his time mocking and toying with his opponents frustrating them to the point where they don't think logically. Then he moves in for the kill."

"Those kids won't stand a chance." Dakim stated.

Back at the lab, Feraligatr and Espeon both lay on the ground knocked out. The water on the ground conducted with the Zap Cannon shocking them both. When the electricity cleared, Altaria dropped Huntail back in the water.

Terry and Wes both lay on the ground charred and electrocuted as well, their eyes were swirling. Terry got up and glared at Wes angrily. "What's the matter with you?" She yelled.

"Common sense should have told you to not do that if everything's covered in water." Terry yelled as Wes got up.

"Well excuse me," Wes said irritated. "But I didn't see you do anything."

"I was waiting," Terry yelled.

"Waiting to loose," Wes yelled back.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Terry blamed.

On the side lines, Ash and Rui looked at the two argue. "Arguing again," Ash said with an irritated look.

"Even in the middle of a battle," Rui stated just as irritated. Pikachu sighed in disbelief.

Wes and Terry continued arguing until Terry noticed something about Ein. "Hey, why are you not electrocuted? You're in the water too."

Ein revealed the boots on his feet. "Rubber Boots," he explained. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity. This was originally incase I had Lanturn strike the water with electricity, but this works as well. It was easy to get ignorant children like you to do what I want, including attacking your own Pokemon. Fooling you both was quite easy."

"I had enough of your mouth," Wes growled letting out another Pokemon. "Umbreon go."

"Dodrio, I choose you." Terry called. Both Umbreon and Dodrio came out ready to fight.

"Altaria, Dragon Breath on the ceiling," Altaria fired a stream of green flames from its mouth and hit the ceiling.

"Why the ceiling," Wes asked. His question was soon answered. Debris began to fall down. "Umbreon, get out of the way," Umbreon and Dodrio both ran around dodging.

"Huntail, Scary Face," Huntail emerged from the water glaring at Dodrio menacingly. Frightened, Dodrio turned tail and ran crashing into Umbreon.

"What's with your Dodrio," Wes asked angrily. "If it's going to run away then don't let it crash into my Pokemon."

"It was not running away," Terry yelled.

"Really, could have fooled me." Ein stated. "You're Pokemon seems like a coward. I don't blame it. Too bad it's not a Shadow Pokemon. Then it wouldn't be the cowardly thing you raised."

"Shut up you," Terry yelled angrily enraged by his word. "Just keep your mind on your own Pokemon. Dodrio, Peck on Huntail."

"Huntail, swim by." Huntail swam by Dodrio at a quick speed. "Hit it quickly," Dodrio attempted to spin and hit it, only to accidentally hit Umbreon.

"I told you to not attack my Pokemon," Wes yelled.

"Your Pokemon was in the way." Terry yelled angrily.

"No it wasn't," Wes yelled. "Yours is just uncoordinated."

"What did you say?" Terry asked angrily.

"You heard me." Wes replied.

Ein grinned slyly. "And while they fight, Huntail use Water Pulse, Altaria use Dragon Breath." Huntail launched a ring of water from its mouth and struck Umbreon. Altaria fired the Dragon Breath at Dodrio. Both Pokemon fell back with swirls in their eyes.

"Looks at what you did," Wes yelled. Recalling his Pokemon

"Oh and like you and that Zap Cannon was any better." Terry asked angrily recalling Dodrio.

"It was better then that Peck Idea of yours." Wes retorted.

"That was an accident." Terry defended.

"The kind of accident to be expected from a little brat like you," Wes said.

From the side lines Rui and Ash looked on concerned. "This is bad," Ash said. They're dropping like flies."

"And that arguing isn't helping," Rui said.

"Looks like there's only one thing to do," Ash said. He looked at Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon nodded. Pikachu charged up for an electric attack.

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called letting out a powerful Thunder Bolt electrocuting Terry and Wes.

When the lightning attack ended, both trainers looked angrily at Ash. "What was that for?" the two asked in unity.

"Get it together you two," Ash yelled. "Don't you see this is what Ein wants?"

"Yeah," Rui agreed. "He's defeated more half of your Pokemon with little effort. "You two can't let yourselves be fooled by him.

Both Terry and Wes looked at each other. They finally realized what's going on. "They're right." Wes said irritated. "He's messing with us so much because he wants us to get on each others backs about the battle. He's trying to make us loose our focus."

Both Wes and Terry recalled their Pokemon. "There's no way I'm letting him have that satisfaction." Terry said. "We got to get it together and not make any more mistakes." She took out a Poke Ball. "My turn to have an idea," she motioned Wes to come closer. Wes did so and she whispered her plan. Wes nodded agreeing. "Can you handle it?"

"Sure," Wes said with a smile. "I'm tough." He lets a Pokemon out. "Hariyama, I choose you," Hariyama came out ready to fight.

"Typhlosion, I choose," Terry called. Typhlosion came out, the fires on its back roaring. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on Huntail." Typhlosion let a stream of flames from its mouth. Huntail just dodged underwater. "Keep on going," Terry commanded. Typhlosion did not stop as it continued to spew flames.

Ein noticed that the water was getting warmer. "I know what they're doing. Since Huntail is used o cold water they're making the water so hot Huntail won't be able to take it. But I have another Pokemon. Altaria, use Sky Attack." Altaria began to glow.

"What's Sky Attack," Rui asked Ash.

"It's a two turn attack, kind of like Solar Beam." Ash replied.

"Is it strong?" Rui asked concerned.

"Very," Ash stated with concern.

"Now Altaria, Attack," Altaria charged at Typhlosion with powerful flowing energy coming towards it.

"Hariyama, Block it," Hariyama jumped in front of Altaria and blocked with its large hands. The attack caused did a lot of damage to the large Pokemon, but it still stood strong. "Now, use Counter," Hariyama began to glow, and a powerful force rebound Altaria back into the back wall with powerful force. Ein looked at his Pokemon. It lay on the ground with swirling eyes.

From under the water, Huntail could take no more and hopped out of the water flailing. "Now Typhlosion, finish it with Thunder Punch." Typhlosion gathered electricity to its hand and struck Huntail with a powerful punch. Huntail fell back into the water, its eyes swirling.

"And that's four," Terry called.

"Alright," Rui called excited. "You did it."

"Great work," Ash called. Pikachu called out congratulatory.

"Thanks guys," Terry thanked.

Ein recalled his Pokemon. As he did, the affect of Rain Dance ended and it stopped raining. "I was wrong about you," Ein admitted. "I thought that defeating the other Administrators was just a fluke."

"That's where you're wrong," Wes stated. "It's all pure talent. No matter what Pokemon you toss out, we're going to take it down."

There was a silence. Ein's smug grin grew wider. "Is that so?" Ein asked. "Is that truly so?" He took out a Poke Ball. This Poke Ball however was different from regular ones. It was a Master Ball.

"A Master Ball," Wes stated.

"You actually forced me to use my Shadow Pokemon," Ein said in a sinister tone. He let the Pokemon hiding inside out. "Come out… Raikou,"

Emerging from the Master Ball was a large yellow Saber-tooth Beast. Its ferocity could only be described as a raging storm. The beast was Raikou, the third of the Legendary Beasts.

Everyone just stood there looking at the Legendary Beast in both awe and terror, all except for Ein. "This is where your adventure ends… goodbye children." Raikou let out a powerful roar. Its aura was emitting pure darkness.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next part comes later. Please Review. 


	34. Vs Ein prt 2

**Vs. Ein Part. 2**

"Raikou," Wes stated amazed at the sight. "The third Legendary Beast. The Thunder Lord."

"It goes by many names," Ein explained. "This Pokemon was not easy to track down. In fact, none of the three Legendary Beasts were."

"But how were you able to capture them," Terry asked. "I hear these Legendary Beasts are as fast as light. They'll run rather then fight despite their power.

"Do you want to know why they run?" Ein asked. "It's because they fear the damage they can do. Their power is too great, and they love nature and all its beauty. If they end up fighting, they start to destroy nature, something they don't want. To prevent to over use of their powers and destruction of the natural world, they would much rather run, not bothering to waste their time on humans."

"But how did you keep them from running." Wes asked.

"It took a while." Ein admitted. "It took three years just to find Suicune, the other two we had better luck with. When we captured Suicune, the other two came to us. We first entrapped them in a force field, and then tightened the force field so they say in one spot. Then using the Master Balls, we toss them when the force fields tighten so that they can't dodge it. It required a lot of money and raw materials just to build the machines to trap them."

"That's low," Wes said disgusted. "Using tricks and machines to trap Pokemon and then capture them? Where's the honor in that?"

Ein laughed again. "That's funny, a thief talking about honor." Wes growled angrily. "None the less, even though we managed to capture them, they still insist on being stubborn and acting up. So not only did we use the machines to capture them, we used them as their cages. Those cages were their homes for the next few months until I turned them into Shadow Pokemon."

"I'm getting really sick of you," Terry said enraged. "You and your Shadow Pokemon, Typhlosion, use Flamethrower." Typhlosion spewed out Flames from its mouth.

"Dodge," Raikou dodged the attack at blinding speed and appeared before Typhlosion swiping it away with its giant paw. Typhlosion slammed to the ground.

"Typhlosion," Terry called concerned.

"Did you not hear me say this is a Shadow Pokemon," Ein asked. "It will take more then simple attacks to defeat it. It's too fast, and too powerful for any of your novelty Pokemon. It will dodge any attack you muster."

"Says," Wes," Wes yelled. "Hariyama, Belly Drum," Hariyama struck its stomach, increasing its power to the max, but depleting its health points. "Terry," Wes said. "I need you to defend Hariyama so I can perform my combination. Got it?"

"Got it," Terry agreed.

"Raikou," Ein commanded. "Use Spark," Raikou charged its body with electricity, and then it charged at Hariyama.

"Flame Thrower," Terry commanded. Typhlosion hopped in front of Hariyama and spewed a stream of flames.

"Dodge," Ein commanded. Raikou dodged and in quick speed ran the right, charging at Hariyama where Typhlosion was not.

"Quick, use Flame Wheel." Covering its body with an intense Flame, Typhlosion charged at Raikou, tackling it away from Hariyama. Raikou land on its feet and Typhlosion held it in place with Flame Wheel.

"Hariyama, you know what to do," Wes called. Hariyama charged to Raikou.

"Dodge," Ein commanded. Raikou jumped in the air knocking Typhlosion forward.

"Gotcha," Wes said. Before Ein knew it, Raikou was in Hariyama's grasp.

"What," Ein asked confused.

"Now, finish it, Vital Throw," Wes yelled. Hariyama spun and twirled the Raikou into the ground. Raikou slammed hard against the ground.

"So that's it," Ein thought. "Vital Throw is an attack that never misses, but it's slow and takes time to concentrate. That's the point of Typhlosion's distraction. An attack like that combined with Belly Drum could do a lot of damage. But that's all you did, damage." Raikou quickly rose to its feet ready to battle again."

"Looks like its still standing strong," Terry stated.

"All the more reason to knock it down," Wes stated. "Hariyama, use Vital Throw again."

"Flame Wheel," Terry commanded. Typhlosion engulfed itself in fire.

Ein grinned slyly. "Raikou attack… the trainers." Everyone was in shock of what Ein said. Raikou in great speed ran pass the two Pokemon and towards Wes and Terry. The two watched in terror as the Shadow Pokemon came towards them.

"Wes, Terry," Ash called. "Run quickly," It was too late; Raikou pounced towards them ready to strike.

Typhlosion with its Flame Wheel knocked Raikou away, slamming it away from Terry and Wes. Hariyama ran to it and grabbed it with its Vital Throw.

"Now, Spark," Ein Commanded. Raikou gathered electricity and electrocuted both Typhlosion and Hariyama while in Hariyama's grasp. "Finish them with Shadow Rush." Raikou attacked with its aura to finish them off. Both pokemon lay on the ground with swirling eyes. Wes and Terry reluctantly recalled their Pokemon.

"What a cowardly move," Ash called angrily. "Attacking Wes and Terry just to get at their Pokemon? How low can you get?"

"What kind of person would order their Pokemon to attack a human?" Rui asked.

"The kind who demands perfection," Ein stated. "This world does not need more kind caring people like you. It needs more people like me, people who are willing to do anything to command perfection. I was willing to do anything to assure that the Shadow Pokemon project was a success. That's why I demanded the Relic at Agate to be destroyed. That's why I had Dakim try to take the Time Flute." He pointed at Rui. "That's why I gave the order to have her kidnapped."

Rui took a step back shocked. "You were the one who wanted me kidnapped?" she asked.

"You were a big threat to the Shadow Pokemon Project." Ein explained. "We were going to keep you here and do experiments on you to see what gives you that ability." Rui stepped back again afraid thinking about what her fate might have been if Ash, Terry, and Wes were not there to save her.

"Rui," Ash said putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Ein continued. "I did everything in my power to prevent the purification of Shadow Pokemon, but because of the four of you I couldn't do a thing." He began to yell. "I don't understand what you have against what's been going on for millions of years. Eat or be eaten, live or die. That is the law of this world, and it's been that way since there has been life. You cannot hide it. You all know it's true."

"Shut up you craze," Wes yelled enraged. "None of that bull has anything to do with what you've been doing to Shadow Pokemon!"

"That's where you're wrong," Ein stated a crazed look in his eyes. "Shadow Pokemon are the future. To follow orders without disobedience, and to improve man's life. You can abuse a Shadow Pokemon and they wouldn't care. You can use them any way you want to. To fight hard and live to serve its master. That's the true purpose of the Shadow Pokemon!"

"What kind of twisted life is that?" Terry asked.

"Why do you not see the benefits of Shadow Pokemon?" Ein asked in a crazed tone. "Don't you see, the power they posses, the goals they can accomplish? The reason why I got rid of their emotions was because they only got in the way! If one had no emotions, they would feel no pain, hate, or sadness. Shadow Pokemon are perfect!"

"Then why are defeating them constantly." Ash asked in a low tone. Everyone was silent as they looked at him. "Why is it we constantly defeat your so called ultimate Pokemon? We've beaten so many of them it couldn't have been a fluke." Ash looked at Ein's eyes. "I'll tell you why. It's because they don't have the will. They may feel the need to fight, but they don't have the will. They feel their only purpose is to fight, but they feel no joy in it. Our Pokemon feel the same way that we do about all of this. They know what you're doing is not right. They know the pain that those Shadow Pokemon are going threw. They know." He quenched his fist. "At this moment Cipher Agents are falling to Pokemon who wish to serve their trainer and help them defeat and save the Shadow Pokemon. Every trainer who loves Pokemon knows the madness of it all. Pokemon are not weapons or tools. They are living things too. And at this moment, those living things are beating Cipher."

It was true. In the outskirts, Willie was battling a Cipher Agent's Spoink with his Linoone. Battling, and winning. Linoone had used powerful attacks such as Fury Swipes and Dig to confuse the Shadow Pokemon. When the Pokemon was weak enough, he tossed the Snag Ball Ash had given him, and the Spoink was as good as snagged.

In Phenac City Justy was battling a trainer with a Shadow Kecleon. The Kecleon looked like it was winning against Justy's Sandslash at first, but after a while of tough battling; the Kecleon fainted with swirling eyes by Sandslash's Sand Tomb. It was not weak enough to be snagged. Justy hurled the Snag Ball. The Snag was complete.

In Pyrite Town, Duking and Silva double battled against two trainers. One had a Shadow Whiscash the other had a Shadow Magcargo. The two battled with a Shuckle and Meditite. With a strong combination, the two were able to overcome the enemies, and could snag them in time. When they obtained victory, the two friends shook each other's hands.

In Dual Square, Cail was battling a Cipher Agent's Xatu with a Granbull. The Xatu's Psychic powers first proved too much for Cail to handle, but with his Granbull's powerful Crunch attack, the Xatu was easily overcome. Cail tossed the Snag Ball Snagging the Shadow Pokemon with ease. "These Shadow Pokemon aren't so tough," Cail stated, Granbull barked agreeing with him.

In The Under, Marcia and Megg gave each other a high five. Megg had succeeded with her Shroomish to defeat a very strong Shadow Wailmer with a Solar Beam attack. "Now Spore," Megg commanded. The Shroomish did as instructed putting to sleep the Wailmer. "It's all yours," she motioned to Duking's daughter. Marcia got out the Snag Ball and snagged the Wailmer easily.

In Agate Village, Eagun and Raichu were defeating a strong Shadow Pokemon, a Scizor that belonged to a Cipher member. Raichu had paralyzed it with an electrical attack, and then finished it off with a powerful Dynamic Punch. That knocked the Scizor out easily. Eagun threw the Snag Ball snagging the bug Pokemon. Raichu let out a call of victory, as did Eagun. "We may be old, but we still got the moves."

In Mt. Battle, Vander along with other trainers succeeded in rounding up Cipher members and battling them, snagging the ones described as Shadow Pokemon. Vander himself had just succeeded in Snagging a Shadow Psyduck, and a Shadow Baltoy using his Zigzagoon and Whimsur.

In the middle of the desert, Jessie and James were loosing badly. James' Mawile and Jessie's Ariados were being defeated. James attempted to call for help, but to no avail thanks to the jammed frequency. As they were beaten, a powerful Hyper Beam fired towards them. Jessie and James flew in the air leaving their Shadow Pokemon behind to be Snagged. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." The two called as they vanished in a twinkling light.

All throughout Orre, trainers battled Cipher, snagged their Shadow Pokemon, and proved their true strength. None were backing down until they saved their kin Pokemon.

"Ash is right," Rui stated. "No matter what you say, what's wrong is wrong."

"You hypocrites," Ein laughed. "You train and battle with Pokemon to get stronger yet you object me making a Pokemon stronger?"

"Strength is not something that can be given by an operation." Ash explained. "Strength gained with hard work and perseverance is true strength. Strength gained any other way is no different then cheating in life."

"Save your breath Ash." Wes interrupted. "It's obvious that no use talking to this man." He took out a Pokemon. "You really want to see strength?"

Terry took one out as well. "Then we'll show you." Both trainers let out their final Pokemon, Furret and Skarmory.

"Do you think that frightens me?" Ein yelled laughing like a mad man. "I'll show you the true meaning of power!" He gave a command. "Raikou, attack them all!" Raikou let out a powerful roar. The look in its eyes became a frightening blood lust look.

"Guys," Rui said seeing the dark aura get darker. "It's in Hyper Mode, be careful."

"You see?" Ein asked. "Now that it's in Hyper Mode, it truly is unstoppable! Admit it, it's over! Give up now, my science will not loose to the likes of you!"

Wes and Terry looked at each other seriously. They nodded knowing what to do. "We'll see about that," Terry called. She issued an order. "Furret use Defense Curl," Furret curled up in a ball."

Skarmory, grab Furret. Skarmory used its talons to grab Furret and lift it in the air. Raikou roared as it looked above at the opponents. It began to attack as it launched in the air.

"Now use Aerial Ace," Wes commanded. Skarmory at a fast speed got behind it and struck it with the Aerial Ace attack. Raikou landed on its feet and looked over at its opponents. "Now, drop Furret."

"Rollout," Terry commanded. Furret began to roll extremely fast and struck Raikou as it fell toward it. Raikou dropped in pain but got back up as Furret went rolling away from it.

"What are you doing?" Ein asked enraged. "Go after it! Don't let that pest make you look like a fool!" Raikou chased Furret and attempted a pounce.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing and knock Raikou away." Skarmory swooped down with glowing wings and diverted Raikou's attention when the attack was complete. Raikou cased after Skarmory enraged with power.

"Now Furret, attack," Terry commanded. Furret turned towards the larger Pokemon and struck it with a powerful roll out. Raikou then began to try and attack Furret.

"Keep this up," Wes called. Skarmory swooped down and blocked with another Steel Wing. Raikou began to chase it again. Furret then attacked with a stronger Rollout. Raikou then began to chase it. Skarmory blocked for Furret when Raikou was after it. It was able to easily take the attack.

Ein was furious. "Go after the Furret only." It would not listen. It was still in Hyper Mode. "Raikou," Ein called. The sound of the trainer's voice however did not reach it. "Raikou," Ein tried again with no avail. "I can't get it out of Hyper Mode." Ein stood there with disbelief. He understood completely. "They came up with their own combination. They knew my Pokemon won't listen to me in Hyper Mode, and it will attack the closest thing to it. Furret will keep using roll out which gets stronger every time it is used. If Raikou tries to attack Furret, Skarmory blocks with Steel Wing, not only does it protect Furret, but its defense rises so that it would be easier to take the attack. It's a never ending cycle. Shadow Rush will do damage to Raikou along with the constant use of attack. This will keep going until…"

Raikou had reached its limit. When it was hit by one more Rollout attack, that was the end of the battle. The Legendary Beast had fallen to its side. Ein stood their in disbelief. His Shadow Pokemon had lost.

"You're not the only one who knows how to think on their feet," Wes stated. He began to charge a Snag Ball. "That's what you get for underestimating us." Skarmory and Furret let out a cry celebrating their victory over the Legendary Pokemon.

"They did it," Rui cheered along with Pikachu.

"Alright Wes, now Snag that Raikou." Ash called.

"Will do," Wes said. Unfortunately, right in the middle of preparing a Snag Ball, the machines began to fizzle out. Wes looked at the machine in surprise. With his right hand he felt it. He swore when he realized what happened. "It's over heated from when I charged all those Snag Balls. I can't snag Raikou."

Ein took this chance and recalled Raikou quickly back into its Master Ball. "You kids may have beaten me," Ein said angrily. "But know this. I've already made the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. And when it is unleashed, none of you will stop it!" Ein turned tail and ran to a wall. He put his hand on it and it opened up to a secret elevator.

"Wait," Ash called running to him. It was too late. Ein had escaped through the elevator. "He's gone," Ash said. He tried to open the elevator, but to no avail.

Wes looked at the Snag Machine. Rui walked over to him. "Is it okay?" she asked.

"It's just over heated." Wes stated. "All we have to do is let it cool down, and it will be working again."

"That's good," Rui said with a smile.

Wes stretched a bit. "Okay," Wes said lazily. "I think we did as much damage as we could possibly do here, let's leave." Everyone else sighed agreeing with him.

To be continued…

* * *

The Shadow Pokemon I used were Shadow Pokemon the games creators were thinking about using in the original game, but did not make the cut. I got that off of Bulbapedia. Please Review. 


	35. Final Stand at Realgam Tower

It's comming to an end. This story will end pretty soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter. Slight Wes x Rui. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Final Stand at Realgam Tower**

The group was now in Pyrite Town. They had rested at the Pyrite's Hotel since yesterday after they succeeded in taking control of the Cipher Lab. Wes lay on the bad on his back, his face under a pillow. Rui sat on the floor feeding Pichu, Plusle, and Minun. Terry sat in the armchair half asleep.

Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder was out reporting to Duking at his office to find out if Nett managed to get any information from the data they managed to collect from the lab.

"We've managed to snag almost all of our targets." Duking said. "However, there are some, but very few that escaped with their Shadow Pokemon. The Shadow Pokemon are currently being treated at Agate Village."

"That's good," Ash said relieved to hear that. "How many more Shadow Pokemon are there?"

"Eleven more," Dunking said. "Including the Legendary Beasts," Duking was silent for a moment. "At least we think so,"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"You say that Ein said something about an Ultimate Shadow Pokemon right?" Duking asked.

"Yes," Ash agreed with his question. "I don't know if it's a bluff, but he did say that there was some kind of Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. Did the Kids Grid find anything on the data we sent them?"

"As a mater of fact, yes they did." Duking said. "They found out the location of the location of the Main Base. It's at the newly built Realgam Tower."

"Realgam Tower," Ash repeated confused. Pikachu called out not knowing what he meant.

"It's the construction site where you found Cubone." Duking explained. "It's done building Realgam Tower. Apparently Team Snaggem had members disguised as construction workers build secret rooms when the tower was being built. They were able to hide in secret rooms, and operate in the walls of Realgam. Cipher is going to use that Colosseum to secretly distribute Shadow Pokemon. It is their only hope now."

"It is," Ash asked.

"Yes," Duking said. "With the Pyrite Colosseum out of Cipher's control, the Under and the Deep Colosseums' both abandoned, and the Colosseum at Phenac City keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, Realgam Tower is the only place that Shadow Pokemon can be distributed. But with all the ones we snagged, it's doubtful they will be distributing any time soon. And with the Three o'clock attack we did, we seriously crippled them. Most of the agents have been arrested. Now all we have to do is take them out a Realgam Tower."

"Which means we got to hit them while they're crippled," Ash stated. Pikachu called out excited it will all be over soon."

"Good," Duking said proud of Ash's bravery. "While you and the others enter as a diversion, me and a group of other Pokemon Trainers will enter as a diversion to finish them off and make arrests."

"Leave it to us," Ash said. "We'll leave for Realgam right away." He turned to leave.

"Ash," Duking called. Ash stopped and turned to him. "It's the Snaggem main base. There's probably hundreds of Snaggem Agents there. It's okay if you don't want to do this."

Ash quenched his fist. "We don't have to," Ash said. "We want to. We won't let Cipher have their way. We will beat them and save all those Pokemon." Pikachu called out not wanting to back down. "Let's go Pikachu." The two exited the room.

Duking watched as they exited the room. "I probably don't have to tell you this Ash." Duking thought. "But be careful."

In the front of the Town, Wes was preparing his bike for departure. "So to Realgam huh," Wes repeated.

"That's right," Ash said.

"It will all be over as soon." Rui said with a sigh. "Just one more place. One more and it will all be over."

"Yeah," Wes said with a nod. "Hard to believe isn't it? So what are you guys gonna do when this is all done?"

"I guess me and Terry are going to try and find Celebi and get back to our own time." Ash said with a shrug.

"That would make sense." Wes said.

"Speaking of Terry, where is she?" Ash asked.

"I think she's at Madam Fateen's place," Wes answered.

"I got to go talk to her for a moment." Ash said walking off with Pikachu following.

"So Rui," Wes began. "What are you gonna do when all this is over?"

"Well," Rui said looking down at her feel. "I really don't know." She looked at Wes. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Wes said stretching. "I'm sick of Orre. I've been there, done that, and beaten that person down. I think I'll go some other place like Hoenn. "

"Hoenn," Rui asked.

"I heard there's an opening for Team Magma," Wes said.

"What," Rui asked shocked.

"I'm kidding," Wes said. "The opening was for Team Aqua,"

"Will you stop that," Rui said angrily.

"It was a joke," Wes said irritated. "Don't take me seriously."

"I want you to be serious," Rui said angrily. "Isn't there anything you wanted to do with your life besides snagging Pokemon?"

"Not that I can think of," Wes said with a lazy shrug.

"There isn't anything," Rui asked looking at Wes in the eyes. "No dream you want to accomplish?"

Wes didn't know if it was the way was looking at him or the irritation of it all, but he eventually caved. "Fine," Wes said irritated. "If you want me to be serious then I'll tell you. But don't laugh."

"About what," Rui asked. Wes looked away blushing. He whispered something that Rui could not hear. "I didn't get that, can you talk louder?"

"I want…" Wes said speaking louder. "To be… a Gym Leader,"

"A Gym Leader," Rui repeated.

"Not so loud," Wes yelled covering her mouth. "I never told anyone that, not even my own Pokemon."

"But why hide it?" Rui asked when Wes removed his hand.

"It's embarrassing," Wes said. "Becoming a Gym Leader, it's like some kid's fantasy. You think I want people to know I want to be Gym Leader?"

"But there's nothing wrong with that," Rui said with a smile. "If it's your dream, you should go for it." Wes turned away annoyed. "I'm serious," Rui said defensively. "You're a strong trainer, and you care about your Pokemon."

"You're forgetting something," Wes stated. "I'm a criminal. I have a record. The only reason they haven't arrested me yet was because I'm helping the good guys out. Do you think that they'd let a criminal run a Gym? It doesn't matter how long I play good, I'll always be known as a member of Team Snaggem."

"Enough of that talk," Rui said angrily. "You shouldn't say things like that. Any dream can be accomplished if they put their mind to it. Ash has a dream of becoming the Greatest Pokemon Trainer of all time, and you know what, I think he can. He believes in himself and his Pokemon. You should too." Wes looked away from her annoyed. Rui was beginning to get irritated at Wes' stubbornness. "Fine, if that's the way you feel, then I'm going to follow you."

"What," Wes asked irritated. "Didn't I get enough of you throughout this adventure?"

"Nope," Rui said childishly. She clung onto Wes' left arm. "Did you forget? You're my knight in shining armor. I'm going to repay you for all of the times you saved me by following, and I'm going to follow you until the day you become a Gym Leader." Wes' expression became a surprised one. He looked at Rui. "I'm not going to let you give up on your dream."

Wes looked away in disbelief. No one had ever supported him like Rui did just now. "You really think I can become a Gym Leader?"

"I know you can," Rui said.

Wes snatched his arm away from her annoyed. "Like I need you tailing me everywhere," Rui's expression became a saddened one. "But," Wes continued. "If you want to come with me I won't stop you."

Rui cheered happily hugging Wes from his back. "We're going to have so much fun Wes."

"Get off me you annoying little girl." Wes yelled irritated his face red.

Meanwhile, Ash had entered Fateen's Building. Inside, he could see Terry sitting across from Fateen, the fortune teller. As Fateen looked in her Crystal Box, Ash looked over at Terry. She was holding a box. It was the box that had the same symbol as the Time Flute.

"Did you find anything," Terry asked.

"I'm sorry," Fateen said with a sad tone. "But I cannot see everything, even with my powers."

"So you can't find the Key to open this box?" Terry asked disappointed.

"Terry," Ash interrupted. Terry looked over at Ash.

"Ash," Terry stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for you." Ash explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought Madam Fateen could tell us where the key to this box is." Terry said. "I thought maybe whatever's inside it could help us. But she couldn't find anything out."

"I see," Ash said with nod. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. It was a good attempt though."

"Yeah," Terry said sadden. "Thanks Ash,"

"Wait," Fateen interrupted seeing something interesting in her Crystal Ball. "I see it."

"The key," Terry asked excited.

"No," Fateen said. "There is no key."

"Then how can we get it opened," Terry asked disappointed.

"The box will open by itself when the time comes," Fateen stated.

"What time," Terry asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Fateen said. "I lost the image." Terry looked down disappointed. "But this is a good omen. The box will open child. Just be patient and the time will come."

Ash and Terry left Fateen's home. Outside, Terry looked at her feet disappointed. Ash understanding her feelings put a hand on the short girl's shoulder. Terry looked up at Ash.

"Don't worry," Ash assured with a smile. "We'll find a way back home to our time."

Terry looked up at Ash a little taken aback by the smile. She looked down again. "My pa smiles like you did just now." Terry said. Ash's smile turned t a concerned expression. Terry then looked up again with a smile. "Thanks Ash, I really needed that smile of yours." She then began to take off. Ash smiled as he saw her run off to Rui and Wes' direction.

He looked over at Pikachu who stood near his feet. He knelt down and picked the Mouse Pokemon up. "We're almost done." Ash said. "Pretty soon, we'll be back in Pallet Town. What do you say Pikachu? When we go back to the future, let's come back to Orre, and see the new world."

Pikachu's facial expression became a saddened one. Ash understood why. "We're going to have to leave. That means we won't be traveling together anymore." Ash began to reminisce of the times they spent, in Pokemon Fights, having fun, and sharing their stories and their travel experience. He concluded he would miss them all. He's going to miss the good old days.

"Hey Ash," he heard Terry call. He looked over to see Wes on the driver's side of the bike; Rui was in the passenger's carriage. Terry stood outside of the passenger's carriage waving to him, Pichu peering through her hat. "Come on, or we're going to leave you behind."

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled. "We're going to miss them, but if there's one thing we know Pikachu, it's this." Pikachu smiled as it called out. "That's right," Ash agreed. "Friends never truly say goodbye." Ash ran over to his friends to go fulfill their destiny. The Final Battle waits.

To be continued…


	36. Realgam Tower

I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**

**Realgam Tower**

The group has arrived. The four trainers looked up at a tall tower with a large open Colosseum at the top. To get there, they have to go through a long tunnel. But even behind the tunnel, it was an impressive site. It was hard to believe it was the same construction site that the group visited earlier. Even the gate was impressive. There were two big glass Pokemon that looked like they were carved by master crafts men, and white beautiful stones all over.

"What an amazing Tower," Rui said amazed.

"This is so cool," Terry said amazed. "I can't believe they managed to get this built in such a short time."

"Orre does have more advanced Technology then other parts of the world." Wes explained. "That's how we can build something this big in a short time."

"Now that I think of it," Ash stated. "There have been a lot of neat machines I seen."

"It's hard to believe Cipher would use a place this beautiful as a hide out." Rui said disappointed.

"I guess that's why it was chosen." Wes explained. "It's probably the last place I would have thought to look."

The four walked up to the front door of the tunnel. Wes stopped and faced everyone. "You guys said," Wes started. "That Cipher is supposed to win this battle."

"That's what the future is supposed to be back in our time," Ash said reluctantly. "But don't worry. The fact is, that may have been the future in our time, but there's a big difference between then and now." He smiled. "You have Terry and me to back you up."

Wes looked at the three and turned away. "If any of you want to back, now's the time. Once we enter this building, there's no turning back."

Everyone silently stood there thinking for a moment. Ash stepped forward. "We went this far. There's no way I'm backing down." Pikachu called out agreeing.

"Me neither," Terry called.

"I want to help any way I can," Rui stated.

Wes shrugged. "Fine," he said trying to act like he has no problem with it. "It's you funeral."

"Thanks for worrying about us," Ash thanked reading Wes' words. Wes did not respond. He just proceeded to open the door.

The group found inside a long tunnel extending to the tower. On it was a circular platform that they assumed served as a method of transportation. Nodding to each other, they got on the large platform, and made their way to the tower.

When the platform arrived at the end, they found themselves staring at a large door with four slots. One was red, another was green, another was blue, and the last one was yellow. In the middle was a sign that said "In order to gain access to the area beyond this point, you must look for the four ID Cards". In different parts of the room they were, there were four doors that lead to a different part of the tunnel system.

"I guess we need to find the cards." Wes stated.

"Let's split up,"" Rui suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Are you sure about that?" Wes asked. "There could be Snaggem Agents all over."

"I think we should," Rui stated. "Don't worry about me," She assured. Out of her backpack came Plusle and Minun from their Poke Balls. The two cheerful Pokemon called out ready to fight. "I have Plusle and Minun to protect me."

"I guess we don't have much of an option if we're going to end this quickly." Ash said. "Pick a tunnel,"

The four of them chose the tunnel they would go down. Wes looked over at Rui who was about to enter through her tunnel. "Come back alive," he said in a tone that was hard to interpret.

"You be careful too," Rui said with a smile. With that, the four left through their tunnel.

* * *

Rui and her Pokemon had entered a room. There standing in the middle of the large open room was a man with a Poke Ball colored Afro. It was Miror B. with two Ludicolo. 

"Welcome my darling," Miror B. greeted.

"Miror B.," Rui stated. Plusle growled recognizing the strange man.

"You must be looking for the key to that door, am I correct?" Miror B. asked. He held up a Red ID Card. "Well here it is. Just beat me in a two on two double battle and you win it."

In Wes' room, he sent out Espeon and Umbreon. Both Pokemon growled at their opponent. It was Dakim holding up a Green ID Card. He had two Pokemon on his sides. One was a Claydol, the other was a Flygon.

"Didn't I beat you one," Wes asked annoyed.

"Unfortunately for you," Dakim stated angrily. "Because I lost to you I lost my Shadow Pokemon. Now it's time for revenge. And when my Pokemon are done with you, I'm going to rip that Snag Machine off you personally, and take your arm with it."

In Terry's room, she glared angrily at her opponent. It was Lady Venus holding in her hand a Blue ID Card. She laughed smugly as she flaunted her two Pokemon, a Milotic and Misdreavus.

"I got a score to settle with you for putting me in that ugly dress." Terry called angrily.

Lady Venus quenched her fist angrily. "That dress was one of my greatest works. You should be honored for wearing it."

"Like hell I am," Terry yelled angrily. She tossed a Poke Ball "Dodrio, go," Dodrio came out of its Poke ball ready to battle. "You too Pichu," She called. Pichu jumped from Terry's hat ready to fight.

In Ash's room, his opponent was Ein. Next to Ein, there stood a Rhydon and a Crobat ready for battler. Between the middle and index finger of his right hand was a Yellow ID Card.

"I never fought you," Ein stated. "It's going to be interesting seeing how this turns out."

"We'll see," Ash said throwing a Poke Ball. "Go Cubone," Ash called. Cubone came out ready to battle. "You too Pikachu," Ash called. Pikachu ran on the battlefield ready for a fight.

Rui and Miror B. began their battle. Rui made the first move. "Plusle, use Spark, Minun, use Helping Hand." Minun leant its power to Plusle who charged with a sparking body.

"Leech Seed," Miror B. commanded. One of the Ludicolo let out a seed that let out vines wrapping all over Plusle. Plusle began to have the energy drained out of it. "Now, use Hydro Pump," Miror B. commanded. The other Ludicolo let a powerful stream of water from its mouth.

"Dodge," Rui commanded. Plusle hopped out of the way in time before the blast of water impacted.

"Ludicolo, use Giga Drain," Ludicolo used its move, letting out a green twister on Minun, absorbing its energy.

"Minun," Rui called. "Are you okay?" Minun weakly stood up shaken, but alright.

"It's over," Miror B. called. "Face it child, its over."

Rui had to think quickly. "What is it Wes is always telling me," Rui asked herself. "In a Pokemon battle, it's important to stay calm and wait for the right opportunity to attack. Right opportunity," she repeated. "What could that be?"

"Ice Beam," Miror B. commanded the Ludicolo. Ludicolo let out a beam of white light. The beam went across the room and trapped Plusle's right leg to the floor.

"Plusle no," Rui called concerned. Minun ran over to Plusle worried.

"Now my Pokemon," Miror B. commanded. "Use Rain Dance," both Pokemon began to dance. "Dance my beauties," Miror B. called beginning to dance with them. As the three danced, it began to rain.

As they did their dance, Rui realized something about the attack. She realized it was not a direct attack meant to damage. She found her opportunity. "That's it," Rui thought quickly.

As they finished the dance, the three began to hear clapping. They looked over at Rui and her two Pokemon clapping their hands and cheering. "Encore, Encore," Rui called out with a fake smile. The three of them were clapping at Miror B. and his Pokemon's performance.

Naturally letting this get to his head, he decided to comply. "If you insist," Miror B. called. "Again," the Ludicolo began to dance again.

Rui grinned. He was falling for her ploy. She gave a command while they danced. "Now, Plusle, Minun, use Charge." Minun charged itself with electricity.

"No you don't," Miror B. called. When he realized what they were doing. "Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump," The command did not go through. The Pokemon were still using Rain Dance. "I said Hydro Pump," They still did not follow the order. "What's going on?" Miror B. asked. "They should be attacking,"

"Remember when I was saying Encore," Rui asked. "I wasn't really asking for an Encore, I was calling an attack."

"Of course," Miror B. thought. "Encore forces Pokemon to perform the same attack."

"And with Charge Powering up both my Pokemon, and both Plusle and Minun on the field powering each other up, and because of your own Rain Dance, this is going to hurt." Rui gave the command. "Plusle, Minun, Thunder." The two Pokemon held each other's hands then charged with electricity let it all out towards the Ludicolo.

During Wes' and Dakim's fight, Dakim's Pokemon remained levitating in the air. Wes looked up at his opponents annoyed. He wouldn't be able to reach them if they stayed high up.

"Earthquake," Dakim commanded. Flygon swooped down and slammed the ground with its tail. Both Espeon and Umbreon stood their ground keeping their balance.

"Reflect," Wes commanded. Espeon put up a barrier to reduce the damage Earthquake caused.

"Earthquake," Dakim commanded. Claydol fell down slamming the ground again, then rose back up. The two Pokemon could do nothing but take the attack.

"Man, what do I do about this," Wes asked himself. "It's not like before when he used Protect. With their Levitate ability Earthquake will do damage to both my Pokemon but his will be safe." Wes needed some way to hit them close. He needed to strike when the time is right.

"Give up," Dakim called. "Your Pokemon are both done for. Now use Earthquake again." Flygon began to swoop down.

"There it is," Wes thought. He issued an order. "Intercept with iron Tail Umbreon." Umbreon intercepted Flygon whacking it away with the glowing tail. Flygon was knocked towards Espeon.

"No Flygon," Dakim called. "Claydol, use Psychic to lift Flygon," Claydol did as instructed lifting Flygon with its Psychic powers.

"Espeon, jump on Flygon." Wes commanded. Espeon did as instructed. As the two were lifted up, they got closer to Claydol. "Now, use Shadow Ball," Espeon fired from the jewel on its head a ball of dark energy. It hit Claydol whom fell to the ground. With Psychic ending, Flygon fell to the ground too.

Lying on the ground, the two Pokemon could hardly get up. This was the perfect opportunity. Espeon and Umbreon stood over the two charging for the attack.

In the fight against Lady Venus, Terry was putting up pretty well. "Attract," Lady Venus would call. This command was nothing more then a waste. Dodrio at great speed dodged the hearts that came its way. On Dodrio's back was Pichu.

"Agility," Terry called. Dodrio was all over the field easily dodging the attacks.

Lady Venus arrogantly laughed. "Is that all? You're just going to run away?"

Little did Lady Venus know, Terry was waiting for the precise moment to attack. The moment was now. "Tri-Attack on Misdreavus" Dodrio's three head formed a beam that formed to a triangle. The triangle was fired.

"Nice try," Lady Venus said with a shrug. "But Normal attacks have no affect on Ghost Pokemon." The attack went right through Misdreavus. It went through Misdreavus, and struck Milotic. "Oh no," Lady Venus called in shock. Milotic was frozen solid.

"Oh I'm sorry," Terry apologized innocently. "Did I say Misdreavus? I meant Milotic. You think I'm a novice? I knew what I was doing. And because of Tri-Attack one of three things can happen. The Pokemon can be Frozen, Burned, or Paralyzed. Looks like this time it's frozen."

She did that so I wouldn't give Milotic the order to dodge," Lady Venus thought. The minor set back however did not bother her. "Double Team," Lady Venus called angrily. Misdreavus split into illusionary copies all over the battlefield. Dodrio and Pichu looked around not knowing what to do. "Now, Confuse Ray," The copies fired a beam of dark energy out. Pichu jumped from Dodrio's back as it impacted. Dodrio now dizzily wobbled on the field confused.

"Dodrio," Terry called.

The copies disappeared and the real Misdreavus revealed itself. "Oh what a shame," Lady Venus said mockingly. "Not counting the confused Pokemon all you have left is a measly little Pichu." She began to laugh obnoxiously.

"Shut up," Terry growled angrily. Pichu looked at the two females. As it did, it became angrier. It did not know if it was Lady Venus' mocking laughter, or Terry's own anger, but Pichu itself became angry. It then slowly began to charge electricity from all over its body. Pichu let out a call as electricity encased its body, and its anger rose.

Lady Venus stopped her laughter when she saw this take place. Her once smug expression changed to a worried frightened one. "No, don't tell me it's." Lady Venus began.

Terry looked at Pichu amazed. "I didn't know you knew that attack," she said amazed. She grinned happily at her Pokemon's new found power. "Go for it, use Volt Tackle." Pichu at great speed ran at the Misdreavus.

"It's too fast," Lady Venus thought. "Misdreavus can't dodge,"

The battle between Ein and Ash was going adequately. Ash had just commanded a Thunder Bolt. Pikachu let it out at Crobat but it went over to Rhydon. Rhydon absorbed it with its horn.

"No good," Ein stated. "With its Lightning Rod ability, Electric Attacks won't leave a dent on my Crobat. And since Rhydon is a Ground Type, electric attacks won't affect it."

"Fine then," Ash called. "Crobat, use Bonemerang. Cubone tossed its bone. The Bonemerang was knocked away by Crobat's wing.

"That won't do either," Ein stated. "Ground Attacks have no affect on Flying Type Pokemon. You picked the wrong choice of Pokemon. No matter what you do, you can't even touch my Pokemon."

"He's right," Ash thought. "If I try going for his Rhydon with Bonemerang, Crobat will block for it. And if Pikachu tries to use an Electric Attack, Rhydon will block for Crobat."

"Now, use Air Cutter," Ein commanded. Crobat flapped its wings creating blades of wind slashing at the other two Pokemon. The two Pokemon stood strong however, and held their ground.

"I need to find a way to stop them both at once," Ash thought. He had to think quickly, one attack or another. He then came up with a brilliant idea. "Cubone, Bonemerang, and Pikachu, shock Cubone's bone with Thunder Bolt." The two Pokemon agreed. As Cubone tossed the bone, Pikachu zapped it with electricity.

Ein stood there baffled. "No," he thought. "If Crobat blocks the attack, the electricity will strike it. If I don't, Bonemerang will do a lot of damage to Rhydon."

"Now, Dig and Quick Attack," Ash commanded. Cubone dug underground as Pikachu in great speed attacked Crobat, hitting it towards the bone. Crobat was struck by the electricity. The bone continued on its way, the electricity drawn by Rhydon's Lightning Rod ability. Rhydon was struck directly. As it fell backwards, Cubone rose from the ground, grabbed it bone, and struck it.

"No, my Pokemon," Ein called.

"Now, finish this with Bone Club and Iron Tail," Ash commanded.

* * *

Back in the room Rui was in, Rui stood over Miror B. who was on his knees his head hanging. His two Ludicolo lay on the ground defeated. He held up the Red ID Card. 

"Thank you," Rui thanked happily. Rui looked at her Pokemon and called out happily. "We did it," she called happy to finally win a battle. She held her arms out and Plusle and Minun hopped in her arms happily. The three embraced each other in a great big hug.

In the room Wes fought Dakim, Flygon and Claydol lay on the ground with swirling eyes. Espeon and Umbreon growled making sure Dakim cooperated in handing over the Green ID Card. Wes looked over at his partners and gave them the thumbs up approving their strength.

In the room Terry fought Lady Venus, Milotic and Misdreavus swirled its eyes knocked out. Terry stood over Lady Venus cracking her knuckles. Lady Venus shook frightfully at the sight of her with tears in her eyes. As she held up the Blue ID Card, Terry swiped it away. She then glared at Lady Venus once and turned her back on her. "A spoiled crybaby like you ain't worth it." Terry said walking off.

Terry knelt down to a tired out Pichu and picked it up. Pichu looked up at Terry weakly. Dodrio, now snapped out of confusion, walked over and looked at it calling out happily. "I'm impressed too," Terry said reading Dodrio's thoughts. "That Volt tackle was something, I'm proud of you Pichu." Pichu called out weakly with joy in its voice.

In the room Ash was in, Rhydon and Crobat lay on the ground Knocked Out. Ein handed over the Yellow ID Card without resistance. "You're smarter then I thought." Ein stated. "I made the mistake of underestimating my opponent twice. He bowed and turned to leave. "Know this, Cipher will succeed. My dream will be a reality." With that, he left the room.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cubone looked at the door Ein exited from with serious expressions. Ash looked at the ID Card. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He thought.

* * *

The group reunited in front of the gate. Each one of them held up an ID card. Defeating the Administrators was no small task. It did however prove how strong they became. They were ready.

Rui inserted the Red ID Card in the Red Slot. Wes inserted the Green ID CARD in the Green Slot. Terry inserted the Blue ID Card in the Blue Slot. Ash inserted the Yellow ID Card in the Yellow Slot. The door began to unlock.

"This is it," Ash said. "No turning back now. Ready guys,"

The group nodded agreeing. It was time to end this, once and for all. The door opened. A light shone through it.

To be continued…

* * *

I had to speed up this chapter. I still hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. 


	37. For us All

****

**For us All**

Ash and the group went on their way continuing through the tunnel. Eventually, they reached the end where they entered a large empty room. It looked like some sort of activity room where trainers conversed and played with their Pokemon.

The four noticed an elevator at the other end of the room. "Looks like we got to take the elevator," Terry stated.

"You guys think it's another trap?" Wes asked.

"It maybe, but we have no other choice," Ash stated. "Let's go." The group cautiously walked over to the elevator. Ash opened the door, and went in the rest of the group following. They began to rise.

The group looked out of the glass elevator. There in the front was the tunnel they went through. It was an impressive almost labyrinth like design. From the view of the tunnels as they went up, they could see across the desert and beyond.

As they went higher, Ash noticed something about Rui. She was not shaking or cowering in any way. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the view. "Rui," Ash asked. "You're not afraid of heights anymore?"

"Nope," Rui stated. "It happened yesterday morning. I'm over it now thanks to Wes."

"Thanks to Wes," Ash asked. Both he and Terry looked over at Wes.

Wes looked away shrugging. "She annoyed me into it." Was all Wes said. The two decided to leave it at that.

They eventually reached the top of the elevator. They were in a room with statues of Pokemon, and some cases the looked like they were newly made. The group looked over at the empty cases. There was a big sign that said Realgam Tower Hall of Fame. In front of them were two staircases leading to another elevator. They went down the staircase on the left and walked over to the cases at the end of the room.

"So this is the Hall of Fame," Rui stated. "There aren't any pictures."

"Well the Tower was just built," Ash explained. "There shouldn't be anyone pictures. Once people start winning battles there should be plenty."

As the group looked around the room, a person stood on the staircase behind them. There was a Cipher Agent with a Shadow Sunflora hid behind a hidden wall of the staircase.

"It's them," the Peon stated. "Man this is great. If I do a sneak attack on them now, I may get a promotion." He got his Sunflora ready. "Okay Sunflora, get ready for a Solar Beam," The Sunflora began to gather sunlight to its head.

"Says you," he heard someone say. The Cipher Agent turned to see who it was. "Hey, how did you get in…" he was interrupted by a powerful blast of energy.

The group looked up to see a beam of energy erupt from a wall. A Cipher Agent was blasted to the staircase wall on the opposite side.

"A sneak attack," Wes questioned. The group waited patiently as they waited for the dust in the air to clear. When it did, the Peon from before and his Sunflora both lay on the ground knocked out.

"What happened," Ash asked. The group looked over at the hole the Peon was blasted from. There, walking out of the hole was and a familiar Prehistoric Pokemon. "Armaldo,"

They saw the Pokemon be step aside from the hole. Stepping out of the hole was the Armaldo's trainer. It was a familiar muscular man in red.

"Gonzap," Rui stated surprised.

Everyone froze to see what he would do next. Would he attack? Would he have subordinates of Team Snaggem come out of hiding? They waited to see what he would do. The wait came to an end after a moment of silence. Wes and Gonzap both stared at each others eyes seriously.

After a few seconds, Gonzap recalled his Armaldo, and made his way up the stairs, through the elevator the group came from, and left without saying so much as a word.

The group looked over at the Cipher agent and his unconscious Shadow Pokemon. "I think he saved us," Ash stated. "That Cipher Member must have been hiding in that wall preparing to attack us."

The group looked over at the wall. Wes went up the stairs and peered through the wall. "A secret doorway," Wes thought. "Gonzap must have known this was here. This must lead to hidden doors Cipher hid in." Wes hid his smile from everyone else. He also said something in his mind he would not dare say out loud. "Thanks Dad,"

"What's going on in here?" one of them asked. Two Cipher Agents had entered the room through a door at the side of the room. They had a red bird like Pokemon Delibird, and a beetle Pokemon Heracross.

"They're both Shadow Pokemon," Rui stated viewing the dark aura surrounding the two Pokemon.

"Just great," Terry said irritated. "Just what we need, more attention,"

"It's the intruders," the other Peon stated. "Get them," The two Shadow Pokemon ran in front of their trainers and growled ready to battle.

Wes took out a Poke Ball. "Skarmory, I choose you," Skarmory came out ready for battle.

"I'll help too," Ash called. "Grovyle, I choose you," The Grass Pokemon came out ready for battle. The Pokemon prepared for the battle.

Meanwhile at the top of the Tower, a crowd gathered into the spectator's seats of a large Colosseum. In the top of the Colosseum, there was a balcony that had a person with long silver hair peering down at the large Colosseum Arena. The man stood there grinning as the crowd gathered.

As he did, Meowth and Billy entered the balcony from the doorway in a panic. "They're here," Meowth yelled. "The twerps are here!"

"They beat all four of the Administrators," Billy stated. "They're almost to the Arena."

The man just smiled as if he knew this would happen. "Good," He said. "I'm sure by now they're tired and weak." He turned to Billy and Meowth. "I'm going to finish this personally." He then reached into the coat he wore. "But first."

As he got an item out, Jessie and James came limping through the doorway, James leaning on a long walking stick bandaged and hurt, Jessie wearing a neck brace and cast on her right arm.

"They came out of nowhere." Jessie said in pain.

"Our Shadow Pokemon, as good as Snagged," James said in tears.

"I never want to see another Shadow Pokemon as long as I live," Jessie complained.

"Ah, good timing." The man said. He held in front of them four Poke Balls. "The children are on their way. If the children get pass the Agents, use these four Shadow Pokemon to finish them."

The two got rid of their bandages and braces and stood strong as though miraculously completely healed. "Well if you insist sir," Jessie said with a smile taking two Poke Balls.

"Thank you kindly," James thanked taking the other four.

"Wow," Billy said amazed. "They have such great stamina."

"No, they're just too stupid to know when to give up," Meowth said irritated.

"Wobba," Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere agreeing as usual.

Meanwhile, Wes and Ash won the battle between Heracross and Delibird. Wes had just finished Snagging not only those two, but Sunflora.

"That was easy," Wes stated.

"Yeah," Ash agreed in a worried tone. He noticed that the Pokemon breathing heavily. "The Pokemon look like they're getting tired." Ash stated. "Should we rest a bit?"

"He's right," Rui agreed. "We should take this time to heal our Pokemon with the Potions."

"I don't think we have that time," Terry stated nervously. "Look," From out of the hole came more Cipher Agents. From the elevator they came from came more Cipher Agents. Within a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by Cipher Agents.

"This is bad," Wes stated.

"There's so many of them," Ash stated. "They must have pulled all the tricks to try and stop us."

Each Agent sent out a Pokemon. Different Pokemon of Different Sizes and Types came out ready for battle. "Rui," Terry called. "Are any of them Shadow Pokemon?"

"Not that I can see," Rui replied not seeing an Aura on any of them. "They all look normal."

"How do we get out of here?" Wes asked.

Ash looked around for an escape route. There was no way to escape, but the Elevator leading to the arena behind them. "The elevator," Ash suggested.

Wes, Rui, and Ash ran over to the elevator. Terry did not. She just stood there taking out two Poke Balls.

"Terry," Ash called stopping.

"Go now," Terry called. "I'll slow them down."

"But," Ash called.

"You don't have time to waste here." She called. "Get to the top and finish this. For the future of Orre,"

Ash knew she was right. He reluctantly turned to leave with the others.

"Oh no you don't," One Cipher called sending a Hitmonchan out to attack them.

"Typhlosion," Terry called letting out the Fire Pokemon, blocking the Hitmonchan and sending it flying back to the other side. "Now, go Dodrio," Dodrio came out ready to fight. She removed her hat revealing her ponytail, and Pichu who hopped out. "This time I mean business."

"What's a little girl like you going to do against all of us?" A Cipher Agent asked mockingly.

Terry glared at him. "I really hate those two words." She said angrily. "Little Girl," She gave a command. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower," Typhlosion let out a stream of flames from its mouth. Those that were unable to dodge in time were burned by the flames.

"Scyther, attack with Slash," A Female Cipher Agent commanded. A mantis Pokemon appeared behind Terry ready to strike with its claws. Terry ducked in time to barley avoid getting hit by the Slash. The attack did not hit her directly, but managed to cut the scrunchie that formed her ponytail. Her ponytail undid itself into a long straight blond hair. She looked over her shoulder glaring at the Scyther who took a step back fearing the look in her eyes.

Dodrio knocked away the Scyther with a Peck Attack.

"Who do you think you are kid?" Another Cipher Agent asked in disbelief.

She got up removing the extra hair from her face. Her glare was frightening them all. "I'll tell you who I am." Terry yelled angrily. "I'm Terrance Caballero Yellow." Her Pokemon called out ready to continue the fight.

"This is for you Ash," Terry thought. "And for you Rui. And also for every person in Orre, even you Wes." She took from her pocket a small item. "Especially for you Chu" It was Chu's red ribbon. "The reason you're hurt was because of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon." She quenched her fists with the ribbon with tears in her eyes.

She yelled out angrily. "Let's send these guys flying." She charged with Typhlosion, Dodrio, and Pichu letting out a battle cry.

From the elevator, Ash looked down unable to see what was going on. He felt guilty leaving Terry behind.

Wes reading his mind walked over to him. "Don't worry," Wes assured. "Terry's tough. She'll be following in a few moments."

Eventually, the three reached the top. The elevator stopped. "This is it," Rui stated. "Let's go."

"This is for Orre," Ash said. "Ready Pikachu," Pikachu called out agreeing. The elevator door opened.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Almost over. Next chapter will be up soon. Please Review. 


	38. Shadow Showdown

**Shadow Showdown**

Ash and others looked out around them. They stood in the middle of he Arena looking around them. There were hundreds of thousands of spectators calling out and cheering for battles. The Colosseum had an open roof revealing sunlight.

"Wow," Ash said amazed. "This is the Realgam Colosseum."

"It's so amazing," Rui stated.

Wes was not interested in the architectural design. He was interested in the people around them. "Why are there so many people?" Wes asked.

Ash and Rui began to notice all the people. "There are a lot of them." Rui exclaimed. "Did we interrupt a show?"

"I don't think so," Ash said realizing what's going on. "I think we're the show."

"That's right twerp," they heard a familiar female voice called. From an elevator on the opposite side of the arena, two people came through giving their motto.

"_To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach from the stars above. Jessie. James. Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight. _

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out taking the absent Meowth's place.

"Chime, Chime," Chimecho called out along with Wobbuffet.

"Team Rocket," Ash exclaimed angrily.

"Oh it's just you clowns again," Wes asked not seeing them as a threat. "How many times must we bash your thick heads in order for you to get it through them that you can't beat us?"

"Big words twerp," Jessie mocked. "But we must warn you."

"We have new and improved Shadow Pokemon," James finished. The two Rocket Members took out two Poke balls each.

"So they want to fight," Wes stated.

"I'll take care of them," Ash said getting in front of Wes onto the battlefield. "You save your strength Wes. You'll need it."

"Got it," Wes agreed. "Just be sure to take them out quickly.

"Come now," Ash said with a shrug. "This is Team Rocket we're talking about."

Jessie quenched her fist angrily. "I had it with those twerps insulting us."

"Don't worry Jessie," James said. "With these Shadow Pokemon, those twerps won't stand a chance."

"Right," Jessie agreed.

From the balcony in the spectator's seats, Meowth and Billy watched the battle. They could also hear what's happening on the battlefield thanks to a radio on the battlefield and in the balcony. They can hear what the spectators in the seats cannot.

"This is going to be great," Billy said excited. "James and Miss Jessie are going to show them a thing or two."

"I just hope they don't mess up this time," Meowth said with a sigh. "But still, with those Shadow Pokemon they got, I doubt even the twerps can beat them."

"Nothing left to do now but wait, watch, and listen," Billy stated.

"I should have bought snacks," Meowth exclaimed.

On the battlefield, the battle began. "I'll show those twerps who's who," Jessie yelled tossing a Poke Ball. "Miltank, I choose you."

"Houndoom, I choose you," James called. Out of their recessive Poke Balls came a black dog like Pokemon, and a pink cow like Pokemon.

Rui saw the dark aura covering the Pokemon. "Be careful Ash," she warned. "They're both Shadow Pokemon."

"Right," Ash agreed. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." He sent out two of his Pokemon. "Cubone, Grovyle, I choose you."

"Miltank, use Rollout," Jessie commanded. Miltank began to roll about right at Cubone.

"Cubone, block with Bone Club," Ash commanded. Cubone blocked the Miltank by putting its own bone in front of it, guarding it from harm. Cubone now had to hold back standing its ground.

"Houndoom," James called. "Use Flamethrower on that Cubone," Houndoom let out a stream of flames hitting Cubone directly as it was occupied with Miltank.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade." Ash called to have it help Cubone. Grovyle with great speed charged with Leaf Blade. It slashed right at Houndoom, who flinched with pain ending the Flamethrower. "Now Cubone, step to the side and let Grovyle use Bullet Seed." Cubone did as instructed letting the Miltank pass it. Grovyle shot from its mouth a barge of yellow seeds impacting with Miltank causing a small explosion.

Miltank flew back landing on its back. "Get back," Jessie commanded. Miltank got up glaring at its opponents with Houndoom joining it. "Now, use Shadow Rush," Miltank charged a Dark Aura and charged fiercely.

"You too Houndoom," James called having his Pokemon join in the attack.

"Cubone, use Blizzard," Ash commanded. Cubone let a blizzard from its mouth. It covered the two in Snow.

"Now Grovyle, use Slam on Miltank," Grovyle attack Miltank with its leaf slamming it away. Miltank took the hit directly.

"Shadow Rush," Jessie commanded. Miltank attacked with its aura striking Grovyle directly.

"Cubone, Bonemerang," Cubone tossed its bone at Miltank who took the attack directly.

"Houndoom, use Crunch," James commanded. Houndoom attacked and crunched down Cubone with its teeth.

"Grovyle, free Cubone with Bullet Seed," Ash called. Grovyle launched a barrage of seeds out again hitting Houndoom, forcing it to let go. "Now Cubone, use Dig." Cubone began to dig underground.

"That twerp," Jessie growled. "Fine, looks like for now we have to deal with Grovyle. Miltank, Shadow Rush,"

"Houndoom, Shadow Rush," James called. Both Pokemon charged at Grovyle with their Aura.

"Grovyle, use Agility," Ash commanded. In great speed, Grovyle sprang forward dodging the attacks. It turned around and now stood behind them. "Leaf Blade on Miltank," Ash commanded. Grovyle slashed at Miltank with its leaves. "Now Cubone, attack Houndoom," Erupting from the ground was Cubone. It whacked Houndoom with its bone with a powerful strike. Both Shadow Pokemon were down for the count.

"No," both Team Rocket members called in disbelief.

Ash turned to Wes. "Go for it Wes,"

"Got it," Wes agreed charging the Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, go," He tossed two Snag Balls. Both Pokemon had entered the Snag Balls. After a moment of flashing, and shaking, the Snag Balls silence. The Snag was a success. "Miltank and Houndoom, you've been snagged."

On the balcony away from the battlefield, Meowth and Billy watched the battle with nervous expressions.

"Not good," Meowth stated. "Why them, why now? They had two of their Shadow Pokemon snagged, and the twerp's still fighting. They're so going to lose."

"It's going to take strategy and brain power to get James and Miss Jessie out of this situation." Billy stated.

"That's why I said they're so going to lose," Meowth stated with tears of sorrow in his eyes.

Back on the battlefield, Jessie stomped the ground furiously. "I don't believe this," she growled angrily. She took out another Poke Ball. "You twerps may have snagged two of our Shadow Pokemon, but we each still have one more left." She tossed a Poke Ball. "Absol, I choose you."

"Tropius, I choose you," James called. Out of the Poke Balls came a Disaster Pokemon, and a large Tree Dinosaur Pokemon.

Rui looked at the two Pokemon. They both had a Dark Aura around them. "Ash, they're Shadow Pokemon too."

"Got it," Ash stated. "I'll try and be careful. Grovyle, use Leaf Blade, Cubone, use Bone Club." Both pokemon charged at the Shadow Pokemon.

"Tropius use Razor Wind," James commanded. Tropius flapped its leaf like wings and a powerful gust of sharp wind came forth and began to slash at the two Pokemon.

"Now Absol, use Leer," Jessie commanded. The Absol's eyes began to glow. Both Grovyle and Cubone felt the stare of Leer.

"Now Tropius," James called. "Use Body Slam," Tropius flew up and landed flat on Cubone with its large body. Cubone now lay on the ground with its eyes swirling.

"Cubone return," Ash called recalling his Pokemon. He took out another Poke Ball. "Yanma, I choose you." He sent out the dragonfly Pokemon.

"Okay, let's try this," Ash suggested. "Yanma, fly up and use Sonic Boom. Grovyle, use Agility." As Yanma flew, it let out a powerful sound wave. Both of the opposing Pokemon flinched with pain.

"Tropius, Fly up there now," James commanded. Tropius flew up high to fight Yanma.

"Absol, use Slash," Jessie commanded. It charged at Grovyle with cutting intentions.

"Grovyle, Block with Leaf Blade," Grovyle did as instructed, both Pokemon cut in a stalemate. "Yanma, use Agility," Ash commanded.

"Tropius use Magical Leaf," James commanded. Tropius let out colorful leaves to strike at Yanma. Yanma attempted to dodge, but was unsuccessful. "Now, use Gust," Tropius began to cause a whirlwind that blew Yanma out of the sky and onto the ground.

"Get up Yanma," Ash called. Yanma slowly got up.

"Now, use Stop," James commanded. Tropius began to fall down to stomp on Yanma.

"Yanma, Agility," Ash called. Yanma flew out of the way in time as the Tropius' foot came down. "Grovyle, help Yanma, use Bullet Seed." Grovyle launched a barrage of bullets from its mouth impacting with Tropius.

Jessie used the distraction as an advantage. "Absol, use Shadow Rush," Absol charged it aura and attacked Grovyle directly. Grovyle fell to the ground knocked out.

From the balcony, Billy and Meowth watched with happy expressions. "They're winning," Billy called.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Meowth stated amazed. "But I'm actually glad to have those mess ups on my Team."

"If they keep this up, they'll win for sure." Billy exclaimed.

"Someone up there must really love us today." Meowth said with tears of joy in his eyes.

From behind Ash, Rui and Wes looked on nervously. "Looks like Ketchum's in trouble," Wes stated.

"All that's left is Pikachu and Yanma," Rui stated. "Will they be enough?"

"Let's hope so." Wes stated.

"Grovyle return," Ash recalled the Pokemon. He looked over at Pikachu. "It's up to you and Yanma now. Go for it." Pikachu nodded agreeing with him.

Jessie and James both laughed. "We're going to win. We're actually going to win." Jessie cheered.

"Hurray for the bad guys," James called.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out.

"Chime," Chimecho called as wells.

"Don't think it's over," Ash called. "I still have two Pokemon left." He gave a command. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt," Pikachu did as instructed letting a stream of electricity from its body to strike Absol.

"Dodge," Jessie called. Absol did as instructed.

"Tropius, Fly," James commanded. Tropius flew into the air.

"Yanma, Pikachu, Quick Attack," Ash commanded both his Pokemon. The two charged straight at Absol with blinding speed.

"Shadow Rush," Jessie commanded. Absol did as instructed and charged at the two with a dark aura, knocking them away.

"You too Tropius, Shadow Rush," James commanded. "Tropius flew down and struck Yanma. Yanma slammed into the ground knocking it out.

"Yanma return," Ash called recalling his Pokemon.

"Well now," Jessie said smugly. "It's just you and Pikachu now,"

"This is it," James said excited. "After all of the blast offs, all of the defeats, all of the money we spent, and the time we wasted, we're finally going to win."

As the two already celebrated their not yet earned victory, Ash looked behind them and noticed their Pokemon who stood their obediently. It wasn't the Shadow Pokemon he was looking at, but their normal non Shadow Pokemon. It was then he figured something out.

"Hey Team Rocket," Ash called out. When he got their attention he asked. "Before we begin, I want to know. Why would you help Cipher to begin with? Aren't you disgusted with what they're doing to Pokemon? I mean, even you can' be that cruel."

It took a while for question to sink in. Jessie then proceeded to answer. "It's because Cipher is our new meal ticket."

James continued. "If we help Cipher out, then we get paid."

"That's right," Jessie continued where he left off. "While we're here in Orre, we may as well milk it for all it's worth."

"So the reason why you'd help an organization that treats Pokemon so cruelly is for money?" Ash asked disgusted. "You'd close off a Pokemon's emotions just to make money."

"Don't make it sound so cruel twerp," James suggested.

"Yeah," Jessie said with a shrug. "That's how people live their lives." Ash looked down angry with his fists quenched.

"Now," James said. "Let's end this."

Team Rocket was about to call their next attack. The attack did not come however. With both disgust, Ash called out another question. "So you would do the same thing to your own Pokemon?" This made Team Rocket stop. They stood there baffled and confused. "I asked you a question. Would you turn your own Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon?"

Team Rocket did not answer. They just stood there dumbstruck. They never thought about something like that. They looked over at their Pokemon.

Jessie remembered all the good times she had with Wobbuffet. Sure Wobbuffet annoyed her sometimes, but it was always there for her, whether to make her laugh, or to get on her nerves. James always cared for his Chimecho. He never sent it out in battle. Chimecho was very precious to him. From on the balcony Meowth and heard what Ash said. Both of them had hard to read expressions, but they had some hint of regret.

Ash noticed they were in thought. Now was their chance. "I don't approve of battling using sneak attacks, but in this case, I'll make an exception." He gave the command. "Pikachu, full Power Thunder,"

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called letting out all its power. A huge stream of lightning came from it. It impacted both Pokemon mercilessly. From outside Realgam Tower, the Lightning could be seen firing from the sky onto the ground. When the attack concluded, both Pokemon lay on the ground charged with electricity and unconscious.

"Wes," Ash called.

"I'm on it," Wes said charging the Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, Go," He tossed two Snag Balls. Both Pokemon had entered the Snag Balls. After a moment of flashing, and shaking, the Snag Balls have stopped. The Snag was a success. "Tropius and Absol, you've been snagged."

Despite having their Shadow Pokemon snagged, Jessie and James did not seem too concerned with them as they did before. They just stood there for a moment, and then they turned and walked away with faces of guilt. Ash and Pikachu both looked at them walk away. He had the feeling that his words managed to reach them.

From the balcony, Billy and Meowth silently stood there. "Hay Billy," Meowth said. Billy looked at him. "Would you make any of your Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon?"

Billy took a while to answer. "No," he admitted. "What about you Meowth? Would you want to be a Shadow Pokemon?"

The same silence as Billy. "No," Meowth admitted.

The crowd went wild as the battle concluded with Ash as the winner. Ash looked around the stadium. He would have gladly enjoyed the attention if the circumstances were different, but for now, he just stood there seriously. He knelt down and his Pikachu ran to him weakly. He picked it up proud.

"Way to go Pikachu," Ash complimented.

"Pikachu," Pikachu called weakly.

He walked over to Rui and Wes. "Great job you guys," Rui stated. "You managed to beat them."

"Thanks," Ash thanked. He looked over at Wes whom nodded at him.

"Bravo! Bravo!" They heard someone call. The group turned to see a man walking onto the battlefield. He had long silver hair and wore violet. He looked like a very intimidating figure. He stopped just two yards away.

Wes recognized him. "You're the guy from the Mayor's house," Wes stated.

"Of course," Ash said recognizing him. "So you're a member of Cipher too."

The man grinned. "I am Nascour," he introduced.

"Are you an Administrator," Wes asked. "Or are you the one in charge?" Nascour grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." Wes growled angrily.

"I must say I am impressed." Nascour exclaimed. "With all you accomplished I was becoming more and more impressed. It seems as though all the information Team Rocket gave us was all true. Everything they said that would happen happened. I myself had a hard time believing everything they said, but not anymore. There's just one problem."

"What," Wes asked.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket. He held it up and tossed it at Wes who caught it. He opened it and looked inside. "What's this?" Wes asked.

"A pamphlet of Orre Team Rocket member James brought back with him from the future." Nascour explained.

Wes looked at it with a peculiar look on his face. "Ash, are pamphlets supposed to change five years from now?"

"What?" Ash asked looking at it. "It's changing. It keeps changing every second."

"What does it mean?" Rui asked.

"I'll tell you," Nascour interrupted. "Because you children interfered with time, the future is changing."

Ash's actually managed to smile. "That means the future is going to be save after all."

"Don't be so sure," Nascour interrupted. "You see how it changes now and then. It doesn't mean the future is safe. You children only interfered. Team Rocket told me how Wes lost in the final battle. Well I have news for you. This is the final battle."

Wes glared at him angrily. "Says you old man," Wes called angrily.

"I see you're as nasty as when I met you in Phenac City," Nascour said with a chuckle. "But there is a way around all this humiliation. Why not join Cipher? Will you consider it?"

"Are you asking me to join you?" Wes asked angrily. "After all that you put us through you want us to join you?"

"You didn't let me finish," Nascour said. "I wouldn't min making that offer, but I'm afraid not that bighearted." He walked to his side of the battlefield. He faced Wes. "Look around. In front of all these people, I will show you the true meaning of humiliation."

"You want to battle?" Wes asked. "Bring it on,"

"A six on six battle then?" Nascour asked.

Wes swore. "I don't have six Pokemon. I only have five."

"Wes," Rui said. She looked at him in the eyes as he turned to her. She reached out to him a Poke Ball. "It's Minun. Please use it. I know I'm not strong, but I at least want to lend some of my strength to you."

Wes hesitated before taking it. "You stupid girl," Wes said looking away. "You're probably the strongest one of the four of us." Rui looked at him confused, not knowing what he meant.

"Ketchum," Wes said. "If anything happens to me, you better not let these creeps lay a finger on Rui."

"I won't," Ash assured. Pikachu called out agreeing with him.

Wes looked over at Nascour. "Okay, I'm ready."

Nascour grinned as he took out two Poke Balls. "Orre's future will belong to Team Cipher."

To be continued…

* * *

Next Chapter, Wes vs Nascour. get ready. Please Review. 


	39. Vs Nascour prt 1

**Vs. Nascour Part .1**

The battle began. Nascour sent out his first two Pokemon. "Dusclops, Gardevoir, I choose you." A Beacon Ghost Pokemon and a white Psychic Pokemon came from their Poke Balls. They were both ready for battle.

Wes sent out his two Pokemon. "Umbreon, Gyarados, I choose you," The two Pokemon came out ready for battle. "With a Dark Pokemon, neither of his Pokemon will stand a chance." He gave the command. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack, Gyarados, use Bite." Both Pokemon lunged forward for an attack.

Nascour just grinned. "Dusclops, Confuse Ray, Gardevoir, Thunder Bolt," Gardevoir let from its body a powerful stream of lightning that struck Gyarados. Umbreon was hit by a dark beam that caused confusion. It wobbled around confused.

"Umbreon Return," Wes recalled his Pokemon. He looked over at Gyarados who still stood strong, but wobbled around in pain. "Gyarados looks like it can still fight." He took out another Poke Ball. "Skarmory, I choose you." Wes called letting out his Pokemon. Skarmory flew high ready to attack.

"Gardevoir," Nascour called not intimidated. "Use Thunder Bolt," Gardevoir used the attack to strike Skarmory.

"Steel Wing, redirect it to the ground." Skarmory flew to the ground as its wings began to glow, and it was hit by the Thunder Bolt. The wing impacted with the ground. Skarmory still stood strong as it got closer. "Now, use Drill Peck," Wes commanded. Skarmory pecked straight t Gardevoir.

"I see," Nascour thought. "By using the Skarmory's steel body as a lightning rod the Thunder Bolt was redirected into the ground. An impressive strategy, but…"

"Finish this off with Hyper Beam," Wes commanded. From Skarmory's mouth fired a beam of powerful energy at Gardevoir.

Nascour smiled. "Destiny Bond," Gardevoir's began to glow as the Hyper Beam stuck it. As Gardevoir went down, Skarmory was hit by an unknown presence, causing it to faint.

"What happened," Rui asked surprised.

"Destiny Bond," Ash explained angrily. "If the Pokemon who uses it faints, it takes the Pokemon who attacked with it."

Wes angrily recalled Skarmory as Nascour recalled Gardevoir. "Man this guy's sneaky," Wes thought. "I can't let my guard down for a moment or I might loose this battle."

"That Skarmory," Nascour called. "It was the one that belonged to Gonzap right?"

"What if it is?" Wes asked.

"I see," Nascour stated. "I must say I was surprised when I heard that Pokemon was snagged."

"Come to think of it," Wes asked. "What did you do to Skarmory? When Ash battled it, he sent his Pikachu out. Despite the Type Advantage, and all of the Thunder Bolt attacks, Skarmory was still standing. What did you do to it?

Nascour grinned again. "Do you truly want to know?" He asked. "Very well, I'll tell you. That Skarmory is one of three prototypes for the Ultimate Pokemon."

"What do you mean Prototype?" Wes asked.

"It's like this," Nascour explained. "One of Cipher's goals is to create a Powerful Shadow Pokemon, a Shadow Pokemon to rule them all. This Shadow Pokemon needed to be powerful in many ways. One it needed to not know what pain is."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"It means," Nascour continued. "When we created a Shadow Pokemon like this, not only did we lock away its emotions, we lock away their ability to feel anything."

"To feel anything," Ash asked. "But why,"

"I know," Wes stated. "A Pokemon that has no feelings can't feel pain."

"Correct," Nascour exclaimed. "Think about it. If it gets hit by an attack, it will not feel a thing. It doesn't even know what pain is. And because it doesn't know pain, it can fight and fight until instructed to stop. They have no limits."

"Everything has a limit," Wes yelled coldly. "What happens when these so called Prototypes reach theirs?"

Nascour sighed. "That's precisely why we didn't turn all the Shadow Pokemon like that. The Prototypes have a glitch that makes them want to continue fighting without even following orders. They keep fighting and don't stop until their body reaches a fatal condition. The first Prototype we created was a Togetic that kept fighting until its body gave in. Even after that, the Togetic still wanted to fight. We had to sedate it in order to make it stop."

Ash remembered the Shadow Togetic he snagged from the fake Wes. "So that was like Skarmory." Ash thought. "No wonder it wouldn't go down easily."

"If only we could work out that glitch," Nascour stated.

"Shut up," Wes yelled angrily. "Prototype, Glitch, you're talking about these Pokemon like they're Machines."

"You still don't understand." Nascour stated. "What Cipher is doing is not wrong. It is just nature. Man is the dominant species on this planet. Is it so wrong to keep the lesser species in check?"

"I said shut up," Wes yelled. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump on Dusclops!" Gyarados blasted a powerful stream of water from its mouth.

"Shadow Ball," Nascour commanded. Dusclops blasted a ball of dark energy out at Gyarados through the Hydro Pump.

"Dodge with Dragon Dance," Wes commanded. Gyarados dodged the attack increasing its power with Dragon Dance. "Now use Twister," Gyarados let out a whirlwind to attack Dusclops.

"Dodge and use Psychic," Nascour commanded. Dusclops did as instructed and used its Psychic power to lift Gyarados. It then slammed it to the ground uncaringly when high enough. Gyarados lay on the ground knocked out.

"This is bad," Ash stated. "Wes is already down two Pokemon."

"Ash," Rui asked. "Is this really the battle Wes looses?"

"I don't know," Ash stated. "But don't worry, Wes will pull through." Pikachu called out concerned.

Wes angrily recalled his Pokemon. "Sorry Gyarados," Wes apologized. He looked over at Nascour angrily.

"Glaring at me won't help you win this battle," Nascour stated. "That reminds me, I have to send another one out." He took out another Poke Ball. "Xatu, I choose you," Nascour sent out a green bird like Pokemon.

Wes took out another two Poke Balls. "Hariyama, Minun, I choose you," Wes sent out his large Pokemon and the small mouse Pokemon.

"He sent out Minun," Rui stated.

"Great," Ash stated. "Minun should hold its own against a Flying Type like Xatu. But why Hariyama,"

"You'll see," Wes said. "Hariyama, Foresight." Hariyama used its eyes to track at Dusclops and expose it identifying its nature.

"I see," Ash stated. "With Foresight, Hariyama's Fighting and Normal Type Attacks will hit it now."

"Now Hariyama, Cross Chop," Wes commanded. Hariyama ran over and gave Dusclops a quick chop before Dusclops could react.

"Xatu, Psychic," Nascour commanded.

"No you don't," Wes called. "Minun, stop it with Spark," Minun nodded and ran quickly to it attacking it with its electrical body before anything could happen.

"Dusclops, Confuse Ray," Nascour commanded. Dusclops prepared the attack.

"Sand-Attack," Wes commanded. Hariyama kicked up some sand into Dusclops' single eye. This caused Confuse Ray to miss. "Now Hariyama, use Cross Chop,"

"Destiny Bond," Nascour commanded. Dusclops used the dark force to cover Hariyama.

"Oh no," Rui exclaimed. "If that works, both Pokemon will faint."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Wes called. "Minun, use Thunder on Dusclops." As Hariyama used Cross Chop, the attack concluded with Minun sending a stream of electricity from its body and impacting with Dusclops. Dusclops went down. As this happened, the Dark Force went to Minun.

"Minun," Rui called worried.

"Quickly, Baton Pass," Wes called. Minun used Baton Pass to return to its Poke ball. The affect of Destiny Bond did not go through.

Rui looked over at Wes concerned with Minun. "Don't worry," Wes assured. "I switched before Destiny Bond could affect it. Minun's just fine."

"Thank goodness," Rui said with a smile happy her Pokemon was alright.

"Attacking, and then using Baton Pass to recall," Nascour stated. "Looks like I do have to get serious." He took out another Poke Ball. "Blaziken Go," A large rooster like Fire Pokemon came out. It looked like it was ready for battle.

"A Blaziken," Wes stated. "This is going to be a pain." He sent out a Pokemon. "Go Espeon," Espeon came out ready for battle.

"Blaziken, Sky Uppercut, Xatu, use Future Sight." Blaziken prepared to attack as Xatu just stood there with its eyes glowing.

"Reflect," Wes commanded. Espeon got in front of Hariyama and put up a barrier to stop Blaziken. Blaziken bounced off the Barrier and back on its feet.

"Ash, what's Future Sight?" Rui asked.

"A Psychic Attack that attacks a few minute later." Ash explained. "The problem is you won't know when it comes."

Wes was not intimidated. "Hariyama, Attack Blaziken with Cross Chop," Hariyama did as instructed.

"Psychic Xatu," Nascour commanded. Xatu lifted Hariyama up. "Now Blaziken, use Blaze Kick," Blaziken attacked with a fiery kick.

"Espeon, Shadow Ball," Wes commanded. Espeon fired from its jewel an orb of dark energy. It impacted with Xatu. Psychic was canceled and Hariyama had fallen to the ground. "Block the kick," Wes commanded. Hariyama blocked Blaze Kick with its large hands in time. "Now Espeon, use Psy Beam on Blaziken,"

"Blaziken, Roar," Nascour commanded. Blaziken let out a powerful Roar. Espeon unable to do anything about it was recalled back into its Poke Ball.

"Man," Wes called agitated. "Now I got to choose another Pokemon." he decided to choose Minun. "Minun, I choose you," he called. Minun came out once again.

"Xatu, Giga Drain," Nascour commanded.

"Minun use Agility," Wes commanded. Minun did as instructed running at a quick speed dodging the attack. "Now, use Helping Hand." Minun used Helping Hand to power up Hariyama. "Hariyama, Vital Throw." Hariyama did as instructed.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick," Blaziken did as instructed hitting Hariyama directly. The draw back was Vital Throw had to be used last. But it would never miss. Hariyama continued and grabbed Blaziken. It leaped up and slammed Blaziken into the ground. The combination of Vital Throw, Hariyama's strength, and the extra Boost from Helping Hand gave Hariyama the strength the finish Blaziken once and for all. It lay on the ground knocked out.

"Alright," Ash called.

"Great work Wes," Rui complimented. "Just three more Pokemon,"

Nascour recalled his Pokemon. He took out another Poke Ball. "I see," Nascour stated. "I understand your battle strategy now your Pokemon fight together, power each other up, and cover weaknesses. But know this; there will always be a way around those weaknesses." He let out another Pokemon. "Walrein, I choose you." A walrus Pokemon came out.

"This will be easy," Wes stated. "I'll have Minun's Electric Attacks knock Xatu out, and Hariyama attack the Ice Pokemon." He gave the command. "Hariyama, Cross Chop, Minun, Thunder,"

"Xatu, Confuse Ray," Xatu let out a beam that confused Minun. It wobbled around confused.

"Walrein, you're good, just stand there." He gave the command.

"What," Wes asked. "Why would he…" he was interrupted by a large gust of wind. "Oh no, I forgot about Future Sight." Out of nowhere, a rainbow colored ball came out and struck Hariyama directly. Hariyama fell to the ground knocked out before it could hit Walrein.

"Xatu's Future Sight," Ash stated. "Nascour must have known it was coming."

"Now they each have three Pokemon left." Rui stated.

"Make that two," Nascour called. "Now Walrein, Body Slam," Walrein jumped and landed on the confused Minun. It got off and revealed an unconscious Minun in the ground.

"Minun," Rui called running over to Minun. She picked it up and hugged it closely. "Are you okay?" Minun called out weakly telling her it was alright.

"Hariyama return," Wes called annoyed recalling his Pokemon.

Rui returned to Wes' side with Minun in her hands. "Are you going to be alright?" Rui asked.

"Don't worry," Wes assured. "I still have these guys left." He took two Poke Balls out. "It's all up to you two now." He tossed them. "Espeon, Umbreon, I choose you." Espeon and Umbreon called out ready for battle.

"I heard of those two," Nascour stated. "The Espeon is an expert at long distance attacks, while Umbreon is skilled at close range combat."

"You heard about them?" Wes asked.

"The Eevee Brothers are Legendary in Team Snaggem." Nascour stated. "I gathered information on them, and figured out their weaknesses. I know how to handle them."

"Really," Wes asked. He looked at his two Pokemon. They looked back at them and nodded. Wes grinned. "Okay Espeon use Flash," Espeon emitted a bright light from its body. It was difficult for anyone to see what was happening. "Now, run towards Xatu," What could be seen was a Shadow Figure running towards Xatu. "Shadow Ball at Walrein," A Shadow Ball attack came from the light behind the figure and at Walrein.

"Dodge," Nascour commanded. Walrein did as instructed dodging the attack easily. "I see," Nascour thought. "Bright lights will keep me blinded while Umbreon charges at Xatu and uses a Darkness Attack. Luckily, I was prepared." He issued and order. "Xatu, use Hidden Power," Xatu let out multiple white orbs out at the figure. Despite the direct hit, the Shadow Figure kept going. "What? Hidden Power should have been super affective against a Dark Pokemon is a Psychic Pokemon uses it… unless."

"Now Espeon, use Shadow Ball." Out of the light emerged and fired the Shadow Ball at Xatu from a close distance. Direct hit, Xatu was knocked meters away and slammed into the ground.

"Now go, use Psychic," Wes commanded. Espeon lifted Walrein up above the ground. "Umbreon, finish this off with Iron Tail." Umbreon ran out and leaped towards Walrein with its tail glowing. It lashed right through Walrein and landed on its feet. Walrein fell to the ground knocked out.

"Alright," Ash called. "He did it." Pikachu called out excited.

"Wow," Rui said amazed. "I didn't know Umbreon knows Shadow Ball."

"Come to think of it," Ash said. "Umbreon used Shadow Ball against me when we fought."

"Umbreon's aim isn't as good as Espeon's." Wes stated. "So I don't use it as much as Espeon. But I decided to use that attack to trick them in to thinking Espeon was Umbreon, and Umbreon was Espeon. That's why I had Espeon use Flash."

"Good thinking," Ash complimented. "Now there's only one more Pokemon left."

Nascour recalled his Walrein, then looked behind him at his knocked out Xatu, and recalled it. Nascour took out another Poke Ball. He looked at it. "Bravo," he thought. "I will admit, I never thought it would come to this." He quenched the Poke Ball in his hand. He grinned.

"Only one more left," Wes called. "You may as well give up now."

"Funny," Nascour said. "I was about to say the same thing." He held up the Poke Ball. "Behold your downfall." He let out the Poke Ball. "Go Metagross." Out of the Poke Ball came a large metal beetle like Pokemon. It let out a call as it came out.

When Rui saw it, she took a step back, and fell down. "Rui," Ash called kneeling down to her. "What's wrong?"

"That Pokemon," she stated shaking. "It's a Shadow Pokemon. But is Aura, it's so dark, and so cold. It scares me." She was trembling. "This is no ordinary Shadow Pokemon."

"That's correct," Nascour called. "This is the third Prototype. This one is the closest to becoming the Ultimate Pokemon, and the second strongest Shadow Pokemon created."

"Second Strongest," Ash repeated. He looked at the trembling Rui and at the Shadow Pokemon. He then looked over at Wes who looked like he had doubt. He could see why, Espeon and Umbreon shook with fear as they saw it. Even Ash's Pikachu shook. "Is this really the battle Wes was meant to loose?" Ash asked himself.

To be continued…

* * *

This is getting good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. next Chapter, the battle against Shadow Metagross. Please Review. 


	40. Vs Nascour prt 2

**Vs. Nascour Part. 2**

As everyone looked at the large Steel Pokemon, one thought went across everyone's mind. This battle was not going to be easy. All Wes had was Espeon and Umbreon.

Everyone but Ash was nervous about this battle. "Don't give up Wes," Ash assured. "I'm sure you'll find a way to beat it."

"Easier said then done," Wes stated. "Metagross is a combination of Steel and Psychic. It's only weaknesses are Ground and Fire Type attacks. Neither of my Pokemon knows a Fire Type attack, but Umbreon knows Dig. The problem is if I use it there's a risk of leaving Espeon open, or that Metagross knowing Earthquake. Other then those, very few Pokemon Types can do damage to it."

"So that means you're at a disadvantage," Ash stated.

"That's right," Nascour stated over hearing them. "My Metagross has very few attacks that can harm it and most of are attacks Espeon and Umbreon knows. Oh and by the way, you were right about Earthquake." He gave the command. "Use Earthquake Metagross," Metagross called and slammed to the ground. The earth shook as Espeon and Umbreon stood their ground trying to keep their balance.

"Reflect," Wes commanded. Espeon put up a barrier used to protect them from damage.

"Psychic on the battlefield," Nascour commanded. Metagross used Psychic powers to break the battlefield apart. It lifted them high in the air over what was left of the battlefield. It seemed like an asteroid field hovering over them. This asteroid field turned to a Meteor Shower as one by one, the rocks came down to strike at Espeon and Umbreon.

"Flash," Wes commanded. Espeon did as instructed creating a bright flash of light. "Now run," Espeon and Umbreon did as instructed running out of the way.

"Meteor Mash," Nascour commanded. Metagross lunged over and attempted to strike the two with a punch that had the force of a Meteor. The two managed to dodge in time.

"Man, I forgot," Wes stated. "Flash doesn't work on Metagross because of its Clear Body Ability."

"That's right," Nascour stated. "You can't surprise Metagross. Now Metagross, use Agility," Metagross in great speed ended up behind Espeon. "Meteor Mash,"

"Reflect," Wes called quickly. The attack collided with the barrier. Espeon was knocked back on its feet. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack," Umbreon attacked with a sucker punch without fail.

"Iron Defense," Nascour commanded. Metagross hardened up taking the attack easily. It didn't even look like it did anything. "Metagross, use Shadow Rush," Metagross charged its Aura then attack Umbreon slamming it into the ground. Umbreon landed on its feet alright.

"Espeon, Zap Cannon," Wes commanded. Espeon attacked with an orb of electricity.

"Agility," Nascour called. Metagross dodged out of the way of the orb.

"Umbreon use Iron Tail," Wes commanded. Umbreon lashed out with its glowing tail.

"Meteor Mash," Nascour commanded. Metagross used the punch to block the Iron Tail. Umbreon landed back on its feet. "Earthquake," Metagross began to shake the ground.

"Jump," Wes commanded. The Eevee Brothers jumped up high. "Umbreon, Torment," Umbreon used dark energy to torment Metagross. "Now Metagross can't use Earthquake twice in a row, which means I can do this without worry. Umbreon, use Dig," Umbreon dug underground.

"No matter," Nascour stated. "I can still attack your Espeon. Metagross, use Shadow Rush," Metagross charged at Espeon with a dark aura.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball," Wes called. Espeon fired a dark ball of energy as it dodged.

"Metagross, Agility," Nascour commanded. Metagross dodged out of the way.

"Swift," Wes commanded. Espeon launched a barrage of small stars at Metagross.

"Iron Defense," Nascour commanded. Metagross hardened, taking the attack easily.

"Attack Umbreon," Wes called. Umbreon came up and struck Metagross directly. Metagross still took the attack.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash," Nascour called. Metagross managed to hit Umbreon knocking it on its feet.

"Umbreon, Espeon, use Moonlight and Morning Sun," Wes called. Both pokemon began to heal their wounds.

"I must say, you're putting up a great fight," Nascour stated. He then reached behind him and pulled out a small sack. "But now, it ends." He tossed the sack at Metagross who snatched it, and opened it up. It reached inside and pulled out bottles full of tablets. It opened them all and began to eat the tablets.

"Not those," Wes stated. "X Attack, X Special, X Sp Def, X Accuracy,"

"What are all those," Rui asked.

"Those are all X Battle Items," Wes stated. "They're drugs that are used to power up Pokemon Stats. They use those items to make Pokemon stronger in battle."

"That's cheating isn't it?" Rui asked angrily.

"In official battles they aren't aloud," Wes stated. "But this isn't an official battle, and Cipher doesn't play by the rules."

"And now Metagross is at full power," Nascour stated. "Behold, Metagross at its strongest." Metagross roared loudly. It was a very intimidating sight. Metagross let out a roar as its Dark Aura became darker.

"It's in Hyper Mode," Rui stated.

"Now Metagross," Nascour called. "Shadow Rush," With a combination of speed and power, an aura covered its body. The aura was so now visible for everyone who could not see it to see. It bubbled up to the size of the Snorlax.

"Rui," Ash asked. "Is that the aura that Shadow Pokemon have?"

"You can see it?" Rui asked.

"How can you miss it?" Wes asked.

"It must be so powerful that it became visible," Rui stated.

Metagross then charged forward towards Espeon and Umbreon. "Espeon, Umbreon, get out of the way," Wes commanded. The Pokemon did as instructed dodging the attack in the nick of time, barley missing it. As Metagross continued, it left the ground it charged on in a straight crater that moved forward.

Metagross stood there with its aura powering down. When the attack concluded, there was a huge hole that leads from where Metagross stood, to where Metagross is now. It was a large width, and a deep volume. The hole could be seen from miles above the Colosseum.

Wes and the others looked at the hole nervously. "It's so powerful," Wes stated. He fell to his knees with doubt in his eyes. "I can't beat him," Wes said shaken. "I can't win this." Espeon and Umbreon turned too looked at Wes with surprise. "Espeon, Umbreon… I'm sorry… I can't win,"

"Wes," Rui said with concerned. She had never seen Wes with this shaken. He was actually afraid.

"So you finally get it?" Nascour asked. "Shadow Pokemon are the future. The possibilities are endless."

Pikachu noticed something about Metagross. Pikachu called to Ash and pointed to Metagross. Ash looked over at the Metagross inimitably. He looked into its angry eyes and noticed what Pikachu noticed. Tears ran from its eyes and down its cheeks. "It's crying," Ash stated. Rui and Wes looked at him wondering what he meant. "Look at its eyes." They did as instructed.

"It is," Rui stated with a concerned look.

Wes looked up over at it seeing the Metagross' eyes. "Why would it be crying?" Wes asked. "Shadow Pokemon don't have emotions do they?"

"They aren't supposed to," Ash stated. "But maybe, it's suffering. Its emotions are locked away, it's unable to feel anything, but it's still suffering." Espeon and Umbreon looked at the Metagross with concern.

Wes looked over at the Metagross. He saw the hurt in its eyes. "Wes," Ash said to him. "You can't give up, not after we went this far." Wes looked over at him. "You once told me you don't give up until your Pokemon give up. Well, are they giving up?"

Wes looked over at his two Pokemon. He could tell just by looking at them they were not ready to give up. They took a fighting stance ready to battle. Wes got up encouraged by his Pokemon.

"You're right," Wes stated. "I'm not giving up. Not now, not until my Pokemon give up." Espeon and Umbreon barked glad to see Wes not giving up. "Espeon, Umbreon. We've been through a lot together. So what do you say? Let's make this our final stand." It was then Wes noticed something he hadn't before. Metagross was breathing heavily.

"How noble of you," Nascour stated. "I despise nobility. Give up; my Pokemon is at full Power. Not only that, it is unable to feel pain. You have no chance."

"Oh really," Wes asked with a grin. "I hate to disappoint you, but I figured out its weakness." Even Nascour's expression changed to a surprised one when Wes said that. "Your Shadow Rush Attack is a reckless move like Double-Edge. It hurts the opponent, but damages the Pokemon using it as well. And now that it's in Hyper Mode, it has no choice but to use Shadow Rush, and the more powerful it is, the more damage Metagross suffers. Just look at it. After one Shadow Rush, it's tired out. And with all of the power you gave it, it will tire itself out soon. Your so called Prototype may be powerful but even it has its limits."

"Is that so?" Nascour asked. "So, you figured out the weakness of Shadow Rush. So what? My Pokemon is already powerful enough to defeat you in one attack. It doesn't matter any more."

"It's true," Wes agreed. "My Pokemon aren't strong enough." A sly grin appeared on his face. "Yet," He gave the command. "Espeon, use the combination Psych Up and Helping Hand,"

Espeon began to shine as it performed the two attacks. The jewel on its forehead began to glow brightly and emitted a beam that struck Umbreon. Umbreon began to glow as brightly as Espeon. The two were covered in a bright white aura. This aura was a powerful, light based opposed to the aura of the Shadow Pokemon. Both Espeon and Umbreon stood there with Light Auras ready for battle.

Wes looked at his Pokemon proudly. "Great work guys," Wes thought.

Rui and Ash looked at the two amazed. "This aura," Rui stated. "It's warm, and soothing. It's a lot different from the Shadow Pokemon's aura."

"Psych Up copied the stat changes Metagross had, and Helping Hand gave that power to Umbreon as well," Ash stated. "I think they somehow also managed to copy Hyper Mode as well."

Nascour looked at the two Pokemon in disbelief. "This is impossible." He stated. "Shadow Pokemon's power can't be copied by ordinary Pokemon."

"My Pokemon are no ordinary Pokemon," Wes stated. "Umbreon, Faint Attack," Umbreon charged and attacked Metagross directly with a powerful sucker punch. The speed it moved by was blinding, and the power it had knocked Metagross back into the ground meters away.

"Metagross," Nascour called.

"Now Espeon, Shadow Ball," Espeon charged a dark orb and fired it. This orb of energy was as big as Metagross. It moved to quick for Metagross to dodge. Metagross was badly harmed by the attack.

"This can't be," Nascour called. "Metagross, Shadow Rush." Metagross could do nothing. It stood these shaking. "What's this?" Nascour asked.

"It can't attack," Wes stated. "Have you forgotten about Umbreon's Torment? You can't use Shadow Rush twice. You'll have to use another attack, but you'll have to get it out of Hyper Mode to do that."

Nascour growled angrily. "It can't be helped," he stated. He called out his Shadow Pokemon's name. "Metagross," Metagross snapped out of Hyper Mode, its aura weakening. "It may not be in Hyper Mode anymore, but it's still strong enough to defeat you, use Meteor Mash," Metagross called out as it lunged at Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Dig," Wes called. Umbreon quickly dove underground.

"Big mistake," Nascour stated. "Metagross, Earthquake," Metagross prepared the attack,"

"Zap Cannon," Wes commanded. Espeon fired an orb of electricity at Espeon. It moved to quick for Metagross to dodge, and its accuracy was improved thanks to Psych Up and all of the X Accuracy Metagross took. Metagross was hit directly and paralyzed.

"Metagross, no," Nascour called. Umbreon erupted from the ground and struck Metagross directly. Metagross fell back landing on its feet. It glared at its enemies menacingly. Nascour angrily glared at Wes and his super powered Pokemon. "You," he growled. "I've had it with you. I will destroy you once and for all." Metagross roared. Its aura once again turned darker.

"It went into Hyper Mode again," Rui warned.

"That's fine by me," Wes stated. "Espeon, Umbreon, it's time to end this."

"Shadow Rush," Nascour called. Metagross charged at the two once again with a large Dark Aura.

"Espeon, Umbreon, finish this off with Hyper Beam," Wes called. The Eevee brothers stood side by side. From Umbreon's and Espeon's mouth, Beams were fired. Both Beams fused to become as powerful and destructive as Shadow Rush. Both Pokemon attacks impacted causing a stalemate.

"Go for it guys," Wes called. "Don't give up. It's all up to you!"

"You can do it," Rui called.

"Go for it you guys," Ash called. Pikachu called out supporting them.

The Eevee Brothers held on with all their might. Even with their newfound power, this was a difficult task. But they could not give up. They wanted to do this for Wes. They wanted to make sure Wes' dream came true. They wanted to be the strongest. This was their time. One thought crossed the brothers' minds. "This is for you Wes."

They launched full Power. The dark aura was penetrated. Metagross was hit directly by the attack. As it was, it was blasted back holding its ground. As it did, tears ran down Metagross' cheeks again. These tears were not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. As the attack concluded, it fell to the ground.

"This is it," Wes called charging the Snag Machine. "Snag Ball, Go," Wes called tossing a Snag Ball. The Shadow Pokemon was tapped inside the Snag Ball. After a few moments of shaking and flashing, the ball stopped. The Snag was a success. "Metagross, you've been snagged."

The crowd went while after the battle was complete. Ash, Rui, and Pikachu called out excited. Wes managed to win the battle.

"You did it," Rui called happily.

"That was so awesome," Ash called excited. Pikachu called out agreeing with him.

Espeon and Umbreon stopped glowing. The light aura stopped, and the two pokemon returned to their original strength sighing heavily exhausted. Wes ran over and hugged them. "You two were great," Wes said happily. "I'm sorry I doubted you guys. I knew you guys could take it out if you tried." He petted both his Pokemon who barked happily.

Ash and Rui happily watched as Wes celebrated with his Pokemon. They then turned around hearing someone coming from the elevator. The elevator opened up and standing there in the elevator was Terry, her blond hair undone and messy, covered in all kinds of dirt and suit. In her arms was Pichu as big as a mess as her.

Terry smiled innocently. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Terry," Rui called running to her giving her a hug. "You're all right."

"Was there any doubt?" she asked as Rui let her go. Pichu called out happily. "So what happened?" Terry asked.

"Wes beat Cipher's leader." Rui answered excited.

"No way," Terry called excited. "He won?"

"Yeah," Rui said happily. She looked over at Wes happily. "I knew he'd win."

Nascour fell to his knees in disbelief. "This can't be happening," Nascour denied. He got up again. "This is not over," Nascour yelled angrily. "Come Wes, we shall battle again. I will not admit defeat to you."

"Enough," they all heard someone call. "Don't embarrass yourself Nascour."

They all looked around wondering who it was that said that. Nascour turned to the elevator behind him. "Sir... I beg your pardon!"

"Sir," Ash repeated confused.

"What's going on?" Rui asked. "Nascour's apologizing? Isn't he supposed to be the boss?"

The elevator rose from Nascour's side. The door opened. Everyone was shocked to see who came out. Out of the elevator came a large old man in brown. It was none other then the mayor of Phenac City. The mayor stopped beside Nascour.

"Mr. Mayor," Rui exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me," the mayor asked with a kind smile. "I'm just here to finish what Nascour started."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Wes angrily glared at the old man. "I know what he means." Wes stated. "He's in with Cipher."

The group looked over at the Mayor with surprise. "Mr. mayor," Rui stated. "Please tell us that's not true."

"I would my dear," the 'kindly' old man stated. "But I'm afraid what Wes is half right." His kindly smile turned to a sly grin. "Sometimes I'm the affable Mayor of Phenac City and others… I am the leader of Cipher…" he then did a back flip, and a dark violet light flashed before everyone's eyes. In the blink of an eye, the Mayor had turned into a terrifying man with an evil look in his eyes. His appearance was that of a grotesque mad scientist with an evil grin. "… I am Evice."

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you liked his battle. I just needed to make this chapter exciting. Next chapter you will not be dissapointed.

Please Review.


	41. Vs Evice prt 1

**Vs. Evice Part. 1**

The group stood there meters away from the mastermind behind the Shadow Pokemon incident. Evice with his evil grin stood there intimidating the group.

"So you were behind everything the whole time," Wes stated angrily.

"You were lying to us about investigating Cipher all along." Rui exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," the grotesque man stated. "I had to say something to get you out my hair."

"I can't believe we actually trusted you," Ash yelled. Pikachu called out angrily.

"That's human nature," Evice stated. "To deceive others in order to accomplish a goal," He snickered again. "Isn't it cruel; the fact that the mastermind behind all this was always in an arms reach of you, yet you were too blind to see it him all the time?"

"You," Ash growled angrily.

"You children had been a real thorn in my side," Evice exclaimed. "Ever I thought I had nothing to worry about, but it's as Team Rocket said, you 'twerps' have a real knack for meddling. Not only did you chase my Agents out of pyrite and the Under, but now you're chasing them out of my Tower."

"Your tower," Wes repeated questionably.

"I built this tower to distribute Shadow Pokemon," Evice exclaimed. "Realgam Tower's Colosseum is the last Colosseum used for distribution of Shadow Pokemon."

"Hold it," Wes interrupted. "If you're the mayor of Phenac why didn't you distribute any in Phenac's Colosseum?"

"I was about to on the day you four came in town." Evice exclaimed angrily. "But you kids had to play heroes and chase away my Cipher Agents. I had to keep my Agents away to prevent suspicion." Evice began to grin again. "No matter, it was worth it to keep you kids out of Phenac long enough to plan my next move."

"The past is the past," Wes exclaimed. "We're going to crush you here and now in the present."

"Says you," Evice said chuckling. He then snapped his fingers. As if on cue, three Pokemon came out in quick speed and appeared a few meters in front of Evice. It was the three Legendary Beasts, Entei the Flame Emperor, Suicune the Water Prince, and Raikou the Thunder Lord.

"The Legendary Beasts," Wes exclaimed. "All three of them at once,"

"Don't worry guys," Ash assured. "We can beat them."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Evice asked. "All your Pokemon are tired out, or have you forgotten the battle with Nascour?"

"He's right," Wes stated in a concerned tone looking over at his tired Espeon and Umbreon. "All our Pokemon are too tired to fight back." Terry and Rui were just as concerned as Wes.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ash stated. He reached in his jacket and pulled something out. "We will win, and we'll use this to do it." He held a black flaky item. It looked like a really big flake of Ash.

"What's that?" Rui asked.

"It's called a Sacred Ash," Ash explained. "Your grandfather gave it to me back at Agate."

_In Agate Town, Ash and Eagun met at the Relic before Ash and the others departed. Eagun's Raichu and Ash's Pikachu sat next to the two. "Orre is such a great place," Ash stated. "We can't let Cipher take it." _

"_You shouldn't," Eagun stated sighing. "Your region, the Kanto region… I've been there before. It's even lovelier then all of Orre."_

"_You think so," Ash asked. _

"_Most of Orre is one big desert." Eagun stated. "Survival is harsh. People would do anything to keep going. It's been that way since I grew up." He reminisced about the old days. "Thievery is a common crime in Orre today. Most people would even forgive thievery. But what Cipher is doing is beyond forgiveness. They themselves are thieves. They steal from Pokemon the one thing that gives them a purpose in lives, their pride for being Pokemon."_

_Ash nodded understanding. Ash looked down to see Raichu speaking to Pikachu. It was obviously a lecture of some sort. Ash did not understand what Raichu was saying, but by looking into Pikachu's eyes, Ash could tell Pikachu admired what the old Raichu was saying. Raichu was probably saying something about the pride for being a Pokemon Eagun spoke to Ash about._

"_Ash," Eagun said. He reached in the pocket of his robe and took out a large Ash. "When I was a young Pokemon Trainer, I saw many Legendary Pokemon during my travels. One of them was Ho-Oh." _

"_You saw Ho-Oh too," Ash asked. _

"_Too," Eagun questioned." _

"_On my first day of being a Pokemon trainer, me and Pikachu saw Ho-Oh," Ash stated. Pikachu called out confirming the statement. _

"_On your first day," Eagun asked amazed. He grinned. "That must be a good omen. You're going to be a great Pokemon trainer." _

_Ash smiled appreciating the compliment. He then looked up at the sky saddened. "I wonder if Ho-Oh is watching over the Legendary Beasts." _

"_So you know the story of Ho-Oh and how the Tin Tower of Johto was burned to the ground." Eagun stated. "And how three Pokemon were trapped inside perishing in the flames." _

"_Yeah," Ash stated. "Ho-Oh revived them and they were reborn as the Legendary Beasts." _

"_Are you aware of what this ash is?" Eagun asked. Ash shook his head not knowing what it is. "It's called a Sacred Ash. It's an item from Ho-Oh. This is said to be what Ho-Oh used to revive the Legendary Beasts. I never used this item because it was valuable to me, and I really had no such emergency. But as for you, my Granddaughter, and all your friends, this item could be useful." He held it in front of Ash. "I'm giving it to you," Ash and Pikachu looked at Eagun shocked. "Use it in the most dire emergency to heal your Pokemon."_

"_Are you sure," Ash asked surprised. "It's your most valuable possession. Why would you give it up?"_

"_Because," Eagun stated. "Orre is not perfect, but it's still my home. It's the place my Granddaughter loves, it's a place where all of my greatest rivals, and oldest friends. This land, is more valuable to me then any old trinket." He handed it over to Ash. Use it wisely."_

"Grandpa," Rui thought. "I'll have to think him later."

"Let's do this," Ash called. He put the Ash in front of everyone. The Ash began to glow. As a light emitted from it, it began to disappear. Ash and company had their Poke Balls covered in the light for a brief moment, then the light dimmed. The same light covered the Pokemon outside the Poke Balls. Espeon, Umbreon, Pikachu, and Pichu began to glow for a while, and then it dimmed. The Pokemon called out, their wound healed.

"Sacred Ash huh," Evice said in a mocking tone. "What a waste. It doesn't matter if you heal or not. My Pokemon will crush you." He sent out his Pokemon. "Entei, use Fire Blast." Entei began to roar as he let out a powerful violet flame from its mouth firing a Fire Symbol out at them.

"Feraligatr, I choose you," Terry called letting out the Pokemon.

"Gyarados, I choose you," Wes called letting the Pokemon out.

"Hydro Pump," Both trainers called. The Pokemon fired from their mouth a powerful stream of water. The heat and Water collided and nullified each other into steam.

"Raikou, use Thunder," Evice commanded. From Raikou's body came a powerful stream of electricity.

"Cubone, I choose you," Ash called. Cubone came out and raised it bone high. With the Lightning Rod ability, Cubone absorbed the electricity of the Thunder attack into the bone and in Cubone having no affect on it.

"Suicune Aurora Beam," Evice commanded. Suicune fired a rainbow colored beam at the group.

"Meganium, use Light Screen," Terry let out Meganium. Meganium put up a barrier that blocked the beam.

"Shadow Rush," Evice commanded the three." With a dark aura, they charged at the group with great speed.

"Reflect," Wes commanded Espeon. Espeon put up a barrier to block the Shadow Rush. They attack was a success. The three collided bouncing off painlessly.

"Typhlosion," Terry called letting out her fire Pokemon. "Flame Wheel," Typhlosion with a flaming body attacked Entei who still had its aura up. Both Pokemon pushed trying to knock the other away. "Meganium Tackle, Feraligatr Strength," Both Pokemon charged. Meganium held back Raikou as Feraligatr held back Suicune.

"Roar," Evice called. All three let out a roar recalling the opposing pokemon back into their Poke Balls.

"Cubone, hit Entei with Bonemerang," Ash commanded. Cubone tossed the bone towards Entei.

"Fire Spin," Evice commanded. Entei let out violet flames from its mouth blowing the bone back towards Cubone. Cubone caught it in time.

"Gyarados, Twister," Gyarados whipped up a vicious twister at Suicune.

"Gust," Evice commanded. A gust of wind whipped up canceling out the Twister.

"Pichu, use Swift," Terry Commanded. Pichu leaped from Terry's arms and fired star shaped rays at Raikou.

"Raikou, Spark," Evice commanded. From all over Raikou's body fired an electrical wave. The Swift attack was swatted away from its body.

"It's no use," Ash called. "No matter what we try, they'll keep firing back."

"Now Entei, use Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. Entei charged with a dark aura.

"Pichu," Terry called. "Use Volt Tackle,"

"Volt Tackle," everyone said puzzled. Pichu charged with electricity ran towards Entei. It struck Entei in its forehead, knocking it back a few feet back landing on its feet.

"When did Pichu learn that?" Ash asked.

"When I was battling Lady Venus in the tunnel," Terry explained. "Pretty cool right," Pichu collapsed tired. Terry ran over to it and picked it up. "The problem is it tires Pichu out." Pikachu was amazed at the attack the younger Pokemon performed.

"Now Raikou, use Crunch," Evice commanded. Raikou charged with an open mouth right at Terry and Pichu.

"Terry, watch out," Rui called. Terry embraced Pichu in an attempt to protect it.

"Focus Punch," They heard an old voice call. The next thing they knew, an old Raichu appeared and with powerful punch knocked Raikou to the side. Raikou landed on it feet shaking its head violently.

"Raichu," Rui exclaimed recognizing the Pokemon.

"Sorry we're late," they heard an old man call. The group turned to see Eagun walking towards them.

"Grandpa," Rui exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a raid happening below us," Eagun stated. "Duking and a bunch of other young men are fighting Cipher Agents as we speak. I fought my way through a bunch of other Agents to get here." He looked over at the three Legendary Beasts. "Looks like we got here in time," He joined the younger trainers. "Let's finish this together. First we need to immobilize them, and then we need a good rain storm."

"I get it," Wes stated.

"Me too," Ash agreed. "Leave the immobilizing to me."

"Rui," Eagun asked. "We'll need your Pokemon as well."

"Of course," Rui agreed letting Plusle and Minun out."

"Now Cubone, use Earthquake," Ash commanded.

"All electric Pokemon, Jump," Eagun commanded. Pikachu, Raichu, Plusle, Minun, and Pichu leaped in the air avoiding the Cubone's Earthquake. The three Legendary Beasts stood there taking the attack.

"Gyarados Rain Dance," Wes commanded. Gyarados let lose a dance that caused it to rain.

"Now," Eagun called. "Raichu…"

"Pikachu…" Ash called.

"Plusle, Minun…" Rui called.

"Pichu…" Terry called.

The order was given. "…use Thunder…" The Electric Pokemon got close to each other, and then let out a dangerously large blast of electricity in the air. It came straight down right on the immobilized Legendary Beasts. The lightning bolt was so large it could be seen from a distance.

Dust covered the battle field as the attack concluded. All the electric Pokemon exhaustedly fell to the ground. As the dust cleared, the three Legendary Beasts lay on their bellies shaking with pain.

"Did we do it," Ash asked.

His answer came as the three stood up shaking the attack off. Rui could see their Aura's became darker. "Oh no," Rui said concerned. "All three of them going into Hyper Mode,"

"Looks like all you did was made them angry." Evice exclaimed mockingly. "Now they're at their strongest. Entei, Suicune, Raikou, end this." The Shadow Pokemon began to growl.

Ash and company looked on as they prepared to attack. Ash looked into his hand. He still had a small piece of the Sacred Ash left. Ash then got an idea.

"Eagun," Ash spoke to the old man. "I still have a small piece of the Sacred Ash. He looked over at the three tainted Shadow Pokemon. "I think I have a plan."

"It involves the Sacred Ash," Eagun asked. Ash nodded. Eagun nodded back. "I trust your judgment, go ahead." Ash advanced over to the Legendary Beasts.

"What are you doing?" Wes called.

"Trust me guys," Ash assured. "I know what I'm doing." Ash stopped when he sensed he was close enough.

"Grandpa," Rui turned to Eagun. "What's Ash going to do?"

"Believe in him," was all Eagun said. "He seems sure he found a way to win."

"Raikou, Suicune, Entei, please," Ash pleaded. "Try to remember. I know somewhere deep inside your hearts is the real Pokemon. Snap out it." The three just stood there like the emotionless Shadow Pokemon they were.

"Talking to them won't do any good," Evice called out. "These three are beyond reasoning. They are Fighting Machines." Ash just stood not listening to Evice's words. "Now, attack with Shadow Rush," The three Legendary Beasts began to attack Ash with a dark aura.

"Remember Ho-Oh," Ash called out to them. With that, the three of them stopped in their tracks. They just stood there with puzzling faces remembering the name. They stood just a few feet in front of Ash.

"What are you doing?" Evice asked angrily. "I commanded you to attack."

Ash showed the three Legendary Beasts the Sacred Ash. "Look at this." Ash called to them Legendary Beasts. "This belonged to Ho-Oh. Try to remember Ho-Oh." The three beasts stood there confused. It was hard to figure out what they were thinking. They just stood there practically emotionlessly. Ash then tossed the Sacred Ash at them.

They were covered with the light of the Sacred Ash. As they were absorbed into the light, their wounds began to heal.

"Ash what are thinking?" Wes yelled shocked at Ash's action. "You just sunk us!"

Evice chuckled with amusement. "So, you're healing my own Pokemon for me," Evice asked. "You must have finally decided to give up."

"I'm not giving up," Ash replied. "And neither are they," he referred to the Legendary Beasts. As the three were covered in the light, they began to remember who they are, what they are, and the Pokemon who gave them a second chance. They finally remembered. As they recalled their memories, they let out a mighty roar.

Rui saw their Aura getting smaller. "The Dark Aura, it's disappearing from all three of them."

"No," Evice called. "It's impossible."

"What's going on," Terry asked. "Is the Sacred Ash healing them?"

"No," Eagun explained. "The three of them are Pokemon associated with Ho-Oh. Remembering Ho-Oh made them remember who they were. They've managed to open their own hearts, as expected from Legendary Pokemon."

The auras have completely vanished. The three stood there, and then roared free from the grip of being a Shadow Pokemon. Emotion returned to their eyes. As this happened, the Rain Dance ended as the sun came out through the dark clouds once again. The three looked up seeing the sky clearing. This was a good omen.

"It work," Ash called excited. He advanced to the three cautious to keep his distance. "Are you okay," he asked. They three looked at him with serious eyes. It was hard to tell what emotion they were expressing, but their eyes evidently showed gratitude.

They then turned towards Evice. Their grateful eyes turned to hate as they glared at Evice. "How dare you betray me?" Evice yelled angrily. "Fine, I don't need worthless Pokemon like them anyway!" His grin returned as he took out a Master Ball. "I have this. This is the only true Pokemon I need!"

The Legendary Beasts roared angrily. "What's in that Master Ball?" Ash asked.

"The last Pokemon you will ever see!" Evice exclaimed. Everyone stood there cautiously as Evice let it out. "Come out… Tyranitar,"

Out of the Master Ball came a large Green Pokemon. It was a Tyranitar, the Armored Pokemon. This Tyranitar was very large and well built. Its thick armor skin would make it difficult for any attack to get through.

Rui fell to her knees shaking. She shivered as she felt the aura. "This aura," she said. "The aura… scares me. It's so powerful. This aura is stronger then Metagross'."

"Is it that bad," Terry asked.

"It's cold," Rui said. "I'm standing all the way over here and I can feel it." She looked over at the Tyranitar and seen a pitch black aura seeping out of it.

"So the final battle is against this Pokemon," Wes stated. He could see Espeon and Umbreon growl at the Pokemon. All the other Pokemon could sense the tainted heart of the Pokemon.

The Legendary Beasts roared as they prepared to attack. Suicune fired a Hydro Pump. It hit Tyranitar directly. Tyranitar just stood there as if it didn't even feel it.

"It can't be," Ash stated. "Tyranitar should have felt that. Water attacks are supposed to be super affective against Rock Type Pokemon."

"Have you forgotten?" Evice asked. "This is the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. There is no way you can defeat it."

Raikou let out a stream of electricity striking Tyranitar with Thunder. Entei blasted from its mouth a powerful Fire Blast. Suicune once again attack launching a super powerful Aura Beam. The barrage of attacks struck the large Shadow Pokemon.

"Nothing's working," Wes thought. "Not even attacks from the Legendary Beasts are having any affect at all."

Evice laughed as their attacks proved futile. "Not even the Legendary Beasts can harm my Shadow Pokemon. It's like I said. Tyranitar is the Ultimate Shadow Pokemon." He gave the command. "Now, finish this once and for all." Tyranitar gave a deafening roar as it charged for an attack. A black beam came out of its mouth. Raikou and Entei jumped out of the way. Suicune grabbed onto Ash and leaped away. Tyranitar's attack impacted with the ground causing a shattering blow to the ground. Where Ash and the Legendary Beasts stood was a large crater.

Suicune had leaped near the group with Ash on its back. "Ash," Terry called as she and the rest of the group ran over to the two. "Are you Okay?" she asked. Pikachu called out wondering the same.

"I'm fine," Ash assured. He looked over at where the crater was. "That attack," Ash stated. "What was that?"

"It looked like a Hyper Beam," Wes answered.

"I've never seen Hyper Beam like that." Eagun stated. "It's so contaminated with darkness even its ordinary attacks are tainted."

Raikou and Entei joined with Suicune as Ash got off Suicune's back. He looked over at Tyranitar who let out a roar. "So this is the Pokemon Wes was supposed to loose too," Ash thought.

"This ends now," Evice called. "Shadow Rush," Tyranitar charged at the group with a dark aura.

Entei jumped and attempted to hold Tyranitar back. It was strong enough to hold back the Shadow Pokemon. Raikou leaped behind Tyranitar and launched a Spark attack on its hide. Tyranitar swatted Raikou way with its tail, and then it lifted Entei and slammed it in the ground.

"Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. With a dark aura, Tyranitar twirled slamming Entei into the wall on the wall meters away. Entei lay on the ground with its eyes closed. It was not moving.

Tyranitar then turned towards Suicune. Hyper Beam," Evice commanded. Tyranitar launched another black Hyper Beam from its mouth. Suicune began to glow as the attack hit it. The attack was called Mirror Coat. Suicune held its ground and then deflected the Hyper Beam back to Tyranitar. It took the attack directly. Even after receiving its own attack, it still stood strong.

"Even its own attack won't hurt it," Rui stated in disbelief.

"What has Cipher done to it," Terry questioned with fear.

Tyranitar then charged at Suicune. Suicune jumped high in the air avoiding Tyranitar. "After it," Evice commanded. Tyranitar let out a roar as it leaped high in the air joining Suicune. Not only was its stamina unnatural, but its ability to jump was unnatural as well. "Now, Crunch," Tyranitar bit Suicune with powerful jaws. Both Pokemon proceeded to fall to the ground. They both came down crashing into the ground. Tyranitar rose with a roar. Suicune lay on the ground with its eyes closed knocked out.

"Now as for you," Evice said to Raikou. Raikou let out a roar as it fearlessly charged at Tyranitar with a body charged with electricity. It used spark on it repeatedly. Its speed dodged any lashed Tyranitar made at it.

"Earthquake," Evice commanded. Tyranitar slammed there ground shaking it. Raikou stood there immobilized by the powerful shaking of the attack. "Now grab it," Tyranitar did as instructed holding onto Raikou. "End it with Seismic Toss," Tyranitar leaped in the air with Raikou in its arms then dove down slamming Raikou head first into the ground. When the attack concluded, Tyranitar stood over a defeated Raikou.

"This can't be," Wes denied. "It beat the Legendary Beasts and made it look so easy."

"That Tyranitar is no longer a Pokemon," Eagun said in fear. "It's a monster." Tyranitar let out a roar, claiming its victory.

Wes stood there looking at the Tyranitar. He remembered the Larvitar that he used to play with when he was a kid. It was because of that Larvitar that sparked his love for Pokemon. He knew Larvitar was what a Tyranitar used to be. It disgusted him that a Pokemon like that would become something like this.

"Do you now see?" Evice asked in a maniacal tone. "It's hopeless. There's no way you can even hope to defeat my Ultimate Shadow Pokemon. Give up now while you still have your lives. Fate has already chosen Cipher to rule over Orre. The sooner you get it through your heads, the easier it will be to call me master later."

"Shut up you crazy old man!" Wes yelled. Everyone froze listening to what Wes had to say. "I am so sick of hearing all this fate and future nonsense! Let me tell you something old man. I make my own destiny! People make their own fate! It doesn't matter if someone says this is your fate. Anyone can go against destiny! I'm going to prove that, here and now!" Espeon and Umbreon called out. They were willing to fight.

"So this is what you choose," Evice asked. "Fine, just remember, I gave you a way out!" Tyranitar began to roar.

To be continued…

* * *

Next Chapter, the battle will continue. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review. 


	42. Vs Evice prt 2

**Vs. Evice Part. 2**

This was it. The final battle had begun. Wes and Ash were ready to end this. Evice was the first to move.

"Tyranitar, use Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. Tyranitar ran towards Wes and Ash as its aura rose from its body.

"Cubone use Skull Bash," Ash commanded. Cubone charged with its hard skull bashing into Tyranitar holding it back.

"Gyarados use Hydro pump," Wes commanded. Gyarados let from its mouth a powerful stream of water. Tyranitar took the attack directly. It still stood strong despite the type disadvantage.

"Seismic Toss," Evice commanded. Tyranitar attempted to grab Cubone.

"Dig," Ash commanded. Cubone dug underground avoiding the attack.

"Gyarados, Twister," Gyarados launched a whirlwind out at Tyranitar. Tyranitar took the attack easily.

"Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. Tyranitar charged at Gyarados.

"Dragon Dance," Wes commanded. Gyarados dodged with a twirl once again.

Cubone then erupted from the ground and struck Tyranitar to no avail. "Hyper Beam," Evice commanded. Tyranitar launched a black beam of energy from its mouth.

"Dodge it quick," Ash commanded. Cubone ducked in the nick of time.

"Now it has to wait to recharge," Wes exclaimed. "Let's use this to our advantage. Gyarados use Flamethrower," Gyarados launched a stream of flame from its mouth. It covers Tyranitar's entire body. As it did, Wes noticed something odd about the flames covering the Pokemon's body. It seemed bubbly rather then the Pokemon's form.

"Bonemerang," Ash commanded. Cubone tossed its bone. It barley went through the flames bouncing off them.

Wes noticed this odd action. "Cubone's Bonemerang should have cut through the flames. Something is diffidently up."

"Tyranitar, attack," Evice commanded. Tyranitar raged through the flames and with a Shadow Rush, Cubone was knocked right into Gyarados. They two were knocked all the way back into the ground.

"Gyarados," Wes ran over to his large Pokemon.

"Cubone no," Ash called running over to Cubone. Both Pokemon got up weakly.

From behind them, Rui, Terry, and Eagun ran over to them. "Are they okay," Rui asked concerned.

"They looked like they can still fight," Wes stated.

"That's good," Terry said relieved.

"Something's not right," Eagun exclaimed. "Absolutely none of the attacks tried so far are working. Even after when it was attacked by Legendary Beasts there's absolutely no damage." He looked over at the three who still lay in their recessive areas of defeat unconscious.

"Come to think of it," Ash stated. "Look at it skin." Wes noticed the same thing. There wasn't any damage. "After all that not even a scratch is on it."

"It's as though none of the attacks even hit it," Terry stated. "There's no way that can be right."

Wes looked over at Tyranitar. He then looked at Rui. When he did so, he may have figured out what's happening. "Ketchum," Wes stated. "Let's try something new. When Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam again, I'll let out Hariyama. When I did so, I want you to attack with Pikachu just a few inches away from its side."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I have a feeling I know what's going on," Wes stated.

"Tyranitar, use Crunch," Evice commanded. Tyranitar charged at Cubone with its mouth opened.

"Bone Club quick," Ash commanded. Cubone swung its bone hitting Tyranitar's mouth away.

"Gyarados use Bite," Wes commanded. Gyarados lunged forward and bit Tyranitar's hide.

Tyranitar, Seismic Toss," Evice commanded. Tyranitar managed to grab onto Gyarados. It leaped in the air with Gyarados in its grasp, then it fell to the ground head first slamming Gyarados into the ground. Gyarados lay on the ground its eyes swirling.

"Gyarados return," Wes commanded. "Not good," Wes thought. "Getting to close is too dangerous. Hariyama, Skarmory, and Umbreon can't do much, and Espeon has a Type disadvantage." He looked went through his choices. He eventually found one. "That's it," he thought taking out a Poke Ball.

"Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. Tyranitar slashed out at Cubone who took the attack directly. It was knocked on its back. "Now, use Crunch," Tyranitar knelt down to take a bite out of Cubone.

"Cubone no," Ash called concerned.

"Metagross, I choose you," Wes called in a desperate attempt. Metagross came out and covered Cubone taking the attack and defending it from Crunch.

"Metagross," Ash questioned.

"It seemed like the best choice right now." Wes stated. "Second Strongest Shadow Pokemon against the strongest. Besides I was thinking about keeping Metagross for myself when it was purified anyway. I think it's best to try getting used to it now."

"So you're going to use Nascour's Pokemon against me," Evice ask mockingly. "Do you really think that will be enough,"

"I think so," Wes stated. "And believe me, it will be more then enough."

"Cubone return," Ash recalled his Pokemon believing it battled enough. "Pikachu, go for it." Pikachu called out agreeing with him. Pikachu joined Metagross onto the battlefield.

Wes gave the command. "Shadow Rush Metagross,"

"Shadow Rush," Evice commanded. Both Shadow Pokemon collided and pushed on each other trying to knock the other back.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash commanded. Pikachu ran to Tyranitar with its tail glowing. It knocked Tyranitar's chin knocking it back a bit.

"Now use Meteor Mash," Wes commanded. Metagross used a Meteor like punch to knock Tyranitar flat on its back.

"Get up," Evice angrily ordered. Tyranitar complied getting up.

"Good work Ketchum," Wes complimented. "All we have to do is keep this up until…"

"Hyper beam," Evice commanded. Tyranitar let out a roar as a black beam came from its mouth right at Metagross.

"There it is," Wes stated with a grin. "Return," Wes commanded. His Pokemon did as was recalled back into the Poke Ball. "Now Tyranitar has to wait to recharge its power," He looked behind him. "Rui, I want you to look closely at Tyranitar's Aura."

"Right," Rui agreed.

"Go Hariyama, Belly Drum," He let out the large Pokemon who performed a Belly Drum cutting half its health for power. "Now Ash, go for it," Wes called.

"Right," Ash agreed. Ash looked over at Pikachu. "Pikachu, Thunder Bolt, and aim it just left of Tyranitar." Pikachu leaped out and let out a stream of electricity. The bolt passed Tyranitar's left side barley missing it. They all were shocked at what they saw. Despite the lighting bolt missing Tyranitar, half the bolt passed by. They other half looked like it hit some kind of target.

Did you see that," Ash asked.

"I sure did," Wes agreed. He turned to Rui. "Rui, what did the Thunder Bolt hit?"

"It looked like it hit the aura." Rui stated. She had seen half the Thunderbolt hit the aura as she described. "Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes," Wes exclaimed. "It's the aura. The reason why none of our attacks are getting through is because that aura is deflecting any attack we launch at it.

"You mean all this time no attacks have even touched it because of the aura," Terry asked.

"Precisely," Wes replied. "I thought it was odd that there wasn't even a scratch on it. Then I saw that when Gyarados use Flamethrower there was a bubble surrounding it. And When Cubone attacked, it just bounced off the bubble. That's when I realized there was something blocking our attacks. Later I realized it was the aura. Pikachu's attack just proved it."

"So that means that aura around Shadow Pokemon softens attacks," Ash asked.

"Possibly," Wes exclaimed. "That's why they're tough little bugger, because that aura is their defense mechanism. Isn't that right Evice?"

So you figured it out," Evice said mockingly. "It's too late, there's nothing you can do to stop it now."

"Oh yes there is," Wes assured. "Ash, the Time Flute,"

"Got it," Ash agreed taking out the Time Flute.

"No," Evice declared. He knew what the Time Flute would do if it was played. "Tyranitar, attack with Hyper Beam," Tyranitar launched a beam of dark energy from its mouth.

"Hariyama, Protect," Wes commanded. Hariyama did as instructed blocking the attack with a force field. It held its ground preventing the attack from getting any farther. "Now Ash,"

"What should I play?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Wes said. "Play anything, that song you did for Skarmory."

Ash began to play that same melody. As Ash played the song, Tyranitar let out a loud cry. It was as if the song was hurting it. Tyranitar covered its ears as it let out a wail of pain.

"No stop you fools!" Evice yelled in raged.

"Rui how's its aura," Wes asked.

"It's weakening," Rui stated.

"Great," Wes stated. He gave the command. "Now Cross Chop Hariyama, Umbreon, use Iron Tail," Wes ordered. Hariyama and Umbreon ran towards Tyranitar ready to put up a fight. Hariyama struck first in the abdomen. Tyranitar let out a cry of pain.

"It felt that," Terry stated.

Rui saw the aura vanish at Tyranitar's abdomen. "The aura's been weakened where Hariyama hit Tyranitar."

"Umbreon, hit where Hariyama hit," Wes commanded. Umbreon did as instructed hitting at the abdomen. Tyranitar let out a cry of pain once again.

"No," Evice called. "This can't be."

"Espeon, Zap Cannon," Wes commanded. Espeon charged for an electric attack.

"Plusle, Minun, use Helping Hand," Rui commanded. The two Cheerleading Pokemon joined hands and lent their electric Powers to Espeon. Espeon fired the orb of electricity out at the large Pokemon. It struck with perfect accuracy. Tyranitar called out as its entire body was charged with a paralyzing force.

"Raichu end this with Focus Punch," Eagun commanded. Raichu ran over at high speed with a powerful fist. It struck Tyranitar directly. Tyranitar was knocked to the very back of the Colosseum. It slammed in the back wall with great force. Dust covered everything.

Ash stopped playing the Time Flute. "Did we win," he asked. Everyone waited and watched to see what the outcome would be.

Rui stood there waiting patiently wondering if it was all over. As she did, there was a sudden throbbing in her heart. She felt something strong. She fell to her knees weakly.

"Rui," Eagun called concerned kneeling down to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's not over," Rui replied. "It's going into Hyper Mode." The earth began to shake. The Pokemon stood in their places shaking with fear. Something big was about to happen.

"Now you've done it," Evice called backing off. His usual smug expression became a frightened one. "It's gone into Hyper Mode."

From the dust rose Tyranitar with a Blood Lust look in its eyes. Around its body, dark violet marks appeared. They looked like stripes covering its entire body. It let out a roar as its aura began to become pitch black. It then began to fuse with its body. Within a mater of seconds, the Tyranitar's entire body became a deep violet.

Rui could see the twisted aura. "It's so dark and cold." She thought. "Not even Metagross had this kind of aura."

It roared once again causing an earthquake. The entire Colosseum shook. Everyone human and Pokemon tried their best to keep their balance as the ground shook.

"What power," Eagun exclaimed. "Never in my younger years have I ever seen such a horrifying display of power."

"And all it did was roar," Terry exclaimed. "What are its attacks like?"

Tyranitar let out another roar, but then fired a powerful black beam of energy from its mouth at the top of the Colosseum ledges. People in the spectator's seat began to run as rubble came falling down. It fired again blasting away at another part of the Colosseum destroying more sections of the wall.

"It's going to destroy Realgam Tower!" Ash exclaimed.

"And all of us with it," Terry stated.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Wes stated. "Ash, the Time Flute,"

"Right," Ash agreed as he began to play.

"Hariyama, use Cross Chop," Wes commanded. Hariyama rushed over and slashed a powerful Cross Chop across Tyranitar. Tyranitar just stood there unfazed then lashed back at Hariyama with its aura. Hariyama was thrown high in the sky. "Return," Wes called recalling his Pokemon before it landed. He looked over at the Tyranitar. "What's up this Pokemon?"

"The Time Flute's not working," Rui stated seeing the aura's not changing. "Its aura is still there! Nothing's changed! It doesn't even look like it hurts Tyranitar any more!"

Ash stopped playing. "The Time Flute failed," Ash thought. Deciding it was no use, he turned to Evice. "Evice," he yelled to the evil old man. "Your so called Ultimate Shadow Pokemon is going out of control! Stop it now before it's too late!"

"I can't," Evice replied angrily.

"Stop being stubborn you old fool!" Wes yelled angrily. "If this tower falls so do all of us, including you!"

"I mean I can't stop it," Evice explained. "In Hyper Mode it becomes too powerful for anyone to control. It can't be controlled by any man, not even me. It will go on rampaging until it exhausts itself."

"Recall it in its Poke Ball then," Ash suggested.

"It can't be recalled in this state," Evice replied. "Nothing will work on it, not even calling its name."

"Why would you create something you couldn't control?" Wes asked angrily.

"It's an incomplete project," Evice replied. "When you fools raid the lab Ein was unable to perfect it so this wouldn't happen."

"You're calling us fools and you're the one who let an uncontrollable monster out?" Wes asked disgusted with the fact Evice wasn't even taking responsibility.

"I wasn't expecting it to go into Hyper Mode." Evice replied. "I thought it would have destroyed you all long before that. But you children had to push it."

"You," Wes growled. He was unable to finish. He saw Shadow Tyranitar thrash at the ground and walls. It ran crashing into walls totaling them, and creating fissures in the ground.

"This can't be happening," Ash thought. "But it is. This really is where Wes was supposed to fall." He then noticed Tyranitar was about to fire another Hyper Beam. He was horrified to see who the target was.

Plusle and Minun both held onto each other frightened. "Plusle, Minun," Rui called. She knelt down and picked them both up giving them I hug. "I have you, don't worry, everything is…"

She was interrupted by Ash's called. "Rui, get out of the way," Rui turned to see a blast of dark energy coming towards her. She knelt there in fear. Paralyzed with fear, she could only stay in that one spot.

"Rui," she heard someone call. The next thing she knew, she was swept up by a familiar presence. This presence was the person she always called her knight in shining armor. Wes had embraced her and jumped out of the way of the Hyper Beam in time with Rui and her Pokemon in his arms. They barley avoided the attack.

Wes and Rui with the two Pokemon landed on the ground hard as the sonic boom from the attack knocked them meters away. Rui with her Pokemon tightly embraced looked over at Wes who lay next to her. He slowly got up on his feet.

Ash, Terry, and Eagun ran to them with concern. "Are you okay," Terry asked concerned.

"I'm alive," Wes said. "What about you Rui?" Rui nodded blushing a bit. Wes reached to her with the arm he had the Snag Machine on. Rui reached to grab it, but jerked her hand back when she felt a small jolt of electricity shock her hand.

Wes looked at the Snag Machine. He saw it charged with electricity. "No," Wes called. He quickly got out Poke Ball, and charged it with the Snag Machine. When the charge was done, the machine silenced.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"The Snag Machine got broken when I crash," Wes explained. "I can't use it anymore." He looked at the Snag ball in his hand. "This is the last Snag Ball we can use."

The group braced themselves as another explosion erupted from the tainted Hyper Beam. Eagun and Raichu knew the seriousness of the situation. "We must leave now," Eagun called. "There's nothing more we can do here."

"But if we leave now," Rui tried to object. "What will happen to Tyranitar?"

"It may fatally exhaust itself," Wes stated.

Eagun did not look them in the eyes when he said the next sentence. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do for it now." The group looked over at the rampaging Pokemon. "No one, Pokemon or Human, deserves this fate." Ash quenched his fist with anger. In the fist he quenched was the Time Flute.

_From outside Realgam Tower was parked Wes' bike. On the back of the bike was the box that Terry found. It was strapped down tightly with rope. A sound began to emerge from the box._

"You're right," Ash concluded. "No one deserves that fate." He fixed his cap. "I'm sorry Eagun. Call it youthful foolishness or what ever, but I can't just run away from a suffering Pokemon." Pikachu called out backing Ash up.

_The box made a rumbling sound. Followed by the rumbling sound was a strange glowing. The glowing was bright green._

"What kind of people would we be if we just ran away now after coming so far?" Terry asked. "Viridian Country folk never run from our battles. We duke them out till the end." Pichu called out agreeing with her.

_The box began to shake loose from the bike it was strapped to. As time passed it began to glow even brighter. _

"I'm sorry Grandpa," Rui apologized. "But I believe I was given my gift for this purpose, to rescue Pokemon and Orre. I can't walk away from what I was meant to do. I will stay and fight." Plusle and Minun called out not letting up.

_The box began to vibrate much more violently and glow even brighter then before. _

"Old man," Wes said in a serious tone. "I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe in what's wrong or right and I especially don't believe things will remain the same. There are only there things I believe in." He reached for the Snag machine. "One, my own abilities," he began to undo the strap of the broken machine. "Two, that I know the path I walk," he took the Snag Machine off. "And three…" he threw the Snag Machine to the ground. "… I believe in my own Pokemon." Espeon and Umbreon called out supporting Wes.

_The lid to the box began to force its way open as though something was trying to get out. _

Eagun and Raichu stood there unresponsive. Eagun looked at the four youngsters and realized there was no way to stop them. They had made up their minds. "So you will fight?" Eagun asked. Raichu called out questionably.

The group nodded. Together they said one sentence. "We won't give up."

_The box had forced its way open. The lid flew open as erupting from the box came a bright green light. The light flew high into the sky, right above Realgam Tower._

The group looked up at the green light. The light had taken the form of a small glowing green sphere.

"What's with the light show," Wes asked confused.

Ash and Terry recognized the light. "That light," Terry exclaimed. "Isn't that…?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "It's the light Celebi used to bring us back in time."

"That's not all," Rui stated. "The Relic was glowing the same color every time we purified a Shadow Pokemon."

Evice looked up at the light in disbelief. "The light of Celebi," he exclaimed. Tyranitar looked up and roared at the light as if it were an enemy.

Eagun and Raichu looked up at the light amazed. "Could it really be," Eagun asked himself.

The sphere of light flew down towards Ash. It landed right in Ash's hand. The light impacted with the Time Flute. In Ash's hand was now a glowing green Time Flute. Ash held it up amazed. The group looked at the shining flute amazed. The flute then did something unexpected. It began to play a song. While this song played, the Time Flute began to change form. In a matter of seconds, the Time Flute had become a small familiar looking green ball.

"Is this a Poke Ball?" Ash asked holding the sphere.

"It looks like it," Rui stated.

"Is there something inside it?" Terry asked.

Ash held the Poke Ball up. "Only one way to find out." He threw the Poke ball high in the air. "Poke Ball, Go," The strange Green Poke Ball opened up. Out of it came a small green Pokemon. It was a familiar Plant Pokemon.

"Brriiibiiii," the Pokemon called as float in the air.

Everyone looked at the small flying Pokemon in disbelief. Ash was the first to identify it out loud. "Celebi,"

Celebi called out again. It looked over at the Large Shadow Pokemon with a serious expression. Tyranitar growled then roared at the Pokemon that float meters away. Celebi then emitted a green aura around its body as Tyranitar emitted a violet one.

To be continued…

* * *

Yep, Celebi's joining the battle. Next chapter, the conclusion of this battle. The story's almost over. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I was in a rush for this one. 


	43. Vs Evice prt 3

**Vs Evice Part 3**

Celebi float in midair looking over at the Shadow Pokemon. It could see the pain in its eyes. Tyranitar stood there glaring at Celebi growling at it. Celebi could tell that Tyranitar was in pain just by looking at it, though not knowing why. It eventually came to the conclusion that it must be helped.

Celebi turned to see humans looking at it as well. It looked over at Ash and Pikachu, floated over for a closer look. It then looked at Terry. Celebi made a shocked expression and called out amazed.

"H-Hello," Ash greeted.

Celebi float down to Pikachu's level. "Pika-Pikachu," Pikachu called. Celebi responded to what Pikachu said. Pikachu said something else that Celebi responded to again. Pikachu perked its ears and pointed at Celebi and tried to explain something to Ash.

Terry attempted to translate. "Wait; is this the same Celebi from before?" Terry asked Pikachu. It nodded in response.

"Did I summon it with the Time Flute," Ash asked.

"It looked like the Time Flute was playing itself." Wes stated. "I don't think that's the case."

Pikachu then made a gesture that made a box. "A Box," Terry translated. "Was Celebi in the box I found?" Pikachu nodded again.

"I get it," Wes came up with a theory. "That box must be some sort of defense mechanism. You said Celebi was attacked in your time. When Celebi came time traveled it must have used its power to create the box to rest and restore its power."

"So it was kind of like a Time Capsule," Rui suggested.

"I suppose that does make sense," Ash agreed.

"Madam Fateen said that the box would open when the time was right," Terry stated recalling the memory. "She must have meant now."

The group had been so occupied with Celebi's appearance; they were shocked when they heard a loud roar. The group turned to see Tyranitar glaring at them. He charged energy and fired a black Hyper Beam.

"Watch out," Ash warned. Celebi got in front of everyone and blocked the beam with a green barrier. The beam was neutralized.

"Celebi just protected us," Ash said. "Was that Safeguard?"

"Looked like it," Wes stated.

Celebi looked over at Pikachu and called out to it. Pikachu began a long explanation as Celebi listened.

"What's Pikachu saying?" Rui asked.

"I think it's explaining what Tyranitar is," Wes theorized.

"That must be it," Ash agreed. "Pikachu, tell Celebi about its power being the only thing that can heal Tyranitar." Pikachu agreed. It then continued talking to Celebi about what it could do to help. Celebi looked over at the Tyranitar. Celebi then looked over at the humans remembering their kindness, and how they tried to help it. It looked over at Tyranitar agreeing to help.

"Looks like Celebi's going to fight with us," Wes said.

"Then we end this now," Ash said taking out a Poke Ball. "Let's use Pokemon Tyranitar has a disadvantage against."

"Got it," Wes agreed taking out a Poke Ball. "Skarmory, I choose you," Wes called letting out Skarmory.

"Grovyle, I choose you," Ash called letting his Grass Pokemon out. Both Pokemon stood behind Celebi ready to battle.

Tyranitar charged at the three Pokemon. Celebi charged at Tyranitar. Tyranitar attempted several lashes out. Celebi dodged all of them easily. It then fired a seed out of its mouth. The seed landed on Tyranitar. Vines began to come out of it and they wrapped all around the Shadow Pokemon's body. It was then zapped by a force of red electricity.

"It's Leech Seed," Wes said. "Now Tyranitar's energy is being sucked up little by little,"

Tyranitar angrily let out another Hyper Beam. Celebi blocked with a green barrier once again. It let out a burst of green light that struck Tyranitar's right arm.

"The aura around its right arm is getting weak," Rui exclaimed.

"This is our chance," Ash stated. "Grovyle Bullet Seed on Tyranitar's right arm," Grovyle let out a barrage of seeds from its mouth impacting with Tyranitar's right arm. Tyranitar called out in pain. It held its right arm nursing it a bit.

"It's working," Wes thought. "Celebi, keep it up." Celebi nodded and let out another flash of green light. This time it hit Tyranitar's stomach. "Skarmory, use Steel Wing," Wes commanded. Skarmory flew over with glowing wings and slashed Tyranitar through its stomach. Tyranitar yelped in pain.

Tyranitar lashed out at Celebi again missing completely. As it did, the Leech Seed's affect kept on kicking in.

Eagun stood behind Rui and Terry watching the battle with Raichu. "It looks like they could actually win this," he thought. "While Celebi attacks weakening the aura, the others will attack those weakened areas of the body. But…" He noticed Tyranitar taking a lot of the attacks and continuing the fight. "Those weakened areas most likely will be restored again, and because of Tyranitar's tough hard, even strong attacks will be difficult to do a lot of damage on. And let's not forget the aura is still there softening the attacks. But still, even with these odds, I know these children can win."

Evice angrily watched the battle. "My Ultimate Shadow Pokemon is losing," He thought angrily. "This can't be. After all that work, this is the final result? Defeating three Legendary Beasts, but losing to a bunch of kids, it's unheard of."

Nascour ran over to Evice. "The Helicopter is on its way," Nascour exclaimed. "Let's leave the stadium quickly. We have to get out of here before Tyranitar destroys us."

"In a moment," Evice assured. "I want to see how this turns out."

Celebi let out a flash of light once again. "Wes, let's strike it at the same time," Ash suggested.

"Got it," Wes agreed. "Skarmory use Steel Wing,"

"Grovyle hop on Skarmory's back use Leaf Blade," Ash commanded. Grovyle hopped on the bird Pokemon's back. Together with Skarmory's wings and Grovyle's blades, they formed a large green long blade. It struck through the weakened parts of the aura. Tyranitar let out a roar of pain as the attack struck.

"Oh yeah, that did damage," Wes stated.

Tyranitar's pain did not last long. It turned ignoring the pain and fired a Hyper Beam straight at them.

"Dodge, quickly," the trainers commanded. Skarmory and Grovyle went their separate ways dodging the attack. They avoided the direct attack, but the force the attack emitted knocked them both to the ground. They hit the ground hard. Both Pokemon tried to get up, but showed obvious signs of pain.

Tyranitar then began to charge at Skarmory with Shadow Rush. "Skarmory, watch out," Wes warned. Skarmory was unable to get up in time.

"Wobbuffet, Counter," They heard someone call. The blob Pokemon Wobbuffet appeared and used a mystical force to rebound Tyranitar back into the ground.

"Wobbuffet," Ash exclaimed. Ash and company turned to the right. There stood Jessie and James back to back.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie called.

"Make it double," James continued.

"To protect…" Jessie began. She however was interrupted by an annoyed Wes.

"Didn't we have enough of you freaks for one day?" Wes asked annoyed.

An insulted Jessie glared angrily at him. "Is that how you thank someone who saved your Pokemon's life twerp?" she asked insulted.

"What do you two want now?" Wes asked. "Why did you save Skarmory?"

The two responded nervously trying to think up an excuse. "Because," James explained. "We were never were 'with' Cipher. We… we…"

"They just wanted to find a way to go home," Ash explained. "Billy and Meowth told me when Cipher tried to destroy the Relic. I'm willing to bet even you were disgusted by Cipher's action too." The two were silent for a while not admitting it. "Man, you guys are like Wes. You are too stubborn to admit when you want to do something good."

"Don't put me in the same class as them!" Wes yelled annoyed.

Tyranitar got up ready to fight again. "Looks like it still wants to fight," Ash stated. Tyranitar prepared to attack again. It kept on lashing out at Celebi who dodged the attacks.

"This is bad," Wes thought. "Our attacks aren't strong enough to beat it." He looked over at the three unconscious Legendary Beasts. "If only we had them to help."

"No problem," James assured. "Leave it to us and Celebi,"

"What can you do?" Ash asked.

"Just call Celebi over," Jessie assured. "We have plan."

"We'll need to distract that berserker first," Wes explained.

"Leave that to me," Terry called getting out three Poke Balls. "Celebi, weak the aura, and I'll take over." Celebi agreed letting out a blast of green light. The blast was big enough to cover Tyranitar's entire body. "Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Meganium, I choose you," She sent out three Pokemon to fight.

"Meganium, use Solar Beam, Typhlosion use Flame Thrower, Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump," Meganium charged up while the other two attacked. Typhlosion and Feraligatr managed to do damage to Tyranitar and distract it long enough for Celebi to escape.

Celebi met up with Ash and the others. Team Rocket began to explain what their plan is.

Tyranitar let out a cry. Its aura was still weak, but the longer Terry held off an attack, the faster it will recover. She had to strike quickly. "Typhlosion use Flame Wheel, Feraligatr use Slash." The two Pokemon continued to attack not holding up. Eventually, Meganium's Solar Beam finished charging. "Now Meganium, fire," Terry commanded. Meganium blasted out a powerful Solar Beam. The attack impacted in Tyranitar's gut knocking to the very back of the Colosseum. It held its ground strongly.

With a powerful roar, it let loose a tremendous Earthquake Attack. This attack knocked all three Pokemon off balance. Then Tyranitar ran to them thrashing through the ground as it did. Slamming through the three, all the Pokemon fell to ground in pain.

"Smokescreen," Terry commanded. Typhlosion let out a thick black smoke from its mouth. Tyranitar unable to see looked around for the Pokemon it was facing. "Return," Terry recalled the three Pokemon.

Once the smoke cleared, it could see Celebi flying in front of it. Celebi floated in midair shaking as it saw the large Tyranitar. It innocently waved at Tyranitar with an awkward face. Tyranitar ran to it angrily and began to slash at it. Celebi frantically dodged the attacks.

Nascour noticed something odd about Celebi. "Why is it acting that way?"

"You're right," Evice agreed. "There is something very strange with the way it's acting. It's more bumbling and incompetent then before. It's as though it's not the same Pokemon."

Tyranitar let out a roar as it let out a powerful Hyper Beam. The Celebi dodged the attack barley avoiding the after shock. Then Tyranitar ran up to it. It lashed at Celebi. This time, the attack was a direct hit. Celebi fell to the ground knocked out.

"Looks like it's over for Celebi," Nascour stated.

Tyranitar stomped over to Celebi and looked down at it. It knelt down sniffing it. Within a few seconds, Celebi began to change. It had changed into a small pink blob with its eyes swirling. Tyranitar looked at it curiously.

"Ditto," Nascour exclaimed in confusion.

The next thing Tyranitar knew, there was a powerful blast of water that struck Tyranitar's back. Tyranitar let out a whelp of pain. It turned to see Suicune standing a few feet away breathing heavily. Tyranitar let out a roar. It then heard a roar and turned to see Raikou standing meters away from it.

"Raikou and Suicune," Nascour said. "They were just defeated. Weren't they?"

"What about Entei," Evice asked. They turned to see Entei. Not only did they see Entei, but they saw Celebi, Meowth, and Billy near Entei. Entei's wounds were being healed by a green light of Celebi's.

"Ditto return," Billy ordered. Ditto was recalled back into its Poke Ball.

"I see," Nascour said. "That Celebi was a fake. Since Tyranitar favored attacking Celebi, they used Ditto as a decoy while the real Celebi was busy using Healing Bell to heal the Legendary Beasts."

"Those other two were hiding and waiting to act." Evice concluded.

Entei was now partially healed. It got up weakly and glared over at Tyranitar. It let out a roar ready to battle once again. "That's the last of them," Meowth stated.

"Entei leaped over joining the other three Legendary Beasts. It had leaped out standing in front of Ash and company. The other two joined Entei ready to fight.

Tyranitar roared at the opposing Pokemon not intimidated. Celebi floated in front of the three Legendary Beasts. It turned and said something to the Pokemon. The Pokemon stood there not believing what Celebi just told them.

Meowth and Billy joined up with the rest of the group. "What's it saying?" Wes asked the talking Meowth.

Meowth translated. "It's saying that the closer it is to Tyranitar the weaker its aura gets. Celebi's going to get right on Tyranitar's body then it's going to release all its power to make its aura vanish. When it does, it wants everyone to attack with full force."

"With Celebi still on it," Ash asked surprised.

"If Celebi gets off the aura will build up," Meowth said. "The aura recovers quickly, so this way Tyranitar can't regenerate its aura. Celebi said it would be best that way."

"But Celebi will get caught in the cross fire," Ash exclaimed.

"It knows," Meowth said. "But still…" Celebi called out floating high. "It's going to do it."

"Celebi wait," Ash called. It was too late. Celebi had flown grabbing onto Tyranitar's back. Tyranitar lashed around trying to get Celebi off its back.

Celebi called out as it let out a huge flash of bright green light. Tyranitar's aura was weakening. Celebi called out to everyone else. "It says attack now." Meowth translated.

Ash looked over at the Legendary Beasts. All three of them looked like they had regret in their eyes. "They don't want to attack." Ash stated. "But they have to. We have to attack too." He looked straight ahead fixing his cap. "We just have to hope Celebi will be alright when things are done."

"You're right," Wes agreed. "We have to do this."

Raikou let out a powerful Thunder. Entei fired a powerful Fire Blast. Suicune launched a Hydro Pump.

"Pikachu, Thunder," Ash commanded with regret in his voice.

"Pikkaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," Pikachu called. Pikachu let out a powerful stream of lightning from its body.

"This ends now," Wes called. "Espeon, Umbreon, use Hyper Beam," Wes gave the command. From the two Pokemon's mouth, they fired a beam of energy.

Thunder, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, and Hyper Beam combined into one. They formed a white beam with electricity, fire, and water spiraling around them.

Tyranitar let out a roar and fired a super powerful black Hyper Beam. Both the attacks collided despite being weakened; both attacks pushed back each other.

Rui looked over at the group concerned. She looked down at her two Pokemon and nodded. "Even if a little power, we must help. Minun, Plusle, use Helping Hand." They agreed letting out a powerful electrical energy out at the attacking Pokemon. This gave the Beam some power causing it to push their beam forward a little bit.

"Go for it," Wes called. "We cannot loose,"

"You can do it," Ash assured. We believe in you."

From hearing their trainer's words, the Pokemon continued to stay strong. They did not want to end things like this. They wanted to make their trainers proud. They want to make the future right. They wanted to protect their world. This gave them power. This gave them strength. It was time to finish Cipher off for good.

The Pokemon's attacks struck through the Hyper Beam. The blast struck Tyranitar directly. The next thing everyone knew, Tyranitar was struck. A huge white blast covered where Tyranitar and Celebi were. The blast covered all over the field and could be seen from the clouds over the Colosseum.

When the attack subsided, and all was calm, everyone looked at the field where Tyranitar lay. Tyranitar lay in the field twitching a bit. It attempted to get up, but soon found itself falling down. It lay on the ground with its eyes swirling. It had been defeated.

Ash and the others stood there in awe that the attack was a success. "We did it," Ash said. He then collected his emotions and let it out in an excited call. "We did it!" He and everyone, Human and Pokemon called out in joy. The Legendary Beasts let out a victory cry and Pikachu and the Eevee Brothers called out happily. Plusle and Minun jumped with joy. Rui and Terry called out excited giving each other hugs.

"It's not over yet," Wes interrupted the short celebration. He took out the charged Snag Ball. "Snag Ball, go," he tossed the Snag Ball at the Shadow Pokemon. Tyranitar entered the Snag Ball. After a few moment of shaking and flashing, the Snag Ball ceased movement. The snag was successful. "Tyranitar, you've been snagged."

"That's it," Ash called. "All of the Shadow Pokemon were snagged."

"We actually did it," Terry said with disbelief. "We beat Cipher."

"Briibiii," they heard someone call. They looked over at where Tyranitar fainted and saw a green orb rise from the ground. It was Celebi. It was alright, and floating strong.

"Celebi," Ash called happily. "You're alright."

"It must have put up a barrier to protect itself." Wes theorized.

Celebi floated over to Pikachu and called out. The two did a small victory dance. Plusle, Minun and Pichu joined them happily. They were glad to have won the long battle.

The group celebrated their success as Raichu and Eagun watched them proudly. This generation," Eagun said to Raichu with a smile. "Its certainly stronger then ours." Raichu called out agreeing just as proud.

Team Rocket looked on happily. "The twerps actually did it," Jessie said amazed.

"I could hardly believe it." James continued. "You wouldn't pay me enough to fight a monster like Tyranitar."

"We hardly get paid at all," Meowth stated.

"Does that mean Orre's future is safe?" Billy asked.

"Must be," Meowth said with a shrug. "And all thanks to those twerps."

"We helped too," Billy said.

"Yeah, let's just keep the four of us." Meowth said. "Our reputations are bad enough."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out.

Evice and Nascour watched in disbelief. "My Ultimate Shadow Pokemon," Evice stated. "It's been defeated."

"After all Cipher's done," Nascour said in shock. "We were defeated by a bunch of kids?"

Evice angrily looked up to the sky. "No matter, this is not the end. Cipher's future will be a reality." A Helicopter began to descend down on the battlefield.

The group looked up at the helicopter. Rui immediately figured out what it was for. "Evice is trying to escape in that helicopter."

"Stop him quickly," Ash called.

The helicopter was about to land when a huge fireball came down and completely incinerated the helicopter. Close to nothing was left of it.

"No," Evice called. "How… what happened?"

The group looked up at where the fire ball came from. There flying high in the sky was a large bird Pokemon. It flew gracefully in the sky with a large wingspan that had feathers glowing seven colors. Following the bird was a rainbow as it flew across the great open sky.

"Ho-Oh," Ash said with a smile glad to see it once again.

"That's Ho-Oh," Wes asked amazed.

Terry and Rui looked up amazed at the Legendary Pokemon. "It's so beautiful," Rui said impressed by its flying.

Eagun and Raichu looked up amazed. "Ho-Oh," he said. "I actually get to see you again." Raichu called out excited.

Team Rocket stood there in both amazement and irritation. "It's a smorgasbord of super rare and powerful Pokemon," James stated.

"And no plates to pick them off on," Meowth finished irritably.

Team Rocket looked up at the fabulous Pokemon. "Oh well," Jessie said not complaining. "Better luck next time I always say."

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called out agreeing with them.

The Legendary Beasts let out a roar calling to their Leader. Ho-Oh replied with a call back. The group watched as Ho-Oh did another fly around in one circle. They could not take their eyes off the stunning creature. The Legendary Beasts then cried out and leaped in the air. They landed on the very walls of the Colosseum. The three looked back at Ash and company and called out with gratitude. The group understood what was happening.

"Goodbye Suicune, Entei, Raikou," Ash called out of gratitude. "Let's meet in again in the future."

"And thank you for helping us Ho-Oh," Rui called.

The Legendary beasts made one more call, then with great speed, vanished leaping off the Colosseum walls. The three were free once again. Ho-Oh looked down at the trainers. It then called out to them and flew off into the skies.

"The third time now," Ash said amazed.

"What was that?" Terry asked.

"When I first became a Pokemon Trainer, I saw Ho-Oh," Ash explained. "Then again after my adventure in the Johto Region."

"You must have a power to attract Legendary Pokemon," Wes joked. He looked up at the flying Pokemon one last time before it vanished. "It would have been nice to capture it." Wes said with a smile. "Too bad I missed my chance; it would have been the third best Pokemon in my Team.

"Who are the other two," Ash asked.

Wes knelt down and petted his two Pokemon Espeon and Umbreon. "No matter how rare, valuable, or strong a Pokemon is, these two together will always be my best." The Eevee Brothers looked up at Wes grateful for the compliment.

"I know the feeling," Ash agreed. He winked at Pikachu who called out with a smile.

Evice fell to his knees depressed. His only way of escaping had been destroyed. "Evice," he heard someone call. They turned to see Duking with other trainers and police personnel behind him.

"It's over Evice," Duking warned. "You and Nascour are both under arrest." It was inevitable. Both Evice and Nascour went without putting up a fight.

Back in the group, Terry held the pamphlet from the future in her hands. She smiled at what she saw. "Guys look," she called. The group went over to her and looked at the pamphlet. It was a yellow map.

Team Rocket joined them in looking the map. "Hey, it's different now," James stated. "None of the towns are named after administrators, and there aren't any big bad markings or secret bases."

"You twerps actually managed to alter time," Jessie exclaimed.

Ash and the group looked at each other and smiled. "It's over," Ash stated happily. "It's finally over."

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the battle. Cipher maybe over, but the story isn't. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	44. Let's Celebi RATE

**Let's Celebi RATE**

It was night time. In Agate Village, Ash and company rested at Agate Village. Everyone was having a celebration in the middle of the Village. The celebration had tables lined with food, and lights and streamers illuminating the night.

Everyone with cups full of drinks put them in the air and cheered. They were celebrating their victory over Cipher. Ash, Terry, Rui, and Wes were celebrating together. Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, Pichu, Espeon, and Umbreon were with their trainers calling out happily. Celebi was hovering over the Pokemon joining the celebration. Eagun sat in an old chair with Eagun's wife in another chair sitting next to him. Raichu was sitting next to Eagun's legs. Duking, Silva, and Marcia celebrated together along with members of the Kids Grid. Cail and Willie both conversed with each other. Madam Fateen had customers in the center of the party giving fortunes. Every person that the group had come into contact was in the celebration.

Gyarados swam in a pond near everyone while Hariyama, Skarmory, and a purified Metagross ate Pokemon food along with Dodrio, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, and Meganium. Cubone and Yanma happily joined the party dancing with Furret. Grovyle leaned on a tree by itself.

Ash and the others sat at a table happily celebrating. Ash looked around at the joyous sight. "Everyone is so happy," Ash stated.

"It's because Cipher is finally gone," Terry said. "Orre's safe, the future's safe, and there will be no more Shadow Pokemon."

"And it's thanks to you two," Rui stated.

"Us," Ash asked. "I really don't think we did anything important. We aren't even supposed to be here."

"Don't be modest Ketchum," Wes said. "You helped me battle, Terry found Celebi's Time Capsule. I think that counts as doing something important."

"He's right," Rui assured. "Without you two, there wouldn't be any hope for us. You helped save us all."

"I suppose we did," Ash said with a smile. Pikachu called out agreeing.

"So what's going to happen from now on," Terry asked. "Did all the members of Cipher get arrested?"

"Most of them," Wes reported. "There were a lot of arrests made. Evice and Nascour were arrested, but the Administrators escaped."

"And what about the Shadow Pokemon," Ash asked.

"Most of them were purified," Wes said. "In fact, Shadow Tyranitar is close to purification. I hear it's going to stay here in Agate and serve as the Village's protector when it's purified."

"And what about the rest of them," Ash asked. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Most of them are going to be given away to responsible trainers." Wes explained. "Others are going to serve as Pokemon for the Phenac City Gym."

"That reminds me," Ash remembered. "What's going to happen to Phenac now that their mayor was arrested?"

"Emergency elections will be held." Rui said. "They'll have a new mayor by the end of the month."

"And what about Realgam Tower," Terry asked.

"I hear they're going to rebuild it minus the Cipher hideout," Wes explained.

"That's good," Ash said. He looked up at the night sky and the twinkling stars. "So it will all turn out for the better in the end." Ash said. Pikachu called out agreeing with him.

"Say I was wonder," Terry thought. "What about the Snag Machine? Are you going to fix it?"

"Nope," Wes stated. "It was totaled during the battle with Tyranitar beyond repair."

"So what's going to happen to it," Rui asked.

"Duking said they wanted to keep it for Realgam tower when it's rebuilt," Wes said. They're going to make it a monument for 'the Saviors of Orre'."

"Saviors," Terry repeated. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"But at least it won't go to waste," Rui said. "But Wes is it okay?"

"Sure," Wes said. "I don't need it anymore. For now, I'm going try catching Pokemon the old fashion way."

"So you're turning over a new leaf," Ash said.

"Sure why not," Wes asked. "I can't snag anymore Pokemon with the Snag Machine busted. I may as well catch Pokemon like a goody two shoes trainer, right Ketchum?"

Ash smiled not being insulted at all. He looked over to see Celebi floating over. Celebi sat on the table joining Pikachu. "Celebi," Ash said. "Thank you for bringing us here. Because of you we were able to make Orre a better place in the future." Celebi called out modestly.

"So if you think about it," Rui said. "It's Celebi who save Orre."

"It's Celebi's power who healed the Shadow Pokemon and brought Ash and I here." Terry said.

"So this is really Celebi's party," Ash stated.

"Fine then," Wes said raising his cup. "To Celebi,"

"To Celebi," everyone at the table, even the Pokemon, called. Celebi called out with joy.

"Pika…" They heard someone call. The group turned to see someone coming to them. It was Greta with a female Pikachu in bandages in her arms. It was Chu.

Terry with great joy in her heart got up. "Chu," Terry called. She ran over and hugged the little Pikachu in her arms. Chu called out glad to see Terry.

"I came here to deliver Chu to you," Greta said. "I thought you would want her back after you defeated Cipher."

"Thank you Greta for taking care of her." Terry thanked her with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see Chu. She embraced Chu who called out loudly. Pichu looked over at the two with signs of jealousy.

Wes stretched bored. He then got the feeling that someone was looking at him. He looked behind him and saw two small kids. One was a boy with red hair about five to six years old. The other was a little blue hair girl around three.

"Hey," Wes greeted. The little girl hid behind the boy. She peered at Wes shyly.

"Awe, so cute," Rui said. She go up and knelt down to the little girl. "Hey there, how are you," she said with a smile. Plusle and Minun joined her. The little girl got from behind the boy and walked over to the two Pokemon. They did a funny little dance which made the girl giggle. "You like Plusle and Minun?" Rui asked.

The girl nodded passing her shyness. "Plusle… Minun… funny…"

Rui had hearts floating over her head as she heard those words. "So cute…" she squealed.

The boy walked over to Wes. "H-Hello," the kid greeted in a stutter.

"Hey kid," Wes greeted. "You need something."

"M-May I have you're autograph?" the boy took out a small notepad. "Y-You're such a good trainer and… I-I…"

"Sure kid," Wes said taking the notepad. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pen. He signed his name in the notepad.

The kid looked at Espeon and Umbreon. The two Pokemon sniffed the boy. "Are they the Eevee Brothers," the boy asked.

"That's them," Wes said. "Want to pet them?"

The boy smiled. I can?" he asked. Wes nodded. The boy pet the two who called out happily.

"Espeon, Umbreon, put your paws up," Wes said. The two did as instructed lifting one of their front paws. Wes opened up the pen and dripped ink on them. He then put the notepad in front of them. "Give him your autograph guys." The two nodded and placed their in covered paws on the paper. They removed them revealing two paw prints on the paper.

Wes handed over the notepad. The boy smiled. "Thank you," the boy thanked.

"No problem kid," Wes said. "So, are you going to be a Pokemon Trainer when you grow up?"

"Yes," the kid replied. He seemed a lot more relaxed now. "My dad's a scientist. So when I'm old enough, I'm going to get my first Pokemon from him. Maybe it will be an Eevee."

"If that's so what are you going to evolve it into?" Wes asked. "You have five choices including Espeon and Umbreon."

"I don't know," The kid admitted.

"Well, you got plenty of time to figure that out." Wes said. "Right Rui," Wes asked. His expression became an annoyed one as he looked at Rui.

Rui was watching the little girl and her two Pokemon playing Ring around the Rosie. She had an adoring expression and hearts over her head. "She's so cute. Can we take her with us, huh, can we, can we?"

Wes pinched her cheek and pulled it. "No we may not take her with us. She's not a Pokemon."

"But she's so cute," Rui said with Wes still pulling her cheek.

"Flowers are cute too but you can't capture them." Wes replied annoyed.

The two kids giggled as they saw the two bicker. The boy looked at his watch. "We have to go now," he said looking up at Wes. "Thanks again,"

"No problem kid," Wes said letting go of Rui's cheek. "See you around."

"Thank you Mr. Wes," The kid said running off. "Goodbye,"

"Bye-bye… Big Sister," the little girl called. She turned to the boy and followed him.

As Wes watched the kids go off, he could not help but feel somewhat proud. He looked over at Rui annoyed who was in her own little world. "Big Sister," Rui repeated. "So adorable, I want a cute little sister. Why couldn't we take her with us?"

"We already have one annoying little girl." Wes replied rather annoyed.

"But Terry never calls me Big Sister." Rui said.

"Who said I talking about Terry," Wes asked.

As the party progressed, there was a joyous atmosphere in the air. Everyone celebrated happily. Well, almost everyone. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Billy were tied to a tree watching the festivities enviously.

"Hey twerps," Jessie yelled. "Why can't we join the party?"

"Yeah, we helped take down Cipher too," James complained.

"You four helped Cipher to begin with." Terry explained as she rejoined the group with Chu in her arms.

"So we helped a power hungry organization try to take over the world," Jessie complained.

"It's not the first time." Billy stated. "We're apart of one now."

"Wobbuffet," they heard Wobbuffet call. They turned to see Wobbuffet free and joining the party.

"Here Wobbuffet," Rui said giving Wobbuffet a plate of food. "These are very good, you should try some.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet called excepting the food.

"Hey, why are you letting Wobbuffet party and leaving us tied to this tree?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Just to see your reaction," Wes replied humorously.

"Why you," Jessie angrily growled.

"Can you at least give us something some punch," James asked.

"Just be glad we decided to take you back with us when we go home." Ash said.

The group of friends fell silent when Ash said that. Ash wondered why for a few seconds, but he then realized what it was. They were going to have to say goodbye very soon.

"We do have to get back to our own time don't we," Terry asked.

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "But, hey, it's just five years guys." Ash assured. "We'll meet again."

Celebi had a concerned look on its face. It then decided to speak up. It had something to confess. Celebi said something the humans were unable to understand. The Pokemon all had surprised looks on their faces.

"What's going on," Wes asked Meowth.

Meowth translated. "Bad news twerps, apparently time is a very delicate thing, and so interference upsets certain time factors such as memory."

"What does that mean?" Rui asked.

Meowth interpreted what Celebi meant. "Because I, Jessie, James, Billy, and the twerps don't belong in this time, once we go back to our own time, our existence up to this point will be erased from everyone's memory."

Everyone was silent when they heard this. For a while, nobody spoke. They just stood in place with shocked expressions. Nobody said anything until Wes spoke up.

"Are you saying that once Ash and Terry leave Rui, me, and everyone in Orre is going to forget about them?" Wes asked. Celebi nodded conforming what Meowth said.

"But that can't be," Rui said. "What about all that Ash and Terry did for Orre, how can we all forget that?"

Celebi spoke up and Meowth translated. "New memories will replace the old ones. It's because they don't belong. So once everyone goes back, it will be like we were never here. Everything the twerps did will be intact, but memories will be altered."

Rui and Wes could not believe what they were hearing. "It's not fair," Rui said. "Are you saying that with all Ash and Terry did when they go back, nobody will even acknowledge it?"

"All the credit will be given to you two," Meowth said.

"That's so cruel," Rui said angrily. "Ash and Terry… if it wasn't for them…"

"I can't accept credit for this," Wes said quenching his fist. "What kind of messed system is that?" He angrily asked Celebi. "Can't you do anything about this?" Celebi shook its head sadly. It was truly sorry. "Not only will nobody know they even exist, but Rui and I… we'll…"

"We'll never have met…" Rui said beginning to form tears.

"Its okay guys," Ash said looking down. "I really don't care about credit at all."

"Me neither," Terry said with a weak smile. "Who needs to remember we helped save Orre?"

"We need to know," Rui said. She was on the brink of crying. "It's just not fair." She got up and ran off with Plusle and Minun following.

Wes got up and walked off without saying a word. He walked off with Espeon and Umbreon following.

Terry looked over at Pichu who looked back at her shaking its head with disbelief. It will have to forget about Terry if she goes back. "Pichu," Terry started. Pichu turned its back running away as it began to cry. "Pichu," Terry called. She wanted to follow it, but her legs would not move. Chu looked over at the young Pokemon with concern as it ran off.

Pikachu noticed Ash looking down, his eyes covered by his cap. Pikachu could sense the sadness in Ash's eyes despite not being able to see them. Once Ash and Terry went back, Rui, Wes, and everyone of Orre would forget them. It truly was goodbye.

To be continued…

* * *

It's almost done. Next chapter will be a bit emotional just to give you the heads up. 


	45. The Time Has Come

**The Time Has Come**

Rui was in her grandfather's house. She was crying on the bed she slept on. Plusle and Minun were by her side trying to comfort her. Despite their attempts, nothing was working. She wept in her pillow as time went by.

Wes walked up the stairs to the bed. He peered passed the stairs to the crying girl. Wes sat on the step and sighed. "So you're going to cry there all night?" Wes asked not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"It's just not fair," Rui said with her face in her pillow.

"So they aren't going to get credit for something they did," Wes said with a shrug. "Big deal, they don't even care about credit. They said it themselves."

"It's not just that," Rui said. "It's the idea that we'll… forget them. You heard it, once they go back, we won't remember them." She took her face from her pillow and looked at Wes wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know they can't stay here, but I don't want them to forget us." She looked away. "Wes, am I just being selfish to want them to stay?"

Wes was silent for a while. He answered honestly. "It's human nature to be selfish." Wes replied. "Just deal with it. We aren't going to remember them. There's no point in getting emotional."

"Are you saying you won't miss them?" Rui asked in a not surprising tone.

"I said there's no point getting emotional," Wes repeated. "How can we miss what we can't remember?" He quenched his fist angrily. "What irritates me is the fact that the two of us will receive credit for something that we only played a part in. I don't like taking credit that I didn't do,"

Rui looked over at him. She could see the hurt in his face. She knew once she saw his face that he did care. All he said was his own way of saying it wasn't fair, or that he didn't want to forget Terry or Ash. He wants to remember them and all that they helped him accomplish.

Rui got up from her bed and ran over to Wes. She embraced him with his back facing her. She began to cry in his back sadly. Wes did not action to stop her. He just looked down with a saddened expression.

Espeon and Umbreon looked up at them sadly. Minun and Plusle walked over to them and looked up at the two. The four Pokemon were clearly saddened by their own trainers' sadness. Their ears were down, and their facial expressions full of sadness. They wanted to comfort them, but they knew that they had to let them be.

Terry had followed Pichu to a small cave in Agate. She walked in seeing Pichu on a small rock; its back was towards Terry. It did not want to face her.

Terry gently place Chu on the ground and walked over to Pichu. "Pichu," She started. "I will have to go back to my time." She turned her head. "I'm sorry, but you will have to stay here." Pichu was silent. It did not say a thing. "Please understand that you have to stay here. Pichu still said nothing. "Pichu…" Terry advanced again.

Pichu called out quietly. Terry stopped trying to understand what Pichu was saying. "Pichu…" Terry advanced one more step and reached to Pichu.

Pichu called out angrily and let out a small jolt of electricity at Terry's hand. Terry squealed in pain and pulled her hand back. She looked at Pichu shocked that it actually attack her. Pichu called out without turning to Terry, possibly another warning.

Terry backed off looking at Pichu's back. Tears began to form in her eyes. She turned around sadly and walked over to Chu. Terry knelt down, picked Chu up, and began to walk away. As she did, she said one last thing to Pichu. "I want you to know, you may forget me, but I will always remember you Pichu. Goodbye, my friend." She walked off.

Chu looked at the young Pokemon as Terry and she began to leave the cave. She then wiggled her way out of Terry's arms and limped over to Pichu. She called out to it trying to talk sense into it. She spoke in a kind of harsh tone. The tone seemed harsh enough to get her point across.

Roughly translated, Chu was saying to Pichu that it should try and remember that it was Terry who had cared for it and made it stronger, and that it was Pichu who cared for Terry while Chu was away. It maybe that Pichu would forget her, but Terry will remember how Pichu helped her through her time of need for companionship. Terry will always remember Pichu's friendship.

For a while Pichu was silent. After a few seconds, Terry could see tears dropping from Pichu's face. Terry advanced towards Pichu again. This time, Pichu turned teary eyed.

"Pichu," Terry started. Pichu then called out and ran to Terry. It leaped right into Terry's arms. Terry embraced the little Pokemon tightly. "I'm never going to forget you Pichu," Terry said with tears coming down her cheeks. "I promise you,"

With those words, Pichu began to glow. Terry continued hugging Pichu and crying not minding the glowing at all, and seemed to not be surprised by this. Pichu began to change shape. It was evolving. Within a matter of seconds, Pichu had evolved into a small Pikachu.

Terry actually predicted this outcome. Because of the friendship the two shared, Pichu had evolved into a small Pikachu. The newly evolved Pikachu shed its tears again. These tears however were tears of joy. If it was anyone, the Pikachu was glad it was Terry's friendship that helped it evolve. Chu watched the two hug knowing it was probably the last time they would see each other.

Ash and Pikachu had left the celebration. They were no longer in a festival mood now that they knew the truth. Ash looked around at all the people who had helped him through out the entire Orre experience. He would always remember these kind people, but they will not remember him. It was a cruel thing to live with. They now stood looking at the Agate Relic in the cool night. The stars were out, and the moon shown brightly.

"I'm going to miss them all," Ash said to Pikachu. "But they won't even know me." Pikachu called out sadly. "And what about Rui and Wes? Rui's one of the kindest people I ever met. Wes… we finally manage to get him to become friends with us and he has to forget us just like that." Pikachu called out knowingly. It did not want to forget either.

Ash heard someone walking up to him. He turned to see Grovyle standing there looking at them with a twig in its mouth.

"Hey Grovyle," Ash greeted. "Did you hear about what Celebi said?" Grovyle nodded. Ash looked down. "If we go back, will you miss everyone?" Ash asked. "I know that you're pretty much a loner Grovyle, but still, I can't help but feel you made some friends." Grovyle shrugged. "Will you miss them?"

Grovyle stood there for a moment. It nodded once agreeing with what Ash said. It would indeed miss them all.

"Even if they forget you," Ash asked. Grovyle nodded once again agreeing. This made Ash cheer up a little. "You're right, I'll still remember. Even though it will make me sad they won't remember us, we'll have our memories."

Ash heard some other approaching. He could see Cubone and Yanma walk behind Grovyle looking at Ash.

"Guys," Ash said. Cubone ran to Ash and Yanma flew. Ash knelt down and pet the two Pokemon. "I'm really going to miss you two. But you guys have to stay here in your own time. You understand right?" They nodded agreeing with him sadly. "I'm going to miss you two. You helped me through a lot of tough battles."

Ash looked at Cubone. "You aren't alone Cubone, you'll have all your friends here." He then looked at Yanma. "I'm grateful I was able to save you. Live the rest of your life long and well." Both Pokemon called out agreeing tears beginning to form.

Ash looked up at the stars and smiled. His four Pokemon did the same. "I will always cherish the time we spent together. I'm glad I came to Orre, not only because I helped save it, but because I met you guys, Rui, Wes, and everyone of Orre." The Pokemon called out agreeing with him. Ash smiled at his Pokemon. "You guys, take care." Cubone and Yanma called out agreeing. They had cheered up too.

It was midnight. The party was still going on, but Ash, Pikachu, and Terry were no longer apart of it. Celebi float above the Relic, the only place where everyone was not. Behind the two of them stood Team Rocket.

Is it okay to leave like this?" Ash asked Terry. "We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Rui, Wes and everyone else that helped."

"What would be the point?" Terry asked sadly.

"I know," Ash said sadly. "But still, it would not seem right to at least say goodbye to Rui and Wes."

Terry looked down. "It's not that I don't want to say goodbye to everyone. It's just that… I don't think I can handle it."

"You think it would be too sad," Ash asked. Terry nodded agreeing with it.

Ash turned to Team Rocket and took out a Poke Ball. He handed it to Billy. "This is your Rhyhorn, fully purified."

"Oh thank you," James thanked.

"The boss would have our heads if we didn't return that Rhyhorn." Jessie stated.

"Just make sure you don't bother us when we get back to our time," Terry said to them.

"We promise," all four members agreed.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet popped out agreeing.

Ash and Terry turned their back on them. "At least until we regroup," Jessie snickered to the others.

"You're still going to try and take Pikachu," Billy asked the others in whisper.

"Of course," Jessie stated. "When the going gets tough, Team Rocket gets going."

"We will never give up until Pikachu is ours," James said.

"No matter how many times we blast off, we always come back stronger then ever." Meowth stated.

"Team Rocket will never give up," the three said at once.

"Wobba," Wobbuffet called out.

Billy looked at the group with inspired eyes. "So cool," He said admiring the group's fortitude.

Terry and Ash got out their Poke Balls. Ash let out Grovyle, and Terry let out Dodrio and Chu. "We're about to leave guys," Ash said. "Back to our own time we go. I hope you're all ready." The group nodded. Ash looked up at Celebi. "We're ready Celebi," Ash called. Celebi nodded. Celebi stood on the Relic and prepared to shine.

"So you're going to leave without saying goodbye," They heard a familiar voice ask. Celebi stopped glowing and everyone turned to see Rui and Wes. Near them were their Pokemon Plusle, Minun, and Wes' Pokemon including Espeon, Umbreon, Skarmory, Gyarados, Metagross, and Hariyama. Next to those Pokemon including some of the other Pokemon that were Shadow Pokemon, but have been purified. Those Pokemon included Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. Others were some of the others Wes snagged through out the journey.

"We,' Ash tried to explain.

"Don't bother," Wes interrupted in an understanding voice. "We understand,"

"But at least say goodbye to us," Rui said. "Not for us, but for you guys."

"You'll still remember us, so give us a proper goodbye." Wes said. After all, you helped us save all these Pokemon. You deserve to be thanked, not for recognition, but because…" Wes paused. He could not figure out the right words to say, so he said this. "…because you're our friends."

Ash and Terry teary eyed smiled. "Celebi," Ash said without turning to it. "Please give us a minute," Celebi nodded.

Terry ran over to Rui and gave her a big hug. "Goodbye Rui," Terry said holding back her tears.

Rui hugged her back. "You're like a little sister to me," Rui said tears coming down her face. "Just do me a little favor. Don't ever change the way you are now. You're a very good person. Don't ever change for anyone."

"I won't," Terry assured. "And if anyone makes me, I'll beat the stuffing out of them."

"You do that," Rui said letting her go. She cleaned the tears from her face and smiled.

Terry turned to Wes. Wes walked to her and handed her a handkerchief without looking at her. "Stop blubbering. You're stronger then that brat." Wes said. Terry took it as a compliment. She smiled and cleaned up her face. She looked up at Wes and offered to return the handkerchief. "Keep it," Wes said. He didn't bother to say anything sarcastic.

"I'm going to miss you too you jerk," Terry said with a smile.

"You too midget," Wes said looking at her through the corner of his eye. She gave him a big hug, and he didn't even bother to push her away for say anything rude. He just stood there taking it.

When terry was done, it was Ash's turn. He walked over to Rui. "You really are the strongest of us all Rui." Ash said. "You went through all this and showed a lot of courage. And despite you thinking yourself as our weakest link, you still pulled through in the end. You're a strong person, and great friend."

When ash was finished, Rui with tears beginning to form again gave him a big hug. "You always did know how to cheer me up," Rui said. "It's been fun having you with us Ash. I'm going to miss both you and Terry." She let him go.

Ash turned to Wes. Both he and Wes faced each other. They smiled at each other with respect. No words to say goodbye were really needed. They only wished each other luck.

"You're a strong trainer Ash." Wes said. "You're the strongest I ever met. Train tough and battle hard."

"I will," Ash assured. "You better do the same Wes. If I see you in the future I'll expect you to be a lot stronger."

The two shook hands out of respect. "Goodbye Pokemon Trainer Ash." Wes said.

"You too Pokemon Snagger Wes." Ash bid farewell.

Pikachu and Grovyle walked over to Plusle, Minun, Espeon and Umbreon. Plusle and Minun cheerily called out to the two. Pikachu called out in reply and Grovyle nodded. Espeon and Umbreon reached their paws out. Grovyle shook Umbreon's hand while Pikachu shook Espeon's in imitation of their trainers. They respected each others abilities as warriors as much as their trainers.

The Pokemon behind called out to them in gratitude for all Ash and Terry did for them. They were now free from their locked up emotions and all thanks the two time travelers. Ash and Terry would never forget this experience. They both felt proud for what they did. One could feel the sadness and slight joy in the air. Even Team Rocket shed their tears as they saw their enemies say goodbye. Celebi looked at the friends exchange goodbyes sadly. It wished there was something it could do.

Ash and Terry along with their Pokemon and Team Rocket had finally finished their goodbyes. They walked over to the Relic and looked up at Celebi. "We're ready," Ash assured. Celebi nodded. Once again it began to glow a green light.

The group was lifted up by a green light. It was Celebi's Psychic powers. The time travelers floated off in the air. They were no more then fifteen feet high when they looked down. They saw Rui and Wes wave at them bidding them goodbye. They also saw all the Pokemon call out waving goodbye. All there friends were there bidding them goodbye.

Ash and Terry waved back at them. The two then noticed some others at the very back of the group of Pokemon. It was Tyranitar fully purified and roaring at them gratefully with kinder eyes. On its head was the newly evolved small Pikachu waving at them near the Tyranitar's feet was Cubone and Furret waving back at them. Hovering over Tyranitar bidding them goodbye was Yanma. They called to the time travelers with gratitude and care. Terry and Ash waved back at them.

Ash looked at Terry and Pikachu. Both of them had tears coming down their faces. Ash looked over at Rui and Wes. Rui looked down hiding her tears. She was obviously crying. He then noticed Wes who put his shades over his eyes. Ash did not know why he would put them on at night. It did not take him long to know the truth. Wes was hiding his own tears.

Ash called out to his friends one last time. "Wes," Wes looked up at Ash. "I don't believe you'll forget us. So I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle five years from now. On this day five years from today at noon be at the Outskirts. I'll be waiting to battle you."

Wes looked down and removed his shades. He wiped his eyes and looked up with a sly grin. "I never turn down a challenge," Wes called. "So believe me, losing my memory of you guys won't keep me from a battle. You got me Ketchum?"

"You bet," Ash called. "You better be stronger."

"You better be there," Wes called back.

Ash's call cheered everyone's moods. Everyone smiled somehow knowing that that battle will happen. Ash and his group looked down at the ground group until they vanished, out of sight into a green light. A bright light covered the group and into a green abyss they all vanished.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter. I hope you don't think this chapter was too sappy. Please Review. 


	46. Epilogue

This is it. This is the final Chapter to the story. To all those who have read my story, i thank you for your support. Keep in mind I do not own Pokemon or anything like that, I just wrote the story. I hope you all enjoyed this story. **

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

It was a hot dry day. It was five years after the events of Cipher. Ash sat on the steps of the diner of the Outskirts. Ash with Pikachu next to him looked out through the desert. Besides the steps was his Sceptile. It was his Grovyle that evolved during his adventure through the Battle Frontier. It leaned on the diner's wall with a twig in its mouth waiting patiently.

Ash still remembered the promise he made to Wes all those years back. Ash still believed he would come. He waited in the hot sun for a while. He looked at his watch. It was already noon. Chances are he wouldn't show but he had to try, just to see if it was true, that they would really forget.

"Hey there," Ash heard a girl's voice. He and his Pokemon looked over. Just a few feet away stood a girl in a light blue dress and a yellow sun hat and a blue backpack on her back. Behind her was a Dodrio.

It took Ash and his two Pokemon a while to figure out who it was. When they realized it, their expressions became over dramatically shocked. "Terry, is that you? You're actually wearing a dress?" Pikachu called out just as surprised.

An annoyed Terry blushed. "Oh grow up," Terry exclaimed. Her tone became softer. "I just wanted to dress up just for today."

Ash and his Pokemon settled down. Terry walked over and sat next to Ash. "It's been a while since I seen you. Where have you been?"

"All around Kanto," Ash said. "I had months to spare before today so T conquered the Battle Frontier."

"Really," Terry asked. "It must have been tough."

"It was," Ash agreed. "But I did it. I'm a lot stronger then I was months back."

"I can see that," Terry agreed. "Even Grovyle evolved." Terry then had something peer from her hat, out from under her hat came a small Pichu. It called out happily.

"Is that a Pichu," Ash asked surprised.

"It's Chu's baby," Terry explained. "I kind of missed the feeling of a cute little critter on my head." She reached in and picked it up. She reached in the backpack she took off and took out a bottle with an orange liquid. "It's time for lunch little critter." Pichu called out happily and drank from the bottle.

"You miss it don't you," Ash asked. She knew what he was talking about. "Everyday I miss that little critter." She was referring to the Pichu that evolved into a small Pikachu. "There is no replacement for that little critter, Chu, or any of my Pokemon. With that little critter not in my rooster anymore, and Chu still damaged, I can only move on and hope for the best for both of them." She looked at the little Pichu sadly. "I'm never saying goodbye to this little critter. Just you wait, this one will be there for me and I'll be there for it."

Ash smiled. "I believe that."

Terry got up. "There's no point in us going hungry while we wait. Let's go get something to eat."

"Right," Ash agreed not having lunch yet.

The two entered the diner. Once in, they looked at the TV on the wall. They noticed the news broadcast. "We're live at Realgam Tower. It has been five years since the great Cipher Catastrophe and here at the newly rebuilt Realgam Tower it is nothing but festivities and joy. Today Orre is celebrating the events of the past. Thanks to two heroes who risked their lives for the sake of Orre and for the fates of many Pokemon, Orre is safe from the likes of Cipher." This made Ash and Terry's hearts jumped. This proved what Celebi said was true. Nobody remembered they existed. The news person continued. "You can feel the excitement in the air. In a half hour one of the Heroes will be demonstrating his battle skills to everyone in the Colosseum. We are now waiting for him and his challenger."

Ash and Terry were hurt when they heard it. Ash turned his back and walked out of the diner. A concerned Terry followed him.

"Ash," Terry started. She was interrupted by Ash.

"It's okay," Ash understood. "We both knew this may happen."

If Wes is at Realgam Tower, there's no way he would be able to make it to Outskirts in time. Wes truly had forgotten about them.

"SKAARRR…" they heard something call. They all looked up and saw something flying towards them. The thing that flew towards them stopped just a few feet in front of them. It was a familiar large bird Pokemon. On its back was a small yellow Pokemon.

"It's Skarmory," Ash stated.

"And Abra," Terry said identifying Pokemon on its back. The two Pokemon looked over at Ash and Terry.

It was twelve thirty at the Realgam Tower Colosseum. The crowd went wild as the long awaited battle came. Their hero was going up against a mystery opponent. Everyone watched as the hero walked onto the battle field. He stopped on one side of the battlefield waiting patiently. Behind him were an Espeon and Umbreon following him. One thing came was on everybody's mind. Who was it that the hero was waiting for? The answer soon came.

"SKAARRRR…" everyone heard. The entire Colosseum looked up and saw flying from the sky the figure coming down at them onto the stadium.

The man looked up. His expression could not be seen, but his hands shook with excitement. "So he came," the man said to his Pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon barked excited.

Meanwhile, Terry appeared in a flash of light on a balcony in the spectator's seats of the Colosseum. She had Abra in her arms. Abra using Teleport managed to teleport her to the balcony.

She looked up at the Skarmory whom had a person and a small Pokemon on its back. She smiled as she saw them come down.

"I see Abra made it in time," Hearing the voice, Terry looked over her should to see an attractive woman sitting in a chair. Abra had Teleport to the woman into the seat next to her.

The woman was in her early twenties with long orange hair and blue eyes wearing a violet hat, a violet blouse, and a long white skirt. Next to her feet were a Plusle and a Minun whom waved at Terry.

"Your," Terry said surprised. She did not finish. She noticed another Pokemon peering at her by the chair. It was a Raichu who looked at Terry with fixing eyes. Terry took a step forward as she looked at the small Pokemon. It felt very familiar to her. She looked at the older woman smiled at Terry and nodded.

Terry and the Raichu both teary eyes ran to each other. Terry knelt down and hugged the Raichu.

"It is you," she Terry stated. The Raichu hugged her back glad to see her.

Peering from Terry's hat was the baby Pichu. Raichu looked up at the Pichu curiously. The Pichu sniffed the Raichu but leaned out to far. It fell out, landed on Raichu's head. Pichu rested on Raichu's head hanging on to its ears playfully. Terry giggled at the display and Raichu smiled humorously. The woman smiled glad to see the reunion take place.

Ash and Pikachu called out excitedly as they came down to the Colosseum battlefield. When just above the ground, the two leaped off of Skarmory's back and on the battlefield. Ash looked over at the person on the other side o the battlefield with a grin.

The person wore heavy black boots and a long blue coat that went down to his ankles, and a pair of long black pants. The lower part of his face as covered by a long collar of the coat. His eyes were covered by a pair of silver shades. The man was around his early twenties. His hair was short and blondish silver color. In the back of his head was a tied in a ponytail.

The person unbuttoned the top of his coat revealing a familiar grin. "Sorry I couldn't come to you," the man called. "But I thought it would be more fun to battle here."

"It doesn't matter where," Ash called back. "As long as we battle its fine with me,"

On top of the walls of the Colosseum, a familiar green Pokemon sat down and looked down at the battlefield with a smile. It sat peacefully until a sound disturbed it. It turned to see Billy and Meowth climbing from the outside wall of the tower out of breath.

"Not enough money to get in so we had to take the long way up," Meowth said irritated sighing.

"Too bad Mr. James and Miss Jessie were suspended from Team Rocket." Billy said breathing heavily.

"There own fault," Meowth explained. "All those late paid bills were sure to catch up to them." Meowth calmed his breath, Billy did the same. "No matter, while those clowns are busy working to pay off their debts, we'll be busy capturing Pikachu." He looked over at Billy. "And with you we'll diffidently get Pikachu and put those two to shame. Just remember I'm top cat around here."

"Yes sir," Billy agreed open heartedly. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I'm still not sure though," Meowth said not too sure about his new team. "I still feel like something's missing."

"Ditto," Ditto popped out agreeing with them.

"That's better," Meowth said satisfied.

"Briiibriii," the green Pokemon called. Team Rocket then turned to the Pokemon.

There was a small awkward pause as the three looked at the green Pokemon. Meowth and Billy then called out. "It's Celebi," through the shock however, they slipped.

Billy, Meowth, and Ditto began to fall down to the Colosseum and the ridiculously tall tower. Meowth and Billy however did not show fear. In act, they appeared to be calm.

"How tall is this tower Billy," Meowth asked calmly.

"Around two thousand one hundred fifty six feet," Billy answered as calmly as they began to plummet to the ground.

"Oh is that all," Meowth asked. "That's nothing compared to all the heights we fell off. One good thing about our team, we're indestructible. That's why we're so persistent."

"So when we hit the ground it won't hurt us?" Billy asked.

"Oh it will hurt," Meowth assured. "But you know what they say, no pain no gain."

"I will," Billy replied. "So can we say it?" Billy asked.

"Sure why not," Meowth asked.

They both said the famous line as the fell to the ground. "Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again…"

"Ditto… Ditto…" Ditto called out.

Celebi watched from up high as it saw a twinkle at the ground below. It the giggled and turned its attention back to the battle field.

In the balcony, the woman and Terry sat in chairs looking down at the two with smiles. Plusle and Minun played with Dodrio, Abra slept soundly, and Raichu looked down at the battle with Pichu on its head.

"This is gonna be fun," Terry said. She then noticed the woman's ring finger. There was a wedding ring on it. "Are you married?" Terry asked.

"Not yet," the woman replied. "I have a fiancé,"

"Who is it," Terry asked. The woman did not reply. She just looked back at the battlefield, blushed, and smiled as she placed her other hand over the ring. Terry did not have to think too hard about who it was. She smiled as she turned to the arena where the battle was about to begin.

Ash let out Sceptile from its Poke Ball. Sceptile called out ready to battle. Pikachu hopped out on the battlefield as well. On the opposing side Espeon and Umbreon hopped on the battlefield ready to fight. The crowd cheered as the battle began. Nobody but in the spectators seats but Terry and the familiar woman knew who Ash was or why he was chosen as an opponent, but they could tell that it was going to be an exciting battle.

"You ready old man," Ash called out mockingly.

"I was ready five years ago kid," the man replied. "It's like I told you, I never turn down a challenge. Nothing keeps me from a battle." The man was fired up. "You want to be a Master Ketchum? You'll have to face me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ash replied just as fired up as his opponent.

From the balcony Terry watched the two amused. "They haven't changed at all," she said with a sigh. "They're so fired up I can feel the heat from up here."

"Oh well," the woman said with a smile. "Boys will be boys."

"Espeon, Umbreon go," The man called.

"Pikachu, Sceptile, go," Ash called.

The battle was on. Pikachu and Sceptile charged their opponents just as the Eevee Brothers did. By the end of this battle it will be either one trainer who wins or maybe even a draw. The outcome does not matter to either trainer. What is important to them is battling each other. The battle was not only about showing each other their power or how much they changed. It was their way of friendship. The battle was a way to silently say "It's good to see you again friend".

In the world of Pokemon, no one has the right to take one's emotions away. To live free is the will of everything with life. Ash, Pikachu, and everyone knows emotions must not be toyed with. Emotions of Pokemon and Human are what makes them live. Emotions are what give everything life. Ash and will continue his Pokemon journey from this point on. Knowing this will make him a better person. But there is still far more for him to learn in the vast world he lives in… far more.

The End

* * *

Regarding a sequel. If reviews are good enough, I may consider making a sequel. Again thank you for your support. I hope you would read my other stories too. Thank you and goodbye for now. 


	47. Pokemon XD Battle Trailer

You all asked for it. Now it's happening. Two years after I finished this story, now I am making a sequel. Here is a trailer/teaser featuring the main team of my sequel. Until I begin work, I will give you a taste of what is to be expected. **

* * *

**

**Pokemon XD Battle Trailer**

_Coming Soon…_

It is a calm day in a green forest. The grass was green, the birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming. The day started like any other quiet day in a quiet forest.

The tranquility however was broken by the sound of a moped driving through the forest. On the moped was a boy around the age of ten with a machine of some sort on his left arm. On his lap was a small brown dog like creature. Behind him slinging to his back was a younger girl with blue hair and a pair of tightly wrapped buns in her head.

Riding behind the scooter was a boy in green. He had a green gem on his forehead and a crescent moon shaped blond hairstyle. He rode on the back of a white pony with a flaming mane.

Above that kid riding the fiery pony flew a boy with black hair and a small yellow mouse like creature. He was riding on the back of a large metallic bird.

"Can we really do this?" The young man with red hair whispered to himself. The small creature in his lap looked up at him with deep black eyes. The young man glanced down focusing on both the road and the creature.

"Eevee," the small dog like animal barked. It smiled and licked his face.

The boy grinned and looked forward. "You're right." He agreed seemingly understanding what the creature was saying. "I can't back down now. Everyone's counting on me." He glances over his shoulder at his companions. "Counting on us." He corrected turning his attention back to the road. "Come on everyone! We're going to stop Cipher, for good!"

"Right," the black hair kid agreed. "Let's go!" The small yellow mouse called a 'Pikachu' agreeing with the boy.

"Skaaaar," the metallic bird called.

"Ya," the girl called.

The kid smirked obviously ready for anything. "Bring'em on," he said in a rough British accent like accent. This prompted a big nay from his pony.

The team was off down the road, ready to face their enemy. They were preparing for the battle that decides their future, and the future of their world. As they continued, they all had a lot on their minds. One thing that was on everyone's mind however was one mysterious word… XD001.

_Coming July 1st, 2009… Pokemon XD Battle_

_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this trailer. On July first, expect the story to begin. The reason why I'm waiting so long to start this story is because I have other stories I wish to do, and this story is still in the planning stage. Until July, I'll see you soon. **Request for teams accepted. **


End file.
